What you don't see
by K.Oracle
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado y contrario a lo que Harry se imagino, ahora se ha convertido en la nueva amenaza. Decepcionado, vuelve a Hogwarts bajo una apariencia que le traera mas problemas que una batalla a muerte...
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pude comenzar a gozar de este sentimiento de tranquilidad… ¿Cuatro, cinco años?... solo se que una noche de verano, antes de iniciar mi sexto curso, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, cai de rodillas, cansado… herido… pero con un extraño jubilo que aumentaba conforme el cuerpo de la persona enfrente mio, corría la misma suerte, cayendo contra el frió pasto, para nunca mas, volverse a poner en pie-

Lo hice-

Lord Voldemort estaba muerto y si la suerte que me había acompañado durante el enfrentamiento, aun se encontraba presente, yo podría salvarme de correr la misma suerte… la inconciencia se apodero de mi, por lo que llegue a pensar que estaba pidiendo demasiado-

El ruido que flotaba a mi alrededor, me hizo abrir los ojos… estaba vivo… sentado a mi lado, se encontraba el viejo amigo de mi padre, Remus Lupin, quien después de saludarme con una fugaz sonrisa al verme abrir los ojos, me hizo callar aun antes de que esa idea cruzara por mi cabeza…

Las voces que escuchaba pertenecían a dos personas que discutían en forma acalorada, una de ellas, Albus Dumbledore, quien con amenazante gesto, obligo al intruso a abandonar la habitación… han sido pocas la veces que he sido testigo de esa mirada, que también se encuentra presente en los otros miembros de la Orden, quienes se limitan a observar a su líder..

Estupidos-

Molly Weasly retiene a su marido, quien luce aun mas furioso que Dumbledore… Remus también esta molesto, pero las pocas veces en que nuestras miradas se han encontrado, puedo ver una sombra de tristeza que dosifica su verdadero sentir.

No entiendo lo que sucede y ninguno de ellos parece dispuesto a tratar ese tema conmigo… "hablaremos después, cuando te encuentres reestablecido"…es la frase que queda flotando en el ambiente tras la salida de Albus Dumbledore, siendo seguido por varias personas que solo conozco de vista.

"Bebe un poco de esto…- Remus alcanzo una pequeña copa y la acerco a sus labios-. Te ayudara a dormir sin problemas".

"Pero no quiero dormir.- replico.

"En estos momentos, Harry…- le acerco una vez mas la copa-. Has caso de mis palabras…es lo mejor para ti".

Lo hago, bajo la promesa de que en cuanto abra los ojos, se me informe de todo lo que ha sucedido… se que algo no esta bien y comienza asustarme el sentimiento de que no debi acabar con la vida de Lord Voldemort, por extraño que esto suene…

Era lo correcto, lo se… pero el instinto me dice que voy a lamentar haberlo hecho-

La conversación pendiente con Remus, no fue necesaria… me basto la mirada del Ministro, para saber el por que tanto silencio… el dios ha caido de su pedestal y los mortales no van a permitirle recuperarse del impacto…

Me temen-

Nadie se explica por que un niño de 15 años, fue capaz de terminar con la vida de un mago tres veces mas grande que el y con mayor conocimiento mágico…

Hemos perdido al Lord Oscuro, pero tal vez, conseguimos a uno peor-

Fue en ese momento, que supe el gran cambio que tendría mi vida, uno aun mayor que el saberse huérfano y desprotegido… la gente que me había recibido como héroe, ahora temblaba ante la sola mención de mi nombre y el temor de que mi vida corriera peligro, me llevo a la primera decisión que cambio mi vida.

Debemos protegerle… ocultarlo hasta que todo esto se olvide-

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… ese frasco que Snape puso en mis manos y que me permitió volver a Hogwarts para completar mi instrucción. Los sucesos de esos dos años pasan por mi mente, y diferentes sentimientos, cobran fuerza en mi pecho… después de todo, hubo buenos momentos… después de todo, quien salio ganando al final, fui yo.

"¿Te levantaras de una buena vez?.- le regaño Sirius, obligándole a volver de su mundo-. Mira este lugar, estoy de acuerdo que es tu estudio, pero no puedes encontrar ni la taza que usas para servirte café… siendo tan desordenado, no entiendo como es que encuentras tus manuscritos en este desastre"

"Ni yo mismo me lo explico.- rió-. ¿Solo has venido a llamarme la atención?"

"No…- frunció el cejo-. Te llego una carta, vía lechuza..."

"Que extraño.- tomo el sobre-. El único que envía cartas así es Remus, ¿conocemos a alguien mas?"

"El imbecil de Snape…- exclamo asqueado.

"Ah si, el también escribe…-extrajo la carta y sonrió al ver que las sospechas de su padrino eran correctas.

"¿Qué dice?.- retiro algunos papeles y se sentó.

"El Profeta… quieren entrevistarme.- se mofo-. Quien lo diría, después de que casi me llevan a la hoguera, tienen el cinismo de requerir mi presencia… para felicitarme por mis éxitos en el mundo muggles…"

"Esos…- su rostro se tenso.

"Calma…- guardo la carta en un pequeño baúl-. Snape se ha ofrecido a enviarles mi respuesta…"

"Espero que se le ocurra lo mismo que a mi…- sonrió con malicia, antes de dirigir su atención al aspecto del joven en cuestión-. ¿Estabas escribiendo?"

"Pensando que escribir.- corrigió-. Tengo planeado hacer algo mas personal…"

"Muy tu estilo…- rió el viejo mago.

"Algo mio…- asintió-. Platicar mi historia… parte de ella… me encontré con unas fotos y cosas del colegio, así que no pude evitar pensar sobre esos días…"

"¿Y de que hablarías en tu historia?.- le fascinaba cuando escuchaba a su ahijado, narrarle sus planes.

"Temas usuales de mis obras… odio… amistad… soledad… miedos… inseguridades…los sentimientos que se encuentran en un salón de clases…-se puso en pie, rebuscando entre sus escritos dispersos en el escritorio-. Supongo que el principal causante de que yo quiera escribir sobre mi, tiene relación con esta idea…- le arrojo un escrito de no mas de 20 hojas, ideas que surgen en forma fugaz y que muchas veces, tienden a servir en el futuro.

"La persona solo para mi…- leyo el improvisado titulo-. Tengo la sospecha de que no solo es una idea…"

"Odio que me conozcas tan bien.- exclamo con falsa indignación-. Tienes razón, no es una simple idea… hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así, pero ya conoces los motivos que me lo impedían…"

"Mas de lo que yo quisiera…- resoplo-. Bueno, viendo que mueres por hacerlo, daré inicio con la tradición…- respiro profundamente-. ¿Estas seguro de que podrás con esto?"

"Si…- asintió sin problema alguno, mientras que un leve tono carmesí adornaba sus mejillas-. Quiero escribir…"

"Entonces comenzare a preparar café…- se puso en pie-. Si vas a hacerlo, no vayas a desgastarte… tomate tu tiempo y ni se te ocurra desvelarte…"

"Lo tendré en mente…- se coloco frente a la ventana, en donde se encontraba una libreta y algunos lapiceros-. Se lo debo… de una u otra forma… lo que hizo por mi, nunca lo podré olvidar".

A su mente, llegaron esos días tan extraños… rostros mas jóvenes de las personas que todavía solía frecuentar… risas y los días que siguieron a la caída de Lord Voldemort… no cabe duda alguna, que durante la etapa de cada uno de nosotros, siempre quedara marcada por las personas que estuvieron a nuestro alrededor, aquellas que recordamos con cariño, pero de forma mas especial, aquellas que nos mostraron por primera vez, el sentir con intensidad y llegar a pensar que moriríamos sin su compañía.

Se cuenta una hermosa historia entre un animado grupo que se reúne todas las tarde a platicar en un parque cercano a mi casa… sus rostros jóvenes me obligan a pensar en aquellos días que se han ido y que no volverán… tal vez ese sea el motivo por el que me encuentro escribiendo sobre una de tantas charlas, en las que, sin sospecharlo, mis jóvenes amigos, me han marcado la pauta para esta historia.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La Persona "Solo para mi"**

… Se cuenta que un bondadoso sabio, tenia una hermosa esposa cuyo máximo deseo, era poder darle un hijo… tan grande era su anhelo, que se sumió en un terrible depresión, cuando supo que este, nunca se llevaría a cabo… desesperado… el sabio tomo entre sus manos lo mas bello de la naturaleza y con ello, creo a una hermosa niña, la cual presento a su esposa, como su hija…

Selenne fue el nombre que la mujer puso a la pequeña creada por su esposo, quien con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en una mujer de belleza única. Desde su despertar, Selenne aprendió muchas cosas… ambos le criaron con cariño… había sido hecha para ser amada… pero de igual forma, ella necesitaba amar a alguien.

… y la encontró…

…Selenne miraba en forma especial a su creador…

Esto no paso desapercibido para la mujer del sabio, quien entristeció ante ese hecho… Selenne sabia que estaba mal el sentimiento que surgía en su pecho y por amor a sus padres, decidió callarlo… sabia que nunca seria correspondida, bastaba que, desde su rincón, observara la mirada que el sabio prodigaba a su mujer, para conocer la cruel realidad… destrozada, la joven abandono su hogar.

Camino por largo tiempo, sin rumbo fijo, visitando ciudades en las que miraba a las personas que transitaban a su alrededor…su corazón se oprimía al ver el sentimiento de brillaban en los ojos de algunos de ellos, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al saber que en esa ciudad, tampoco se encontraba esa persona.

Cansada, se sentó a la orilla de un cristalino lago. El saber que la única persona especial en su vida, no correspondía a su sentimiento, le arrebataba las ganas de vivir, fue así como la encontró un joven pastor que caminaba por ese lugar y que atraído por el llanto de la joven, decidió acercarse.

En su hogar, tras escuchar las suplicas de su mujer, el sabio había salido en la búsqueda de su creación… conocía los sentimientos que Selenne le profesaba, pero aun así, para ambos esa pequeña era su hija y no podían evitar sentirse preocupados por ella.

Su búsqueda no duro mucho tiempo, encontraron a Selenne, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, portando unas humildes ropas que poco podían ocultar su belleza… con sorpresa, notaron que la tristeza en los ojos de su hija, habían desaparecido y que con alegría, iba a su encuentro.

"Aun no olvido lo que siento" .- fueron las palabras de la joven, aferrandose al cuerpo de su creador-. Pero se que no es correcto lo que siento, si tanto me aman, padre, te pido que borres mi memoria y que me dejen aquí."

La mujer no podía aceptar las palabras de su hija, por lo que intento hacerle cambiar de parecer… nada tuvo resultado… la decisión brillaba en los ojos de la hermosa joven.

"Quiero ser tan feliz como lo son ustedes…- fue su respuesta-. Si borran mi memoria, es probable que cuando abra los ojos, y te vea de nuevo, papa… te elegiré una vez mas… quiero encontrar a esa persona especial"

"Pero tu, hija, no eres real…- exclamo la afligida madre, pensando en un nuevo desengaño para la pequeña que tanto amaba.

"La persona que me ame, lo hará por lo que soy… y yo lo haré por las mismas razones…- exclamo animada-. Será solo para mi…"

Dichas estas palabras, un tenue resplandor emano de la mano del sabio, sumergiendo a su creación en la oscuridad… con sumo cuidado la coloco de nueva cuenta, bajo la sombra del árbol y deposito un calido beso, en la frente de la que considero su hija.

"Que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda…- se despidió la pareja.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con el preocupado rostro del joven pastor, quien al verle despertar, le sonrió aliviado.

"Se hace tarde, es mejor volver a casa…- le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

Selenne asintió, rezagándose un poco, observando con detenimiento sus manos y su cuerpo… se sentía extraña, liberada… observo la figura del hombre que iba enfrente suyo y un tenue color carmesí adorno sus mejillas.

Me encuentro en una nueva ciudad, pero no me siento sola, ni triste…aunque yo sea distinta, siento una agradable calidez en mi pecho… cuando te gusta estar con una persona y a esa persona, le gusta estar contigo, es por que sus corazones están conectados-

"Date prisa…- le tendio la mano.

Sin importar si sean seres vivos o creados por magia-

"Si…- acepto la mano del joven.

-Aquí esta la persona que es solo para mi-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre risas, los jóvenes se retiraron, dejándome, con una valiosa enseñanza de la cual, muchas veces, me negué a aceptar en el pasado… puedes enamorarte de quien sea… con este pensamiento, es como doy inicio, espero sea de su agrado.

**S. B.**

**Platica Libre.**

Oracle esta feliz… radiante, alucinante… ya me callo… después de tanto tiempo, ya se como dará inicio este fanfic, demos gracias a una charla con mi hermana, que me hizo pensar en como introducir esta historia… aun no tengo limites de capítulos, solo digo que hasta que ponga en linea el segundo, voy a especificar la categoría y la pareja… aclaro… es mi deseo escribir un fic de este tipo… es raro… y algo que hasta el momento se puede decir que no había hecho (lo explicare hasta el segundo capitulo)… con respecto a la historia que mi camarada describe… la invente, por así decirlo… necesitaba algo en que basarme… espero que les haya gustado.

Dedicado en forma especial para mi amigo Salva-kun, que me saca de quicio y que de una u otra forma, consigue que me preocupe… también para Sarahi-chan, por obligarme a analizar mis sentimientos… como odio cuando me sacan la amplia gama de colores rojos… ese curso de Primavera si que fue divertido, pero por seguridad de mi imagen, no quiero que se repita.

Espero sus criticas y paciencia… este fic tiene como unos trece capítulos que ya he escrito… veré la forma de publicarlos sin ponerme en problemas … besitos y adiós.

Oracle.

_**-Si existe alguien que te gusta y sientes que es especial… Acéptalo-**_


	2. Ojos Misticos

Capitulo I – Ojos Místicos

_Como poder confesarle  
__Gritar todo lo que siento:  
__Por dentro estoy muriendo  
__Por un beso suyo, me estoy consumiendo  
__Ni siquiera se imagina que llena mis pensamientos,  
__Y por temor no me atrevo a llevarle una rosa y decirle_

_¡Te quiero!_

_Y cuando se acerca me quedo sin fuerzas,  
__Con ganas de amarle cada noche esta en mis sueños  
__Y cuando despierto me siento su dueño  
__Como poder abrazarla,  
__Decirle al oído cuanto la quiero  
__... Quiero romper las cadenas del maldito miedo…_

… _Un beso…_

_Quisiera robarle y no puedo_

* * *

-Heme aquí-

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar al final de las escaleras, que le llevaban a las mazmorras, en donde la silueta de una persona, le hizo girar el rostro para no verle y así, continuar su camino, hacia el aula de Pociones. Tal vez para quien lo viera, sonaría risible el hecho de que una simple mirada bastaba, para hacerle perder el control de sus emociones… esos ojos ejercían tal poder sobre su persona, que en varias ocasiones, prefería mirar hacia el techo, aunque le tacharan de demente.

-El firmamento es hermoso, el firmamento es hermoso… el firmamento es hermoso-

Repetía esas palabras en su mente… vano intento por ignorar a esa persona que no paraba de reír y que ahora, estaba recargada contra el marco de la puerta… conversando con otros alumnos de esa clase.

-Por Merlín-

Maldijo su suerte una vez más. Esa mañana, se despertó seguro de que su día, seria normal y perfecto… por tanto, dentro de ese punto de vista, no entraba el tener que soportar la presencia de esa persona.

"Al fin te encuentro.- su compañero de casa, le saco de sus pensamientos, algo que personalmente, no le hizo mucha gracia-. Te marchaste con prisa del Gran Comedor… ¿Te sucede algo?"

"Nada…- apoyo la cabeza en su mano, mirando con poco disimulado enojo a su compañero-. Simplemente, comienzo a cansarme de todo esto…"

"Te entiendo a la perfección.- tomo asiento-. Pero no negaras, que desde el sexto curso, las cosas se han puesto un poco…- sonrió divertido, tras dirigir una breve mirada a la entrada del salón-. Interesantes…"

"No me he dado cuenta…- mintió, pues conocía que el comentario de su compañero, llevaba una doble intención en la que no iba a caer-. La misma gente aburrida… los mismos profesores inútiles… soportando clase tras clase, en donde la mayoría de ellas, no merecen ni mi tiempo".

"Solo debemos soportar un año mas.- reitero su amigo-. Saldremos de aquí, con un Titulo que nos permita emplear magia, sin correr el riesgo de visitar Azkaban de primera mano".

"Lo que digas…- espeto con cansancio, pues aun no nacía la persona, que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

"Sentados todos.- la figura del profesor, obligo a los alumnos a ocupar su lugares-. Patético intento de magos… su ultimo año en Hogwarts… criaturas mediocres, no duden que esa idea, me produce un enorme regocijo… especialmente por aquellos con mentes vulgares e idiotas, que al mas mínimo error, harán explotar el lugar donde trabajen, lo cual por suerte, no será mi salón…"

"Participo en su felicidad.- murmuro un joven de rojizos cabellos, haciendo reír a los compañeros mas cercanos.

"¿Desean compartir algo con la clase?.- Severus Snape se acerco peligrosamente hacia el grupo de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

"Nada, señor…- el silencioso chico, sintió un escalofrió apoderarse de todo su ser, cuando escucho la voz de esa persona.

-Me torturas, como desde el primer día en que capturaste toda mi atención y voluntad-

"Despierta.- sintió que el codo de su compañero, se encajaba en sus costillas, justo a tiempo para no recibir una reprimenda por parte del profesor.

-Eres cruel-

Es todo lo que puede pensar antes de dirigir su atención a las instrucciones, escritas en el pizarrón. Eran pocos los metros que le separaban de ese grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor. Con toda claridad podía verle en medio de ellos… le resultaban tan molestas esas personas…mas todo su odio, se dirigía a una en especial… la misma, que ni siquiera hacia esfuerzos por aparentar sus emociones… la que no perdía de vista, los movimientos de ella…

-Le odio, por que puede estar cerca de ti-

Se echo la mochila al hombro, la ultima clase había llegado al fin y lo único que deseaba, era regresar al lugar que le mantenía a salvo de ese fantasma que le acechaba buena parte del día.

"Te veo mas tarde.- se despidió sin animo alguno.

"¿No iras a comer?.- cuestiono al chico, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su parte.

-Detesto la forma en que te mira y toca… no es amistad lo que brilla en sus ojos… no es lo que busca de ti… solo alguien enamorado, puede saberlo-

Detuvo sus pasos… sorpresa había en su rostro… sus propios pensamientos le habían delatado, revelando lo que con todo su ser, se negara a aceptar… "alguien enamorado"… dos palabras que podrían explicar sus noches en vela… suspirando, sin que existiera poder alguno para evitarlo.

"¿Amar?.- recargo su frente contra el poste de su cama-. Acaso… ¿Yo puedo?"

-Me agrada verte-

"Aunque aparente lo contrario y huya de tu presencia"

-Escuchar tu voz-

"Es suficiente para que mi día, tenga sentido"

-Imaginar que cuando diriges tu mirada, a la misma dirección en la que yo me encuentro, es por que deseas atrapar mi atención-

"Aunque sepa, que para ti soy invisible y que miras a través de mi cuerpo, en busca de alguien mas"

-Una mirada mística… eso fue todo lo que hiciste, para engancharme a ti-

"Por eso, me agradas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Domingo por la mañana… al verse nuevamente ignorado por el dios de los sueños, termino por continuar su caminata. Los verdes campos de Hogwarts, se encontraban bañados por el roció de la mañana… en 2 horas la vida regresaría los pasillo de ese lugar… tenia que admitirlo… la niebla, que había esa mañana, le ayudaba a calmar sus pensamientos.

"¿Malfoy?.- se giro con cierta violencia, instintivamente, su manos se poso sobre la varita de la cual, jamás se desprendía-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo…- no podía creerlo. Enfrente suyo, estaba esa persona, con sus ojos sobre el… esos ojos, si tan solo su poseedora supiera el poder que tenían sobre el…-Decidí caminar un poco… ¿Acaso esta prohibido, Gryffindor?"

"Eres libre de hacerlo.- Draco percibió cierta molestia en esas palabras-. Slytherin…"

"Me siento aliviado.- la misma arrogancia de sus palabras, ocultaron el nerviosismo del que era presa-. Por un momento, estuve tentado a clamar por tu licencia… - sabía que su actitud, aumentaría el enojo que esos ojos le transmitían-. Dígame, noble jovencita… ¿Acaso he interrumpido su paseo?... no me lo perdonaría"

"Desaparece, Malfoy.- cada letra, parecía haber sido masticada.

"No podría…- se cruzo de brazos-. Un prefecto, puede estar a la hora que quiera por Hogwarts… en tu caso, Gryffindor… debes informar a tu superior, que estas haciendo fuera del castillo"

"Quidditch…- mostró su escoba, esperando con esto, librarse de Malfoy-. Desperté temprano y decidí volar un poco ¿satisfecho?"

"En lo mas mínimo…- le rodeo-. Debo romper tus ilusiones y regresarte a la realidad… se que ocupaste el puesto de Potter… sin él, ese equipo de tu casa, no vale ni la pocilga en donde vive la comadreja perdedora con la que te llevas"

"El año pasado, se suspendieron los partidos…- frunció el cejo, no le molestaba que ese rubio arrogante insultara a su amigo, sino que menospreciara sus capacidades como buscador-. Pero en el próximo partido, te demostrare que soy igual de buena"

"Hablas mucho…-se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, disfrutando enormemente el sentir la atención de esa joven solo en el-. En eso, te pareces a Potter… también en el hecho de que se juntan con los mismos perdedores"

"No voy a perder mi tiempo soportándote.- continuo su camino, golpeando el rostro del Slytherin con las ramas de su escoba.

-Arrogante y bella… cada minuto me gustas más-

Le dirigió una última sonrisa, frotándose la sonrosada mejilla, antes de volver a su sala Común. Dentro de un rato, los alumnos de tercer año en adelante, llevarían a cabo su visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miserable…- deposito su escoba en el fondo del baúl-. Ya me encargare de borrarle la sonrisa de su asquerosa cara…"

"Es demasiado temprano, para maldecir a los alumnos…- la voz del prefecto de Gryffindor, le hizo sobresaltarse-. No esta bien…"

"Me he topado con Malfoy, hace unos minutos.- tomo algunas prendas limpias y se metió al baño.

"Mala suerte.- hizo una mueca de asco, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio en donde sonrió al ver el desorden en el que se encontraban los pergaminos y libros-. ¿Acaso cayo una maldición en tu cuarto?... es extraño que todo este tan caótico"

"Tuve que terminar todo el trabajo que tenia.- abandono el baño minutos después, frotando la toalla contra sus cabellos y mirando con cierta molestia sus ropas.

"¿Y los terminaste?.- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

"Si…- resoplo-. Pero ni creas que te daré copia…"

"A propósito.- sonrió un tanto travieso-. Recibí carta de Harry esta mañana… ¿Quieres leerla?... Ginny casi me arranca el brazo cuando la vio"

"No…- se puso las calcetas y tomo su capa, para cubrir su cuerpo.

"No tienes mucho éxito en eso… ¿lo sabes?.- arqueo la ceja.

"Pues intentarlo, no me hace daño…- agradeció que alguien tuviera la delicadeza de empacarle un gorro, con el cual, intentaba mantener en su sitio a sus rebeldes cabellos-. ¿Te molesta si almorzamos en Hogsmeade?... si veo a Malfoy, no podré frenar mi deseo por borrarle esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la cara"

"No te culparía por ello.- observo divertido a la joven-. Te ves bien… casi rayando en lo lindo… tu sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Ese tipo de comentarios, no me ayudan en lo absoluto…- le miro en forma asesina-. Ahora, sino te importan, será mejor largarnos antes de que el resto de los alumnos de la casa, despierten…"

"Lo que ordenes.- hizo grandes esfuerzos por no burlarse-. ¿Serviría de algo, si te dijera que nadie toma en cuenta a las chicas que tienen cara de gruñonas..?"

"No…- descendieron las escaleras, notando con horror que había algunos alumnos de sexto y septimo curso, sentados en la sala comun.

"Buenos dias.- saludo Ron, sujetando a la petrificada joven del brazo y literalmente, la arrastro hacia la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, en donde ya aguardaban por ellos.

"Dejame adivinar.- les saludo en cuanto les vio asomarse-. Se han topado con ese mar de hormonas que flotan en el ambiente de Hogwarts…"

"Me repugnan…- asintio la joven, reprochando la descarada risa de la que Ron era presa-. Es tipo de miradas hace incomodar a cualquiera… me hacen sentir sucio"

"Quita esa cara.- caminaron por ese largo pasillo-. Dentro de unos minutos, te veras libre de ellas… ademas, es normal que todos te miren…"

"Es cierto.- asintio Ron, dandoles alcance-. Si no supiera que eres…"

"¡Ron!.- exclamo Hermione, colocando sus manos sobre la boca del pelirrojo-. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?... no puedes tocar ese tema en los pasillos… ¿has entendido?"

"Si…- lucia apenado-. Lo lamento mucho…"

"Vamonos de aquí.- ordeno Hermione, tirando de sus acompañantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Demasiado misterio, es lo que te rodea… largos cabellos, que pretenden privarme del privilegio de tu mirada… aun recuerdo con claridad, la primera vez en que intercambiamos palabras… estabas en la biblioteca… tu primera semana en Hogwarts, fue particularmente difícil… todos los ojos sobre ti… supongo que ese fue un buen motivo, como para exiliarte hacia la parte mas inaccesible y solitaria de la biblioteca-

"¿Sonries?.- Crabbe no podía creer lo que veia en los labios del rubio-. No es posible…"

"Cierra la boca.- exclamo furioso. Su gorila protector, le había sacado de sus pensamientos y si a Zabini Blaise, que era lo mas cercano a un amigo, no se lo había perdonado… mucho menos tendria esa gentileza con el inútil que naciera solo para servirle".

"Has estado muy pensativo desde la mañana, Draco…- Pansy estaba a su izquierda, con un semblante tan preocupado, que el rubio no pudo menos que sentir asco-. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Nada de su incumbencia.- su voz tenia un toque de amenaza, por lo que sus compañeros, decidieron dejarlo en paz.

"La primera visita a Hogsmeade de este curso.- conversaba Blaise y Nott, aunque este ultimo se limitaba a asentir y observar su comida-. Aprovechare la oportunidad, para acercarme a la belleza que esta en Gryffindor"

"¿Belleza?.- Pansy lucia ofendida ante el calificativo que su compañero Slytherin le diera a la "bruja", que hiriera su orgullo-. Necesitas unas gafas con urgencia…"

"Di lo que quieras.- rió Blaise-. Te duele admitir que aunque renacieras, jamás estarías al mismo nivel de mi musa… "

"Esa chica, no esta al nivel de nadie.- intervino Millicent-. Me parece arrogante y vanidosa… una mosquita muerta"

"No los oigo.- se tapo los oídos-. Si ella se va a fijar en alguien, ese seré yo… y pobre de aquel que se le ocurra interponerse"

"¿Ah si?.- Draco se puso en pie, atrayendo toda la atención de los Slytherin que habían escuchado parte de la conversación-. ¿Y yo también estoy dentro de esa amenaza?"

"¿Draco?.- Pansy imito el movimiento del rubio-. ¿Acaso estas interesado en esa?"

"Yo no he dicho tal cosa.- sonrió con malicia, a lo que Zabini, retrocedió con cierto temor-. Pero ya me conocen… suelo encapricharme con las cosas…"

"No lo acepto.- reclamo la Slytherin, sujetando las ropas de Draco, en su afán de tener toda su atención.

"Suelta.- se retiro con brusquedad-. Criatura molesta… nadie me toca, sin tener su merecido".

"Calma, Draco…- Theodore Nott se puso en pie, interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes.

"Tienes suerte…- fue lo único que escapo de sus labios, antes de abandonar el Gran comedor, siendo seguido por las miradas de todos los alumnos que se habían dado cuenta de la discusión entre los Slytherin.

-Me enferma la manera en la que todos te miran… no se necesita ser un sabelotodo como esa sangre sucia, como para saber que te molesta e incomoda… esa es la única explicación que encuentro a esa tendencia tuya, por ocultar la belleza que posees… si tu me lo permitieras, yo cuidaría de ti… le arrancaría la vida a todo aquel que te hiciera sentir mal… daría mi vida por ti…-

"Pero en que estoy pensando.- murmuro para si-. El brillo de tus ojos, refleja lo mismo que los de Potter… sientes odio por mi… y eso me desquicia"

"Mira esto.- reconocía esas voces, por lo que se escondió en uno de los salones vacíos, esperando que esas personas se marcharan-. Apuesto que soy la envidia de todos…"

"¿Qué te hace sentir tan importante?.- era la voz de la sangre sucia.

"Ir en compañía de la chica mas popular de Hogwarts.- rió el pelirrojo.

"Mal chiste, Ron…- esa voz que tanto le desquicia-. Ahora, si me lo permites, debo volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, por que con las prisas, he olvidado traer dinero"

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?.- exclamo Hermione con preocupación.

"No…- se despidió de ellos-. Solo tardare unos minutos… espérenme en la entrada del castillo"

"De acuerdo.- se despidió Ron, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como se alejaban los pasos, por lo que el rubio, respiro tranquilo.

¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?... por que no te puedo alejar de mi mente… por que demonios, me atormentas… no puedo combatir contra el deseo de estar a tu lado… de tenerte a mi lado…-

"¿Malfoy?.- giro su rostro-. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Por qué?.- mantenía su mirada fija en ella-. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?"

"¿De que hablas?.- lucia asustada-. Yo no te he hecho nada… fui a la torre de Gryffindor y cuando volvía, me he topado contigo, mas pálido de lo normal"

"No puedo sacarte de mi mente…- le acorralo contra la pared-. Y la idea de que estés con otra persona… ¡No lo soporto!"

"¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?.- exclamo con furia-. Aléjate de mi…"

"¿Me rechazas?.- su rostro se entristeció-. ¿Por qué?"

"¡Ayuda!.- le asqueaba el tener tan cerca suyo el cuerpo del Slytherin-. Tu, grandísimo pervertido, déjame ir…"

"No puedo mas…- se hizo un breve silencio-. No puedo…"

"Pero que…- la sangre se le congelo cuando noto que la distancia entre ambos se separaba y sentía los labios de Draco sobre los suyos.

Atraídos por los gritos, los alumnos que habían terminado su desayuno, corrieron en auxilio de la persona que gritaba, entre ellos, Ron y Hermione, que acudieron al Gran comedor, por algo que les calmara un poco el hambre que sentían. Ninguno de ellos dio crédito a lo que veían… Draco Malfoy, tenia atrapado entre sus brazos, el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga.

"Tu…- la sangre de Hermione hirvió, haciendo que se apoderara de su varita-. ¡Suéltala!"

"¿Eh?.- fue hasta entonces que recupero la cordura, encontrándose con el rictus inexpresivo de la joven.

"Yo…- un murmullo general por parte de todos los ahí presentes-. Yo…"

"Selenne…- exclamo Hermione, obteniendo la atención de la chica.

-GIACK-

Un gesto de asco fue lo único que todos acertaron a hacer. Apoyando su mano en el pecho de Draco, Selenne vomito sobre el Slytherin, quien nunca se imagino una reacción así.

-Me ha vomitado… por Merlín… incluso un golpe, habría sido menos humillante-

* * *

Platica Libre:

¿De verdad tengo que hacer una clasificación?... espero que quienes tenían sus sospechas de pareja principal, le hayan acertado… en fin… para este primer capitulo me base un poco en lo que me sucede cada que veo a la persona que me gusta (si, tengo corazón)… mentalmente me obligo a pensar en otra cosa y tengo la patética manía de mirarle a distancia (¿Qué cosa, soy una persona seria, centrada… madura, aunque mis pensamientos no lo sean)… ¿Lo del beso?... pues también esta basado en un hecho verídico (No… yo no hice "eso"… en mi caso, recuperada de la impresión, hago que el tipo, tenga un encuentro cercano con mis nudillos… lo se, que romántica)… eso le sucedió a una amiga y durante el resto del año, no sabia en donde esconderse… los buenos amigos, no te permiten olvidar esos detalles tan fácilmente.

¿Su opinión?... serán diversas… este fic es un poco mas… real que el Primero con el que todos ustedes me conocen… los fics románticos se me dan muy bien y bueno, el anterior, se que no era tan realista como yo quisiera y si tomamos en cuenta, de que en algún momento de la vida, nos ha gustado alguien, pues… tengo material de sobra.

¿Por qué tanto misterio?... de eso culpen a Salva-kun(aunque el ni por enterado de que estoy escribiendo)… platicando con el, me dijo que muchas veces, la gente no entiende el amor (me incluyo en esa clasificación)… y duele que juzguen sin haberlo sentido… sus palabras como que me hicieron dudar de todo lo que yo conozco, por eso, me puse a caminar un poco por la calle, para verlo desde ese punto de vista, eso explica, por que estoy sentada frente al computador en estos momentos.

Esta es otra típica historia de amor… snif… a ver como me va.

Besitos a todos, saluditos a Artu-sama, por que pronto será su cumple y aunque sea a distancia, siempre te deseare lo mejor.

Oracle.

P.d. Con respecto a Voices… se que mi cabeza va a rodar, pero por el momento, no puedo hacer nada… tengo solo dos hojas del capitulo y las ideas no surgen… estoy leyendo todo (ay dios, que horror) y en cuanto lo tenga listo, lo daré de alta, disculpen las molestias,


	3. Selenne Black

**Selenne Black**

-Lord Voldemort ha dejado de existir-

"La pesadilla ha terminado"

-Esta mañana, hemos recibido el informe por parte del aun Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, que tras una ardua batalla, el Señor Tenebroso, ha muerto, por lo que cientos de familias magicas, pueden respirar tranquilas y dormir en paz, por primera vez, en 15 años-

"Estoy vivo… he sobrevivido"

-Se rumora, que a altas horas de la noche, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, irrumpió en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… pocos han sido los detalles que el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, ha proporcionado, pero todo hace pensar, que el Innombrable, iba tras el joven Harry Potter-

"La profecía se ha cumplido al fin..."

-El Poder de Harry Potter, fue capaz de eliminar al mago mas temido y poderoso en la Historia… lo que nos hace plantearnos una nueva pregunta… ¿Estamos realmente seguros?-

"…Soy Libre…"

-La tensión en la comunidad mágica, se intensifica con el paso de los días. La condición de Harry Potter aun es delicada, según lo que nos informan Medimagos del Hospital San Mungo… el área donde el héroe se recupera, es fuertemente vigilada, debido a rumores…-

"Deberías entenderlo, Harry.- le sujeto por los hombros, comprendiendo y compartiendo la indignación del joven-. Te temen…"

-No existe nadie que iguale el poder del Niño que Vivió… tal vez, hemos perdido a un tirano, para encontrar a otro mucho peor-

"¿De verdad soy libre?"

-Los miembros del Consejo de Magos, se han reunido desde hace 5 dias… nadie informa lo que sucede detrás de esas puertas… esta tarde, se dara una solución para callar las inquietudes de la Comunidad mágica-

"El temor de la gente, te ha transformado en el futuro villano…- Albus Dumbledore era la unica persona, que se mantenía cerca de el-. Ninguno de los que te conocemos, queremos verte sufrir el rechazo de la gente…"

"Se supone que esto acababa cuando Voldemort dejara de existir.- apreto las sabanas con furia.

"Tu cuerpo esta débil, por la cantidad de magia que empleaste esa noche.- asintio el anciano mago-. Por ahora, no podrias sobrevivir fuera de estas cuatro paredes…"

"¿Acaso quieren matarme?.- expreso la duda que naciera desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Te encuentras mejor?.- coloco una compresa fria en la frente de la Gryffindor, que a insistencia de Hermione, se encontraba recostada en cama.

"Nadie te reprocharia si fuera todo lo contrario.- exclamo Ron, la sola imagen de lo que sucediera horas antes, resultaba desagradable-. En cuanto le ponga las manos encima a ese…"

"No haras nada, Ron…-sentencio Hermione, cubriendo a Selenne con algunas mantas, ignorando el rostro incredulo del pelirrojo-. Antes de que tu le pongas las manos encima, yo misma me encargare de hacerlo trizas…"

"Que experiencia tan espeluznante…- Ron tomo asiento en el borde de la cama-. Siento como si fuera mi hermana, a la que besaran…"

"Cierra el pico…- murmuro la indispuesta joven, quien tenia los labios de un intenso color rojo, pues los había frotado con una fibra, en un vano intento por quitarse esa sensación de suciedad. La voz de sus amigos, le habían despertado.

"Le daré su merecido.- pensó Hermione en voz alta.

"Cuentas conmigo…- asintió Ron-. Pero creo que con la humillación que recibió, es mas que suficiente… nadie le había vomitado la túnica, así que deberías estar contenta"

"Lo matare…- apretó las mantas que le cubrían-. Lo destrozare…"

"En ese caso, seria mejor no ir a Hogsmeade.- Ron se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama-. No estas en condiciones…"

"Iremos.- arrojo las mantas al suelo y se puso en pie-. Malfoy me ha arruinado la mañana, pero no conseguirá estropearme todo el día… no se lo voy a permitir"

"Tal vez nos lo encontremos en el pueblo.- Hermione se veía temerosa.

"Oportunidad perfecta, para hacerle pagar…- sentencio Selenne, con un brillo de odio en su mirada-. Esto no se va a quedar así…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pueblo de Hogsmeade… hacia mas de dos horas que arribara a ese lugar. Se mantenía alejado de la Pandilla de Slytherin… eran pocas las personas que sabian del incidente de esa mañana y por orden de Severus Snape, tenían prohibido divulgar el tema… se sentia peor que nunca.

No solo había despertado la furia de su Jefe de Casa, que por alguna extraña razon, le miraba con un odio absoluto, sino que en su mente, estaba grabada la imagen de esa joven… Selenne…

Jamás olvidaría el primer día en que le vio cruzar el umbral del Gran Comedor… la túnica, dos tallas mas grande… ese inseparable gorro rojo… nunca utilizaba falda y lucia tan nerviosa, que Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo para no ir a su lado e infundirle valor. Eso fue al iniciar el sexto Año… Selenne fue seleccionada para la casa Gryffindor y desde el primer momento, había entablado amistad con Hermione Granger y Ron Weasly… como si les conociera desde tiempo atrás.

Las primeras semanas, le había visto, caminar con temor por los pasillos… se asustaba cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra y no podía evitar el salir corriendo, cuando le hacían notar lo bonita que era…

-Su inocencia me cautiva… ignora la belleza de la que es dueña-

Delicadas facciones… todas las chicas morían de envidia. Primero le habían rechazado, como era de esperarse, pero después de verla prestar oídos sordos a los galantSelenne de los que era presa, por parte de los alumnos, comenzaron a aceptarla. Draco sonrió orgulloso, cuando la vio caminar por Hogwarts, con la frente en alto, recibiendo el saludo de todos sus compañeros.

Esa joven, también poseía un arma de mortal poder… unos delgados labios, cuyo tenue color rosa, se prestaban para una sola cosa… ¿Cómo se verán con una sonrisa?... por lo general, Selenne ocultaba su rostro cuando sonreía y eso intrigaba aun mas a Draco.

"Quiero verle sonreír.- distraídamente, paso su manos entre su rubia cabellera-. Pero después de esto…"

Se sonrojo… aun podía recordar lo que sucedió después de robarle un beso… retrocedió asqueado, observando como su elegante túnica presentaba una mancha que desprendía un terrible olor… la reacción de la Sangre sucia y el Perdedor Weasly… este ultimo, le había sujetado del cuello de la túnica y de no haber sido por la intervención de Granger, bien que pudo haberlo molido a golpes… Snape también estaba ahí, por primera vez, le había gritado. No supo que sucedió después de eso… tras ingresar a su habitación, se quito las sucias ropas y se dio un baño… lo único que deseaba era quedarse encerrado, pero Zabini Blaise y Theodore Nott, frustraron su intento.

Y ahí estaba… sentado en una apartada mesa en Las Tres Escobas, poca atención prestaba a su cerveza de Mantequilla y oculto tras uno de los adornos del lugar, veía a la gente ir y venir.

"Nos vendria bien algo de tomar.- la puerta se abrio una vez mas, pero prefirio seguir mirando una mancha que tenia la mesa-. Después de lo que sucedió esta mañana…"

"No se te ocurra mencionarlo…- mascullo una segunda persona.

"Ahí esta una mesa libre.- reconocio una de esas voces. Hermione estaba cerca de la mesa de Draco, pero como toda su atención estaba en sus dos amigos, no presto atención al Slytherin-. Yo ire por las bebidas…"

"Quiero Whisky…-Ron rió ante ese comentario-. No soy exigente… solo quiero perder el sentido del gusto por unas horas…"

"Este era uno de los riesgos.- tomaron asiento-. Aunque personalmente, habría preferido tener un contacto así cercano con un Drag…- detuvo sus palabras al sentir la asesina mirada de Selenne sobre el-. Pensándolo bien, un Dementor seria suficiente…"

"Cambiemos de tema.- apoyo su rostro en la mesa-. ¿Que ha pasado con el equipo de Quidditch?"

"Grandes noticias.- exclamo el Pelirrojo-. Escuche que para el primer partido, asistirán representantes de algunos equipos… con suerte y alguno de nosotros, es seleccionado"

"Espero que no compartas la misma ambición de Ron.- regreso Hermione, con sus bebidas-. La profesora McGonagall ha sacrificado gran parte de su tiempo, para ayudarte con tus estudios…"

"No lo olvido.- tomo un sorbo de su cerveza-. Quiero ser auror… cada día, estoy mas seguro de ello".

"Sabemos que lo conseguirás.- asintió la prefecta, orgullosa de esa respuesta y sin poder reprimirlo, aprisiono la mano de Selenne con la suya-. Tengo fe en que realizaras un gran papel…"

"Es lo mínimo que todos te deseamos.- segundo Ron, elevando su bebida en señal de brindis-. Pero olvidemos esos temas… este año, será el ultimo en el que podremos portar estos uniformes y quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo".

"Me parece una excelente idea.- le celebro Hermione-. ¿Qué propones?"

"Ir a la tienda de Fred y George.- respondió con rapidez el único hombre del grupo-. Mencionaron sobre su ultimo invento y tengo curiosidad…"

"Vayamos entonces.- apuraron sus bebidas.

Estaban a punto de abandonar la taberna, cuando la figura de Severus Snape les cerro el paso. El profesor de Pociones, tenia esa expresión de odio en sus ojos, pero Draco no pudo enterarse de lo que hablaban, solo se limito a ver, como Hermione y Ron, abandonaban el lugar, dejando a Selenne con el profesor.

"¿Sabes que me desagrada abandonar el castillo?.- exclamo Snape, sin despegar su mirada de la joven que tenia enfrente suyo-. Así como, el servir de mensajero…"

"Lo se…- Selenne se mantenía tranquila, perder los estribos con Severus Snape, era el peor error que podías cometer.

"El director, pensó que esto no podía esperar.- rebusco en sus bolsillo y extrajo un sobre, perfectamente sellado-. Aquí tienes las respuestas que exigiste esta semana… también, me permito recordarte que debes pasar mañana, por mi oficina a primera hora… procura que nadie te vea".

"Así lo haré…- Draco abandono su lugar, mirando de reojo hacia esa mesa en donde Profesor y alumna, conversaban de un tema, que según el Slytherin era de importancia.

"Lo de esta mañana…- se hizo un breve silencio-. Guárdate tus explicaciones…- se puso en pie, no sin antes agregar-. Me desagradas, pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu situación… puedes contar con mi ayuda"

"Gracias…- guardo el sobre y espero a que Snape se retira, para hacer lo mismo unos minutos después.

Estuvo tentada a reunirse con Ron y Hermione, pero dirigió un ultimo vistazo al sobre que Snape le entregara y decidió cambiar su destino. Camino por largo rato, abandonando el pueblo y llegando a una vieja casona.

La casa de los Gritos se mantenía cercada, pero para la joven, no resulto gran reto el brincar la cerca y descansar un poco en los viejos escalones. Al sentirse segura, rompió el sello de aquel sobre y con cierto ansiedad, comenzó a leer.

-_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en San Mungo. Las ultimas noticias que el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado, hacen que permanezca tranquilo y en espera de poder verte… lamento tanto que estés pasando por esta situación, y que se me tenga prohibido el poder estar contigo, para apoyarte._

_Junto con esta carta, te envió algunos recortes que he ido recolectado. Estoy seguro de que Hermione y Ron, te evitan todo tipo de contacto con el periódico… controla tu temperamento y recuerda que lo hace por tu bien, aunque tu no lo consideres así… la preocupación, es lo que nos hizo tomar esa opción, que ahora resulta imposible de soportar para ti… he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore, y le he pedido que te deje venir a mi casa, para Navidad… una habitación siempre esta esperando por ti._

_Si lo deseas, puedes responderme la carta… estoy esperando con gusto, algunas palabras tuyas._

_Con amor, Sirius_-

"Por mi bien.- extrajo los recortes y observo cada una de las noticias ahí impresas.

-Sigue desaparecido, nadie da razón de Harry Potter-

-Se sospecha que al igual que el Innombrable, Harry Potter ha emprendido un viaje, para aumentar sus conocimientos y su poder… todos deben estar alertas-

"La caída de un dios…-tomo esos papeles y los rompió, dejando que el viento se los llevara-. Y pensar que me adoraban…"

Se recostó bajo un árbol, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como para querer regresar con esa gente que le recordaba lo que su mente, no se cansaba en repetirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Podrías marcharte con Sirius.- Albus Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación-. Pero no dudo de que te encontraran… y aun estas muy débil…"

"Ahí termina tu fama, Potter.- Snape permanecía alejado-. En cuanto pongas un pie, fuera de este lugar… se te vendrán encima una muchedumbre, dispuesta a eliminarte"

"¿Lo veré entre ellos?.- espeto Harry, consiguiendo una risa burlona por parte de su profesor de Pociones.

"No suelo frecuentar las reuniones paganas…- se puso en pie.

"Si tan solo no se dieran cuenta de tu presencia por un tiempo…- pensaba el director de Hogwarts en voz alta-. Lo suficiente, como para que recuperes toda tu energía… sin que interrumpieras tus estudios"

"Podrías cambiar la apariencia de Potter…- exclamo Minerva McGonagall, que lucia sumamente preocupada por su pupilo.

"Tal vez…- se dirigió hacia Harry, observando con detenimiento su cara-. Si pudieras elaborarme una poción, Severus…"

"¿Qué clase de poción?.- su rostro se tenso.

"No muy difícil…- retiro una de las costras que el joven mago tenia en el rostro y un poco de sangre, comenzó a correr por su mejilla-. Lo suficientemente poderosa, como para cambiar la composición física de Harry…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No es bueno que una mujer este sola por estos lugares.-Selenne abrió los ojos, tardo algunos minutos en reconocer el rostro enfrente suyo.

"Malfoy…- su rostro se tenso. Aunque agradecía que le despertara, pues odiaba el tener que soñar con lo mismo,

"Eres extraña, mujer…- exclamo el rubio-. Las personas de tu especie, suelen evitar este lugar…"

"Lo que digas…- guardo la carta en su bolsillo, algo que no paso desapercibido para el heredero Malfoy-. Mas te vale que te marches antes de que despierte… aun tengo cuentas pendientes contigo".

"Deberías agradecérmelo.- exclamo con su singular arrogancia-. Muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar…"

"¿Te burlas?.- se hizo un breve silencio.

"Te recuerdo la suerte que tuviste.- respondió el rubio antes de que el puño de Selenne se estrellara en su rostro.

"Para que no me olvides…- se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su negra cabellera se agitara en forma peligrosa.

"El golpe bien que vale el beso de esta mañana…- rió Draco, esa joven le había pegado con la mano completamente cerrada… el moretón tardaría algunos días en quitarse si no utilizaba una pócima-. Nadie tiene el valor de enfrentarse a esos fieros ojos…"

Selenne emprendió el regreso a Hogsmeade. Pocas eran la veces en que recibía carta de Sirius Black, por lo que en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era escribir una contestación y enviarla lo antes posible.

-_Sirius:_

_Los últimos días, no he dejado de soñar con esa época en la que todo cambio con un simple sorbo… supongo que de haber estado conmigo, habrías impedido a toda costa que el profesor Dumbledore llevara a cabo su plan…_

_Como ya te lo he dicho, este es un nuevo mundo para mi… un poco mas llevadero con el apoyo de Ron y Hermione, que no dejan de cuidarme… mas eso no impide que cada mañana, cuando me miro al espejo, no deje de observar con detenimiento, el que se supone, es mi reflejo. Todo es tan confuso… de haber sabido que con eliminar a Voldemort, las cosas se pondrían peor, nunca lo habría hecho._

_Te extrañara saber que Severus Snape, me ha ofrecido su apoyo… así como el hecho de que esta mañana sucedió una de las cosas que jure, no iban a pasarme… para la comunidad mágica, Harry Potter se mantiene oculto, mientras que Selenne Black, recorre los pasillos de Hogwarts, recuperando su energía poco a poco…_

_Espero que Dumbledore me permita estar contigo en Navidad, mis mejores deseos para ti y Remus._

_Harry_-

"¿Enviando una carta?.- una alumna de sexto año llamo su atención.

"Así es…- su nueva lechuza era igual de blanca que su fiel Hedwig, mas esta tenia una mancha negra bajo el ala derecha-. Tu también¿cierto?"

"Si…- respondió en forma distraída-. Tu lechuza es muy bonita… me recuerda a la de un amigo"

"¿De verdad?.- le sonrió a la siempre extraña Luna Lovegood-. Me la ha comprado mi padre, antes de venir a Hogwarts… su nombre es Ceres"

"El agua… extraño nombre para una lechuza- acaricio la cabeza del ave-. ¿Escribes a tu padre?"

"Así es…- tras dar un leve picotazo a su dueña, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, perdiéndose en la distancia.

"Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.- exclamo Luna-. Brillan como si fueran esmeraldas…"

"¿Te molestan?.- se hizo un breve silencio antes de que la alumna de Ravenclaw se diera la vuelta y comenzara a descender las escaleras.

"En lo absoluto…- fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo de Luna.

-Ella nunca dice las cosas sin motivo alguno… tal vez sospecha de mi… yo haria lo mismo-

"Cabellos negros… verdes ojos…- Draco caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras, siendo seguido por Pansy, que no dejaba de cuestionarle por el origen de ese golpe en su mejilla-. Solamente Black, es la unica que merece toda mi atención".

**ooOOoo……ooOOoo……ooOOoo…FIN CAPITULO…ooOOoo……ooOOoo……ooOOoo

* * *

**

Conociendo a…

_**Selenne Black.**_

**Color de Ojos:** Verdes

**Color de Cabello**: Negro

**Cumpleaños:** Se ignoraba hasta que por accidente, Ron menciono que era el 31 de Julio, desde entonces, sus regalos fueron en aumento.

**Edad:** 17 años

**Asignatura Favorita:** Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**Asignatura Odiada:** Adivinación, materia que ya no cursa y Pociones, pese a que últimamente se ha vuelto mas amena.

**Actividad Extraescolar:** Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de la Casa Gryffindor.

**Color Favorito:** Negro.

**Adora:** Permanecer alejada de la gente, volar su escoba nueva.

**Odia:** La ropa ajustada, las cartas de amor, sentirse observada, los problemas innecesarios, ir de compras con Hermione.

**Frase que le define**: "_Lo nuevo nunca dejara de darte miedo, pero no por eso, dejare de continuar con mi vida… no me queda mas que adaptarme, aunque muchas veces, este en contra de ello"_.

**Sinopsis.**

_Cuando el exterior es bello, el interior puede ser distinto_… en cierta forma, esta es una forma en la que es definida esta alumna de Séptimo año, que surgió de la nada, justo al mismo tiempo en que Harry Potter desaparecía de la luz pública… ¿coincidencia?... su aspecto, le ha convertido en el nuevo atractivo de Hogwarts… sin embargo, tras ese rostro, se encuentra el joven mago que derroto al temido Lord Voldemort.

Cerca de la muerte, Harry Potter no pudo percatarse que a partir de ese momento su vida ya no seria igual… la gente que tanto le admirase, ahora se encontraba temerosa ante el hecho de que un niño de 15 años, hubiera terminado con aquel poderoso mago. Confundido y débil, no tuvo mas remedio que asumir esa nueva apariencia para poder continuar con su educación, aguardando por el momento en que su energía este completamente reestablecida. Hasta ese momento, Harry ahora se enfrenta aun nuevo tipo de aventuras y con ayuda de sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, encara peligros mayores… un mar de Hormonas.

* * *

**Platica Libre:**

Bueno, pues aquí esta… pensaba actualizar antes, pero tuve que pasarlo por las manos de mi hermana, por que ya estaba perdiendo la idea del fic, lo que reduce mi historia a 6 capítulos aprobados, snif… habrá que esforzarse.

Como verán, esta ocasión ya estará en línea la clasificación del fic… mi primer pseudo Slash y el único que Ed ha tenido interés en leer… como estoy probando cosas nuevas, pues quiero ver como me va… la historia tiene un poco de trama romántica, pero a final de cuentas, intento que las palabras de mi amigo, queden plasmadas... asi que, espero no se infarten mas de la cuenta... tal vez quieran destrozarme, pero insisto, no es mas que otra tipica historia de Oracle y las parejas ya estan definidas, asi que,disfruten y no olviden que...

_-Aunque muchos no estén de acuerdos, el Amor, puede presentarse de diversas formas.-_

Se cuidan mucho y recuerden que los quiero… ah y de los reviews… me pondré mas exigente con el de Voices… mi canto de huelga… "sin reviews, mas tardare en actualizar"…ah, pero ya se que no funcionara, así que no me queda mas que ver como la popularidad se escapa de mis manos… por merlin, de pronto me sentí dinero…

Con cariño, Oracle, que ultimamente se quiere cambiar el Nick... ah, pero como eso no les interesa, mejor doy por concluido este capitulo, adios.


	4. Tiempo Compartido

**Tiempo compartido**

El rostro de Draco, era motivo de múltiples comentarios en los pasillos. Algunos mencionaban un altercado entre el Slytherin con cierto pelirrojo, que parecía asesinarlo con la mirada cada vez que se topaban. Otros inventaban cuentos fantásticos, que dibujaban a Draco, huyendo del bosque prohibido, siendo perseguido por un Hipogrifo, aun fugitivo para el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas… pocos eran lo que se daban una idea mas cercana a la realidad…

Desde la visita a Hogsmeade, había crecido cierta aura de competencia entre Draco Malfoy y la nueva alumna, Selenne Black. Para Draco, era benéfico… todo el tiempo sentía la mirada de la Gryffindor sobre el, haciendo que su, ya GRAN ego, se inflara al sentirse la envidia de muchos… todo lo contrario a Selenne, quien sentía hervir su sangre con la sola presencia del Slytherin.

La marca del puñetazo, era portado como trofeo por parte del Slytherin. Así que, las clases se habían convertido el campo de batalla perfecto, en el que alguno de los dos, resultaría el ganador absoluto.

Durante lo que iba de la semana, Hogwarts había sido testigo de distintas tretas por parte de ambos alumnos. Nadie pudo evitar reír el lunes, cuando Selenne le puso el pie a Draco y este cayo sobre el charco que Filch limpiaba en ese momento… de igual forma, la risa fue general cuando Draco hizo que la Gryffindor, quedara en evidencia frente a una colérico Severus Snape, que le castigo con tres noches en detención.

Para el martes, las cosas no estuvieron mejor… ¿el escenario, Los Terrenos de Hogwarts… ¿resultado?... ambos alumnos regresaron al castillo con las ropas completamente mojadas… ninguno quiso explicar los hechos, pero no se necesitaba demasiada imaginación para saber lo que sucedió, todo esto, en palabras de Hermione Granger

Miércoles… los profesores se extrañaron de ver vació El Gran Comedor durante la hora de comida. La respuesta llego junto con Madame Hooch, encargada del Quidditch, quienes les informo que se estaba llevando a cabo un encuentro clandestino de dicho juego en el estadio… los dos alumnos pasaron el resto de la tarde limpiando los vestidores, por lo que no se enteraron de la emoción y desesperación de los alumnos, por ver el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin

El exceso de trabajo, aunado con las presiones que conllevaba el cargo de prefectos, evito el enfrentamiento del día Jueves… lo que causo gran pesar entre el alumnado… sin embargo, era tiempo de que los profesores intervinieran y esa responsabilidad recaía en el catedrático que diera la primera clase del día Viernes.

"Suficiente…- fueron las palabras que escaparon de los delgados labios de Minerva McGonagall, al ver que sus pupilos, prestaba poca atención a la lección de ese día-. Black, Malfoy… se quedaran después de clases".

"Ahora si que lo has hecho en grande.- reclamo Hermione, obligando a Selenne a prestarle atención-. ¿Qué tienes en esa cabezota?... te he dicho que no retes la paciencia de la profesora…"

"Me enferma verle con esa sonrisa…- mascullo, sin dejar de asesinar a Draco con la mirada

"Eso es lo que esta buscando.-exigió su atención.

"McGonagall esta furiosa.- intervino Ron, sin dejar de mirar a la profesora que se paseaba entre los alumnos-. Te has metido en un gran problema…"

-.-.-.-.-

"¡Nada!.-lamento no haber hecho caso a las palabras de Hermione-. ¿Me han entendido?... ¡Nada justifica la actitud que ustedes dos han mostrados los últimos días!"

Draco permanecía cerca de Selenne, disfrutando del aroma que la joven emanaba, por lo que poca atención prestaba a los regaños de la Profesora de Transformaciones, que para esas alturas, estaba a punto de quedarse sin voz.

"Ustedes dos…- se dejo caer en su asiento-. Ustedes dos necesitan convivir un poco mas…"

"¿Qué cosa?.- exclamo Selenne, temiendo lo peor.

"A partir de ahora, tienen prohibido caminar por Hogwarts sino es en la compañía del otro…- Draco dirigió su atención a la profesora-. Cada semana, me entregaran un reporte de su convivencia y quiero verlos juntos hasta cuando van a comer…"

"¡No puede hacerme esto!.- bramo Selenne, azotando su manos contra la mesa.

"Es una orden la que le estoy dando…- sostuvo la fiera mirada de su alumna-. Y le sugiero que lo acepte de buena forma ¿me ha entendido?"

"Pero es que esto es inconcebible…- ignoro las palabras de su Jefa de Casa-. No puede…"

"Claro que puedo…- se puso en pie-. A partir de este momento, quedan los dos confinados a la Torre Oeste del castillo… informare al Profesor Dumbledore de mi decisión, así como al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin… pueden marcharse"

"No…- estaba a punto de replicar, pero Draco tiro de ella, para que no los metiera en un problema aun mayor.

"Estarás satisfecha.- al verse a solas, Draco comenzó a encararle.

"Cierra la boca…- sentencio Selenne-. Todo esto no habría sucedido si no hubieras comenzado a acosarme… pervertido"

"Tu eres la que me acosa.- se defendió el Slytherin-. Todo esto debió terminar con el puñetazo que me diste… pero no estabas satisfecha¿Cierto?... tenias que llevar hasta estas alturas el pleito y ahora nos han castigado"

"Grandísimo mentiroso…-le empujo-. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras?... tu, pervertido… todo el tiempo acechándome, mirándome… lo de ese día, fue la gota que derramo el vaso"

"¿Ah si?.- sonrió burlón-. ¿Era tu primer beso?... que pena, me siento tan mal por ello"

"¿Y crees que me importa?.- exclamo furiosa-. Me das asco y te desprecio… después de lo que hiciste, todavía tienes el descaro de pasearte libre…te odio"

"Pues demándame…- el rostro de Draco se tenso. Esas palabras solo confirmaban lo que ese par de ojos verdes le transmitían, mas no iba a permitir que esa mujer, supiera cuan profundo le herían sus palabras.

"Piérdete, Malfoy…- se disponía a continuar su camino, cuando dirigió una ultima mirada al Slytherin y agrego-. Y para tu información, no eres la primera persona que me besa…"

"¿Y por que demonios me lo dices?.- le interrumpió en su explicación, consiguiendo que la joven le mirara con lastima y burla.

"Para que no te sientas tan importante…- prosiguió su camino, dejando a Draco, presa de la ira.

-¿Quién ha sido el que te ha besado por primera vez?-

"Te lo dije…- suspiro Ron, observando como Selenne empacaba sus cosas en el baúl-. Tienes suerte de que Hermione se esta tardando en la biblioteca, de lo contrario, te sermonearía por largo rato".

"No puedo creer que la profesora me hiciera esto…- cerro el baúl de golpe y se sentó en el, quedando frente a Ron-. Como sino tuviera suficiente con respirar el mismo aire que ese egocéntrico sin sesos, ahora tengo que compartir el mismo espacio…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo durara tu castigo?.- se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos Gryffindors.

"No lo se…- respondió apenada-. Olvide preguntárselo…"

"Ahora si que estas hasta el cuello.-Ron se puso en pie, arrojando un hechizo sobre el baúl.

"Yo puedo…- reclamo, mas solo obtuvo una sonrisa de compasión por parte de su amigo.

"No te quejes y camina…- le revolvió los cabellos-. Cuando vuelvas a tu verdadera forma, ni sueñes que te ayudare con tus cosas, así que aprovecha la ocasión…"

"Gracias…- abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el lugar que seria su cuarto, hasta nuevo aviso.

-.-.-.-.-.

"Mataría por estar en tu lugar…- murmuro Zabini, quien con las manos en los bolsillos, seguía a la enérgica figura de Draco por los pasillos-. Demonios, de haberlo sabido…"

"De haberlo sabido, me habría abstenido de seguirle el juego a esa Gryffindor.- la conversación que tuviera con ella, aun le hacia hervir la sangre-. Es una verdadera molestia…"

"Una molestia muy interesante.- sonrió-. Yo con gusto, me sacrificaría…"

"Ignorare tus comentarios.- llegaron a su destino, observando que el lugar estaba tan apartado, que se podía escuchar a Peeves, que causaba destrozos dos pisos mas abajo.

"Se me arruino el día…-Ron miraba con desprecio la figura de Malfoy. Tenia poco tiempo que llegaran a ese lugar, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de cambiar la contraseña de la entrada.

"El cuarto de la Derecha es mió…- exclamo Selenne, tomando asiento en la pequeña sala que ahí había.

"¿Y quien dice que quiero el de la izquierda?.- Draco no se imagino que esa jovencita de hermosos ojos, también podía ser muy estresante.

"Yo lo digo.- sonrió con arrogancia.

"Andando Draco.- Zabini tiro del baúl, no sin antes dirigirle una fugaz sonrisa a la joven Gryffindor.

"Eres muy popular entre los alumnos.- Ron parpadeo confundido-. Apuesto que soy la envidia de todos…"

"No me interesa…- suspiro-. Espero que esto no dure mucho…"

"Ya veras que el coraje se le pasara a McGonagall.- asintió el pelirrojo-. Pero te advierto que a Hermione, no le dará mucho gusto la noticia… deberías decírselo en persona, por que a mi me va a dejar sordo"

"Lo haré…- se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, antes de que Ron apartara su mirada de Selenne y la dirigiera hacia el cuarto en el que Draco estaría.

"Si intenta seducirte, le romperé el cuello…- pensó Ron en voz alta, volviendo su atención a Selenne, quien le miraba sin emitir movimiento alguno.

"¿Seducirme?.- parpadeo varias veces, como prueba de la confusión de la que era presa.

"Si…- la seriedad del pelirrojo, dejaba en claro que no se trataba de ninguna broma-. Ya tienes bastante con tus propios problemas, como para tener que soportar a esos idiotas que no dejan de verte…"

"Mensaje captado.- agradeció contar con el apoyo de sus amigos-. En caso de que eso sucede, no dudare en tomarte la palabra…"

"Mas te vale…- se puso en pie, pues tanto Draco como Blaise, se reunieron con ellos-. Ya me tengo que ir…"

"Te tardas en ese caso, Comadreja…- siseo Draco, entablando una guerra de miradas con el pelirrojo.

"Nos vemos en la cena.- dirigió su atención a Selenne y para el asombro de los dos Slytherins, le abrazo en forma posesiva y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la joven, sin dejar de mirar a Draco, dejándole en claro que no le permitiría hacerle daño.

"Si…- procuro que su confusión no fuera evidente. Sabía que Ron lo había hecho para hacer rabiar al Slytherin

"Yo también me voy…- Zabini tardo en reaccionar y sin mas, corrió hacia la salida.

"Que locura…-Selenne se dirigió hacia su cuarto y cerro tras de si, dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a Draco, una vez mas sumido en una profunda ira.

Eran cerca de las 7, cuando los alumnos se dieron cita en "El Gran Comedor", las cuatro mesas estaban ocupadas por los alumnos, que conversaban animadamente, solo en dos de ellas no reinaba esa paz… tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor, se cuestionaban la extraña desaparición de uno de sus elementos… Ron jugaba con su comida, estaba cansado de las preguntas que Hermione le formulara desde su regreso a la Sala común… el mismo destino tenia Zabini Blaise, quien se tapo los oídos para ya no tener que escuchar los gritos desesperados de Pansy Parkinson.

"¿Por qué no me dices en donde esta Selenne?.- pregunto por enésima vez la prefecta de Gryffindor.

"¿Serviría de algo, si te dijera que vendrá a cenar?.- suplico el pelirrojo-. Cuando venga, puedes hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras…"

"No puedo esperar tanto…-sentencio-. Tal vez mi adorado Draco, se encuentra enfermo… ¿es eso?... ¿esta en la enfermería y no me lo quieres decir?"

"Aja…- bostezo Zabini en forma descarada.

"Madre mía…- Hermione se tapo la boca.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos, cuando vieron ingresar a Draco Malfoy y Selenne Black, en el Comedor. Si las matemáticas de Dean estaban en lo correcto, había una escasa distancia de cinco centímetros entre ambos y antes de que comenzaran a elaborar sus propias conclusiones, basto observar el rostro de ambos, para desechar de inmediato la idea…

Era evidente el hecho de que Selenne agradeció el tener que dejar de compartir el mismo espacio con Draco, pues sonrió calidamente a sus dos amigos, para ocupar su lugar entre ambos… en el caso de Draco, se conducía con su habitual aire de elegancia y con solo una mirada, lanzo una amenaza a los Slytherin para no cuestionarle.

La hora de descansar llego al fin… Ron y Hermione acompañaron a Selenne a su nuevo cuarto. Durante el trayecto, la prefecta de Gryffindor se había aferrado al brazo de la joven, quien tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que se lo arrancaría. Draco iba detrás de ellos… lucia un tanto cabizbajo y molesto… la imagen de Ron, besando a Selenne no abandonaba sus pensamientos y una furia asesina latía en su pecho.

"Buenas noches…- se despidieron en la entrada de la Torre.

"Vendremos temprano por ti…- repitió Hermione una vez mas.

"¿Qué parte del "Debo estar cerca de Malfoy, por orden de la profesora", no entendiste?.- puntualizo el pelirrojo, recibiendo una asesina mirada de Hermione.

"Estaré bien…- intento calmar a su nerviosa amiga-. Además, si intenta hacerme algo, gritare muy fuerte.- le dirigió una breve sonrisa a Ron, quien se limito a asentir-. ¿Mas tranquila?"

"No mucho…-murmuro la Gryffindor.

"Entonces deja tus temores para mañana.- Ron se despidió de Selenne y tiro de Hermione-. Nos vemos"

"Pensé que no se largarían nunca…- siseo el Slytherin cuando paso cerca de Selenne-. Son una verdadera molestia…"

"La única molestia en este lugar, eres tu…- subió las escaleras, sin percatarse que el sobre que guardara en su bolsillo, cayo al suelo, siendo levantada por Draco.

"¿Harry Potter?.- lo único que pudo leer fue el sobre, pues en un rápido movimiento Selenne le arrebato de las manos aquel papel.

"Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy.- grito furiosa y se encerró en su cuarto.

"Acaso…- dirigió su mirada hacia esa puerta, intentando hilar sus pensamientos-. ¿Acaso, fue Potter quien…?"

"Torpe.- se regaño a si mismo-. Esta carta, debe tener el mismo destino que las otras… no importa que tan bien me hagan sentir…"

Sábado por la mañana… había sido una noche muy difícil para Draco, quien lucia unas terribles ojeras y las cuales no podía ocultar. Decidió tomar una ducha, tomo sus ropas y salio de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al baño que estaba a lado del cuarto de Selenne… paso largo tiempo bajo el agua, por lo que cuando salio, encontró al motivo de su desvelo, parada frente a la gran ventana que había en la sala.

"Me has extrañado¿cierto?.- el Slytherin no emitió sonido alguno, observando la calida sonrisa que la joven tenia en su rostro-. Pero te están cuidando bien, así que no te enojes conmigo…"

-Esa lechuza-

"Debes regresar con el.- indico a la lechuza-. ¿Has entendido, Hedwig?"

-Esa lechuza blanca, es la de Potter-

El ave emprendió el vuelo. Draco no sabia como reaccionar… ahora no tenia duda alguna… Selenne tenia una relación con Potter y los celos comenzaron a dominarle nuevamente.

"Malfoy…- Selenne descubrió la inmóvil figura del Slytherin, quien lucia mas pálido que de costumbre-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"El suficiente, como para percatarme que esa lechuza es la de Potter.- siseo el joven Malfoy-. ¿Acaso lo negaras?"

"Lo haría, si estuviera obligada a darte algún tipo de explicaciones.- se encogió de hombros.-. Pero no lo estoy… así que repetiré las mismas palabras que te dije anoche… no metas tu nariz en temas que no te incumben."

Y para sorpresa de Selenne, Draco inclino la cabeza… estaba furioso… por lo que regreso a su cuarto y se encerró de nueva cuenta dejando a la Gryffindor, un tanto sorprendida y confusa ante esa reacción.

"Que extraño es…- pensó en voz alta y dando por cerrado el tema.

Para cuando estuvo lista, encontró a Draco sentado en la sala. De no ser por que le conocía desde hacia 7 años, habría aceptado una cosa… el Slytherin lucia dolido… pero siendo realistas, eso no sonaba nada creíble.

"Es tarde…- señalo el rubio, sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Si…- se dirigió hacia la salida y Draco le siguió.

El lugar estaba lo bastante alejado del Gran comedor, por lo que tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Selenne lucia mas tranquila, todo lo contrario a Draco, que maldijo su suerte durante el camino.

"Cuidado con ese escalón por que esta…- demasiado tarde, Draco se había tropezado y ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

"Lo único que me faltaba…- maldijo una vez mas.

"¿Acaso no miras por donde caminas?.- Selenne estaba frente a el, con semblante molesto.

"Guarda tus comentarios, que no estoy de humor…- gruño el rubio, intentando ponerse en pie y fracasando en ello.

"Déjame ver…- se puso en cuclillas y sin darle tiempo a chistar, coloco sus manos en la pierna del Slytherin-. Puede ser que te hayas fracturado… será mejor ir con Madame Pomfrey.- saco su varita y entablillo la pierna del enfuruñado hombre-. Te ayudara con el dolor"

"Yo puedo solo.- su orgullo estaba antes que nada y no iba a permitir la ayuda de una chica.

"Claro…- respondió en forma irónica la joven-. Mira, no puedo dejarte aquí tirado… iremos a la enfermería y por tu seguridad, mas vale que no digas nada"

Con ayuda de Selenne, Draco se puso en pie y comenzaron la travesía hacia la enfermería. El Slytherin se sorprendió de cuan fuerte era esa joven… podían caminar sin mayor problema.

"Ahora ya nada me asombra.- pensó en voz alta, siendo sorprendido por la verde mirada de Selenne.

"¿Por esto?.- se señalo a si misma. Te sorprenderá saber que no soy una persona tan… ordinaria…"

"¿Desde cuando tengo permitido conocer de tus asuntos?.- siseo el Slytherin, a sabiendas de que esto podría costarle una nueva caída.

"Eres imposible…- rió Selenne, causando que Draco le mirara con sorpresa-. Supongo que es parte de tu naturaleza…"

"Es difícil de evitar…- asintió el rubio.

"Te propongo una cosa.- suspiro-. Evitemos pelear en publico, para que la profesora McGonagall nos retire el castigo"

"No prometo nada…- fue la respuesta del rubio, dejando un tanto satisfecha a Selenne.

"Me parece justo…- asintió-. Yo soy quien fue agredida… y ese beso, todavía no esta saldado…"

-El saber que algo te une a Potter, hace que un naciente deseo, se apodere de mi con una sola idea… te voy a borrar al cara rajada del pensamiento-

* * *

**Platica Libre:**

Según mis cuentas, era el tiempo para actualizar otro fic, pero como no he tenido tiempo, pues… ya lo se chicos, mi cabeza seguira rodando, pero que puedo hacer, soy una desobligada cuando me lo propongo –he dicho-.

Sabia que se iban a sorprender… pero bueno, veré como me va… al menos se que no a todos les gustan este tipo de historias, por eso, agradezco que se abstengan de leerla, por que al igual que el fic de Una Palabra (que era el que iba a ser actualizado), voy a seguir escribiendolo… claro, si mi cerebro es capaz de aguantar tanto y mi cara de contener tanto sonrojo.

Antes de que se me olvide, para el próximo capitulo, prometo contestar cada uno de sus reviews, el tiempo me come… en fin… como son pocos, pues será divertido. Se cuidan todos.

Oracle.


	5. Imposibles

**Imposibles**

"Acepto tus argumentos.- sonrió con su ya conocida benevolencia-. Y la medida disciplinaria que la profesora McGonagall ha tomado, te afecta en forma considerable, pero eso no quiere decir que apruebo tu proceder durante esta semana y mucho menos, que haré algo al respecto".

"Pero, señor…- sus esperanzas se perdieron y sin mas, se dejo caer en su asiento.

"No toquemos mas este tema.- insistió Dumbledore-. Esta semana, he recibido una carta de Sirius, en donde me solicitaba que fueras a casa durante las vacaciones… ¿Sabias algo sobre esto?"

"No.- mintió sin problema alguno

"En un principio, considere descabellada esta petición, pero después lo medite y llegue a una conclusión de la cual, obtendremos beneficios…- prosiguió el director, al mismo tiempo en que sumergia su mano en una poción que Madame Pomfrey le proporcionara-. Te pido que vayas a mi oficina esta tarde, para ponernos de acuerdo"

"¿Qué pasara con Malfoy?.- pregunto Selenne-. ¿Se le olvida que me lo asignaron de guardaespaldas?"

"No…- sonrió el director-. Pero tampoco creo que tenga muchos problemas para librarse de el.- le guiño el ojo y se retiro de la enfermería.

"El joven Malfoy se encuentra bien.- la enfermera del colegio llamo su atención-. ¿Usted fue quien le entablillo la pierna?"

"Supuse que serviría.- asintió sin interés alguno-. En caso de fractura, la lesión no iba a empeorar"

"Un pensamiento muy acertado.- sonrió, dirigiendo una mirada de interés a la joven, que no se dio por aludida, por lo que se retiro a su oficina.

"¿Me has esperado?.- apareció Draco, acomodándose la túnica.

"¿Tengo otra opción?.- siseo con ironía, llegando a igualar el estilo de los Malfoy.

"Ninguno de los dos…- emprendieron la marcha hacia el aula de Pociones, en donde un colérico Snape, les mando trabajo doble.

"Estaba furioso…- exclamo Selenne horas mas tarde, mientras pasaba sin atención alguna, las hojas de un antiguo libro.

"Yo le vi igual que de costumbre.- Ron maldijo por vigésimo octava vez en el día, la cantidad de trabajo que los maestros les habían dado era inhumana, incluso para Hermione, quien no tenia buena cara en esos instantes.

"¿Ocupas el libro?.- el enojo de la prefecta era comprendido por todo aquel que odiara a cierto Slytherin con el que compartían la mesa y que atraía todas las miradas de los ahí presente.

"No.- respondió Selene, recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose en pie-. Los veré mas tarde, recordé que tengo algo que hacer"

"¿Ahora?.- reclamo Hermione.

"Si.- estaba apunto de marcharse cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su mochila y le obligaba a ir mas despacio-. ¿A dónde se supone que vas tú?

"Al mismo lugar que vayas…- tiro de ella.

"Por Merlín.- maldijo su suerte, adelantándose al Slytherin.

"¡Oye!.- corrió a prisa, mas cuando salio, ya no se encontraba a la vista-. Nadie camina así de rápido.- pensó para si mismo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"¿Donde has estado?.- se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con la mirada fija en la entrada.

"Te lo diré cuando lo recuerde.- exclamo en forma distraída, sacando sus útiles y continuando con su tarea.

"No me agrada esta situación…- siseo molesto.

"Lastima…-se despojo de la túnica, quitándose la corbata para amarrar su cabello.

"¿Acaso estas escuchando lo que digo?.- reclamo indignado de no tener la atención que su sangre merecía-. McGonagall casi me ve… este castigo podría durar hasta el fin de curso".

"Aja…- froto la pluma en su barbilla-. ¿Podrías guardar silencio, no consigo concentrarme".

"Es imposible hablar contigo.- grito.

"Lo mismo digo…- prosiguió leyendo.

"Maldición…- el Slytherin se dejo caer nuevamente en el sillón, quedándose dormido al poco rato, para gusto de Selenne.

"Baile de Noche de Brujas…- de entre sus libros, extrajo una pequeña nota que Hermione le diera durante la clase de Pociones-. La próxima vez que piense en lo bien que comienza a salirme todo, me detendré a pensar también en un porque…".

Sexto año… permaneció encerrada en su habitación, para evitar ser bombardeada por un sinfín de alumnos, con regalos… 14 de Febrero, nunca ha sido su fecha favorita, pero ya tenia elaborado un plan para tan fatídica fecha. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, habría un baile en Noche de Brujas… y eso significaba que el ataque del mar de hormonas, estaba cerca…

-Tenemos mucho por que celebrar-

Fueron las palabras que Albus Dumbledore empleo para tan inesperado evento. Una noticia que opacaba con intensidad, el motivo por el que tuviera que ir al despacho del director horas atrás. Una cosa estaba clara en su mente… celebraría Navidad con gente agradable… hasta ese entonces…

No podía pedirle a Ron que le acompañara… de hacerlo, Hermione se quedaría sin pareja y tendría que asistir sola, considerando que casi toda la escuela le temía… por otro lado, el baile seria dentro de dos semanas y como iban las cosas, la profesora McGonagall no le levantaría el castigo para ese entonces…"

"Demonios…- apoyo su barbilla en la mesa. Sus opciones eran terribles desde cualquier perspectiva, todas empezaban en un "idiota" y culminaban con la palabra "rubio" que dormía placidamente en esos momentos.-. No pienso salir de aquí, por ningún motivo…"

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido?.- se quejo el Slytherin, cubriendo su rostro, en un intento por no despertar completamente-. No eres la única persona que vive aquí…"

"No molestes.- se puso en pie y camino hacia uno de los cuartos.

"¿Acaso no tienes educación?.- le siguió Draco, cansado de la actitud que Selenne tenia para con el-. Eres mas vulgar y ordinaria de lo que imaginaba, Gryffindor".

"Aceptare tus palabras, cuando el infierno se congele, Malfoy.- evitaba el mirarle, limitándose a retirar las sabanas que cubrían algunos muebles de ese lugar-. Soy una persona educada, mas no hipócrita… tu no me agradas y nada me obliga a aparentar lo contrario…- se hizo un breve silencio-. Ahora, si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer…"

"No te permito.- se sentó en la mesa que había en ese lugar, mirando con actitud desafiante a su compañera de cuarto-. Soy libre de estar en donde me plazca y ahora, quiero permanecer aquí… además, te recuerdo que no fui yo, quien propuso una tregua…"

"Márchate.- ordeno Selenne, notando que nada en ese lugar era lo que buscaba.

"Oblígame…- el hacer rabiar a la Gryffindor, era un gusto que no podía evitar darse.

"Perfecto…- giro sobre sus talones y se encamino hacia su cuarto.

"También puedo entrar ahí¿lo sabes?.- rió el Slytherin, aguardando por la contestación que su nada paciente compañera, le daría.

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!.- amenazo Selenne, lo que provoco mas placer a Draco.

"Algún día, lo haré…- pensó en voz alta, recargándose contra la sucia pared-. Pero no por que yo forcé la puerta, sino por que tu misma, me invitaras a pasar…"

Ajena a los planes de Draco, Selenne se dejo caer sobre la cama. Debía tranquilizarse y eso solo lo conseguía gastando su energía con el regalo que Sirius le enviara hacia un año, como presente de navidad. Distraídamente paso la mano por su frente, retirando algunos cabellos que cubrían un secreto de los que pocos eran participes.

"Pronto pasara el efecto…- murmuro para si-. Podría dejar que apareciera… solo unos minutos… esa cicatriz es parte de mi, por lo que me ayudara a recordar que esto no se trata de un mal sueño…"

Contrario a su deseo, Selenne se incorporo y rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pronto saco un pequeño frasco del que saco dos pastillas y sin mas, las ingirió. El sabor no era malo… Snape podía hacer cualquier tipo de pociones y de eso, ya no tenia duda alguna. El gesto amargo, que aparecía en su rostro cada que consumía esas pastillas, se debía a los cargos de conciencia de los que era presa…

-Esta poción, cambiara tu cuerpo… le he pedido a Severus que sea por el de una mujer, así nadie sospechara de ti…-

-Ya veras que no será por mucho tiempo. En cuanto recuperes la energía que has perdido, volverás a la normalidad-

-No dolerá, Potter… toma todo el contenido del frasco y cuando despiertes, estará hecho… Lupin vendrá por ti y te sacara de San Mungo, el director ha girado el rumor de que partirás a Francia, así que no tendrás problema-

-Madame Maxime, se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos… te sorprenderá saber que Beauxbatons es muy estricto en cuando a privacidad se refiere… todos dirán que estas ahí-

-Potter… Black nunca habría permitido esto-

"Esta bien…- se encontraba nuevamente en la cama, cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo-. Se supone que es por mi propia seguridad… todo esto es para mantenerme a salvo… pronto volveré a mi verdadero aspecto…"

Sin ánimos a seguir repasando lo mismo por su cabeza, se puso en pie y se regaño a si misma, al encontrar el precioso regalo, instalado frente a la ventana de su habitación. Draco estaba sumido en una nueva discusión con sus pensamientos, cuando unas lánguidas y dulces notas, llegaron hasta sus oídos.

…Era una melodía muy triste…

Y Draco no pudo evitar sentir a la misma Selenne, a través de aquellas notas. Se imagino a una solitaria y afligida persona, con grandes secretos, penas y culpas… una imagen muy distinta de la que solía mostrar hacia la gente

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Luces mal…- poso sus manos en el rostro de su amiga-. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Nada.- mintió, ingiriendo un nuevo bocado de la comida que la propia Hermione le sirviera minutos atrás

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella.- señalo Ron, sin importarle el molesto rostro de la prefecta-. ¿Acaso paso algo con ese…?"

"¿Crees que podría?.- arqueo la ceja, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo.

"No…- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Pero ya te dije… avísame si lo intenta".

"Disculpe…- el trío giro su atención a un pequeño alumno de cuarto curso, que lucia temeroso y a punto de correr hacia su sala común.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.- respondió Ron, a lo que el aludido emitió un leve quejido.

"No…- dudo-. Yo… yo quiero saber si…"

"¿Qué cosa?.- las intervenciones del pelirrojo, no ayudaban al chico de Ravenclaw.

"Yoquierosabersilegustariairalbaileconmigo….-se hizo un breve silencio, antes de que Selenne contestara.

"No puede.- alguien se le adelanto, provocando que los alumnos de las cuatro mesas, comenzaran a centrar su atención en aquel grupo.

"No te metas, Malfoy.- replico Selenne.

"¿Meterme?.- había indignación en sus palabras-. Por favor, es benéfico para todos, el que sepan la verdad"

"¿Que verdad?.- los ojos de Hermione centellearon, aguardando la respuesta del Slytherin.

"Que Selenne ira conmigo al baile.- estaba disfrutando esto.

"Gracias por la invitación.- Selenne dirigió su vista hacia el inmóvil Ravenclaw-. Pero no tengo pensado asistir…"

"Si… este… yo…- los grises ojos de Malfoy, le hicieron marcharse, sin poder decir nada mas.

"Piérdete…- celebro Draco, apartando a Ron de Selenne.

"Tu piérdete, hurón…- siseo el pelirrojo, siendo detenido por Dean y Ginny, para que no se arrojara sobre el engreído Slytherin.

"Así que por eso estabas tan seria esta tarde.- ignoro las palabras de Ron, obligando a Selenne a mirarle-.Si te aflige el que te arrollen con invitaciones, he solucionado tu problema…"

"¿Bromeas?.- frunció el cejo, tan desafiante como Draco-. No te sacrifiques, hurón… antes que asistir al baile contigo, preferiré colgarme desde la torre mas alta…"

"¿De verdad lo harías?.- arqueo la ceja, mientras que le miraba con burla.

"¿Con tal de librarme de ir contigo?.- respondió al gesto, con un aire de solemnidad, capaz de derrumbar la arrogancia de Draco-. No lo dudes ni por un segundo…"

…(silencio)...

"Esto es absurdo.- grito exasperada-. ¿Podrías comportarte como el adulto que eres y bajar de una buena vez?"

"¡NO!.- exclamo con determinación, sentándose en el borde del techo para poder observar a ese numero de alumnos que comenzaban a reunirse 50 metros bajo sus pies.

"Sigue igual de cabeza dura.- gruño la prefecta a un sonriente pelirrojo, que no perdía de vista a la suicida alumna de Gryffindor.

"Pero no puedes acusarle de faltar a su palabras.- Luna Lovegood se encontraba a su lado, junto con esos curiosos que comenzaban a reunirse-. Su actitud tan arrojada y decidida… me recuerda a alguien"

"Estarás satisfecha.- Selenne giro su rostro al saber que no era la única en ese lugar-. Te has convertido en el nuevo centro de atención"

"McGonagall me odia…- Draco se sentó a su lado-. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto?"

"¿Obligarte a asistir al baile, o a obligarte a ir conmigo?.- puntualizo Malfoy.

"La primera…- le asesino con la mirada, haciendo que Draco riera divertido por ese gesto-. Tu solo eres una consecuencia… una terrible y cruel consecuencia".

"Pues solo para ti…- la arrogancia del Slytherin se hizo presente-. Muchas de esas.- señalo a la muchedumbre-. Mueren por estar en tu lugar"

"¿Con una soga en el cuello y desde la torre mas alta?- sonrió burlona-. No te sientas tanto, Malfoy… si a popularidad vamos, tu eres el bendecido por los dioses ya que estas a mi lado, cosa que el resto no puede…"

"Modesta no eres, chica rara.- le complació la respuesta-. ¿Tardaras en brincar, quiero tener el tiempo suficiente como para bajar y disfrutar del espectáculo"

"Hermione no me dejara…- apunto a una pequeña figura que iba de un lado a otro-. Y no me digas chica rara… para ti, soy Black"

"Lo que digas.- se puso en pie y ofreció su mano a Selenne-. ¿Vienes o seguirás con tu drama?"

"Aun no…- se negó.

"Comienza a soplar el viento, chica rara…- insistió Draco, algo que causo extrañeza en Selenne.

"¿Por qué me dices así?.- frunció el cejo, al mismo tiempo en que retiraba la soga de su cuello.

"¿Cómo llamar a una mujer de tu clase?.- respondió Draco-. Para todos eres una persona linda… nadie sabe que es solo una apariencia y que eres demasiado gruñona y molesta para mi gusto".

"Pero aun así, no dejas de mirarme…- se hizo un breve silencio-. ¿Acaso te gusto, Malfoy?"

"No digas idioteces.- le enfrento.

"¿Y si saltara?...- sonrió en forma arrogante, sin imaginar que eso aumentaba el interés de Draco hacia ella-. ¿Intentarías evitarlo?"

"Yo…- maldijo el haber bajado sus barreras y mostrarse amable con la chica.

"Me gustaría averiguarlo.- ante el asombro de todos, se dejo caer.

"Te dije que no tenias por que preocuparte, Hermione.- celebro Ron, dirigiéndose al encuentro de la osada joven, que descendía al suelo sin problema alguno-. Chica lista y tramposa… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¿Qué?.- Hermione pasó de la preocupación a un estado de ira absoluto-. Tu… ¿Acaso me preocupaste en vano?

"Si…- respondió sin remordimiento alguno, aumentando la risa del pelirrojo, quien le animo a emprender la marcha hacia el enorme castillo, en donde una esplendida comida aguardaba por ellos-. Tome un poco de la poción que Snape me dio hace tiempo… ha sido muy efectiva"

"No debes volver a hacerlo.- lejos de la enérgica figura de Hermione, quien se había retrasado por algún motivo, el rostro de Ron se tenso y lanzo una advertencia a la joven-. ¿Entiendes?... ha sido muy peligroso y ya veras que encontraremos una solución… siempre lo hemos hecho"

"Lo se…- acepto el regaño del pelirrojo, consiente de que lo había preocupado también-. ¿Serviría de algo si dijera que pensaba en todo, menos en brincar?"

"No mucho.- le sonrió nuevamente-. Pero nada pierdes con intentarlo".

"Pensaba…- medito sus palabras-. Pensaba que si tuviera mi verdadera apariencia, estaría mucho mas preocupado por todo lo que me rodea… - le confió a un sorprendido Ron-. Harry no podría salir de Hogwarts, sin embargo, Selenne ira con Sirius… a casa…- su gesto se dulcifico-. Asistiré al baile… y no seré yo, quien provoque temor, sino la persona que ira conmigo…"

"Harry…-su amigo había madurado mucho, de eso ya no cabía duda alguna.

"Selenne…- le corrigió divertido-. Hermione se enojaría contigo, si te escuchara llamarme por mi verdadero nombre… sabes que le aterra la idea de que alguien se entere de nuestro pequeño secreto".

"A mi también me agobia ese pensamiento.- se confeso el pelirrojo-. Cuando nos lo comunicaron, pensé que seria difícil el tratarte… yo pensé, " si tan solo, fuera un chico"…hablaríamos de tantas cosas"

"¿Y ahora que es lo que piensas?.- sonrió con tranquilidad.

"Que ha sido como el tener que convivir con mi hermana.- rió nervioso-. Cosa que no hago…"

"Pero aun así, te mantienes al pendiente de la pobre Ginny.- bromeo, consiguiendo nuevamente la atención del pelirrojo-. Eres muy posesivo con ella".

"Lo se…- sonrió satisfecho.

Tan entretenidos estaban en su charla, que no se dieron cuenta del motivo que obligaba a Hermione apermanecer en los campos. Los curiosos se habían marchado ya, pero su guerra estaba enfocada a una sola figura, que desde la altura, se mostraba arrogante.

"Tu no te le acercaras... nunca…- amenazo-. Yo no te lo permitiré…"

"Inténtalo…- las miradas de ambos, decían mas que mil palabras.

Lanzo una nueva advertencia, antes de dar alcance a sus compañeros y abrazar a Selenne. Draco, desde la alta torre, observo la mirada desafiante que la prefecta de Gryffindor se volviera a dirigirle… siempre había sentido desprecio por la sangre sucia, pero esto ya era demasiado personal…

-El pelirrojo no es quien provoca mi ira… la forma en que te mira, es similar a la de un hermano… mas no puedo decir lo mismo de esa… la forma en que te mira, habla y toca… eres demasiado tonta o inocente, como para ignorar lo que para mi es evidente-

"Te quiere, de la misma forma en que yo lo hago…- pensó en voz alta-. Pero esta muy equivocada, si piensa que me rendiré tan fácilmente… soy demasiado posesivo, como para permitir que alguien mas, se apodere de lo que yo anhelo…"

**oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo**

**Platica Libre**

Jojo, oki, ya me había atrasado con este fic, pero que quieren, se me fueron las cabras al monte y pues hasta ahora se encuentran de vuelta (¡aplauso a las cabras!), también me encuentro capturando el fic de Una palabra, ya me preocupe por que ya no le he escrito nada (¡Aplauso a la preocupación!), Just Music es un poco mas complicado, pues retacarme de música me encanta pero todas me parecen perfectas y no se que hacer (¡Aplauso a la música!), Voices sigue por dos capítulos mas, eso no lo había dicho, supongo que por el hecho de que los lectores de este fic, me harian daño (¡Aplauso a la cobardia!), notas raras como de costumbre, no me haga caso, sáltenselas y pasen a la contestación de reviews (¡Aplausos para la cordura mental!) –los exámenes me hacen daño-

**Isobo:** Vaya… espero que las tontas notas que pongo no te hagan cambiar de opinión y dejes de leer el fic… eso me preocupa… yo también soy excesivamente romántica, por eso Draco es tan meloso, pero dale dos capítulos mas, ya veras como se pone a Potter por… ups, ya me adelante a los hechos… que bueno que te guste –ignora las notas del autor- yo pondré todo mi esfuerzo en continuar escribiendo.

**Hcate:** Ya vez que tengo cada idea de "ay dios", cuando pensé en el por primera vez, me dije "te urge romper tu alcancía y pagarte un buen psicólogo" pero mi editor (nee-chan) pese a no soportar el genero, dijo que parecía interesante y heme aquí, contenta de que el fic haya gustado (no tanto como me gustaría -tengo que trabajar en los Summary-), espero te haya gustado el capitulo, cuídate mucho.

**As Black:** Pensamientos, tengo que remarcarlos bien, Draco pocas veces dice la cosas en voz alta, como ves, me tardo en actualizar, espero que tanto tiempo haya valido la pena¿diosa, bueno si, un poco (broma)… -tengo que mantener los pies en el suelo-… procurare no tardar tanto, saluditos.

Suficiente de mi, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización… lo mas probable es que sea el de Just Music… o el de Una palabra… Voices, tarda un poco, pero en cuanto lo tenga listo, lo actualizare, chaito!.

_Oracle._


	6. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

"Mire estos…- celebro-. Son perfectos… a la moda"

"Tiene que probárselos todos.- una nueva montaña de túnicas, apareció ante sus ojos-. Nunca encontrara la ropa perfecta si no lo hace"

"Eso también se le vería lindo.- el dueño de aquel lugar puso orden entre sus empleadas-. Pero esta señorita…- señalo al motivo de tanto jubilo-. No es un pedido cualquiera, chicas… ella es un encargo, del señor Malfoy, así que compórtense y límpienme este mugrero, por que de lo contrario no me podré inspirar"

"Si…- con rapidez, las 5 empleadas despejaron el lugar, dejando al artista, idealizar su futura obra maestra.

Suspiro… llevaba mas de 2 horas parada en ese lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de clientes, que se cuestionaban la identidad de tan extraña joven. Se froto la sien, intentando con ello, parar sus planes de asesinato, en contra de un Slytherin presumido, que ahora mismo, cambiaba la hoja del periódico que leía.

"Tus ojos son lo principal.- el encargado le saco de sus pensamientos-. Hay que resaltarlos… poco maquillaje, natural te vez preciosa…- le hizo dar una vuelta-. Telas vaporosas… ¿Seda de primera calidad? ... ¿Lino? ... ¿hilos de oro?... te dejare espectacular"

"Lo que desees.- respondió Draco, mirando divertido la escena-. No te limites por el dinero…"

"Gracias, Sr. Malfoy.- Selenne supuso que aquella persona, era frecuentado por la familia de Draco desde hacia mucho tiempo-. Ahora… facciones perfectas y un cuerpo por el que todas, mataríamos… - el slytherin, sonrió ante el gesto que Selenne tenia en su rostro-. Una señorita preciosa… apuesto que su padre es todo un galán"

"Pues que me lo presente…- el rubio escucho murmurar a la clientela femenina, que estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía-. Yo quiero un padre así, para mis futuros hijos…"

Ajena a todos esos comentarios, Selenne agradeció el poder bajarse de esa estrado, para cubrir nuevamente su cuerpo con la enorme túnica. Draco abandono su lectura y sin darle tiempo a quejarse, le despojo de la prenda.

"Búsquenle algo elegante y recatado.- ordeno Draco, provocando que las empleadas, tiraran de una perpleja Selenne.

"Tardare unos días en enviarle su pedido.- Jean Loree Velle, era uno de los diseñadores mas prestigiosos entre las familias mágicas adineradas. Sus diseños eran exclusivos, a tal grado, que se reservaba el derecho de emplear su genialidad. Los Malfoy, estaba exentos de esa cláusula… Jean adoraba todo lo que fuera bello y esa familia lo era… pero ahora, no diseñaba por que el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy se lo solicitara, sino por que realmente anhelaba ver una de sus creaciones, en esa exquisita joven.

"Envía también otras prendas…- Draco miro con disimulado gusto, el peregrinar de Selenne por aquel lugar-. Se empeña en ocultar su belleza hasta rayar en lo burdo… no quiero que eso suceda".

"Lo entiendo, señor…- asintió el maravillado diseñador-. Enfocare toda mi creatividad para complacer sus deseos…- se hizo un breve silencio-. ¿Me permitiría hacerle un comentario?"

"Adelante…- arqueo la ceja.

"Esta señorita es una joya de belleza inigualable…- sonrió con tranquilidad-. Digna de formar parte de la familia Malfoy… sin embargo, no es con regalos, como conseguirá llamar su atención, sino con atenciones… así como esas horribles ropas, impiden ver toda su belleza, las barreras que ha creado, son igual de infranqueables."

"Te has vuelto un romántico empedernido, Jean.- rió Draco ante esas palabras.

"Nunca he negado que lo sea.- se encogió de hombros-. Yo solo digo, lo que es demasiado evidente… con su permiso, señor"

Abandonaron el lugar. Para sorpresa de Selenne, Draco cargo de los 4 paquetes, en donde se encontraba su nuevo guardarropa. No parecía ese arrogante Slytherin, que presumía por los castillos del colegio y Draco se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, por que le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa, para después continuar su camino.

"Antes de volver al colegio, quiero pasar a Gringotts.- exclamo Selenne minutos mas tarde, cuando estaban frente al enorme banco.

"¿Vas a comprar algo?.- cuestiono Draco.

"No…- suspiro-. Tu no tienes por que gastar en mi, así que te pagare por todo esto..."

"Entonces olvídalo.- continuo caminando.

"Pero yo puedo gastar en mi…- se quejo Selenne.

"Y yo puedo gastar en lo que quiera…- puntualizo el Slytherin, agradeciendo que dentro de poco, volvería a la quietud del colegio-. No soporto el tener que ir contigo, portando ropas tan… ofensivas… considéralo mi buena obra de la semana".

"¿Qué tienen de malo mis ropas?.- frunció el cejo ante esas palabras.

"La pregunta correcta seria…- dejo los paquetes en el suelo-. ¿Qué no tienen de malo tus ropas?... arruinas mi imagen, Gryffindor y eso no te lo permitiré".

"¿Y por eso, conseguiste el permiso del director, para traerme aquí?.- se cruzo de brazos, al mismo tiempo en que Draco acomodaba las compras dentro de la chimenea, dejando espacio para una persona.

"Exacto…- tomo un puño de polvos flu e ingreso a la chimenea-. Date prisa, que se nos esta haciendo tarde".

"Rayos…- observo al Slytherin desaparecer e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ese lugar tenía sus ventajas… claro, si no contábamos a Malfoy… tenia un cuarto propio, chimenea conectada a la red flu y toda la libertad para disfrutar de la compañía de su precioso piano.

"¿De verdad quieres pagarme?.- hacia horas que regresaran al castillo y cada uno se encontraba enfrascado en sus deberes, por lo que la pregunta, tomo de sorpresa a Selenne.

"Así es…- hizo a un lado su pluma y dirigió su atención al silencioso rubio, que miraba el techo con interés.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar?.- fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus labios-. Responde la pregunta y me daré por bien pagado".

"Mi padre…- suspiro, recordando con cariño la carta que su padrino le enviara una tarde, la cual recibió a través de una anciana bruja que se encargo de instruirle desde ese instante-. Cuando tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, prefiero olvidarme de todo y me siento a tocar…"

"Lo haces bien…- un breve silencio entre ambos-. He escuchado a muchas personas tocarlo, pero nadie me transmite lo mismo que tu…"

"Gracias… creo….- desde la conversación en la Torre, las cosas entre ambos, habían mejorado considerablemente.

"Y si te pidiera que tocaras para mi…- encaro esos verdes ojos-. ¿Lo harías?..."

"Tal vez si… tal vez no.- rió divertida-. Tu petición ya no esta dentro del trato…"

"Lo imagine…- una semi sonrisa apareció en su rostro y volvió su mirada al techo.

Fue por eso, que no se percato cuando la joven se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación, sentándose frente al piano y con detenimiento, posar sus delgados dedos en las blancas teclas, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara al escuchar la melodía.

Dudo unos segundos. Estaba frente a la puerta, la cual se encontraba abierta, dándole una imagen de la joven, que en esos instantes, solo tenía ojos, para las partituras. Reuniendo valor, se adentro en ese lugar, sentándose en el marco de la ventana sin perder detalle alguno del rostro de Selenne.

El acorde llego a su fin. Selenne aun sentía palpitar su corazón, por ello, se sobresalto cuando las manos de Draco se posaron en sus hombros y los labios del Slytherin, tocaron su mejilla.

"Gracias…-fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Draco, aun contra su piel. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que con su habitual solemnidad, abandono su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"¿Gracias?.- en forma automática, llevo sus dedos hacia esa calida zona-. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me ha gustado el hecho de que Malfoy, me pidiera tocar para el?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No me agrada verte tan pensativo.- llamo la atención de Draco, cansado de verle con la misma expresión desde hacia días-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

"Nada, Nott…- siguió comiendo de mala gana, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde no encontró la figura de Selenne, quien se había marchado desde temprano de la Torre.

"Nadie le culparía de sentirse mal…- chillo Pansy, buscando la mirada de Draco-. Mira que obligarle a asistir con esa… hasta donde va a llegar esto".

"Yo si que lo haría.- siseo Blaise, dirigiendo una mirada de reproche al silencioso líder de los Slytherin-. ¿De verdad, ira contigo?"

"Si…- bajo la mirada cuando descubrió a Selenne, entre un grupo que ingresaba al Gran Comedor.

"¿Tendremos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?.- intervino nuevamente Theodore, consiente de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

"Si…- respondió Millicent-. Primera hora, junto con los Gryffindors…"

"El correo aun no llega…- gruño Draco.

"¿Esperas carta de alguien?.- Pansy se interesaba por todo lo que estuviera relacionado a Draco.

"Mira…- señalo Goyle a un grupo de lechuzas, que irrumpieron en el comedor-. Ese paquete si que es grande…"

De entre todas las lechuzas, resaltaba un grupo que cargaba de una enorme caja, la cual cayo en manos de Selenne, quien tardo un buen rato en reaccionar. Desde su lugar, Draco no perdía detalles de lo que sucedía… sonrió satisfecho cuando la joven abandono el comedor, olvidándose de su desayuno.

"¿Qué habrá recibido?.- pensó Blaise en voz alta-. Solo leyó el nombre de quien se lo enviaba y puso cara de sentenciada a muerte".

"Espera un minuto…- Pansy se volvió a ver, a un sonriente Draco, que desayunaba con renovada alegría-. No soy tonta y conozco el emblema que tenia esa caja…"

"Los veré mas tarde.- se puso en pie, dejando a Pansy con la palabra en la boca.

"Le ha llevado con Jean…- apretó los puños con furia.

"¿Jean Loree?.- Millicent casi se atraganto con la comida.

"Maldición…- regreso a su lugar-. Los Malfoy le tienen como diseñador de cabecera, pero ni por eso, diseñaría para alguien conocido de ellos… esa mujer ha conseguido lo que yo no…"

"¿A Draco?.- siseo Blaise.

"Supongo…- dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su compañero-. Que si eso sucede, los dos saldremos afectados… ¿Me equivoco?"

"No…- respondió con su habitual tranquilidad-. A mi me gusta Selenne y la quiero para mi… lo mas normal entre nosotros, es unirnos, para evitar que nuestros intereses, salgan afectados".

"¿Y que les hace pensar que esa chica, siente algo por Draco?.- cuestiono Theodore, demasiado conversador ese día-. Tal vez nuestro joven Malfoy sienta algo por ella, pero de nada sirve, si no es correspondido"

"Theodore tiene razón.- secundo Millicent. La idea de una traición a Draco, no era muy grata para ella-. Les sugiero que esperen… si Black siente algo por nuestro líder, entonces no podrá reprimirlo…"

"Suena bien…- Blaise y Pansy estrecharon sus manos-. Hasta la noche del baile, nos mantendremos inactivos… si los sentimientos de ambos, son compartidos, entonces no habrá nada que nos detenga para impedirlo"

"Esto no me agrada.- murmuro Millicent.

"Lo se…- asintió el silencioso Theodore-. Debemos encontrar la oportunidad perfecta, para infórmale a Draco, de lo que planean estos dos…"

"¿De verdad crees que Draco sienta algo esa?.- tenia un semblante interrogante.

"Pues…- sonrió divertido-. Es Draco Malfoy… ya sabes que con el, nada es tan posible como imposible".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tenias demasiada prisa hace un rato.- noto que la sala estaba vacía-. ¿Por qué te has escabullido del desayuno?"

"No me escabullí.- la voz de la joven, sonaba en el baño.

"¿Cómo le llamarías entonces a la forma en que saliste del comedor?.- rió Draco, sentándose contra la puerta donde Selenne se encontraba-. Ese paquete… ¿es lo que me imagino?"

"Si…- Selenne apoyaba sus manos en el espejo-. Malfoy… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le pediste a ese hombre?"

"Su creatividad.- estaba disfrutando de esto-. Sin ningún tipo de limites…"

"Pero eso…- suspiro-. Eso es demasiado"

"¿De verdad?.- fingió inocencia.

"Si, mira…- se dirigió hacia la puerta y sin mas la abrió, solo para notar como una pesada figura caía al suelo-. ¡Malfoy!"

"La próxima vez avisa.- se quejo el Slytherin, incorporándose del suelo.

"La próxima vez, no te sientes frente a mi puerta…- amenazo Selenne y le señalo su habitación.

Perfectamente acomodado en un maniquí, la creación de Jean era mecida por el viento. Draco sonrió satisfecho al contemplar el trabajo del diseñador. Combinación de telas y cortes… un diseño sencillo, pero tan impactante, que su dueña no podía mas que mirarlo.

"Es demasiado...- se quejo una vez mas, sentándose en un pequeño sillón.

"¿Te parece?.- Draco poso sus dedos por la textura de la prenda y quito la capa-. Para tener un apellido tan importante entre las familias mágicas, no te comportas como tal…"

"No me gusta gastar en cosas inútiles.- confeso Selenne, consiente de que esto le haría presa de nuevos comentarios por parte del rubio.

"Mal hecho…- fue lo único que escapo de sus labios-. Aunque debo admitir que no necesitas de mucho, para llamar la atención…- tiro de Selenne, conduciéndola a un enorme espejo, donde le coloco la hermosa capa sobre los hombros-. Tampoco deberías quitarle a las prendas, el privilegio de ser portadas por ti".

"¿Intentas conquistarme?.- frunció el cejo, retando una vez mas al Slytherin.

"¿Esta funcionando?- había una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

"No…- se quito la capa y la regreso a su lugar-. Estas ropas son demasiado caras, así que quiero pagártelas…"

"Ya lo hiciste…- se cruzo de brazos-. Pero si para ti, no es suficiente, entonces toca para mi, cada que te lo pida…"

"Prefiero que sea en galeones…- frunció el cejo.

"Bien…- negó con lentitud, divertido por lo terca que era esa mujer-. Pierde el partido de mañana y la deuda esta saldada…"

"Ni de broma…- su gesto se endureció-. Gryffindor ganara y me dará mucho gusto, ver como te quedas sin la snitch".

"Lo dudo mucho…- respondió arrogante-. Soy el mejor buscador…"

"Te equivocas.- exclamo orgullosa-. El mejor buscador que Hogwarts ha tenido, no es otro que Harry Potter".

"¡No lo menciones en mi presencia!.- grito colérico.

"¡Por que no?.- su sonrisa se ensancho-. Sabes que es la verdad y…"

Un rápido movimiento por parte de Draco, le hizo prisionera. Se encontraba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del Slytherin, en cuyos ojos, brillaba una chispa asesina, capaz de atemorizar a cualquiera.

"San Potter no me irrita con su fama…- gruño peligrosamente-. Lo que realmente me fastidia, es tener que escucharlo de tu boca… todo lo que conocí, ya no existe por culpa de ese mestizo… la nueva realidad a la que debo encarar, se hace mas difícil cada que te escucho hablar de el…"

"Suéltame…- con sus manos intentaba retirar a Draco.

"¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?.- las palabras que le carcomían el alma desde el primer día en ese lugar, surgieron al fin, causando sorpresa en la joven-. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirar mas allá del cara rajada?... ¿tanto te gusta que prefieres ignorar todo lo que te he dicho?"

"¿Gustarme?.- en el rostro sorprendido de Selenne, apareció una burlona risa, dejando azorado a Malfoy-. ¿Yo, enamorada de Harry Potter?"

Y dicho esto, se sentó en el suelo, riendo sin parar. Draco paso los dedos entre su rubia cabellera, observando con desprecio la actitud de la joven. Aun así, tenia que admitir que le gustaba escucharla reír… claro, siempre y cuando no fuera él, motivo de esa risa tan hiriente.

"Ha sido divertido…- limpio las lagrimas que escaparon de sus verdes ojos-. ¿Tu piensas que tengo una relación con Harry Potter?"

"Es obvio.- se defendió el rubio-. La lechuza blanca es la misma de Potter… el sobre que se te cayo tenia su nombre… siempre defendiéndole".

"Pues en ese caso, estas en lo cierto…- se puso en pie, sin advertir la palidez que Draco tenia en su rostro.

"Demonios...- no estaba dispuesto a seguirse humillando, por lo que abandono la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

"Es cierto… por que somos la misma persona.- volvió a mirarse en el espejo-. Una persona con dos apariencias distintas"

Clase de Pociones, quince minutos de retraso por parte de Snape no era muy buena señal para los alumnos, que impacientes, compartían las posibles causas por las que el profesor no había llegado aun.

"El profesor no vendrá.- informo Hermione unos minutos después.

"Que raro…- Ron se recargo contra la mesa-. ¿Creen que algo le haya ocurrido?"

"¿A esa Serpiente?.- contesto Dean, sin percatarse que algunos alumnos de Slytherin le asesinaban con la mirada.

"Tenemos hora libre en ese caso…- Hermione cargaba un buen numero de pergaminos-. Podríamos adelantar los deberes en la biblioteca y…2

"Recordé que olvide algo en la Sala Común.- Ron abandono el aula, seguido por un numeroso grupo, entre los cuales, se escabullían la misma Selenne, acompañada por un malhumorado Draco.

"Cobardes…- murmuro la prefecta, dejándose caer sobre un asiento cercano.

"Hoy tendremos practica…- el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió en torno a su capitán-. El equipo contra el que nos enfrentamos tiene mas boca que habilidades, pero eso no nos permite confiarnos".

"Este grupo, no deja de sorprenderse por sus sabias palabras…- interrumpió Dean, recibiendo aplausos por parte de sus compañeros.

"Los veré en dos horas.- prosiguió con su discurso-. Les advierto que aquel que llegue tarde, deseara no haberme retado… ¿Lo han entendido?"

"Si, señora.- exclamaron a coro, Selenne suspiro, le molestaba ese apelativo, por eso todos los integrantes del equipo, se referían hacia ella, con tanta solemnidad.

"Nos veremos después…- se despidió Ron, al percatarse de la presencia de Susan Bones y literalmente correr a su encuentro.

"Si digo que tengo algo que hacer, a solas… ¿me librare de ti?.- se hizo un breve silencio.

"No…- respondió con todo el cinismo que poseía.

"Entonces sígueme…- regresaron a las mazmorras, en donde para sorpresa de Draco, descubrió a Snape, sentado frente a un humeante caldero.

"Te has tardado…- reparo en la presencia del Slytherin-. Veo que has conseguido adueñarte de una sombra… Black… esa manía tuya de llamar la atención".

"Sabe que no puedo evitarlo…- exclamo indiferente.

"Malfoy tome asiento, el asunto que tengo con Black no es de su incumbencia…- de malagana, el rubio acato la orden del viejo profesor y desde su lugar no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía entre esos dos, su ira fue en aumento, cuando se percato que no podía escuchar nada de la conversación.

"Pensé que eras mas listo para librarte de los estorbos, Potter.- dirigió una breve mirada al heredero Malfoy-. Espero que esto, te ayude a controlar ese estupido carácter tuyo…"

"¿Me llamo para darme un sermón?.- siseo, ningún alumno en su sano juicio, se dirigiría en esa forma al profesor mas temido de Hogwarts.

"No…- una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Te llame por tres cosas… una se encuentra sobre el escritorio, oculta en ese libro…- apunto hacia el objeto en cuestión-. La segunda, te la entrego en la mano.- deposito un frasco-. Recordándote que debes tomarlo a la hora…- Selenne frunció el cejo-. Y la tercera, te espera ya, en tu nueva habitación…"

"¿De que se trata?.- una nueva sonrisa se ensancho en los labios de Snape.

"Usar tu cerebro, no te hará daño, Potter…- abandono la habitación, dejando a Selenne con la palabra en la boca.

"Vamonos…- le basto mirar las centelleantes orbes esmeraldas, para saber que no podía realizar ningún tipo de pregunta, por el momento.

En cuanto llego a la Torre, se dirigió a su cuarto, encerrándose sin dar explicación alguna a un extrañado Draco, cuya curiosidad iba en aumento conforme pasaban los días.

"Esto es…- descubrió en su cama, un paquete, junto con una carta en la que reconoció la letra su padrino, así como el seño con el que firmaban los miembros de la familia Black.

-Cuando vengas a casa, tendremos todo el tiempo para platicar, hasta ese momento, habrá que conformarse con esto. Sirius.

P.d. No existe poder alguno, que me impida aguardar por ti, en la estación de tren-

"Sirius…- se recostó, observando la letra de esa breve carta, sin percatarse que del sobre, caía un espejo ya olvidado-. Padre…"

"¿Harry?.- se sobresalto al escuchar una voz tan familiar y querida.

"¡Sirius!…-reparo en la imagen que el espejo proyectaba.

"No pensé que seria tan pronto…- sonrió el mago-. Dudaba que Snape te diera mi mensaje".

"Feliz por su misión no estaba…- sostenía ese objeto con cuidado.

"Tenia tantas ganas de verte, Harry…-la calidez de sus palabras, provocaban que una tímida sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su ahijado-. No importa lo que todos digan… esos ojos no pueden negar quien eres…"

"Solo mi…-dudo-. Padre… puede reconocer los pensamientos de su hijo…"

"Solo por mi hijo…- correspondió al gesto del hijo de su mejor amigo-. No abandono este lugar y cometo la locura de ir a verte, para estrecharme en mis brazos, asegurándome de que te encuentras bien".

"En ese caso, te alegrara saber que tu hijo…- susurro-. Preferiría que ignoraras las ordenes de Dumbledore y que estuvieras aquí…"

"Con eso, no quedara duda alguna, para nadie, que eres mi sangre…- exclamo orgulloso

"Somos idénticos…- asintió.

"Y de nadie he estado mas orgulloso, que de ti…- las palabras de su padrino, era lo que Harry tanto anhelaba escuchar, la fuerza para continuar, sin importar que se presentara en su camino.

"Gracias…- una solitaria lagrima, rodó por sus mejillas, permaneció largo rato conversando con su padrino, sin importarle nada que se encontrara fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar, no muy lejano…

"Deja que te encuentre, Harry.- murmuro Ron entre dientes, rodeado por el equipo de Gryffindor, cuyos asesinos pensamientos, coincidían con los del pelirrojo, todos, soportando el inmenso calor, parados en el centro del campo de Quidditch.

**oo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo**

**Platica Libre.**

Se que no viene al caso, pero bueno, no puedo evitar reírme de lo que me acaba de pasar, resulta que a mi linda y preciosa edad, (mas de 20), adquirí el vicio de fumar (no lo hagan chicos, es malo para la salud, creédmelo), entonces, suelo hacerlo cada que tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza (aun no puedo elegir una canción para Just Music), lo que me produce risa es el hecho de que no me gusta el olor que queda cuando apagas el cigarro, entonces me tienen como poseída roseando cuanto aromatizante encuentro por que me molesta el olor… -nótese la ironía de este asunto-

Ah, este fin de semana fui a Sanborn´s junto con Edy (solo yo tengo el gusto de decirle así), entonces, estábamos leyendo y de pronto me tope con un libro de Nombres, así que la curiosidad es terrible y me tienen buscando el significado de mi nombre muggle (risa nerviosa, "planta alucinogena", Nee-chan, eso explica de donde saco tantas ideas para los fics), menuda sorpresa que me lleve, como si no fuera bastante tedio soportar la regañina de mi padre, ahora resulta que todas las personas que poseen mi nombre (famosas), han sido grandes escritoras, novelistas… rayos, se me hace que me equivoque de carrera… además, fue horrible, me solté a reír en plena tienda, por que soy una deshonra para todas las tocayas (¡Perdón a todas!)… bueno, hasta aquí termina mi loca narrativa, mañana tengo examen y me van a freir si no empiezo a estudiar.

Cuídense mucho, espero pronto volver a actualizar… tendré que checar a cual le toca… ¿Una palabra?... bien, lo que sea, será… entonces, bye.

**Oracle.**

P.d. ah, estaba pensando que yo no soy de las personas que creen en el amor facil (jejeje, por algo no tengo novio), entonces, tuve que borrar 124 paginas arial 10 de este fic, para poder encontrar mi camino... asi que, si la actualizacion es lenta, dense una idea de lo que sera a partir del proximo capitulo ( lo siento, pero no quiero dejar este fic en esta etapa, por que ya hasta tengo trazada una continuacion... bueno, epilogos, Wua, ya me sonroje)


	7. Una verdad al descubierto

**Una verdad descubierta.**

Los alumnos del colegio, no podían mas que gritar ante cada una de las jugadas por parte de los dos equipos. Incluso los profesores eran participes de la euforia que corría en el estadio. La diferencia entre ambos equipos era minima, haciendo que toda la responsabilidad de la victoria cayera en los hombros de los buscadores, que peleaban hasta el ultimo centímetro del campo.

"No lo has hecho mal, Black.- viro con rapidez, intentando seguir al buscador de Gryffindor.

"Tu tampoco, considerando que tu cabeza es tan grande…- cayo en picada, haciendo que la expectación sonara en el estadio ante tan arriesgada maniobra.

"¡¡¡Anotacion de Gryffindor!.- la voz del comentarista, Caroline Jordan, llego a oídos de los buscadores-. ¡¡Gran partido el de esta tarde, ambos equipos no estan dispuestos a perder, dándonos la mejor exhibición de Quidditch, en la historia de Hogwarts!"

"¡¡Vamos!.- la porra de Gryffindor animaba a su buscador, entre ellos, una sonriente Hermione, que no perdía detalle alguno del partido.

"¡¡Ginny, enfrente tuyo!.- la advertencia de Ron llego demasiado tarde, una bludger le golpeo con fuerza en el estomago, haciendo que la Quaffle cayera al suelo.

"Atrapa esa maldita Snitch de una buena vez.- sentencio el golpeador de Gryffindor-. El equipo ya esta cansado…"

"Yo me encargo…- aumento la velocidad de la escoba.

Hacia unos segundos que viera brillar la snitch cerca de los postes de Slytherin. Al parecer, Draco no se había dado cuenta de eso, por lo que decidio no seguir dando largas al partido.

"¡¡¡Gryffindor ha ganado!.- Caroline estaba próxima a quedarse sin voz-. ¡¡Con una excepcional atrapada por parte de su capitan, los leones se perfilan para adornar la sala común de su casa, con la ansiada Copa de Quidditch por tercer año consecutivo!"

"Eso ha sido increíble.- celebro Ron en cuanto descendio al campo-. Tu… ¡¡Magnifica atrapada!... casi has logrado que se me baje el coraje."

El equipo rodeo a su buscador, la celebración podía igualarse a la del Mundial de Quidditch. Los alumnos descendieron al campo de juego, vitoreando a los equipos por el espectáculo que habían dado.

"Los buscadores de talento…- señalo Blaise a las tribunas, en donde dos hombres, anotaban con avidez en sus libretas-. Apuesto que habran seleccionado a unas cinco personas…"

"Como si me interesara.- se llevo la escoba al hombro y se encamino a los vestidores, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Selenne, que por primera vez, mostraba una sonrisa desprovista de incomodidad.

"Has estado fenomenal.- Hermione se lanzo a los brazos de Selenne.

"Gracias…- rió nerviosa, dando unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda de la joven.

"Nunca antes te había visto jugar así.- asintió Ron-. Espero que ese animo no decaiga en los proximos partidos".

"¿Y como esta Ginny?.- recordaron a la menor de los Weasly.

"Bien…- sonrió tranquilo-. Hace rato que Madame Pomfrey le curo, así que ya ha de estar en la sala común".

"Esto debemos celebrarlo.- abandonaron el campo de Quidditch-. Tenemos el resto del día libre… ¿Alguien quiere ir a Hogsmeade?"

"No podemos.- le regaño Ron-. ¿Recuerdas que hoy es el baile?... somos prefectos y habrá muchas cosas que todavía no estan listas".

"¿Escuche bien?.- rió divertida-. ¿Acaso, Ron Weasly esta hablando de responsabilidades?"

"A mi no me engañan.- se encogio de hombros el pelirrojo-. Este baile, no es mas que un pretexto para celebrar que el Innombrable ya no estara dandonos problemas…"

"Es cierto.- Hermione solto de Selenne-. El año pasado no pudieron hacer nada, así que estan aprovechando la fecha".

"Entonces los vere en la noche.- se despidió de sus amigos y camino hacia la Torre, en donde seguramente, un enfuruñado Draco, estaria volviendo trizas el lugar.

"Has tardado.- lo encontro sentado en el sofá.

"¿No iras con el resto de los prefectos?.- dejo su escoba en la entrada-. Se supone que todavía quedan algunos detalles por concluir"

"No ire al baile, así que ¿Por qué habría de ayudarles?.- giro el rostro.

"¿Qué cosa?.- se volvió a verlo.

"¿Te extraña?.- cuestiono en forma burlona-. Tal parece que has olvidado el hecho de haberte tirado al drama, cuando tu jefa de casa, te informo, con carácter obligatorio, de tu asistencia… puedes respirar tranquila… solucione tu problema, ¿no es así?"

"Eso parece…- tomo sus cosas y las guardo en su habitación antes de salir de nueva cuenta. Por un segundo, le había dado la impresión de que Draco Malfoy, parecía herido en su orgullo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin tener un lugar a donde ir, vago por todo el castillo, hasta que se topo con un fastidiado pelirrojo, quien no dudo tuvo impedimento alguno para agradecer en forma efusiva su ayuda. Faltaban muchos preparativos y también prefectos, lo que les dificultaba el trabajo.

"Ese inútil de Malfoy…- se quejo Ron-. Tuve que ir a avisarle que bajara y me ha ignorado…"

"No ganas nada con quejarte…- Selenne estaba sobre una escalera, encantando las velas y adornos para que levitaran-. ¿Quién mas ha faltado?"

"Ernie…- resoplo Susan Bones, que rompia una vez mas la tela que tenia en sus manos-. Se ha largado a Hogsmeade con su nueva novia y me ha dejado con todo el trabajo… maldigo la hora en que logro convencerme… ni siquiera soy prefecta"

"Muchos aprovecharon la salida al pueblo para librarse de todo esto.- asintió Hannah Abbott, acompañada de Anthony Goldstein, prefecto de Ravenclaw.

"Padma hizo lo mismo…- se quejo Anthony-. Quedo de encontrarse conmigo hace unas horas y me he enterado por Luna Lovegood que le vio salir con un chico de sexto curso de Gryffindor".

"Ha sido una verdadera suerte que solo nos haya tocado arreglar el Gran Comedor.- Hermione regreso cargando de un enorme paquete, en donde sobresalían mas adornos-. Cuando le propuse al Profesor Dumbledore, que nos permitiera ayudar a los elfos con tanto trabajo, temi que rechazaria mi idea…"

"No sabes cuanto te lo agradecemos.- exclamo el pelirrojo con un dejo de sarcasmo.

"Ha sido todo un gusto...- asintió Hermione, sin percatarse de la molestia que flotaba en el ambiente

"Mira que por reducir el trabajo de esas criaturas, nos ha metido en este embrollo…- Susan sostenia en forma asesina unas tijeras con las que cortaba flores de papel, mirando de reojo a la sonriente prefecta de Gryffindor.

"Susan, querida…- Hannah le quito aquel objeto de las manos con algo de problema-. Será mejor que tomes un pequeño descanso.. cambiando de tema, señorita Black, ¿me permitiría preguntarle algo?".

"Claro…- parpadeo, aun no se acostumbraba a ese aire tan formal con el que le trataban.

"Esta mañana, todos vieron que recibía un paquete particularmente grande…- todas las miradas estaban fijas en Selenne-. Seria demasiado atrevimiento de mi parte, saber… ¿Qué había dentro?""

"Ah…- paso saliva-. Pues… ¿un vestido?"

"¿De verdad?.- Ron se percato del tenue color carmesí que adorno las mejillas de su amigo.

"Si…- dudo en contestar, esperando que la conversación llegara a su fin lo antes posible-. Hace unos días, el profesor Dumbledore me permitió ir al callejón Diagon…- omitio mencionar que no había ido solo-. Y un tal, Jean Loree fue quien lo envió".

"¿Eres amiga del señor Loree?.- asombradas, Hannah y Susan se acercaron a Selenne.

"¿Loree Velle?.- parpadeo Ron-. ¿Es ese diseñador excentrico que se da el gusto de diseñar cuando quiere y para quien le plazca?"

"El mismo.- asintió Anthony-. ¿De donde le conoce, Selenne?"

"Pues…- sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre su espalda.

"Eso que importa.- le interrumpió Susan, llamando la atención de todos-. Siento tanta envidia de usted… ¿Es para el baile, le molestaría mostrarmelo?"

"Pues...- rió nerviosa, buscando la ayuda de alguien.

"¿Quieres morir a manos de Draco Malfoy?.- Luna hizo que todos gritaran del susto-. Solo faltan unas horas para el baile, entonces podrás verlo".

"Luna tiene razon…- asintió el pelirrojo-. Lo mejor será darnos prisa con esto".

"Tiene muchas opciones para escoger...- Anthony recordo un detalle-. Estaba sentado cerca de los buscadores de talento y les he escuchado hablar de usted… seguro que pronto recibira ofertas de diversos equipos".

"Eso si valdria la pena.- el deseo por terminar con los preparativos, se disipo en cuestión de segundos-. ¿Has visto como juega?... ni siquiera un buscador profesional podría igualarle".

"Pero…- no sabia como hacer que el resto guardara silencio.

"También podrías ser modelo…- las chicas soñaban en voz alta-. Tienes todo lo que se necesita para trabajar en ese mundo de glamour".

"Partidos… gente.- Ron y Anthony también hacían sus planes-. Convertirte en la persona mas popular sobre la faz de la tierra"

"Se les olvida una opción.- los parloteos cesaron ante las palabras de Luna.

"¿Cuál?.- preguntaron al unisono.

"Una tranquila vida como madre…- Selenne sintió enrojecer su rostro.

"Es cierto…- rieron a coro-. ¿Te imaginas con un bebe en tus manos?"

"No…- nego fervientemente, buscando ayuda en Ron, que no paraba de reír.

"Estas son tonterias.- se quejo Hermione.

"Seria lindo verte con un pequeño en tus brazos.- el pelirrojo le sujeto de los hombros-. Apuesto que seria igual de hermoso que tu…"

"¡¡Ron!.- su sonrojo no tenia limites y eso aumentaba la risa de sus compañeros.

"¿Por qué tanto escandalo?.- Minerva McGonagall atraida por las risas, ingreso en el Gran Comedor-. Todavía no terminan".

"Lo haremos, profesora.- respondió Hermione, reprochando la conducta de sus compañeros.

"Y usted, señorita Black.- poso su severa mirada en la silenciosa joven-. ¿Se siente bien?... ¿Por qué esta tan roja?"

"Por nada…-oculto su rostro.

"Platicabamos sobre el futuro.- intervino Luna.

"¿Y donde se ve en el futuro, Srita Lovegood?.- se cruzo de brazos, siempre era interesante escuchar los planes de sus alumnos.

"Me veo ayudando a mi padre.- respondio sin titubear-. Quiero ser reportera".

"Muy interesante.- sonrió la profesora-. ¿Y usted, señorita Abbott?"

"Casada con mi adorado Anthony.- rió la prefecta, al ver como el aludido se sonrojaba

"¿Cuál es su meta a futuro, señor Goldstein?.- todas la miradas estaban en el atento prefecto de Ravenclaw.

"El mismo que el de Hannah.- le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a su novia.

"Señor Weasly ¿Usted que ha planeado?.- el pelirrojo se irguio orgulloso.

"Prefiero no preocuparme por cosas que aun no veo.- exclamo decidido-. Me limito a vivir el presente y es mas que suficiente para mi".

"Muy inteligente…-poso su atención en las ultimas tres chicas-. Señorita Granger, Señorita Bones… ¿Ustedes que ven en su futuro?"

"Me veo trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia.- respondió Susan

"Yo ire a Egipto.- sonrió Hermione-. Aun tengo mucho por estudiar".

"Magnifico…- volvió su atención a una silenciosa Selenne-. ¿Puedo conocer sus planes?"

"En palabras de ellos, tal parece que tengo varias opciones…- sonrió divertida, sin importarle el color carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas-. Pero por ahora, solo me importa convertirme en Auror"

"Bien…- fue la respuesta que mas satisfacción le produjo.

"Tendrias mucho mas futuro, trabajando con Jean Loree.- regresaron al tema inicial-. Incluso como parte de un equipo de Quidditch…"

"O como madre…- reitero Luna y las risas volvieron al grupo, haciendo que la misma Minerva McGonagall sintiera enrojecer su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia pocos minutos que terminaran de adornar el Gran Comedor, por lo que emprendio la marcha hacia su habitación… ya que no iria al baile, dispondría con el tiempo suficiente, como para repasar dos de sus lecciones de Piano.

"No veo caso el tenerte aquí…- reparo en el elegante obsequio y sin perder tiempo, lo guardo de vuelta en su empaque.

-Madre-

Las palabras de la joven Ravenclaw llegaron a su mente, deteniendo su labor. Pese a observar con detenimiento su nueva apariencia, nunca se había planteado esa situación… -hay cosas que puedo hacer y otras que no-… sonrió para si.

"Las personas nacen para determinado propósito y el mio…- se recostó en la comoda cama, intentando alejar esos pensamientos-. En unos años, esto no será mas que un mal sueño…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un tanto nerviosa, Susan jugaba con los bordes de su túnica, desde hacia rato que los alumnos comenzaron a llegar al Gran Comedor y su pareja, no aparecia por ningún lado, lo que aumentaba su nerviosismo.

"La música pronto dara inicio.- le anuncio Hannah-. ¿Has visto a Ron?"

"Eso mismo quisiera saber.- lloriqueo la joven.

"Tranquila que ya aparece.- Anthony señalo a un pequeño grupo, en donde resaltaba la pelirroja cabellera del prefecto de Gryffindor, que tiraba de una renuente Selenne, deseosa por encontrar la oportunidad que le librara de esas miradas de las que era objeto..

"Lo lamento.- se disculpo con Susan-. Habría llegado mas temprano de no ser por que he tenido problemas para traerla aquí…".

"Vaya...- no pudieron evitar el deleitarse con esa figura-. La palabra, hermosa, se queda corta para describirte…"

"No es para tanto…- nunca en su vida se había sentido mas avergonzado y con el deseo de regresar a su habitación. Internamente, no puedo evitar el maldecir al pelirrojo, quien literalmente le había llevado arrastrando a ese lugar.

"Jóvenes, dejenme felicitarlos, todo les quedo muy bien.- el Profesor Dumbledore escoltaba a una temerosa Sybill Trelawney que a simple vista, daba la impresión de que huiría ante el mas leve movimiento de las velas.

"He apartado unas mesas.- Anthony llamo la atención de sus amigos-. Será mejor ponernos en marcha para ocupar nuestro lugares."

"Yo…- balbuceo Selenne, retrocediendo unos pasos.

"Tu vienes con nosotros.- exclamo Ron en forma autoritaria-. Ya que conseguí traerte, por nada del mundo te dejare a merced de este mar de hormonas."

"El castigo que la profesora McGonagall le puso, fue excesivo…- bramo Hannah-. Después de lo que ese Malfoy le hizo… yo en su lugar, le habría hecho pagar con sangre su afrenta".

"Pero se han comenzado a llevar mejor ¿cierto?.- Anthony recordo haber visto a ambos caminando en santa paz-. Lastima… era divertido presenciar sus peleas"

"Pues no se ven tan mal juntos.- pensó Susan en voz alta, haciendo que Ron le mirara un tanto molesto-. Y si mi sexto sentido no me falla… Malfoy ha sido demasiado evidente en muchas ocasiones".

"Con el beso, fue mas que obvio.- asintió Hannah, ignorando las caras que Anthony y Ron hacían en esos momentos.

"Se equivocan en ese caso...- Hermione llamo su atención-. Ese tipo es un Malfoy… todos saben que solo se quiere a si mismo."

"Sin ofender, Hermione…- intervino Luna, que se había unido al grupo unos segundos antes-. Esta es la unica ciencia, que no puedes entender"

"La apoyo…- le murmuro Ron al oído, antes de seguir a sus compañeros hacia la mesa que Anthony apartara.

La música dio inicio y los alumnos comenzaron a olvidarse de los nervios, por lo que en pocos minutos, la pista se encontraba llena de parejas, dispuestas a disfrutar hasta el ultimo minuto de esa noche.

"Iré por bebidas…- se puso en pie, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron-. Tranquilo, prometo volver…"

"Mas te vale…- amenazo el pelirrojo.

Resoplo. El varon menor de los Weasly podía ser mas posesivo de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado. Durante las ultimas dos horas, Selenne había visto frustrados todos sus intentos de escape, por lo que, buscando un poco de tranquilidad, se quedo en la mesa de las bebidas mas tiempo del necesario.

"¿Huyendo, Black?.- reconocía esa voz.

"En sus sueños, profesor…- Severus Snape estaba a su lado, sonriendo con su habitual malicia.

"Estarás encantado con esta situación.- se sirvio un trago mas-. Eres el centro de atención… te miran como si fueras un dios…"

"¿Envidia?.- le reto, aumentando la sonrisa del profesor de Pociones.

"Déjame decirte una cosa, Black…- se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos-. No me das nada de miedo con ese vestido…"

"No moleste…- tomo un sorbo de su bebida, dirigiendo su atención hacia la puerta principal del Gran Comedor, en donde arribaban algunos miembros de la Casa Slytherin.

Con una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios, Pansy Parkinson sostenia del brazo a un arrogante rubio que miraba con desprecio a todo aquel que obstruyera su camino. Draco Malfoy tenia una reputación muy conocida, mas eso no impedía que causara inquietud entre las alumnas.

"Malfoy…- reconoció a la pareja, que pasaba frente a ellos.

"Se rumoraba que asistirias con el hijo de Lucius…- se percato de la mirada llena de reproche que el heredero Malfoy, dirigía a su discípulo de a lado.

"Pues estaban mal informados…- tomo un nuevo sorbo de su bebida, aparentado que todo estaba bien.

"Eso parece…- no despegaba su atención de ese grupo de Slytherins, del que se retiraba Zabini Blaise, en dirección hacia donde ellos se encontraban-. Tal parece que tienes compañía…"

"Demonios…- noto la sonrisa que aparecia en el rostro del Slytherin y sin detenerse a pensarlo un solo minuto, apreso la mano de Snape, llevandolo al centro de la pista.

"Que pretendes, Potter…- bramo colérico.

"Salvar mi pellejo.- comenzó a bailar.

Por suerte, nadie había escuchado a Snape, todos estaban inmersos en sus propios asuntos, mas eso no impedía que algunos curiosos, observaran a tan inusual pareja, desplazarse por el salón.

"Esta me la cobrare…- amenazo el profesor de Pociones, estaban en el pasillo, lejos de todo curioso, por lo que se olvido de guardar las apariencias-. No lo olvides, Potter".

"Esta bien…- exclamo con desgano.

"Será mejor que regreses…- Snape emprendió la marcha hacia las mazmorras.

"Profesor…- llamo la atención del hombre.

"¿Ahora que, Potter?.- contesto de mala gana.

"Yo…- dudo-. Este cuerpo… ¿Qué tan real es?"

"Especifica tu pregunta, niño…- gruño el mago, cansado de perder su tiempo.

"Es el de una mujer…- se apresuro a responder-. Por fuera… pero por dentro…"

"Si te refieres a que si el cambio fue completo, la respuesta es si.- espeto en forma cansina-. Desde la punta del cabello, hasta tus pies, eres una mujer… ¿satisfecho?"

"Creo que si…- observo al profesor perderse en la oscuridad.

Por eso fue que no se percato de una tercera persona, que miraba horrorizado, esa figura que para todos era hermosa… molesto por el hecho de ver a Snape, tocando algo que consideraba suyo, Draco había terminado por seguirles en cuanto los vio abandonar la pista de baile. Siempre le había resultado extraña la forma tan cercana con la que Selenne y su jefe de Casa se trataban… le molestaba… pero ahora, todo tenia una explicación.

"Potter…- se apresuro hacia los baños, en donde se inclino para vomitar. El saber la verdad, le había asqueado.

Se había enamorado de una ilusión… la relación entre Potter y Black se reducia a una sola frase… - eran la misma persona-

"Y yo le bese…- su rostro enrojeció de ira-. Cuanto se ha de haber burlado… seguro que todas las noches se reía por tenerme como un estupido, atado a su imagen…"

-Me vengare-

Con esa idea, fija en su mente, regreso al Gran Comedor en donde de forma casi autómata, aprovecho que Selenne estaba sola en la mesa, para tirar de ella.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-. grito furiosa, Draco le había arrojado contra la pared y su cuerpo le impedía alejarse.

"¿No te lo imaginas?.- apreso el hermoso rostro, sin importarle el gesto de dolor que aparecia en el.

"Me lastimas…- se quejo, sin perder detalle alguno del brillo demente que se asomaba en los ojos de Draco.

"¿Si?.- ejercio mas presión, arrancando un grito de dolor, por parte de su victima-. ¿Por qué piensas que habria de importarme?... ¿Potter?"

"¿Tu…?.- palideció, lo que ensancho la sonrisa de Draco.

"¿Te sorprende?.- se burlo-. No es para menos… ¿Te imaginas lo que diran todos, cuando se enteren de tu pequeño secreto?"

"No…- la sola idea de que se enteraran de su identidad, le hizo estremecerse.

"Por mi silencio, tienes que pagar…- su aliento rozo el oído de Harry-. Y soy alguien muy caro… te quiero a mi servicio, harás todo lo que yo te ordene… ¿Lo has entendido, Potter?... me encargare de hacerte un infierno estos últimos meses."

Lo libero y regreso al Gran Comedor en donde Pansy fue a su encuentro. Asustado por verse descubierto, sus piernas le traicionaron y cayo al suelo… Draco le tenia en sus manos y no había nada que pudiera hacer

"Sus risas…- escondió su rostro-. Miradas de lastima… no puedo volver a pasar por eso… no quiero"

Regreso a su habitación, encerrándose a piedra y lodo, sus ojos se toparon con la imagen que el enorme espejo proyectaba y en un arranque de ira, rompió cada centímetro del hermoso vestido… en esos momentos, odiaba todo lo que tuviera relación con Malfoy…

"Maldito…- observo su obra-. Y pensar que por un momento… estupido".

-En esos momentos, el saber que alguien pudo haberte amado, sin importarle quien eres en verdad… solo tomando en cuenta el sentimiento de que eres importante para alguien… saber que no era mas que una ilusión, es aun peor que la muerte-

**oo…..OO….. oo…..OO….. oo…..OO….. oo…..OO….. oo…..OO…..oo**

**Oracle´s Box.**

Les diré, supongo que todos esperan que actualice el fic de Just music, pero ne… a menos que suceda un milagro, no creo tenerlo listo, por ahora estoy trabajando en el fic de Voices, próximo a su fin y como sea, no les aburrire… ah, aprovecho esta ocasión para mandar saludos a mi friend Zyanya (no me vayas a patear, ¿si?), que cumplió años este mes (lo olvide, tengo que admitirlo), ya sabes que te deseo toda la felicidad.

Cuídense todos y disculpen la tardanza.

Oracle.

**-Esto solo es el principio del fin, ¡animo!-**


	8. Pactos y votos

**Pacto y votos**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que se celebrara el baile, la calma volvía a los pasillos del colegio, bueno en algunos aspectos, ya que la algarabía por las próximas vacaciones de Navidad comenzaban a volverse tema de conversación entre los estudiantes.

"Suficiente.- vocifero el pelirrojo prefecto de Gryffindor, intentado en forma inútil secar el agua que escurría por su rostro-. No tiene ningún derecho de tratarme así"

"Claro que lo tiene, querido hermano.- sonrió Ginny al ver el estado en que se encontraba su celoso pariente-. Tu eres el que se arrastra a sus pies… ella, solo se limita a pisarte".

"Pues no mas¿me escuchas?.- bramo Ron-. Esta es la ultima vez que intento disculparme por una estupidez de la cual, no me considero culpable".

"Hola.- ignorando el alboroto en que se encontraba la sala común esa mañana, Hermione ocupo su asiento a lado de Selenne, dejando caer al suelo su pesada mochila, repleta de libros-. ¿Me perdi de algo?"

"Nada nuevo.- respondió Ginny-. Ron fue bateado nuevamente por la temperamental de Susan.- su hermano le miro en forma asesina-. Y por segunda vez, jura que será la ultima…"

"Ginny.- amenazo el pelirrojo, pero la alumna de sexto año, le dio la espalda retirándose del Gran Comedor.

"¿Sigue sin perdonarte?.- Hermione lucia un tanto sorprendida-. Nunca imagine que fuera tan rencorosa".

"No era para tanto…- asintió Lavander, quien miraba de reojo a la joven en cuestión, que sonreía orgullosa en la mesa de Hufflepuff-. Solo bailaste una vez con Luna Lovegood".

"Se habrá puesto celosa…- murmuro Selenne en forma distraída, provocando que los que alcanzaron a escucharle, estallaran en risas, incluido Ron.

"Te estabas tardando…- Ron se sentó en el otro extremo libre-. Ya escuche a todos, solo faltas tu, para dar el consejo del día".

"Si tanto la quieres, sigue humillándote…- sonrió un tanto triste-. Pero ya estas consiente de que no importa cuantos argumentos emplees, ella no te escuchara".

"Pues entonces ya esta decidido…- respiro profundamente-. ¿Tienes pensado comerte ese pastel?"

"No.- le entrego el platillo al pelirrojo, quien en cuestión de segundos, lo hizo desaparecer del plato.

"Ron, no deberías.- Hermione se puso en pie-. Y tu…- se volvió a mirar a Selenne-. Estoy segura de que no has tocado nada de comida".

"No tengo hambre.- se quejo.

"¿Pregunte si me importa?.- los Gryffindor miraban con cierto temor, el rostro de la prefecta-. Estas demasiado pálida…"

"Ahora que lo dices.- Ron limpio los últimos rastros de pastel de su rostro, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la persona sentada a su lado izquierdo-. ¿Qué haces cuando no te veo?... luces fatal y esas ojeras no ayudan mucho a tu aspecto".

"Tenemos libre esta tarde.- Hermione consulto su agenda.

"Pues nos iremos a dormir un poco.- el pelirrojo se puso en pie, tirando de una sorprendida Selene, que miraba con cierta suplica en sus verdes ojos a los ahí presentes.

"Pero primero va a comer…- Hermione cargo sus cosas y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo levitar varios platillos, que le siguieron hasta abandonar el comedor.

"Pobre…- el sentimiento de lastima se hizo colectivo cuando los alumnos de las diversas casas, se imaginaron a la infortunada Selenne bajo los cuidados de esos dos sobre protectores Gryffindors.

"Sin embargo…- Theodore Nott, acompañado de una confundida Millicent, miraba la escena, un tanto apartados del resto de su grupo-. Granger tiene razón… Black esta mas extraña de lo normal…"

"Demasiado retraída.- asintió su compañera, para después mirar hacia una indiferente Pansy, que no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a Draco, derecho al que se sentía acreedora, tras asistir con el Príncipe Slytherin al baile-. Supongo que hasta alguien de su tipo, tiene problemas…"

"Como si a alguien le importara.- espeto Pansy-. Draco querido, es una suerte que tu castigo haya terminado ya, de lo contrario, tendrías que estar cuidando de esa quejumbrosa chica… rd bueno tenerte de vuelta con nosotros, en la sala común de Slytherin".

"Supongo…- fue toda la respuesta de Draco.

"Veré que consigo sacarle a alguno de esos Gryffindors.- Blaise era el único que lucia preocupado-. Tal vez sea algo muy serio…"

"Olvidaba que tus gustos, habían cambiado drásticamente, Blaise.- siseo Pansy-. Para mal, déjame decirte…"

"¿Celosa, Pansy?.- le reto el hombre, logrando su propósito de hacer rabiar a su compañera de casa.

"No digas estupideces…- exclamo indignada-. Yo soy mucho mejor que esa…"

"No tengo tiempo para oírles decir idioteces…- fastidiado, Draco abandono el comedor.

Su castigo, como Pansy mencionara minutos atrás, había finalizado la misma noche del Baile, McGonagall los había llamado a su oficina y en cuestión de segundos, cada uno se vio de vuelta en su respectiva casa.

Desde entonces las actividades volvieron a su curso normal, en las que el arrogante Slytherin, las veces que se había encontrado frente a "Selenne", solo acertaba a elaborar en su rostro, un gesto de infinito desprecio antes de continuar con su camino.

-Como se habrá burlado de mi-

Eran palabras que no dejaban de darle vueltas en su cabeza, provocando que la rabia surgiera ante su destrozado orgullo. Draco Malfoy no era la burla de nadie y eso, Potter iba a saberlo.

"Tienes un poco de fiebre…- Ron había escogido una sombra, cercana al lago-. ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Nada…- sonrió al ver la forma tan simple con la que Ron se saba cuenta de su estado anímico-. Solo me he descuidado un poco… no le digas a Mione".

"Tonto… si no te cuidas como debes, no será necesario que yo se lo diga.- le revolvió los cabellos-. ¿Entiendes que no es por presionarte?... no queremos que recaigas…"

"Lo se…- no pudo menos que sentir aprecio por el pelirrojo.

"Intenta dormir un poco…- le animo Ron-. Así te libraras del interrogatorio de Hermione por el día de hoy…- sonrió-. Ya vez que no tiene el corazón para despertarte…"

"Buena idea…- una sonrisa de complicidad cruzo por el rostro de ambos jóvenes ante la idea de hacer rabiar un poco a Hermione.

Ron observo con cierto beneplácito como el sueño, vencía a su compañero y no pudo evitar tocar aquel rostro, el cual, aun no se acostumbraba a tratar pese al tiempo que le separaba de la primera vez que lo había visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una tarde de finales de Agosto, cuando Albus Dumbledore le condujo, junto con Hermione a una solitaria habitación, elegantemente decorada. Todo era oscuridad y se corría el riesgo de tropezar con los objetos que se encontraban regados en el piso, la única luz que entraba en ese lugar, era la del sol, que permitía distinguir al único habitante de ese lugar-

-¿Harry?-

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, se interno en la habitación. Las noticias del enfrentamiento de Harry con Lord Voldemort le llegaron en Rumania, lugar en donde sus padres le habían mandado junto con Ginny para protegerles… por rumores, escucho que había sido terrible… a escondidas, se entero que Lord Voldemort había perecido… por equivocación, descubrió que su mejor amigo, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Lo primero que paso por su mente, fue ir a verle… Harry no era solo un amigo, era algo mas cercano… ¿un hermano?... su prioridad era estar a su lado… sin embargo, esto fue imposible, así que tuvo que conformarse con escuchar las inútiles explicaciones de su madre, para mantenerle en calma… cuando supo que su amigo se estaba reestableciendo, la alegría se disipo en cuestión de días… ahora el mundo mágico rechazaba al héroe… ¿Harry un peligro?... eso era estupido… lo juzgaban sin piedad, negándole el derecho de defenderse…

-Harry, amigo… ¿Por qué no me…?-

Lo que descubrió, lo dejo sin aliento… el ocupante de esa habitación, era una hermosa joven, negros cabellos y unos tristes ojos verdes, que le resultaban demasiado familiares… Ron reparo en la frente de la joven… _una cicatriz_… retrocedió asustado, al mismo tiempo en que Hermione se abalanzaba sobre la extraña mujer y dejaba salir, la misma pregunta que Ron se hacia en esos momentos.

-Por Merlín… ¿Qué te han hecho?-

"_Para protegerle"…_ fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del Director, la excusa que lo justificaba todo y entonces, sintió que ya nada tenia sentido alguno… golpeo la pared y arremetió contra los muebles del cuarto, ignorando los gritos de Hermione que le exigían detenerse

-¿Tanto te repugno, no te culpo…-

Las débiles palabras frenaron su ira, obligándole a mirar una vez mas a esa joven. Conocía esa mirada… tantas cosas juntos… y entonces comprendió que ese tipo de actitud, no se le tenia permitido mas… su amigo sufría, así que no podía dejarle llevar la carga solo.

-No me malentiendas… no tengo nada en contra tuya… lo que provoca mi ira, es saber que aun muerto Lord Voldemort, la gente no te deja ser normal, ni tener la tranquilidad que tanto quieres-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa había sido su respuesta aquella tarde, en la que, acepto guardar el secreto del paradero de su amigo, aceptado no volver a decirle Harry… obligándose a mirarlo como una chica… aceptando, que pese a lo que todos pensaran, esa frágil figura que descansaba bajo la sombra del árbol, era capaz de soportar una carga mucho mas pesada que la del resto de las personas..

"Lo único que nosotros podemos hacer, es cuidar tu salud…- retiro los cabellos que le impedían ver bien el rostro de Selenne-. Pero lo que guardas, tus miedos, pesadillas y malos momentos, solo una persona, será capaz de curarlos".

Tomo su libro de Encantamientos entre sus manos y se propuso leer un poco, Hermione llegaría en cualquier momento para resolverle las dudas que surgieran conforme avanzara en la lectura.

"¿Se ha dormido ya?.- la voz de su compañera le hizo levantar el rostro unos minutos después-. No es conveniente…"

"¿Piensas despertarle?.- frunció el cejo, tal parecía que el plan no resultaría.

"Si…- se arrodillo-. Que coma un poco, después le dejare descansar…"

"Eres imposible…- suspiro el pelirrojo al ver como Hermione intentaba despertar a Selenne.

"Vamos…- se quejo-. Se que estas cansada, pero solo serán unos minutos, Selenne… despierta".

"¿Tan dormida esta?.- Ron se acerco, sorprendido por que Hermione no conseguía despertar a Selenne.

"Despierta…- le zarandeo con mas fuerza y al no obtener respuesta, la histeria le hizo presa-. ¡Harry, vamos no estoy para juegos!… Potter, mira que ya me estoy enojando".

"Harry…- Ron le tomo el pulso y palideció ante lo evidente.

"¡Ron¿Qué tiene!.- Hermione estaba al borde del colapso, justo al tiempo en que el pelirrojo tomaba entre sus manos el cuerpo inerte de Selenne, quien al abandonar la sombra, dejo en evidencia la palidez de su piel.

"Dumbledore…- acertó a balbucear el pelirrojo-. Tenemos que llevarle con él lo antes posible".

"El Profesor Snape…- tras una breve carrera, descubrieron la figura del maestro de pociones que se encontraba parado en la entrada del castillo, con su habitual gesto indiferente, como si aguardara por ellos.

"Buenas tardes…- fue todo lo que salio de los labios del hombre, antes de tomar entre sus brazos a Selenne y darles la espalda, prosiguiendo su camino, el tiempo era vital y los chicos lo sabían por que ninguno hizo el mas mínimo intento de seguirle.

"Esto no va bien…-Ron respiraba con dificultad, intentado de alguna forma, tranquilizar a una asustada Hermione, que murmuraba contra su pecho.

"¿Qué ha pasado?…-sollozaba, algo poco usual en la prefecta de Gryffindor y que dejaba en evidencia lo terrible que era aquella situación.-. Ron… ¿viste su rostro, la expresión en los ojos de Snape, esto es serio".

Ajeno a todo ese drama, Draco Malfoy caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca, un lugar que visitaba con mucha frecuencia después del Baile. Esta noche se había retrasado un poco a causa de Pansy Parkinson, quien se negaba a dejarle partir.

"¿Puedo robarle unos minutos, señor Malfoy?.- se sobresalto al encontrar al Director, sentado en el lugar que le correspondía a la persona con la que solía encontrarse todas las noches-. Por su rostro, imagino su sorpresa, no se preocupe, no tardare…"

"¿Qué hace aquí?.- frunció el cejo, olvidándose quien era la persona enfrente suyo.

"Visitando…- rió el mago-. Por situaciones ajenas a mi voluntad, he sido obligado a tomar un pequeño respiro, terrible es cuando la magia se vuelve inestable y temo, señor Malfoy, que necesitare de su ayuda para volver a mi oficina".

"¿Yo?…- espeto Draco-. No lo creo posible, señor".

"¿No eres capaz de hacer un simple favor a un viejo mago?.- el gesto alegre del mago, comenzaba a molestar a Draco-. Bien, en ese caso tendré que insistir en que me acompañe y lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, pero démonos prisa que aguardan por mi y no es correcto hacerlos esperar"

"Demonios…- mascullo el rubio, tensando su rostro y acompañando al director de Hogwarts.

"¿Algo que comentar durante nuestra caminata?.- se quedo pensativo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, condujo a Draco hacia un pasillo que nunca antes fue explorado por algún alumno que pisara ese colegio-. No se preocupe, también nos llevara a nuestro destino, a veces es preferible evitar a las masas, especialmente cuando tienen preguntas que formular y nosotros, tan poco tiempo que disponer".

"¿Nosotros?…- sonrió con malicia-. ¿Es casualidad este encuentro?".

"Temo, señor Malfoy, que por respeto a esa suspicacia que ha caracterizado siempre a la casa de Slytherin, no es necesario seguir dándole vueltas a este asunto…- le interrumpió-. Usted sabe la identidad de nuestra llamativa alumna de Gryffindor y no es necesario que intente negarlo… él propio Harry nos lo informo hace unos minutos, antes de quedarse nuevamente inconsciente".

"¿Potter se lo dijo?.- frunció el cejo-. Y el director de Hogwarts sale, como de costumbre, al rescate de su alumno consentido".

"Suena graciosa la forma en que lo dice…- detuvieron sus pasos frente a la estatua que resguardaba la entrada de sus habitaciones-. Me reiría, de no ser que en estos momentos no me resultaría muy grato abandonar esta vida, extrañaría mucho mis golosinas sin dejar de lado que aun tengo cosas que quedarían pendientes¿profesor Snape?".

"No he conseguido despertarlo.- Draco se sorprendió de encontrarse cara a cara con el jefe de su casa, para nadie era secreto lo mucho que Severus Snape detestaba a Harry Potter-. ¿Se lo ha dicho ya?"

"Aun no, esperaremos hasta que todos estén reunidos…- invito a Draco para que ocupara uno de los seis lugares que se encontraban en torno a una cama en donde la pálida figura de Selenne respiraba de forma imperceptible.

Su aspecto parecía marchito, desprovisto de energía, cual capullo en flor que se queda sin agua y que corre el riesgo de secarse sin antes haber mostrado toda su belleza, extraña forma de describir el aspecto que Selenne¡no, Harry Potter, su Némesis, postrado en esa cama.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no presto atención cuando los asientos vacíos fueron ocupados por personas que sin decir palabra alguna iban arribando, aquello parecía ensayado, todos conocían su lugar en aquel grupo.

"Bienvenidos sean.- Albus Dumbledore llamo la atención del grupo, contrario a Draco, nadie se atrevió a mirar el cuerpo que descansaba en aquel cuarto iluminado por velas y con un fuerte olor a incienso-. Lamento que el lugar este desprovisto de mas luz pero como ustedes saben, nuestra visitante esta poco acostumbrada a ella…"

"¿Qué hace el hijo de Lucius Malfoy aquí?.- uno de los recién llegados no era otro que Sirius Black, cuyos ojos dejaban muy en claro lo poco grata que era la presencia de Draco en ese lugar.

"Todo a su tiempo Sirius, lo principal es saber¿alguno ha visto disminuido su poder?.- la interrogante quedó en el aire y los adultos movieron sus rostros en una clara negativa-. Bien, entonces no es necesario entrar en detalles, Harry ha estado empleando su magia para que evitar afectar la nuestra, sin embargo no es algo sencillo y ya he comenzado a sentir los efectos, terribles, desgastantes, me es difícil mantenerme despierto".

"Ágata de Cadeau…- anuncio Severus, dejando espacio para que una silueta caminara hasta el centro de aquel grupo cuyos ojos no podían apartarse de ese recién llegado, mas que un silencio obligado pareciera una forma en que esos hombres demostraban su respeto.

"Veo un nuevo rostro…- era una mujer, su apariencia parecía no pasar de los 20 años, muy joven pero que imponía su presencia-. ¿Has sido tu, el que ha ocasionado este percance?"

"No se que hablan y por consiguiente, tampoco entiendo de que se me acusa.- hizo acopio de esa frialdad que corrían en la sangre de los Malfoy, encarando a esa mujer que se atrevía a acusarle con tanta libertad.

"¿No lo sabes?.- una risa melodiosa que a oídos de Draco, sonaba burlona-. ¿Qué te dice esa vida humana que se extingue?"

"Lo que le haya pasado, no ha sido mi culpa.- exclamo con desdén, cosa que provoco cierta tensión entre los magos que le rodeaban.

"Tu culpa, por estar en el lugar equivocado…-le hizo callar la recién llegada-. Tuya, por no saber escuchar y por eso, te corresponderá a ti, devolver su energía al protegido por este grupo".

"¿De que están hablando?.- aquello no iba bien y entonces, Draco reparo en un anillo que cayo en sus manos, parecido al que portaban los incrédulos que le rodeaban.

"No es similar.- aclaro Ágata, dándole la espalda y acercándose hacia quien le necesitaba mas en esos momentos-. El que nosotros portamos es de protección y el tuyo es destino…"

"¿Destino?.- tenia el rostro desencajado, lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos era difícil de ser asimilado a la misma velocidad que el resto.

"Seis que proveen de energía al chico que acepte proteger con ayuda del poder que me fue heredado.- se recostó en la cama, acariciando con sus delgadas manos el pálido rostro de Selenne-. Y un séptimo anillo que te obliga a cuidarlo…"

"Pero yo…-el rubio retrocedió.

"¡No estoy de acuerdo!.- Sirius salio en su defensa, podía no agradarle ese chico pero la responsabilidad que esa mujer quería dejarle caer en sus hombros, era excesiva, le preocupaba la salud de su ahijado pero no por eso iba a permitir que alguien fuera sacrificado por esa causa.

"Es excesivo, Señorita de Cadeau…- Albus Dumbledore hizo que Draco se sentara-. Además, estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy no pretendía enterarse del secreto de Harry… no puedo permitirlo"

"¿No lo ven?.- ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlos-. Su energía se ha consumido hasta un nivel en que la magia de ustedes ya ha comenzado a ser absorbida… esta muriendo, solo es cuestión de escasas horas…-dedico una sonrisa al estupefacto rubio que hasta ese momento, se había limitado a observar el anillo que esa mujer le pusiera en la mano-. ¿Tu odio es mayor a lo que te produce la belleza que le he concedido a mi protegido?... no es solo una poción y un conjuro, también son sentimientos y su exterior es consecuencia de su interior…-una sonrisa amable antes de continuar acariciando el rostro de Harry-. Contrario a la primera vez, ahora será mas fácil que se recupere y su vida esta en tus manos…"

"Es mi enemigo…- acertó a contestar, encerrando entre sus dedos el objeto que le fue entregado-. ¿Cómo puede poner su vida en mis manos?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, el destino así lo tenia previsto.- se puso en pie-. El anillo que te he entregado esta hecho de oro mágico, en contacto con la sangre de tres poderosas criaturas, yo misma los he construido…"

"¿Acaso existe mas de uno?.- cuestiono Severus que hasta ese momento se había limitado a observar la discusión.

"Dos…-extrajo de entre sus ropas el anillo gemelo y lo deposito en la mano libre de Draco-. ¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida pensar en alguien mas y olvidar tus rencores para brindarle vida a quien necesita de tu ayuda?"

"No juegues con el, Ágata…- Remus Lupin también se encontraba renuente a dejar que Draco cargara con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

"Yo nunca juego…-sujeto al aturdido joven-. Si estas de acuerdo con lo que estoy a punto de proponerte, coloca el anillo gemelo en el dedo de mi protegido…"

"¿Cuál es tu propuesta?.- se sentó en la cama.

"Es sencillo, sella el trato y como muestra de mi buena voluntad te concederé dos deseo, los que tu quieras.- la voz que empleaba era demasiado persuasiva.

"Dile también tus condiciones.- Severus recibió una gélida mirada por parte de la mujer que se incorporaba con lentitud.

"Mis condiciones…- se quedo pensativa-. Ni una palabra de esto a alguien, jamás intentes hacerle daño de ningún tipo recuerda que el séptimo anillo fue creado para algo mas que solo protegerle… y lo mas importante, nunca intentes quitártelo por que no lo conseguirás y solo te provocaras dolor innecesario".

"¿Es todo?.- frunció el cejo, no puedo evitar desconfiar de la simpleza del contrato.

"Suena sencillo pero es mas complicado de lo que te imaginas…-Ron atrajo la atención del grupo.

"Este anillo te liga a sus sentimientos y a la inversa, por eso necesito que estés seguro de que aceptaras hacer de lado tu mezquindad.- Ágata le quito el anillo-. Esto representa mucho… una vida siempre será lo mas valioso"

"¿Y entonces por que me lo entregan?.- Draco resoplo, tanta palabrería comenzaba a fastidiarle.

"Por que al igual que yo, te enteraste de su secreto.- exclamo una persona ajena al grupo, acompañada de la prefecta de Gryffindor que miraba con absoluto odio al único hijo de la familia Malfoy.

"Las consecuencias no fueron terribles por que actuamos de inmediato.- explico Remus Lupin tras un incomodo silencio-. La señorita Lovegood prometió guardar el secreto y no tuvimos mayor problema, pero en tu caso Draco, Harry calló y dejo pasar muchos días…"

"Lo que me dicen no tiene lógica.- espeto el rubio-. Ellas saben la verdad y no tienen que sellar un estupido contrato".

"Claro que la tiene…- Hermione se acerco-. Nosotras no tenemos que sellarlo por que somos mujeres, solo magos varones pueden llevar esos anillos y soportar la magia que esa mujer emplea".

"El tiempo sigue corriendo, necesito tu respuesta…-los interrumpió Ágata, sus ojos fijos en Draco.

"De acuerdo…- fue su respuesta tras un silencio que pareció eterno, su mirada sostenía la de Hermione que estaba lívida del coraje-. Sería risible que el "héroe" de la guerra mágica, muriera por una simple indiscreción"

"Entonces colócale el anillo.- se aparto, dejando el camino libre para que Draco sellara el trato-. Y repite cada una de las palabras que la magia de este enlace pondrá en tu mente…-respiro profundamente.

"Con este anillo, tomo todo de ti, aceptando el deber de protegerte…- tras colocar el anillo gemelo que le correspondía a Harry se aparto y comenzó a deslizar en su dedo aquella fina pieza de oro que le correspondía-. De esta forma, sello el trato y mi vida ira de por medio si es que pretendo anularlo antes de lo establecido…."

"De ti, tomo tus sentimientos, magia y protección.- lentamente Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporo, estaba en trance-. Acepto el pacto al portar este anillo".

"Los hilos del destino que se tejen esta noche llevan mi protección en cada filamento, desde este día hasta que sentimientos honestos surjan se encontraran atados, bajo los votos del matrimonio…- rezo Ágata y el estupor se hizo presente en todos los ahí presentes.

"¿Matrimonio?.- Sirius no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-. Eso no¡Ágata, detén todo esto!"

"Tarde…- un ultimo resplandor que emitieron los dos anillos antes de que todo volviera a la calma y Harry se volviera a desplomar sobre la cama-. Los votos han sido dichos y la aprobación dada, a partir de ahora, lo que ustedes dos vayan a encarar lo harán de una sola forma, como marido y mujer".

**oo………oo………. oo………oo………. oo………oo………. oo………oo……….**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, le he cambiado el titulo y también he corregido todo lo que llevaba escrito, originalmente iba a ser un drama de aquellos pero no le vi chiste, mejor los uno a la fuerza y que se pongan de acuerdo después –risa-

Este fic se atraso mas de lo previsto por causas de bloqueo mental, culparía a mi necedad pero la pobre es inocente… como sea, aquí esta el capitulo, lamento el retraso pero ya estoy escribiendo el próximo, espero tenerlo listo en menor tiempo y mostrarles el pensamiento que mi amiga Mel me permitió emplear para esta historia… espero que no se espante con los fics Slash por que olvide mencionarle para que historia lo emplearía –friend, puedes ahorcarme-

Cuídense, Oracle.

P.d. Sin Just Music, vuelvo a sentirme mas relajada… si, se que los lectores de ese fic se sentirán ofendidos pero así me siento… no se que pasara y a decir verdad, me siento con ánimos de ignorar muchas cosas… también tengo una confesión que hacer pero lo dejare en manos de mi buen amiga June, que ella se encargue del fic en mención por que yo sigo molesta, en fin, nada que ver pero no tenia mas que escribir… a la próxima me quedo calladita, me veo mas bonita.


	9. Un sentimiento dificil de explicar

**Un sentimiento difícil de explicar**

_Tal vez me creas, tal vez no… no me importa. Dejare como un dialogo perdido este momento sincero que tengo para el mundo. Una parte de mí anhelaba morir y la otra se paralizaba de miedo ante la sola idea de no volver a abrir los ojos. Este pensamiento seguramente ha pasado por la mente de adultos, jóvenes, niños… estoy seguro de que incluso alguien tan poderoso como Lord Voldemort se atemorizó ante el inminente fin de su vida._

"Si alguien tan poderoso tuvo miedo durante los últimos minutos de su agonía…-la voz sonaba rasposa, ininteligible… su susurro se convirtió en un pensamiento que lejos estaría de amedrentar la felicidad que irradiaba el rostro de las personas que le miraban atentos-. ¿Por qué yo no habría de sentirlo?".

La palidez de su rostro y la opacidad de sus verdes ojos eran detalles que pasaban desapercibidos por el momento. El menor de los males es siempre bien recibido, especialmente cuando se trae de entre los muertos a alguien cuya voluntad ha sido ignorada una vez más.

"Me da gusto que estés bien…- Sirius Black le estrecho con fuerza y presto poca importancia a la critica de la que sería objeto a causa de las lagrimas que un hombre derramaba al ver despertar a la única persona que conformaba su familia.

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo…-susurro al esconder su rostro contra el pecho del hombre, temía que la alegría atrapada en esa habitación fuera a escaparse si alguien veía su sentir.

"¿Podríamos terminar de una vez con esto?.- la expresión indiferente de Draco fue duramente reprobada por el resto del grupo ahí reunido-. Si es posible, quiero irme de aquí antes de que todo el colegio salga de clases y se cause mas alboroto con todo esto, creo que usted sabe a lo que me refiero, Dumbledore".

"Me temo que el joven Malfoy tiene razón, Sirius.-el rostro del anciano director se tenso-. Un carruaje aguarda por ellos en la entrada del castillo, tenemos el tiempo justo antes de que los hechizos vuelvan a activarse".

"No puedo dejar que se vaya.- exclamo, sus ojos fijos en el rubio slytherin que le desafiaba abiertamente-. Sabes que no me fió de él¿Quién me asegura que no se aprovechara de la situación?".

"Puedes jurar que no siento fascinación por los fenómenos como Potter.- sonrió mordaz-. Contrario a los Black, en mis venas no corre la perversión que ahora te tiene como su último descendiente… ¿quieres que entre en detalles?"

"¡Infeliz!.- bramo el hombre, el rostro encendido por la ira que le producía el ver a ese joven cuyo parecido con el finado Lucius Malfoy te sacudía hasta los huesos-. ¡Te matare si le haces algo!"

"Ahórrate el esfuerzo que la sola idea me da flojera.- espeto altivo-. Entre esa impura y Potter no hay mucha diferencia, los dos me producen repulsión…-sonrió satisfecho al ver que nadie movía un solo dedo para callarlo, por el contrario, apretaban los labios y miraban hacia otro lado, por la salud de Potter estaban dispuestos a soportar humillaciones.

"Cállate…-musito Harry, encarando al slytherin con quien mantenía una rivalidad de años-. Si tanto quieres irte evita el soso parloteo y sal para que pueda cambiarme".

"¿Salir?.- se cruzo de brazos, desafiando una vez más a su Némesis-. No cuentes con ello…"

"De acuerdo…-con ayuda de Sirius se puso en pie y el camisón que le cubría cayo al suelo, su cuerpo desnudo quedo a la vista y un intenso color rojo adorno las mejillas de los hombres ahí presentes.

"Que asco.- exclamo molesto antes de abandonar la habitación, Sirius, Dumbledore y Ron se le unieron segundos después.

"No deberías ser tan impulsivo.- le reprendió Hermione sin dejar de darle la espalda, Luna sonrió por las palabras de la prefecta.

"¿Qué te causa gracia?.- Harry arqueo la ceja, la ravenclaw se puso en pie y le ayudo a vestirse.

"Que ni siquiera en momentos como este, puedes dejar de ser tu…-respondió con tranquilidad-. Supongo que eso te hace tan interesante…-el gryffindor evidencio su desconcierto-. A mi me gusta eso de ti."

"Estas diciendo cosas sin sentido, Luna.- intervino Hermione, su rostro tan rojo como la piedra del anillo que Luna le tendía en ese instante al ojiverde.

"¿Para que me lo das?.- exclamo disgustado al reconocer el emblema de la familia Malfoy.

"Lo dejo para ti.- deposito la joya en la mano del gryffindor-. ¿Quieres saber por que?"

"No, ya lo se.- apretó el anillo con furia, reprimiendo sus ganas de arrojárselo a su dueño original-. Nada es gratis en esta vida…-sonrió resignado-. Resulta gracioso, cada que despierto de un largo sueño mi situación va de mal en peor…".

"Solo será un tiempo, Harry.- Hermione le abrazo con fuerza, buscando que de alguna forma, toda su energía se transmitiera al débil cuerpo de su amigo y pudiera resistir aquella ironía que se le presentaba en la vida-. Solo serán dos semanas y cuando estemos de vacaciones…"

"Estaré bien, Hermione.- agradeció la preocupación de su amiga.

Una vez preparado su equipaje, se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Harry detuvo su mano a escasos centímetros de la perilla. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se coloco el anillo que Pansy Parkinson ambicionara durante años.

"Vamonos.- exclamo al abrir la puerta y atraer las miradas de aquel grupo.

Al abandonar el castillo y tomar el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade, Harry fue invadido por una tranquilidad que durante años le fuera negada. Saberse fuera de Hogwarts, lejos de los cuidados excesivos y la constante vigilancia de la que era objeto minimizaba la irritable presencia de Draco Malfoy.

"Escribe cuantas veces quieras.- Sirius le abrazo con excesiva fuerza-. Y si algo pasa, iré por ti al instante".

"Lo tendré presente.- rió apenado.

"Espero que cumpla su promesa de mantenernos informados, joven Malfoy.- Dumbledore atrajo la atención del rubio que estaba recargado contra el carruaje.

"Los mismo espero de usted, Dumbledore.- giro el rostro-. No me haré responsable de lo que ocurra con el imbécil que intente aparecerse en mi casa.- Hermione frunció el cejo-. Ninguno de ustedes es bienvenido¿les quedo claro?"

"Solo son dos semanas.- le susurro la castaña cuando llego su turno de despedirse. Esas palabras eran para convencerse a si misma y aguantar los hirientes comentarios del slytherin.

"Procura descansar y no te metas en problemas.- el ultimo en despedirle fue Ron, contrario a los demás, se limito a tenderle la mano-. Dentro de tu equipaje metí algunos dulces y tu varita para que mantengas a raya a esa serpiente albina".

"Derrochas ingenio, comadreja parlanchina…-Draco choco adrede contra el pelirrojo que sonrió ante tal despliegue de inmadurez-. Ya después me encargare de que pagues por esto".

"Procurare no olvidar tus amenazas, _huroncillo nervioso_.- el rostro del Slytherin enrojeció ante la mención de aquel recuerdo hasta entonces olvidado-. Ten buen viaje, Harry y no olvides que…"

"… son dos semanas libres de cuidados asfixiantes, melodramas trillados, vigilancia obsesiva y comida saludable.- intervino Luna, plantada a un lado de Ron-. Fantástico¿no crees?".

"Lo tendré muy en cuenta.- Harry estrecho con firmeza la mano del pelirrojo y sonrió con agradecimiento a la Ravenclaw, resultaba grato darse cuenta que alguien era capaz de leer los gestos de su cara.

Los Thestrals tiraron del carruaje y la comitiva de despedida se perdió en la distancia. Media hora después, Hogwarts quedo oculto y Harry se desenfado de la tensión que sostenía la rectitud en su espalda, ante esto, Draco frunció el cejo.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?.- el gryffindor se deshizo del exceso de prendas que Hermione le colocara para protegerle del frío.

"¿A ti?.- el rubio se cruzo de brazos y su mirada se perdió a través de la ventana-. No te creas tan importante…"

"Por el contrario, solo quiero saber que tanto sabes de la situación…- Harry opto por ignorar la hostilidad del slytherin-. Esto no es un juego, Malfoy y no quiero que…"

"¡Guarda silencio!.- grito-. No he pedido tu ayuda en 6 años y no pienso hacerlo ahora…- observo al moreno resoplar-. No confió en ti, Potter".

"sentimiento mutuo...- exclamo con desgano al tiempo que se recostaba en el asiento-. Sin embargo, en esta nave vamos juntos y desde que te pusiste esa sortija ha dejado de ser una opción el tenerte cerca…-volvió a resoplar-. Espero que en verdad sepas en lo que te metiste…"

"Es mi problema.- espeto arrogante.

"Por el contrario.- cerro los ojos, su cuerpo aun resentía la ausencia de magia y le reclamaba descanso-. Ahora es _nuestro_ problema…-se giro y dio la espalda al slytherin.

Draco miró fijamente el anillo que adornaba su dedo corazón. Era una pieza finamente labrada, cada detalles había sido cuidado en su elaboración y el brillo que desprendía la joya incrustada era hermoso, un resplandor único que hacia ver vulgar el fulgor de un diamante… su argolla era superior a la del grupo que jurara guardar el secreto de Potter y su ego se ensalzaba ante la idea de que solo existían dos en el mundo.

"Patético…-recordar quien poseía el otro anillo le provocaba una rabia difícil de ocultar.

La magia impregnada en aquel secreto tan celosamente guardado había creado a _Selenne Black_, otra de las farsas en este juego, la única que respiraba, reía y se enojaba con tal realismo que él, cual vil idiota, se dejo engañar por un simple reflejo.

"Demonios…-susurro al ser nuevamente consciente de los malestares que le aquejaran desde esa mañana.

Todo había empezado con nauseas, mareos y debilidad corporal que creyó soportar hasta que arribara a la Mansión Malfoy en donde podría elaborar alguna poción que mitigara con las secuelas que, según Severus Snape, sufriría al ser quien proveyera directamente de magia a Harry Potter.

"¿Malfoy?.-la voz del gryffindor le hizo reparar que en algún momento, el cansancio le había hecho cerrar los ojos-. ¿Te encuentras bien?, luces pálido…"

"Estoy bien…-mascullo, estaba a punto de desvanecerse y su orgullo le impedía mostrar debilidad ante el que considerara su eterno rival.

"No lo estas.- Harry se puso en pie y sin prestar atención a las protestas del rubio, toco su frente-. Estas ardiendo en fiebre…-se mordió el labio-. Necesito que te acuestes…"

"¿No me preguntaras que tengo?.- sonrió despectivo-. ¿Acaso entre tus tantas habilidades se encuentra el ser medimago?"

"Es por esto…-lejos de responder a la agresión, Harry le mostró el anillo que refulgía en su dedo-. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Por que yo puedo arreglármelas solo.- giro el rostro¿era culpabilidad o compasión lo que veía en los ojos de Potter?.

"Recuéstate.- le solicito al tiempo que volvía a su asiento y jalaba con todas sus fuerzas de su equipaje.

"Utiliza tu varita…-exclamo el rubio con fastidio-. Eres un mago, no hay razón para que te compliques tanto la vida".

"Si utilizo magia tu cuerpo lo resentirá.- tiro una vez mas y el bolso de viaje cayo al suelo.

"¿Qué estas buscando?.- frunció el cejo al ver como el moreno iba sacando prendas sin importarle donde fueran a caer.

"Necesito agua y paños.- rasgo una de sus ropas tras cerciorarse que le sería de utilidad-. Ninguna de las pociones que tomo te ayudaran, Snape las elaboro con las instrucciones que Ágata le dio…"

"Soy mejor que tu en pociones.- contra su voluntad termino recostándose en el asiento.

"Entonces no es necesario ahondar en detalles.- se encogió de hombros y mojo la tela-. Lo único que puedo hacer es que te baje la temperatura".

"¿Un destello de inteligencia, Potter?.- su frente fue cubierta, el frío del paño paso desapercibida por su piel.

"Eso parece…-se quito la capa y cubrió al rubio con ella.

"¿Qué haces?.- frunció el cejo, el moreno estaba sentado otra vez frente a su maleta de viaje.

"Ordenar todo esto.- respondió escuetamente-. Necesito encontrar el espejo que Sirius me dio para que le informe a Snape de la situación".

"No lo hagas.- la fiebre comenzaba a hacerlo delirar-. Dije… dije que yo puedo hacerme cargo".

"No seas necio.- Harry se volvió a verle-. Pedir ayuda no es signo de debilidad".

"Mira quien lo dice…-rió entrecortadamente.

"Lo mejor es que descanses, Malfoy.- prefirió no discutir, era lo mejor para la salud del rubio.

Para cuando Draco consiguió relajarse, Harry ya había puesto al tanto de la situación a su padrino. Faltaban poco más de dos horas para llegar a su destino y Sirius le prometió que haría llegar lo antes posible una cura para el enfermo. Solo quedaba esperar y no dejarse vencer por la impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudar.

"Aguanta…- cambio el paño y limpio el sudor que perlaba la frente del rubio, suspiro.

-¿Por qué era tan difícil pedir ayuda?-

_-Mira quien lo dice-_

No pudo evitar reír al recordar las palabras del Slytherin. Era verdad, Harry Potter no podía juzgar la necedad de los demás por que él también padecía del mismo mal. _Pedir ayuda _es una frase cuyo significado va variando con el paso del tiempo a través de nuevos conocimientos y experiencias… ¿Por qué alguien como Draco Malfoy, criado en una familia mágica, alguien que jamás ha tenido carencias económicas y que relativamente lo ha tenido todo, es incapaz de pronunciar esas dos palabras?.

Harry si tenia una buena excusa. Su infancia a lado de los Dursley había sido todo menos agradable. Desde pequeño fue desterrado a una vida solitaria en la que únicamente contaba con él… ¿podría alguien entenderle?... él que creció recibiendo el desprecio de la gente vivía bajo una frase… _no quiero ser una molestia._

"Debí haber muerto…-susurro, su espalda apoyada contra la pared del carruaje

El objetivo para permanecer con vida se había consumado con la muerte de Lord Voldemort, sus amigos estaban a salvo y él ya no tenía cavidad en esa realidad. Harry Potter se había convertido en una leyenda, era amado y temido, solo faltaba que estuviera muerto para recibir toda la gloria de lo magos que en vez de odiarle, ocultarían su alegría tras falsos lamentos provocados por el ocaso de una joven vida, sellarían su mezquinan bajo mármol blanco y bellas flores para que nadie pudiera ver su egoísmo y dejarían que el tiempo se encargara se borrar cualquier recuerdo capaz de nublar el sol que iluminaba sus días de paz y esperanza hacia un futuro mejor.

"Me he convertido en el enemigo, el sucesor de Lord Voldemort.- rió cansinamente-. Ahora soy el responsable de todos los males del mundo…"

"Es cierto, de todo eres culpable…- Draco abrió los ojos, Harry palideció al descubrir que en todo ese rato el rubio solo fingió dormir-. Esa bruja dijo que mi existencia quedaría ligada a la tuya hasta que pudiera quitarme este anillo…-sonrió en forma maliciosa-. Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez por que iría hasta el mismo infierno para matarte…"

"Eso no suena lógico, Malfoy.- resoplo hastiado-. ¿Es por eso que no duermes¿acaso temes que me suicide y te prive del pago que Ágata te prometió?"

"Eres patético, Potter.- Draco se quito el trapo y lo arrojo al suelo.

"Todavía tienes temperatura…- paciente, Harry se inclino a recogerlo-. ¿Tienes sed?"

"Solo dame el agua.- extendió la mano, el gryffindor le ignoro y contra la voluntad del rubio, le ayudo a ingerir el vital liquido.

"No haré nada…-el rubio le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza-. Si es eso lo que te impide dormir…"

"¡No te creas tan importante, Potter!.- bramo colérico-. Yo no me preocupo por nadie".

"Es una lastima que yo aun no consigo librarme de ese tipo de sentimientos…- sonrió benevolente, mojo el trapo y lo coloco otra vez en la frente del rubio, en el proceso su largo cabello acaricio la piel del rubio-. Duerme".

"Podrías dejarme morir…-pensó en voz alta, la sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció.

"Podría hacerlo.- le concedió la razón-. Tu también tuviste esa opción y no lo hiciste…-Draco frunció el cejo, Harry prefirió adelantarse a sus pensamientos-. No importa por que lo hayas hecho, me ayudaste…-guardo silencio, no estaba habituado a hablar con el slytherin sin tener su varita en mano.

"Tu cabello me estorba...- espeto malhumorado, ni siquiera como _mujer_ dejaba de ser un Gryffindor idiota.

"Lo lamento.- se alejo y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, inconcientemente sus manos le habían alcanzado la navaja que Sirius le regalara-. Podría cortarlo…"

"¿Eres idiota?.- le dio la espalda-. Destruirías lo único que vale la pena de ti…"

"Si, lo supuse…-Harry guardo la navaja y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, Draco Malfoy si que sabia como herirle.

**Ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooO**

Comenzaba a nevar cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy. Al instante, dos pequeños elfos corrieron hacia el carruaje y se hicieron cargo del equipaje, Harry se encontró con el dilema de cómo llevar al slytherin dentro de la casa sin magia de por medio.

"Apóyate en mi…-Draco no terminaba de atarse la capa cuando el Gryffindor le comunico su solución al dilema, la prenda cayo al suelo.

"¡Ni de broma!.- el enojo le hizo palidecer y ser presa de un súbito mareo, la fiebre no había cedido ni un ápice.

"Escúchame bien.- Harry recogió la capa y se la ajusto hasta casi ahorcarlo-. Con gusto te dejaba aquí…-exclamo con severidad-. No retobes, tengo demasiado frío como para…"

"Amo…-el elfo llamo la atención de los dos magos, alguien del pueblo avanzaba por el camino que conducía a la Mansión.

"Yo me haré cargo…-farfullo molesto-. Lleven al Sr. Malfoy a la Mansión…"

"Es uno de los muggles que viven en el valle… aquí te espero.- sonrió arrogante, no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles al gryffindor-. Vuelve a la casa y alista todo.- ordeno al elfo que tras asentir, desapareció.

"Adoras dar ordenes¿cierto?.- sonrió amargamente, un simple formalismo que frenaba su deseo de borrarle a golpes la sonrisa autosuficiente que Draco tenia tatuada en el rostro.

Sin esperar por la respuesta Harry fue al encuentro del inesperado visitante, no podía permitir que viera un carruaje carente de caballos que tirasen de el, tampoco quería pensar en posibles explicaciones para ello. Frunció el cejo, de sus ropas extrajo el anillo que Luna le diera unas horas atrás y que término por deslizar en su dedo.

"Buenas tardes¿puedo ayudarle en algo?.- saludo a un anciano hombre que le sonreía con gesto amable y sorprendido.

"Buenas tardes.- se detuvo, necesitaba recuperar el aire-. Vi pasar el carruaje y decidí venir a saludar al joven Señor Malfoy…-las miradas de ambos se centraron en el rubio que permanecía sentado dentro del carruaje-. Hace varios meses que nadie habita la Mansión y llegamos a pensar que no volveríamos a verle…-su voz se volvió un susurro-. Con la muerte de sus padres…".

"Sus estudios no le habían permitido regresar a casa.- respondió escuetamente, zanjando el tema con la mayor delicadeza posible.

"Si, eso mismo le dije al hermano del alcalde cuando pregunto si la Mansión estaba a la venta.- el viento arreció y la nieve comenzó a caer con mayor fuerza, Harry no podía seguir con aquella charla.

"No lo culpo por interesarse en tan magnifica propiedad.- tendió su mano a manera de despedida-. Lamento no seguirlo atendiendo pero hemos tenido un viaje muy largo y estamos cansados, aunque si puedo decirle que por ahora no esta en planes el deshacerse de este lugar.- el anillo con el emblema de la familia fue la mas contundente de las negativas que pudiera argumentar pues el anciano no insistió, estrecho la frágil mano y tras hacer una breve reverencia se marcho.

"¿Qué quería ese sucio muggle?.- Harry se paso el brazo del rubio por el hombro y le condujo hacia la mansión.

"Hablar de negocios, quieren comprarte este lugar.- el rubio amortiguo una risa despectiva, no existía oro suficiente para adueñarse de aquel lugar que albergara a varias generaciones de magos sangre puras.

"Antes la destruiría con mis propias manos.- Harry le miro de reojo, en el rostro del slytherin estaba impresa la frustración-. Y eso haré por que soy el ultimo de mi familia…-sonrió altivo, el gryffindor que le ayudaba a caminar no era mas que un mestizo con mucha suerte, solo así podría pisar el hogar de los Malfoy.

El moreno guardo silencio, Malfoy hablaba como si el mundo hubiese llegado a su fin y no existiesen mas opciones. Pensar en el futuro no era uno de sus pasatiempos mas no pudo evitar el imaginarse lo hermoso que se vería ese jardín en primavera, libre de nieve y con el viento meciendo la copa de los árboles.

"Es una lastima…-pensó en voz alta-. Con todo este espacio siempre se conservaría la libertad de la que algunos carecen… cualquiera crecería feliz en este lugar".

"No es mal lugar para esconderse.- exclamo incomodo, el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos.

**Ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooO**

Ajenos y a miles de kilómetros de ahí, un grupo se separaba en distintas direcciones para atender sus respectivos asuntos. Solo una pareja decidió sentarse en el suelo de las escaleras, hacia demasiado frío para salir a los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo.

"Peleaste con Hermione…-mas que una pregunta, el gesto preocupado de la ravenclaw le advirtió al malhumorado prefecto de Gryffindor que no estaba para respuestas evasivas.

"No fue mi culpa, esta obsesionada por comunicarse con Selenne…-Luna resoplo desilusionada, inútilmente había albergado la esperanza de que los nervios de la castaña cesasen con las noticias que Sirius Black les transmitiera pocas horas atrás.

"Siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos…- el pelirrojo se sintió ofendido-. Por que te gustaba¿verdad?"

"Si y cuando creí que las cosas podrían lograrse entre nosotros sucedió que mi mejor amigo estaba en problemas…-cerro los ojos, detestaba recordar y que Luna le interrogara-. Uno siempre tiene sus prioridades, la mía fue apartarme al ver el cariño que germinaba el corazón de Hermione…"

"A veces surge contra la voluntad de uno…-susurro, lo suficiente para que solo fuera audible para el Gryffindor que tenso una sonrisa.

"A veces se confunde con gratitud…-asintió después de varios minutos-. Y por eso temo que la chica mas lista del colegio se dará un palmo de narices cuando se de cuenta de lo que no quiere ver…"

"Ella se lo habrá buscado.- exclamo indiferente-. Se lo has advertido de muchas formas y hace oídos sordos a tus palabras…- prefirió cambiar de tema al ver el semblante del pelirrojo-. ¿Es verdad lo que Ágata me dijo sobre el anillo que le dio a Malfoy?".

"Cada palabra, por eso nosotros tuvimos que portar estos…-le mostró su sortija, su sonrisa se volvió amarga-. Sirve para complementar su alma, la esencia de nuestra magia y Malfoy resulto perfecto para el trabajo".

"Entonces, los anillos de ustedes ya no sirven.- Ron asintió-. ¿Que es lo que nos ocultan?..."

"¿Acaso no es evidente?.- resoplo, Ron meditaba sus palabras, no era fácil externar aquello-. Harry no se valora, se echa la culpa de todo y sufre en silencio…- un tanto incomodo, prosiguió-. Por lo que dijo Snape, Malfoy es perfecto para el trabajo"

"¿Por eso no te preocupas por Selenne?.- pregunto a quemarropa y el gryffindor estallo en cólera.

"¡No seguiré hablando de eso!.- malhumorado, se puso en pie y dejo sola a la ravenclaw.

"Ágata también dijo que no se puede detener…-junto sus manos y cerro los ojos, un tímido rezo escapo de sus labios, un deseo por la felicidad de alguien que pese a su extraña apariencia era amable con ella-. Esta vez deja que te cuiden y cura a otra alma que también ha vivido atormentada…".

_**-Por una vez quiero creer que todo estará bien, que podré depositar mi absoluta confianza en las manos de un extraño-**_

**Ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooO**

Harry sonrió al ver que la temperatura comenzaba a ceder al fin. La medicina enviada por Severus Snape había devuelto un poco de color a la piel de Malfoy. Sumergió las manos en la jofaina que colocara sobre el buró y exprimió con fuerza el lienzo que utilizaba para limpiar el sudor del enfermo.

Con cuidado presiono, no quería despertarle ahora que al fin dormía tranquilo. Retiro los cabellos que se adherían a la pálida piel, inesperadamente Draco abrió los ojos y el moreno se sobresalto cuando los posesivos brazos del slytherin le rodearon la cintura y la distancia entre ambos se vio bruscamente reducida.

**-_Una persona que me demostrará que no todo está perdido, y que todo tiene solución._-**

"Tu ahora me perteneces, Potter…-su respiración entrecortada golpeo los sensibles labios de su presa, aun deliraba a causa del agotamiento físico-. Por merlín, no sabes cuanto llegue a odiarte… deseaba que murieras y al final no pude dejarte ir…-enterró su rostro en el delgado cuello, aspirando con devoción el aroma que manaba de los negros cabellos-. Maldita tu imagen y maldito el destino que me hizo conocerte…-Harry gimió, los labios del slytherin sobre su piel despertaban sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas-. Y aun así… maldita mi suerte si no te hubiera conocido.-titubeo-. Harry"

_**-Quizás mi interior grita por ti…-**_

Respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo apresado por el del hombre que volvía a dormir y que se negaba a aflojar su amarre para dejarle marchar. Harry temblaba de miedo, la demencia que manara de las grisáceas pupilas había sido tal que se sintió petrificado.

_**-Un extraño que me devolverá las fuerzas para seguir, para vivir esta mentira y volver a recuperar mis ilusiones.-**_

"No es correcto…- murmuraba, no a manera de reproche o excusa, mas bien convencido de que no podía seguir alterando la vida de terceras personas-. Nada que tenga relación conmigo lo es…- Draco se movió, su cabeza abandono el cuello y se hundió en la negra cabellera, Harry volvió a estremecerse.

_**-Un extraño como tú…-**_

"Tal vez sea obra de esta cosa…- miro su argolla y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió decepcionado-. O se deba a esta apariencia que me dieron…-nuevamente intento liberarse del rubio más como en ocasiones anteriores, Draco frustro sus planes.

Una tímida sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. Todo esto era tan confuso, irreal y complicado, lleno de imposibles, atestado de miedo e inseguridades… curioso… con tantas cosas en contra era difícil hallar un significado a la sensación de emoción que hormigueaba por cada centímetro de su piel.

_**-Quizá deseo que mi salvador seas tú...-**_

_-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-_

**Notas del Autor**

¡Si!, al fin pude hacer algo por este fic que me hace recordar cosas que no me gusta tener presente. Agradezco la paciencia de las personas que me escribieron pidiéndome la actualización, no me he olvidado de este fic y como no quiero entrar en el _drama fac_, espero que haya sido de su agrado –si no es así, empleen su tiempo a fics mejores-.

Ejerciendo mi derecho, la próxima vez mis notas de autor serán mas extensas, si debo agregar la sección de sociales del Profeta que así sea. Hasta el momento no he encontrado ley reconocida por los hombres que me lo impida –fanfiction solo me prohíbe contestar reviews dentro de los capítulos-.

**K. Oracle**.

**P.d.** esto es en respuesta a un e-mail ofensivo que recibí hace algunos meses. ¿queda claro?

**P.d.d.** ¡Antes que lo olvide!, El pensamiento en negritas pertenece a Meli-chan -¡gracias chica!-, hace tiempo que me dejo leerlo y me dio permiso de utilizarlo, desde el primer momento supe que debia emplearlo en este fic. La continuacion ha sido posible gracias a ella.


	10. You

**-You****…-**

Una ligera cortina de nieve caía sobre las calles de Londres, tan tenue que la gente le prestaba poca atención y se dedicaba a embriagarse del espíritu navideño tan característico de esas fechas. Esta regla no aplicaba a una pareja que transitaba indiferente al ambiente plagado de muérdago, noche buena y pino.

"Date prisa…- mascullo molesto, hacia días que no dormía como Merlín mandaba y ahora tenia que abandonar la soledad de su mansión por creer que "dejar todo en manos del viejo chiflado" había sido la mejor opción-. Los asuntos de la familia deben ser tratados únicamente por los miembros de dicha familia".

"No entiendo cual es el problema.- Harry esquivo a un grupo de chicos y luego de trastabillar en repetidas ocasiones consiguió darle alcance al iracundo Slytherin-. ¡Como odio estas cosas!.- gimió, no entendía como le hacían las mujeres para mantener el equilibrio sobre tacones-. ¡Para, necesito descansar un momento!".

"A este paso jamás llegaremos.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Acaso la sabelotodo de Granger no te enseño a ser mas… femenina?"

"Hermione no utiliza este tipo de cosas.- le fulmino con la mirada.

"Pues es tu culpa por no tener ropa decente.- exclamo con desdén-. Es una suerte que te quedaran las ropas de mi madre por que ni de broma me presentaría en el Ministerio con tu aspecto de pordiosero.- Harry se sentó en una banca libre y comenzó a masajear sus pies-. Además, esto no habría pasado si ese vejete hubiera hecho todo el papeleo que exige la tradición de la familia Malfoy".

"Explícamelo otra vez.-Draco reprimió sus ganas de ahorcarle-. ¿Por qué demonios me vestiste como "Señora Malfoy"?"

"Por que debo llevar a la "Sra. Malfoy" al ministerio a firmar el contrato de matrimonio que fue redactado por mi padre desde que naci y que antes de morir dejo en manos de su abogado.-ironizo el rubio.

"¿Es necesario hacerlo?.- Harry frunció el cejo-. Es una matrimonio falso, ¿Por qué complicarlo mas con cuestiones legales?"

"Por que así debe ser.- resoplo el rubio, ¿acaso Potter tenia aserrín en el cerebro o era aun mas estúpido que Crabbe y Goyle juntos?-. Los magos no aceptan muy bien que dos jóvenes sin vínculos sanguíneos vivan bajo el mismo techo… ese chiflado de Dumbledore debería haber pensado en eso antes de meterme en este embrollo".

"¿No tendrás problemas si te presentas en ese lugar?.- pregunto extrañado-. Yo tenia entendido que tu familia…"

"¿Estaba denigrada ante la sociedad mágica?-.sonrió altivo-. Muchos sueñan con ese día pero mi padre y su orgullo se encargaron de postergarlo un poco mas…-ocupo el lugar libre en la banca, Harry comenzó a masajear su otro pie-. Fue una suerte que sus vínculos con el Señor Oscuro no salieran completamente a la luz y todo el asunto terminara como uno de los tantos rumores relacionados con los Malfoy".

"¿Y no temes que alguien….?.- Harry le dirigió una breve mirada.

"¿Inicie una cacería de brujas?.- su sonrisa se ensancho-. Las cosas no funcionan tan fáciles Potter, los que han puesto a los Malfoy en la mira del Ministerio han sido miserables traidores a las reglas ancestrales de los magos… -el moreno se mostró confundido con su explicación-. La familia no traiciona…-sentencio el rubio-. Los sangre pura están vinculados entre si y traicionar a tus semejantes no es una opción… por eso a tus queridos Weasley nadie los respeta".

"¿Por qué siempre que abres la boca consigues ser tan cabrón?.- Harry resoplo malhumorado, sentía un profundo cariño por aquella familia que lo había aceptado como uno de los suyos, Draco le miro impasible.

"La familia se protege y apoya…-prosiguió el rubio-. Has pasado veranos en su casa, ¿acaso no se rigen por esa regla?...-una nueva sonrisa delineo sus labios-. Bueno la excepción es Percy Weasley, ese es doblemente traidor".

"Percy es un imbécil.- concedió el Gryffindor.

"Lo es.- asintió el slytherin-. Él mismo se ha cerrado el apoyo del resto…-se aclaro la voz antes de retomar el tema inicial-. Los Malfoy tenemos obligaciones sociales que cumplir.-le miro de reojo-. Ahora apareces como mi _esposa.- _Harry ignoro adrede la expresión burlona del rubio-. Tendrás que aprender las tradiciones de mi familia y mas te vale que sea rápido".

"Tal vez tu seas un idiota, _querido_.- ironizo, poniendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra-. Yo por el contrario…"

"Esa es la actitud que quiero.-extraño pero la respuesta le dejo satisfecho-. ¿Ya puedes caminar?".

"Eso creo.- se puso en pie y antes de que comenzara a perder el equilibrio Draco le sujeto con firmeza del hombro.

"Apóyate en mi.- le susurro al oído, Harry se sintió un poco inquieto.

"Puedo solo.- exclamo con dificultad, el rubio le sujeto con firmeza-. ¿Qué?"

"No seas tan necio y por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan jodidamente autosuficiente.- el moreno bufo indignado-. Por Merlín, solo quiero llegar hoy al ministerio y solucionar este problema lo antes posible".

"¡Esta bien!.- siseo molesto y de mala gana se apoyo en el brazo del rubio-. Vámonos ya".

"Desde hace días que te la pasas evitándome.-exclamo en voz alta-. No es algo que no agradezca pero no puedo evitar reñir contigo por lo menos dos veces al día para sentir que la normalidad aun existe en mi vida".

"¿Solo me quieres para pelear?.- parpadeo confundido-. Eso suena a un autentico matrimonio".

"No tergiverses las cosas.- retomo su habitual indiferencia-. Dije que necesito pelear contigo por mera costumbre, eso no quiere decir que comiencen a existir elementos que nos hagan un "matrimonio" como cualquier otro, ¿quedo claro?".

"No necesitas aclarar ese punto.- Harry resoplo cansado-. Si fuéramos un matrimonio por lo menos habría un poco de tolerancia por parte de ambos".

"No has contestado mi pregunta.- inquirió el rubio-. ¿Por qué has estado evitándome, Potter?, ¿acaso me tienes miedo?"

"Eso quisieras.- exclamo con fingida indiferencia pues algo había de verdad en las palabras del rubio.

Desde el "incidente", Harry no podía plantarse frente al rubio con actitud de "aquí no paso nada", la verdad era que había pasado mucho y uno de esos cambios radicaba en una pequeña variación en los sentimientos que ese odioso Slytherin solía inspirarle.

"Además eso no fue una pregunta.- el moreno retomo la palabra -. No fue mas que un claro despliegue de tu insufrible actitud ególatra, ¿crees que todos vivimos para prestar atención a alguien tan insignificante?, tengo otras cosas mas importantes en que poner mi atención".

"Si tu lo dices.- sonrió con burla y Harry le odio por eso.

La verdad era que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y todo el tiempo le hacia repasar cosas que en el pasado no había prestado atención. No dormía por temor a soñar cosas que no estaban permitidas y prefería someterse a extenuantes sesiones de piano para no permitir a su mente divagar en tonterías. Incluso ahora prefería contar los pasos que daba en vez de prestar atención a la calidez que manaba del cuerpo de "ese sujeto".

¿Qué haces?, ¿Cómo controlas tus emociones cuando tienes enfrente a la persona que idealiza muchas cosas que te niegas a aceptar con todas tus fuerzas?, ¿Le encaras?, ¿finges demencia?, ¿lo vuelves invisible y caminas como si estuvieran dando helado gratis?, ¿haces gala de tranquilidad y para dejar en claro que no te interesa le saludas?, ¿Cómo consigues sofocar esa vocecita que te dice "te gusta" cuando el resto de ti te grita que no es correcto?". Eso y mas pasaba por la traicionera mente de Harry Potter.

Lo peor era que ahora su cuerpo se había aliado con su cerebro y lo traicionaba de la peor forma. Hoy incluso su boca le había traicionado y mentido… la verdad residía en que no era la primera vez que Harry vestía como mujer de pies a cabeza, sonará extraño pero Ron se había mostrado férreo en que su amigo llevara toda esa actuación a un punto de realismo tal que los tacones se volvieron indispensables… sin embargo, hoy sus piernas fingían cansancio, torpeza y sus manos se sostenían con firmeza de aquel varonil brazo solo por retenerlo un poco mas a su lado.

"Si que eres malo con esas cosas.- Draco le saco de sus pensamientos-. Si sigues apretándome de esa forma vas a romperme el brazo".

"¡Lo siento!.- Harry se sonrojo y soltó al hombre, su cuerpo le traicionaba, ¡miserable!-. Estas cosas…-balbuceo denotando los nervios de los que era presa-. ¡Son la tortura!".

"A mi madre tampoco le gustaban.- su respuesta aumento la curiosidad del Gryffindor-. Cuando terminemos podrás deshacerte de ellos.- le miro de reojo-. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Si…- asintió perturbado, los gestos amables de Draco eran tan espontáneos que al final no sabias como lograr que su cerebro volviera a coordinar las funciones del resto del cuerpo-. ¡Rayos!".

El grito y una sonora caída obligaron al rubio a detenerse. Harry Potter con el cuerpo semienterrado en la nieve sucia era una de las cosas que no se veían todos los días y que podrían abarcar ocho columnas de El Profeta.

"Torpe…- exclamo con desgano, Harry se incorporo con dificultad.

"No fastidies…-suspiro, el vestido estaba arruinado.

"Ya tuve bastante de esto.- le ignoro-. El Caldero Chorreante esta cerca de aquí, ve, solicita un cuarto, pídele a Tom que te consiga ropas secas y espérame ahí".

"Lo que digas.- trastabillando, Harry tomo la dirección opuesta a la de Malfoy sin darse cuenta que conforme se alejaba de su compañero, mas hábil se volvía en el tema de los tacones, a esto el rubio frunció el cejo.

El caldero Chorreante estaba libre, solo el tabernero Tom permanecía tras la barra limpiando con un sucio trapo algunos vasos, Harry solicito una habitación y se sintió aliviado cuando el fuego de la chimenea volvió a calentarle el rostro.

"¿Necesita algo mas?.- el hombre le miraba de pies a cabeza.

"Es todo, gracias.- al cerrarse la puerta, Harry entro al baño a quitarse las húmedas prendas, dos movimientos de su varita y estas quedaron nuevamente secas.

Se dio un rápido baño y tras vestirse de nueva cuenta salió de la habitación. Si iba a hacer esto lo haría a su forma, visito Gringotts para retirar un poco de dinero y comenzó a pasear por el callejón Diagon.

"Señora Malfoy…-miro su aspecto frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo-. Tanta pretensión y suntuosidad no va a nublarme el juicio"

Compro algo de ropa, también un poco de comida y algunos obsequios para enviar en Navidad. De vuelta, al pasar frente al tabernero le solicito una lechuza.

"Se la enviare a su cuarto.- asintió el hombre mientras servía hidromiel a dos clientes.

Harry volvió a cambiar sus ropas, se puso un grueso suéter y unos pantalones, saco la comida que había comprado y degusto un poco de todo. Alguien comenzó a golpear a su puerta.

"¿Si?.- abrió y se encontró con el cejo fruncido de Draco-. Ah, eres tu… ¿necesitas algo?"

"Que te hagas a un lado.- le aparto-. Espero que estés satisfecho, tendremos que quedarnos aquí esta noche para ir mañana temprano a firmar los papeles".

"Mas te vale que esa espera sea en cuartos separados.- sentencio el ojiverde a lo que solo atino a responder con una mordaz sonrisa.

"Siento ser yo quien te informe que eso no será posible, un grupo de magos ha decidido instalarse aquí y ya no hay cuartos libres.- se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a degustar la comida del moreno-. Nada mal, sabría mejor con algo de vino".

"¡No es cierto!.- Harry se sentó en la cama-. Cuando yo vine estaba vacio…"

"Y mientras estabas comprando, se lleno.- respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia-. Así es este tipo de negocios, Potter".

"¡Maldición, no voy a compartir cama contigo!.- farfullo-. ¡Tu duermes en el suelo!"

"Mas te vale que estés de broma.- termino de comer y comenzó a revisar las compras del moreno-. Estoy convaleciente, necesito dormir bien para recuperarme, recuerda las indicaciones que te dio Snape".

"¡Me importa poco lo que Severus dijo!.- arremetió Harry-. Estamos hablando de compartir el mismo espacio, ¡yo no duermo con nadie!"

"Se te nota.- le miro con desgano-. Tendrás que hacer a un lado tu pudor y aceptar la situación, me lo debes".

"¿Crees que lo olvido?.- ironizo-. No hay hora en que no me recuerdes lo que te debo.- sonrió con acritud-. No sabes cuanto me fastidia esta situación, si por mi fuera ya estaría muerto".

"¿Hablas en serio?.- le observo con detenimiento.

"Muy en serio.- asintió-. Estoy cansado de todo esto…"

"Nunca me lo habría imaginado.- respondió con sinceridad-. Suponía que ser el héroe insufrible era parte de tu rutina.- le miro de reojo-. Comienza a fastidiarme que lloriquees como una nena…".

"¿Lloriquear como nena?.- parpadeo confundido-. ¿Ya viste que soy?, una nena de pies a cabeza con todo el derecho a gimotear si así me place, ¿quieres que ejerza mi derecho las 24 hrs del día?".

"¿Acaso sabes que es lo que quiero?.- resoplo molesto-. No tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que pasa por mi mente, Potter… estoy cansado de este teatro, harto de escucharte lloriquear por que los idiotas que te rodean te idolatran tanto que te tienen vivo contra tu deseo, me tienes hasta la coronilla y si no cierras la boca por dos minutos voy a terminar el trabajo que Lord Voldemort dejo inconcluso".

"Quiero ver que lo intentes.- apoyo las manos en sus caderas y se planto retadoramente frente al rubio-. Tienta tu suerte conmigo y hare que te arrepientas de siquiera haberlo pensado".

"Ya no eres Harry Potter.- se puso en pie, encarando a su enemigo como lo hiciese en años pasados, mirándole fijamente, aguardando por el mas mínimo error que pudiera darle una ventaja para salir victorioso-. Selenne Black no es rival para mi".

"Es mas que un rival, Malfoy.- sonrió enigmáticamente-. Es la "mujer" a la que elegiste amar.- redujo la distancia entre ambos y su aliento choco contra la mejilla del rubio-. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas?, ¿olvidas el incidente del pasillo?, el orgulloso Draco Malfoy bajo la guardia ante una cara bonita sin imaginarse que tras todo este teatro se ocultaba su peor enemigo".

"Es mentira.- mascullo molesto, reacción que ensancho la sonrisa del ojiverde.

"¿Qué se siente amar lo prohibido?.- exclamo con mordacidad-. Tenerme a tu alcance y no poder tocarme por que soy lo que mas odias.- acaricio la mejilla del hombre y lo sintió temblar bajo su tacto-. En tu convalecencia te conocí mejor de lo que podrías desear.- se acerco peligrosamente a los labios del rubio-. ¿Qué tanto se rompería tu cordura si te diera lo que tanto anhelas?"

"No te atrevas…-permaneció estático, vulnerable ante esa mirada que escudriñaba sus pensamientos.

"No necesitas decirlo.- sonrió triunfante, retirándose de su presa para recostarse en la cama-. Mi lado slytherin es demasiado impetuoso y a veces tan fastidioso como tú.- se relajo-. Tendrás que disculparlo y batallar con él".

"Mira lo que hago contigo.-recuperado, Draco blandió su varita y apunto a los regalos que estaban sobre la mesa-. ¡Bombarda!

Harry se incorporo de un brinco cuando vio reducidos a polvo los paquetes que tenia sobre la mesa, su rostro adquirió un peligroso matiz rojizo que paso desapercibido para Draco Malfoy.

"¡Levicorpus!.- el rubio quedo de cabeza, Harry se acerco a revisar los daños-. Tienes suerte, destruiste parte de mi ropa y la baratija que había comprado para ti".

"¿Para mi?.- se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Por qué diablos tendrías que comprarme algún obsequio?"

"Por que estoy de visita en tu casa, maleducado.- exclamo como si fuese lo mas obvio-. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales?, cuando vas de visita a algún lado tienes que dar un obsequio al anfitrión…-se encogió de hombros-. Pero que estoy diciendo, es evidente que solo eres un malcriado al que consintieron desde que nació…-Draco frunció el cejo-. ¿Adivine?, no eres tan difícil de analizar Malfoy… eres el hijo al que sus padres amaron, toleraron y echaron a perder… te enseñaron a tenerlo todo y cuando algo se te niega no te lo tomas bien…-le miro de reojo-. Bienvenido al mundo real".

"¡No fastidies!.- forcejeo, intentando liberarse de sus invisibles ataduras sin mucho éxito-. ¡Bajame ya!".

"No.- respondió tajante-. Destruiste mis pertenencias y debes recibir tu castigo.- sonrió-. Dejare que la sangre te suba a la cabeza e inevitablemente, mueras".

"¡Si no quisieras matarme, me liberarías!.- rezongo el rubio.

"Si, eso tiene sentido.- se encogió de hombros-. Lastima que no tengo la intención de hacerlo.- sonrió-. Durante años te dedicaste a fastidiarme la existencia, es tiempo de que me desquite"

"¡Libérame!.- bramo Draco-. ¡No tienes derecho de hacer esto!"

"Claro que lo tengo.- resoplo-. Me dijiste que en vez de llorar como una nena, aprovechara el seguir con vida-. Draco palideció y no fue el único, Harry fue presa de un súbito mareo que neutralizo su magia, el rubio se estrello contra el suelo.

El emplear magia había debilitado el cuerpo de ambos, eso proporciono cierto bálsamo al slytherin pues tardaría varios minutos en registrar el dolor causado por la caída. Harry se hinco frente a él.

"¿Te rompiste el cuello?.- pregunto el moreno ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio-. No, sigues intacto… que decepción-. Resoplo-. ¿Y quieres ayuda?"

"¿Para matarme?.- sonrió ácidamente-. No gracias, puedo solo… por si no lo has notado suelo meterme en problemas con mucha frecuencia".

"Necesitas recostarte en la cama.- empleando lo poco que aun tenia de fuerza tiro del rubio.

Draco gimió aliviado cuando su espalda entro en contacto con la mullida superficie. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y habrían permanecido en ese estado de no ser por un súbito hundimiento sobre su cabeza.

"Lo siento, no tengo fuerzas para dar la vuelta.- Harry estaba encima de él, sonriendo a modo de disculpa para después caer pesadamente sobre el lado libre de la cama.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, su vista fija en el techo, ignorando la cercanía y tranquilidad que comenzaba a viciar el ambiente. Harry opto por romper aquella incomoda situación.

"Realmente me decepciona que tu cuello no se haya roto.- exclamo a quemarropa, Draco le sonrió con ironía.

"Hazme un favor…-Harry le miro de reojo-. Dime, ¿A que idiota se le ocurre pelear en estas condiciones?"

"Solo a nosotros.- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué se siente ser un idiota declarado?"

"No lo se, tu tienes mas tiempo portando ese titulo.- respondió al sarcástico comentario del moreno-. Menuda forma de vengarte, Potter".

"Que puedo decir, no he estado muy creativo estos días.- su respuesta neutralizo por unos minutos al rubio-. Revisare tus heridas en cuanto logre ponerme en pie".

"Consigue que sea antes de que mi cerebro comience a repartir grandes cantidades de dolor a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.- sugirió el rubio.

"En ese caso tenemos tiempo.- Draco le miro con acritud-. Es una suerte que las miradas no asesinen, ni siquiera Voldemort me miraba tan feo".

"¿Qué esperabas?.-siseo-. Me rompiste el hombro, las costillas y un dedo de mi mano izquierda tiene una orientación extraña…"

"Eso te pasa por meter las manos.- fingió demencia-. Más que lamentar tus heridas deberías reparar en un insignificante detalle.- el ojiverde sostuvo la mirada iracunda de su némesis antes de proseguir-. Contrario a Voldemort, tu aun sigues en el mundo de los vivos".

"Menuda excusa.- espeto indignado-. Prueba de nuevo".

"¿Qué cosa?.- parpadeo confundido.

"Disculparte conmigo, inténtalo otra vez y procura no salir con ese egocentrismo que te nubla el juicio, Potter.- exclamo tajante.

"Mira quien habla de egocentrismo.- se cruzó de brazos-. Tu empezaste, eres tu quien debe disculparse".

"Me disculpo por haber fallado al matarte.- frunció el cejo.

"Si, yo también lamento haber fallado.- le dio la espalda.

"¡Ves!.- grito encolerizado-. Es imposible hablar civilizadamente contigo".

"Eso sucederá cuando mi interlocutor sea alguien que entre en el estándar de civilizado.- exclamo con desprecio.

"¡Que te jodan!.- siseo, comprobando que solo Harry Potter era capaz de desquiciarle a esos extremos.

"Eso júralo.- le miro de reojo-. Primero Voldemort quería hacerlo…-medito sus palabras-. Por supuesto que esto lo digo en sentido figurado…-se quedo pensativo-. Después el Ministerio también lo intento y podría apostar mi Saeta de Fuego que mas de una docena de personas en Hogwarts sueñan con hacerlo…".

"¡Eso es asqueroso!.- Draco estaba escandalizado por lo soez del comentario.

"Lo es.- convino el moreno-. Pero tu tranquilo, se que no figuras en esa lista de depravados pubertos con hormonas excitadas.- le sonrió de forma acusadora-. Ya no…"

"¡Calumnias!.- agradeció que el Gryffindor le diera la espalda pues de lo contrario su sonrojado rostro le habría traicionado-. Juegas sucio, Potter…-exclamo sombríamente-. Para ser el patético representante de todo lo supuestamente bueno que existe en este mundo juegas aun mas sucio que los Slytherin".

"Gracias.- sonrió con la mas encantadora de sus sonrisas-. Si lo medito un poco, habría sido divertido… dicen que Slytherin te ayuda a obtener poder".

"Poder es algo que a ti te sobra.- exclamo con recelo-. ¿Por qué no lo ejerces, Potter?, otro en tu lugar ya lo habría hecho".

"¿Crees que me dejen ejercerlo?.- rio de soslayo-. Mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon compre el Profeta. ¿Sabias que los aurores realizaron una pesquisa en Beauxbatons?".

"Algo oí.- asintió el rubio.

"Entre las múltiples teorías que plantean los expertos.- ironizo Harry-. La más popular es la de Rita Skeeter… al parecer me encuentro en el extranjero, siguiendo los pasos de Voldemort".

"Interesante.- medito el rubio-. No cabe duda de que la imaginación de esa mujer es un hoyo negro que lo distorsiona todo…"

"Como sea, se han dado un palmo de nariz al no encontrarme y enfrentar a Madame Maxime.- su rostro se torno malicioso.

"Ambos somos despreciados por la comunidad mágica.- pensó en voz alta-. Parías que no deberían seguir con vida…"

"Eso parece.- asintió Harry.

"Comienza a fastidiarme ser tratado de esa forma.-siseo malhumorado-. ¿A ti no?"

"A mi lo que me molesta es que ni siquiera soy tratado.- sus miradas se cruzaron-. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Nada.- se encogió de hombros.

"Mentiroso.- rio lánguidamente-. Si algo he aprendido de ti es que cuando dices no tener nada en mente la verdad es que tramas algo".

"Solo pienso.- frunció el cejo-. Una actividad que deberías realizar mas a menudo, Potter".

"De acuerdo.- resoplo y con cierta pesadez se puso en pie-. Me siento un poco mejor, déjame ver que tanto magulle tu esencia sangre limpia".

"No dejare que me toques.- exclamo irritado-. Llévame a San Mungo".

"Mejor llamo a Severus.-corto un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a garabatear un recado que ato a la lechuza que Tom le enviara-. Hasta que llegue tendrás que permanecer quieto".

"No tienes que decirlo.-se preparo para dormir. Harry no pudo evitar reír por la actitud del rubio.

"Eres peor que un crio, Malfoy.- se sentó en el borde de la cama, sonriendo como quien guarda un secreto y le niega al mundo ser participe de su descubrimiento.

**Ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooO**

**Notas del autor.**

¿Hola?. ¿Hay alguien por aquí?, ¿Hola?, Soy Oracle, traigo la actualización de ese fic… Wao, es la primera vez que oigo el eco en la web…

Como sea, actualizo este fic por que es el que mas me ronda en la cabeza. Me disculparía por el exceso de sarcasmo pero si lo hago no sería yo… Abrazos a los que leen esta historia. ¿Han leído el séptimo libro de Harry?. Se que a muchos no les gusto pero ese no es mi caso. Me compenso con creces la decepción y amargo sabor de boca que me había dejado el sexto. o

K.Oracle

P.d. Me pregunto… ahora que la saga ha llegado a su fin, ¿seguirá siendo popular el fanfiction de Harry?, espero que si por que hay muchas historias hermosas que no han sido concluidas… ¡Caroline, se buena y actualiza Mr. Brightside! T-T.

Chao.


	11. Naturaleza Humana

**Naturaleza Humana **

El ajetreo de un nuevo día despertó a Harry, Severus Snape no había respondido a su llamado y no hubo más remedio que fungir como medimago para el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Realizar aquella tarea fue sencillo, su experiencia como "el niño que vivió" cubría amplios campos de la medicina mágica… y la muggle, aunque de eso era mejor no acordarse pues desde cualquier ángulo en que se viera nunca valía la pena. El golpeteo en la puerta le saco de sus cavilaciones matutinas.

"¿Si?.- entreabrió la puerta y oculto la varita a sus espaldas, nunca se debía bajar la guardia-. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?".

"Lo lamento, al parecer me he equivocado de cuarto…-rio con nerviosismo un joven que daba la pinta de ser algunos años mayor que él-. Ese tonto tabernero no me habrá escuchado, le dije que buscaba el cuarto del Sr. Malfoy".

"Aquí es…-oculto entre sus ropas la varita y le permitió el paso-. Draco no se encuentra en condiciones de atenderlo pero si puedo serle de ayuda…"

"¿Y usted es?.- su mirada lo examino de pies a cabeza, Harry frunció el cejo.

"Irrumpe en mi cuarto a horas en que ni siquiera el Ministerio a abierto sus puertas.- se cruzo de brazos-. Usted es el que debe presentarse".

"Gilbert Tonerre.- hizo una apresurada reverencia y le entrego una tarjeta-. Abogado de la familia Malfoy".

"Selenne Black.- Harry saco su varita, la agito con desgano y el cuarto quedo en orden-. Tome asiento por favor, veré si Malfoy esta en condiciones de charlar con usted".

"Lo estoy…- el rubio, que desde hacia algunos minutos se limitara a fingir que dormía intento incorporarse-. Mas vale que tengas una buena excusa para esto Tonerre… acosar a tus clientes no es la mejor táctica cuando estos tienen fama de asesinos y mortifagos".

"¿De que hablas?.- el ojiverde ladeo el rostro-. Decir tu nombre y esos calificativos por separado es un pleonasmo…-la ironía en sus palabras contrastaba con la indiferencia en sus facciones.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero?.- la mordacidad del slytherin no se hizo esperar, Tonerre evaluó la situación, cualquiera que se atreviera a hablarle de esa forma al hijo de Lucius Malfoy era alguien a quien no se debía tomar a la ligera-. Si quieres seguir siendo mi abogado tendrás que disculparte con mi hermosa y femenina prometida…-la reacción por parte de Harry no se hizo esperar, sus ojos eran verdes llamas que pronosticaban un infierno para el malicioso rubio.

"Si…-titubeo, la tensión se respiraba en esas cuatro paredes-. Lamento haberle importunado tan temprano, Srita. Black".

"No hay problema.- se sentó en el marco de la ventana, no tenia intención de seguir prestando atención a ese par.

"Hablemos de negocios, Tonerre.- Draco se coloco la camisa y peino sus cabellos con la mano menos adolorida-. ¿Qué trabas te pusieron esos idiotas del ministerio?"

"Menos de las que imaginaba, señor.- abrió su portafolios y le entrego algunos documentos-. Su padre tenía todo listo para cualquier cosa que pasara por la mente de esos burócratas inicuos, los últimos argumentos se fueron a tierra cuando recibieron los permisos debidamente firmados por parte de Albus Dumbledore y Sirius Black".

"¿Y entonces?.- Draco reviso los papeles con detenimiento.

"Solo tiene que firmar y cumplir con algunas estipulaciones del testamento dejado por su padre.- le informo Tonerre.

"¿Siguen siendo las mismas tonterías?.- arqueo la ceja, su interlocutor asintió-. Bien, en ese caso no queda mas remedio.- se puso en pie y condujo al hombre hacia la salida-. Te enviare el papeleo en cuanto me sea posible".

"Con su permiso.- hizo una leve reverencia a la pareja y se retiro, pasaron algunos minutos para que el silencio fuera roto.

"Revisare tus heridas…- apático, Harry se puso en pie y avanzo hacia el rubio-. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada…-el ambiente se sentía pesado, la familiaridad con la que Harry le trataba resultaba incomoda, estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo peor de la gente-. Tus curaciones de principiante parecen haber dado resultado, ya no siento dolor".

"Eso no quiere decir que este cicatrizando correctamente.- ignoro la arrogancia del rubio y retiro los vendajes, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la pálida piel del slytherin-. No percibo ninguna irregularidad… después de que te asees te volveré a aplicar el bálsamo y colocare otra vez los vendajes, solo por precaución".

"Que prometida tan solícita me he conseguido.- se mofo el rubio en su intento de ocultar la turbación que aquel contacto había causado en él-. Aunque es mi deber informarte que tu servilismo contradice a 300 años de la historia Malfoy, ninguna esposa ha mostrado mayor afecto por su marido que el socialmente establecido".

"En ese caso, espero ser recordado como algo mas que "señora Malfoy".- rio de soslayo-. Iré a ordenar el desayuno, cuida de no romperte tu cuello de muñequita mientras me ausento".

"Lo tendré presente.- el moreno abandono la habitación y Draco dio rienda suelta a su molestia. Su esperanza de mantener en anonimato aquella unión se había evaporado ante la última frase dicha por su abogado.

La familia Malfoy nunca se caracterizo por ser numerosa, como es el caso de los Weasley. Por el contrario, el número de miembros nunca pasaba de cinco y lo ideal siempre fue criar a un solo hijo. De esa forma la fortuna no era dividida y se enaltecían aun más los principios de pureza, aristocracia y honor que rezaban en cada rincón de la estirpe familiair.

Si el primogénito resultaba mujer se debía engendrar otro, un varón que heredaría los títulos y la fortuna, capaz de prolongar una generación más el linaje Malfoy. A las mujeres nunca se les inscribía en el árbol genealógico, solo se les ponía bajo el reguardo de alguna institutriz o colegio y se les otorgaba una dote lo suficientemente generosa con la cual se deshacían en ellas.

Por suerte, Draco no tuvo que pasar por este tipo de protocolos. Su madre, miembro de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas, le trajo al mundo en su primer año de matrimonio. La relación entre sus padres, aunque cordial, nunca estuvo ligada por sentimientos más fuertes que la cotidianeidad. El cariño sobre protector de su madre y la constante desaprobación de su padre fueron las bases de su educación.

"¿Y esa cara?.- salía del baño, frotándose los húmedos cabellos contra la toalla cuando la interrogante mirada de Harry Potter le saco de sus pensamientos-. Pareciese que acabas de ver al mismísimo Voldemort regresar de entre los muertos".

"Algo parecido.- le concedió el rubio-. ¿Has esperado demasiado?"

"No, me encontré con tu abogado y la lata que me ha dado, no veía la forma de librarme de él.- resoplo el moreno, su fastidio era autentico.

"Así es Tonerre.- sonrió indiferente-. Es el hijo ilegitimo de un importante miembro del Wizengamot y por ende su trabajo es mas complicado a lo que debería ser… suerte que heredo el ingenio y la inteligencia de su madre, elementos suficientes para destacar por cuenta propia".

"Tal parece que le conoces muy bien.- exclamo a manera de burla, todo era valido para hacer rabiar al rubio-. ¿Un buen amigo?".

"No, Tonerre carga con el estigma de bastardo y yo con el de mortifago, ambos somos lacras para esta nueva sociedad conformada por magos viejos llenos de prejuicios…- se encogió de hombros-. La misma basura discriminatoria de siempre…"

"Tal parece que los marginados tienen un mismo origen…- suspiro-. Entonces creo que me agradara tratar con ese abogado tuyo, por que contrario a los viejos con prejuicios que se dividen en varios grupos, la escoria siempre viaja con una bandera distintiva, una que une y termina siendo difícil de erradicar".

"¿Planeas una revuelta, Potter?.- arqueo la ceja, la elocuencia del moreno carecía de la predisposición con la que los líderes pulían sus mensajes-. No olvides que eres el sucesor del Señor Oscuro… quien te oyera, daría por hecho que en cualquier momento tomaras las armas".

"Como si pudiera usar magia.- ladeo el rostro-. Un simple hechizo y caigo exhausto, la única persona que estaría en peligro sería yo… -volvió a suspirar, era lo único que le quedaba-. Si tan solo la gente dejara de ser tan estúpida, Voldemort esta muerto y pareciese que sus actos, espíritu e ideologías aun viciaban el ambiente".

"Algunos lo llamamos estupidez humana…- se sentó en la cama y oculto su rostro bajo la toalla con la que segundos antes quitara el exceso de agua en su cabello-. Otros suelen decirle, Justicia".

"Justicia.- sonrió con acritud-. Si, olvidaba lo irreverente que suena esa palabra… ¿para ti que significa, Malfoy?"

"Para mi, es dar a cada quien lo suyo.- mascullo a manera de respuesta-. Mi padre solía decirme que la Justicia era como una ramera miedosa, se iba con el mejor postor y creo que al final tuvo razón el viejo… esa palabra es tan frágil que necesita ocultarse tras la crueldad para obtener su fuerza".

"Mortifagos o Ministerio, ambos cometen sus propios crímenes.- el rubio se sobresalto al sentir las delgadas manos del ojiverde posarse y frotar la toalla en su cabeza-. Suerte que tu y yo sabemos quienes son los malos".

"¿Nosotros?.- sonrió arrogante, Harry rompió a reír.

"A criterio de los demás, si.- apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio-. Solo que eso no es algo que nos espante¿cierto?, a nuestra edad hemos conocido demasiado de la maldad humana, supongo que tú también te sentirás asqueado".

"¿Qué te hace creer eso?.- sujeto con fuerza las muñecas del moreno y elevo el rostro, su mirada era fría, común en la gente que ha visto demasiada muerte a su alrededor-. Contrario a lo que la gente piensa, mi padre no fue el demonio vil y despiadado que me sometió a castigos extenuantes, entrenamientos inhumanos y vejaciones enfermizas… Lucius no fue el mejor progenitor del mundo mas tuvo la gentileza de siempre desaprobar lo que hacia, me humillaba públicamente, hería mi orgullo y eso me obligo a deshacerme de todo eso que él censuraba, me enseño a ser fuerte y también a jamás darle a la gente la oportunidad de pisarme¿Sabes como se consigue eso?... dándole a tus enemigos el doble de su sentir".

"Malfoy, suéltame.- Harry le sostenía la mirada, la presión del rubio amenazaba con romperle el brazo mas no emitió un solo gemido de dolor.

"Si la gente te odia, tu los odias mas… si te desprecian, los desprecias mas…-la frialdad del moreno le desquiciaba, el rostro era el de una mujer y sin embargo, esos ojos verdes destilaban la determinación que caracterizase a Harry Potter-. Algún día, todos me la habrán de pagar…"

"Si, pero hasta entonces...- fastidiado, tiro del rubio y lo lanzo de bruces contra el suelo-. Que no se te olvide con quien estas tratando".

Molesto, Harry le arrojo las vendas y el frasco en el que guardaba la poción. El rubio esquivo su mirada, se había dejado dominar por la ira que reprimía, la cual vino a despertarse solo con el breve contacto del moreno. Era su culpa, ser tan jodidamente samaritano aun y cuando entre ellos existía una rivalidad que no podía ser deformada ni siquiera con la más perfecta ilusión.

"Aun es buen momento para detener este teatro, Malfoy.- sonrió mordaz, dejándole muy en claro al slytherin que ya no pasaría por su mente el sostener algún tipo de trato amable para con él -. Tu no me soportas y a mi me fastidia tener que imponerle mi presencia a la gente…- al no obtener respuesta alguna, prosiguió-. Estando juntos aflora lo peor de nuestra personalidad y llegara el día en que ninguno de los dos pueda controlarse, terminando esto en una tragedia que pudo prevenirse…-cogió sus pertenencias y se enfilo a la puerta-. Severus ira por el resto a la Mansión Malfoy".

El sonido del portazo y los pasos alejándose por el corredor dieron tiempo a Draco para recuperarse de la impresión. Menudo genio el que se cargaba el mentado y ensalzado "héroe mágico", autentico fuego que abrasaba y consumía todo lo que se ponía a su paso. Estos pensamientos hicieron reír al rubio.

"Ese cabezota…- se puso en pie y corrió tras la fierecilla, ignorando las miradas que a su paso le escrutaban de pies a cabeza por su desalineado aspecto-. ¡Oye, deja de lado el drama y vuelve aquí".

"¡Que te jodan…!.- farfullo, apremiando su andar y determinación por alejarse de tamaño imbécil que le pisaba los talones-. ¡Dije que me largo y no vas a detenerme!, jamás le perdonare a Sirius que cediese a un plan tan estúpido mientras yo estaba inconsciente".

"Viendo lo terco que eres, no me extraña que se aprovecharan de tu estado para buscar la forma de que no terminaras muerto por tu propia estupidez.- Harry se volvió a verle y le arrojo parte de su equipaje, Draco lo esquivo por los pelos-. ¡Joder, casi me das en la cabeza!".

"¡Lamentare mi mal tino!.- estaba a punto de lanzarle el resto del bagaje cuando sus pies fueron arrancados del suelo y todo su peso cayó sobre el hombro de un ceñudo mago-. ¡Pero que demo…!"

"Cuide su lenguaje, Black.- la parsimonia en la voz de Severus Snape dio pie a un nuevo forcejeo, solo que ahora, Harry vería frustrados todos sus intentos por escapar de aquel hombre-. Y tu Draco, es irracional que te esfuerces tanto después de haber sufrido contusiones serias en el cuerpo… ese tipo de arrebatos insensatos déjaselos a Potter".

"Severus…- avergonzado, Harry comenzó a golpear la espalda del maestro de pociones-. ¡Bájame en este instante!".

"Guarde silencio.- agito su varita y el moreno quedo paralizado-. Sr. Malfoy, recoja los bártulos de Black y sígame por favor".

De vuelta en la habitación, Snape arrojo su molesta carga sobre la cama y reviso en silencio a su pupilo. Para cuando Harry recupero la movilidad, lejos de reclamar la brusquedad del Maestro de Pociones o lamentar su frustrado escape, plegó las piernas contra su cuerpo y oculto el rostro. Severus concluyo su examen y Draco volvió a abotonarse la camisa.

"Un trabajo impecable, Potter.- Severus se secaba las manos, había tenido que lavarse para eliminar los restos del ungüento que aplicase al hijo de Lucius-. Después de todo, sus visitas a la enfermería no resultaron completamente inútiles".

Aquel comentario era una agresión directa mas Harry no emitió sonido alguno. Permanecía sentado sobre la cama, rodeando sus piernas con las manos. Severus se giro bruscamente y avanzo con rapidez hacia el moreno. Draco se planto en el lado contrario, tanta docilidad por parte del Gryffindor no era normal.

"Chiquillo estúpido.- mascullo Snape-. Sr. Malfoy, necesito que haga a Potter recostarse mientras consigo algunos ingredientes en el callejón Diagon".

"¿Qué le ocurre, Severus?.- toco la piel cetrina de sus manos y se sobresalto-. Esta frio…"

"Nada serio, solo haga lo que le pido.- de entre sus ropas, Severus saco algunos frascos que coloco sobre la mesa-. Si consigue hacerle reaccionar, dele a beber una infusión que preparara con tres gotas de cada poción disueltas en un vaso con agua¿me ha entendido, Draco?, esto es muy importante".

"Si.- asintió, el mago salió aprisa de la habitación, el silencio del cuarto abrumo a Draco.

"Po…-las palabras murieron en sus labios-. Pot…Potter¿me oyes?.- ser amable con su némesis declarado era una situación bizarra e incomoda-. Escucha, necesito que te relajes un poco, lo suficiente para que puedas recostarte… Potter¿entiendes lo que digo?... Demonios Harry, reacciona".

No obtuvo respuesta, el ojiverde seguía igual de quieto, con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo tan frio que cualquiera diría que estaba muerto. Draco aparto esa idea de su mente, nadie que mostrase tan alto sentido del estúpido valor Gryffindor merecía morir de una forma tan estúpida.

"Te gusta ser el centro de atención¿verdad, Potter?.- su retorcido sentido del humor hizo acto de presencia, de todas las ideas en su cabeza esta resultaba la mas coherente-. Se que tienes ensayada y dominada tu faceta de Drama Queen pero este no es un buen momento ¿me escuchas?, este jueguito me ha costado por lo menos 2000 galeones y se que para ti el dinero no es problema pero yo no cuento con tanto apoyo oculto entre las filas del ministerio".

"Ci…erra la bo… -movió las mandíbulas con dificultad, el sudor corría por su rostro y sus ojos se posaron en los del rubio-. Callate…"

"Bien, Potter…-redujo la distancia entre ambos, ya tenia su atención-. ¿Y como piensas hacer que me calle?, apenas y te mueves, hablas como Longbottom, en cualquier momento vas a desmayarte y estarás completamente a mi merced".

"Eso no…-intento estirar las piernas, el solo esfuerzo significaba dolor, uno tan intenso que el llanto corrió por sus mejillas.

"No Potter, las lagrimas no funcionan conmigo.- Draco se coloco a sus espaldas y le cubrió los ojos-. Inténtalo una vez mas, anda, Dumbledore, Black y esa entrometida de Granger no vendrán a ayudarte en esta ocasión".

"Duele mas…-se mordía los labios, el temblor de su cuerpo hizo palidecer al rubio, el ojiverde no estaba fingiendo y Draco tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su sangre fría para mantener la neutralidad de su voz.

"Vayamos por partes¿de acuerdo?.- le susurro al oído, coloco sus manos sobre las caderas del moreno-. ¿Sientes mi mano?.- el aturdido Gryffindor asintió con dificultad-. Bien, quiero que te concentres en esa sensación, se que poner atención no es algo que se te de con facilidad pero tendrás que esforzarte, solo sigue la ruta que mi mano va a trazarte¿lo sientes?,

"Si…-la mano viajaba de las caderas a sus pies y viceversa. Su primer intento le hizo arquearse del dolor mas el rubio le impidió abandonar aquella tarea. Tomo varios minutos extender el tembloroso pie sobre la cama, una parca exclamación de orgullo fue emitida por el slytherin.

"Bien Potter, será mejor que te olvides de tomar un descanso, aun nos faltan una pierna y dos manos.- el moreno gimió, aquello dolía demasiado y le costaba tanto que solo deseaba terminar lo antes posible-. Así es, tus músculos se entumecieron y hay que poner a trabajar a esos inútiles bribones… es tu cuerpo, Potter, enséñale a cada centímetro de nervios, tendones, carne, músculos, huesos e intestinos quien es el que manda".

"No necesito disciplina militar, Malfoy.- mascullo el moreno, la otra pierna estaba extendida y solo quedaba trabajar con las manos.

"Por el contrario, comparto contigo parte de las enseñanzas de mi tirano padre.- rio cerca de su oído, Harry le habría golpeado si sus manos tuvieran movilidad-. Deseas golpearme¿verdad?, conozco cada gesto de tu rostro, Potter y leo en tus pupilas ese deseo malsano de hacerme callar…- apoyo su cabeza contra la del moreno y siguió hablando para si mismo-. Eso es descortés, algo indigno en un héroe… tus fans estarían decepcionadas".

"Mis fans se pueden ir mucho al infierno.- el brazo crujió y Harry exhalo el dolor correspondiente-. Es una suerte que seas alguien cruel, retorcido y que te odie tanto… seria una lastima no tener con quien pelear".

"Ahora que lo mencionas, me he dado cuenta que solo conmigo eres así de desagradable.- apoyo su mentón en el hombro del moreno, el brazo estaba extendido y los dedos se movían con timidez-. Buen trabajo, Potter, un poco de terapia y podrás abofetearme".

"De terapia nada.- sonrió de soslayo-. Una buena siesta y para mañana podre borrarte esa actitud de autosuficiencia que tanto me exaspera…"

"Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, necesito mi mejor cara para dar una recepción este fin de semana.- exclamo indiferente-. Resulta que leyendo con detenimiento algunas estipulaciones del testamento dictado por mi finado padre, debo dar una fiesta en la Mansión de la familia para presentar ante la sociedad a mi futura esposa".

"Demasiado teatro para un compromiso falso.- Draco abandono su peligrosa posición y se tendió a lo largo de la cama.

"Si ese teatro me da acceso al resto de mi herencia, estoy dispuesto a seguirles el juego.- cruzo los brazos bajo su cabeza, Harry tenia problemas con el brazo izquierdo.

"Eso es tan Malfoy…- un nuevo crujido y el moreno volvió a gemir del dolor-. Esa actitud tuya siempre saca la peor parte de mi".

"¿Me estas halagando?.- arqueo la ceja-. Potter es soso y aburrido con la gente, no tiene chiste hablar con alguien tan miserable… me divierte mas lidiar con el héroe sarcástico y tramposo, un perfil distinto que solo yo conozco".

"Solo contigo puedo ser autentico.- movió con cuidado cada una de sus extremidades-. Nada de lo que diga puede herirte, si te insulto tu me haces lo mismo, me molestas mas que nadie y prefiero eso a estar bajo la tensión del escrutinio publico…-se quedo pensativo--. ¿Acaso estoy loco?"

"¿Y quien diablos puede ufanarse de estar cuerdo en estos tiempos?.- exclamo con sorna-. Deja de prestarle tanta importancia a la estupidez general y sigue tu camino, el mundo tiene bastantes tontos como para que intentes unirte a sus filas".

"Podrías tener razón en esta ocasión…- le concedió, sabía que esto iba a inflar el ego del rubio solo que hoy eso no importaba. Sin saberlo, Draco le había dado algo de más valor, era la primera vez que alguien, tras saber la verdad de su situación le tocaba sin sentir por él asco, lastima o pena… el rubio le había ayudado –a su manera- y le trataba con la irritante arrogancia de siempre, eso era algo por lo que Harry podía sentirse feliz.

-Que esperanza es, que alguien me ame por lo que soy-

"Potter, se te ha puesto roja la cara…-Draco se incorporo apoyándose en su codo, Harry se apresuro a alejarse de su tacto con tanta rapidez que cayo al suelo, su vergüenza no tenia limite, la cara del rubio se asomo para verificar que se encontraba consciente-. ¿Has perdido el juicio?"

"Algo parecido, no hagas caso.- se giro y quedo boca arriba, hacia tiempo que el techo no se mostraba tan interesante-. ¿Snape te dejo algo para mi?"

"Una poción…- un rápido examen visual le hizo bajar de la cama-. Estas mas torpe de lo normal, Potter… evitemos mas desastres, deja que yo me encargue de prepararla".

"Bien, solo cuida de no agregar por accidente algún tipo de veneno o cualquier otra sustancia que por analogía produzca el mismo efecto…- se esforzó en sonar normal. Contrariado, Draco puso manos a la obra y al darle la espalda Harry pudo respirar aliviado.

_-¿De donde diablos había salido una idea tan estúpida como esa?-_

Una cosa era dejarse llevar por la rutina silenciosamente establecida entre ambos y otra muy distinta comenzar a fraguar diálogos románticos, inspirados por un tipo arrogante, chauvinista y egocéntrico como el estúpido slytherin plantado enfrente suyo, un sujeto que ostentaba con orgullo el titulo de "Némesis" y que sentía gran placer en recordarle continuamente cual era su sitio.

"Me estoy volviendo loco…-mascullo con desesperación, algo apenas audible para él.

…**oo…..OO…..oOo…..OoO…..ooO…..OOO……Ooo…..OoO…..oOo…..OO…..oo…..**

Ayudado por una silla de ruedas, Harry ingreso nuevamente en la Mansión Malfoy. Difícilmente podía ocultar su asombro, la casa estaba resplandeciente, engalanada desde el ático hasta el sótano para dejar en claro a la sociedad mágica que los Malfoy seguían poseyendo el resplandor aristocrático de antaño.

"Baja de tu nube, Potter.- Draco bajaba por las escaleras y fue a su encuentro-. Faltan solo algunos minutos para que los invitados comiencen a arribar y necesito que te concentres en esto".

"Eso sería fácil si fuera chica…-frunció el cejo-. ¿A que viene tanto jaleo?, ya he firmado el contrato y no veo para que seguir con esta comedia".

"Te lo explique hace días, es requisito de mi padre.- mascullo molesto, ya llevaba varias discusiones como esa y la verdad es que hoy no estaba de humor como para echársela a cuesta.

"Pues si no queda de otra.-exteriorizo su apatía, mirando con desgano el lujo que minutos atrás le maravillara-. Aunque…-sonrió optimista-. Sería mas fácil si dejaras al fenómeno esconderse en su rincón.- bromeo, su chiste no causo gracia al anfitrión que le dirigió una gélida mirada antes de empujar la silla hacia la sala principal-. ¡Oye!"

"Quiero que mires bien, Potter.- la expresión demandante del rubio cohibió al Gryffindor, ahora no estaba tratando con el malcriado que se pavoneaba por Hogwarts-. ¡Deja de comportarte como si fueras basura, ve lo que ese espejo refleja y grábate en ese cerebro de pájaro que lamerte las heridas es un papel que no estas obligado a representar!"

"Yo…-el nudo en su garganta le impidió rebatir los argumentos del slytherin.

"¡Dije que miraras!.-no estaba dispuesto a escuchar excusas-. Quiero que hagas a un lado la cara bonita, el cuerpo de mujer, las ropas elegantes… concéntrate en reconocer que el pelo negro y largo es el de Potter, la nariz es la misma y esos ojos verdes siguen irradiando esa miserable autosuficiencia que tanto me saca de quicio…-su voz se torno burlona-. Bueno, eso solo aplica cuando no te da por sentir lastima de ti mismo…"

"Así que debo hacer a un lado la cara, el cuerpo y las ropas…-enfrento su reflejo y a través de el analizo el rostro de su detractor-. Menudo pervertido me has resultado, Malfoy…".

"Vete al diablo.- bufo molesto, no perdería un minuto mas de su tiempo.

_-Estoy loco…-_

Harry deposito las manos sobre su regazo y se miro a detalle. Draco estaba en lo correcto al decir que no había razón que alimentase la repulsión hacia si mismo. Selenne Black era una ilusión perfecta, una belleza cuyo aire nostálgico le volvía aun más atractiva a los ojos de la gente. Si él fuera hombre también se habría rendido a su encanto y desearía protegerla… ¿acaso no era eso lo que le hacia odiar esa imagen?... ella le robaba aquello que tanto quería.

El "niño que vivió" había crecido anhelando el cariño y la protección familiar que la muerte le arrebatara a temprana edad, creando por medio de sueños infantiles un mundo alterno donde era amado y aceptado por los Dursley, los parientes insensibles que tanto daño y desconfianza sembraran en su pequeño corazón. Harry Potter no cabía de felicidad cuando ingreso a Hogwarts, tenia amigos que se preocupaban por él pero ni siquiera eso llego a derribar las barreras de su personalidad.

Con tantos peligros acechándole, él no podía dejar que la gente muriera por protegerle, era algo molesto. Como celebridad, era su obligación resguardar la seguridad de la gente que le rodeaba, ayudar, su valentía se convirtió en tema de dominio publico y al final, Harry descubrió que como héroe no podía ser protegido… su deseo contravenía a su imagen.

"Y al final, ambos son mentira…-Harry se vio a si mismo. El adolescente muerto de miedo que difícilmente conseguía mantenerse en pie mientras se enfrentaba al poderoso Señor Tenebroso, un mago que le triplicaba la edad, conocedor de artes oscuras, un ser tan retorcido y sediento de poder que sin problema alguno podría haber acabado con su existencia-. Tanto Selenne como Harry tienen el mismo origen…".

El sonido de murmurllos y pasos le saco de su ensimismamiento. En algún momento de su dilema existencial los invitados habían arribado a la Mansión y sin proponérselo, había dejado a Draco lidiar con el paquete.

"Interesante velada, Black…-Severus Snape fue a su encuentro, el único que se molestaba de reparar en su presencia-. Me resulta innovador el concepto que tu, como anfitrión y homenajeado manejas…-Harry le miraba en silencio-. No pongas esa cara, Draco ya se ha hecho cargo de disculparte, esta acostumbrado a resolver este tipo de situaciones sin ayuda alguna".

"Cada que te escucho hablar de Malfoy, siempre me da la impresión de que él y yo no somos tan distintos.- exclamo abatido, como si la sola idea resultase una conjetura errónea, hecha por alguien que se aferra a la idea de su soledad.

"No lo son…-su respuesta fue terminante y tranquila, la angustia del Gryffindor no pudo permanecer oculta. Aquello solo venia a complicarle la existencia.

_-Debo estar loco para dejar que la ilusión y la fe vuelvan a atraparme…-_

"Mientras venia hacia tu rincón me tope con algo muy interesante.- Severus señalo hacia un extremo de la habitación, Harry tuvo que girar el rostro para ver lo que atrajera la atención del reticente mago-. Y lo digo por que Lucius jamás habría permitido que una cosa así estorbara el acceso a sus jardines…"

Postrado a un lado del ventanal que conducía al mencionado lugar, estaba un piano. La sorpresa de Harry no tenía límites, el instrumento estaba situado en un lugar preferente y al darse cuenta de eso, su rostro se giro en busca del rubio.

Draco daba la bienvenida a la gente, estaba demasiado ocupado atendiéndolos como para darse cuenta del intenso escrutinio del que era objeto en esos momentos. Su sonrisa formal, los elegantes ademanes, el traje impecable y la soltura con la que trataba a la gente hicieron que Harry aceptara la respuesta dada por el Maestro de Pociones.

"Quiero tocar…- había tomado una decisión y con una expresión de resignación, sujeto el brazo del Maestro de Pociones.

"Estas convaleciente, Black se pondrá furioso si te ayudo en tu necedad...- contrario a sus palabras, Snape se coloco detrás de la silla y comenzó a empujarle, conforme se iban acercando, el mago señalo distraídamente algunas partituras que descansaban sobre una mesa cercana-. Necesitas descanso, esforzarte en estas condiciones terminara por matarte…"

"No quiero eso, solo llévame hacia el piano…-rio expectante-. Yo me hago responsable de cualquier cosa que llegue a pasarme".

"No confió en tus palabras, nunca has sido capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo…-Snape le ayudo a ponerse en pie y le sentó tras el hermoso instrumento. Una leve inclinación en señal de agradecimiento y la muda aceptación entre pupilo y maestro fue suficiente para llenar el marco fraternal de aquella escena.

Sirius Black, acompañado de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, acababa de arribar. Su papel como "padre de la novia" le obligaba a formar parte de aquella patraña organizada por el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. El hermetismo mantenido hasta entonces solo vino a acrecentar su enfado. Harry tenia prohibido sostener cualquier tipo de contacto con las gente que le querían y deseaban pasar tiempo a su lado, una imposición hecha por el arrogante rubio que le diera la bienvenida minutos atrás.

"¿Piensa que la gente es estúpida?.- siseo con acritud Hermione Granger, su juvenil rostro contrastaba con las evidentes nauseas que le producía estar en ese lugar-. Nadie confía en él, nunca le perdonaran los errores que cometió su padre".

"Entiendo tus palabras, Mione.- Ron le sujeto del brazo, eran invitados y debían comportarse como tal-. Solo recuerda por quien estamos aquí….- con la cabeza señalo a la persona que buscaban.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento.- ver a su ahijado y a Severus Snape juntos no pronosticaba nada bueno.

"Exageras Sirius.- Ronald Weasley le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Aunque compartía las sospechas del hombre, prefería infundirle vanas esperanzas-. Solo están frente al piano…"

Respiro profundamente, esto tenia mala pinta y no se equivoco, el sonido de las notas bajo el tacto de su amigo les volvieron el centro de las miradas. Los acordes suaves y profundos sonaban a Harry, pese a ser un principiante su interpretación era limpia y sin ningún tipo de titubeo. El Gryffindor adoraba tocar por el hecho de sentir que entre la melodía su esencia se disipaba y él, como su amigo entendía sus sentimientos, "se volvía invisible para el mundo". Esta idea le hizo sonreír.

"Has dado todo un espectáculo…-terminadas las presentaciones y servido el licor, Draco se permitió relajarse algunos minutos-. Hace años que no veía a Snape disfrutar tanto de una reunión".

"Si, a mi también me dio esa impresión cuando le tomo el pulso a Sirius…-cansado de la silla, Harry se las ingenio para sentarse en la cornisa del balcón-. Cuando recuerde como hilar palabras no va a parar de sermonearme…"

"Te puedes esconder en mi habitación…-Draco enrojeció al reparar en lo que había escapado de su sus labios. Expectante, opto por fingir demencia y aflojar el nudo de su corbata.

"Puede que lo haga…-la respuesta del moreno vino a tensar las facciones del slytherin-. Que importa, hoy es el día de "vamos a hacer rabiar a los amigos".

"¿Qué estas bebiendo?.- le quito la copa y reviso los rastros de licor en el fondo-. Esto es whisky… ¿de donde lo tomaste?"

"Creo que de una botellita escondida tras los libros del despacho.- se encogió de hombros-. ¿A quien le importa?, tenía sed y para ser licor me ha gustado mucho.- miro de reojo al rubio y las dudas quedaron disipadas, Harry estaba alcoholizado-. ¿Te han dicho que tienes ojos muy…?-hipo-. ¿… pero muy bonitos?"

"¡Demonios!.- le sujeto de los hombros y reviso sus signos vitales, Potter se había zampado la reserva especial de Lucius Malfoy-. Serás idiota¿en que diablos estabas pensando?, la poción es un catalizador que te ayuda a retardar el desgaste físico¿tienes idea de lo que el whisky viene a hacerle a tu sistema…?-las pupilas del rubio se dilataron y las palabras murieron en sus labios.

La distancia entre ambos era mínima, por lo que al sentir el aliento de Draco golpear su rostro, la mente de Harry llego a una conclusión. Sin movimientos apresurados redujo el espacio que le separaba del rubio. Se adueño de sus labios y dentro del beso una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo al mirar en las orbes grises del joven mago una autentica y total sorpresa.

"Sabes a sándalo y bosque…-susurro contra la pálida mejilla del slytherin-. Quien se iba a imaginar que tu sabor fuera tan dulce…"

"¿Qué estas…?.-la sonrisa del ojiverde era sincera y aquello vino a desconcertarle aun mas.

"Hoy he tocado solo para ti…-sus manos rodearon el cuello del hombre y los dedos se deslizaron entre los rubios cabellos-. En cada nota he imprimido mi gratitud y fuiste la única persona que se negó a mirarme¿Por qué tanta crueldad hacia mi, Draco¿Será que ni siquiera Selenne Black es digna de tener tu atención?... siendo ella mujer y además hermosa¿Cómo podría Harry Potter competir?"

"El whisky es quien habla por ti...- sus manos rodearon el delgado talle, Harry se estremeció cuando el rostro del rubio se escondió en su cuello-. Te llevare adentro antes de que la sangre sucia u otro de tus indeseables amigos venga a buscarte y te encuentre en mal estado".

"Me ignoras una vez mas…-decepcionado, el moreno busco alejarse de aquel impávido sujeto que se negaba a soltarle-. No me ayudes, no quiero que hagas nada que te creas obligado a hacer…-molesto, forcejeo hasta que el rubio quedo a varios pasos de distancia, volver a su silla no fue problema-. Por un momento llegue a pensar que eras distinto… me juzgas y tu también te ocultas de la gente, juegas bajo las reglas de los demás… tendrás que disculpar mi egoísmo, han traicionado mi confianza tantas veces que la necesidad de ser sincero, por lo menos contigo, me nublo los sentidos.- Harry le dio la espalda, se encamino de vuelta al Gran Salón donde Sirius y los demás le esperaban.

"Juegas sucio, al estilo de los Slytherin.- espeto con sorna, aguardando por que el temperamento de Harry hiciera acto de presencia-. Quien se lo hubiera imaginado…"

"No soy tan santo como me pintan.- detuvo su andar y con sonrisa desafiante se volvió a mirarle-. Pero que digo, tu comentario ha sido un remedo de halago¿Qué respuesta debo darte?...-fingió meditar sus palabras mientras volvía sobre sus pasos-. Bueno, solo me viene a la mente agradecer tu comentario, Malfoy…-aplaudió con desdén-. Felicidades por ser un imbécil consagrado, me has cautivado".

"Inspirador.- la frialdad de sus palabras vino a responder al reto impreso en las verdes pupilas de su némesis-. Pasare por alto esto ultimo y fingiré que aun te derrites bajo mi tacto.- la autosuficiencia empleada en sus palabras, saco de balance a Harry.

Aprovechándose de esto, Draco le sujeto del rostro y examino cada expresión de aquel rostro. Estaba asustado, confundido, expectante y cohibido. Ambos sabían que ante la realidad nada podía hacerse. Seguir adelante significaba futuras desavenencias, un cisma tan profundo del que ninguno saldría ileso y ahí estaban, los dos aguardando por que el otro diese el siguiente paso, considerando la posibilidad de minar un poco la soledad que plagaba los recuerdos que les impedía rendirse ante la mera idea de la ilusión.

"¿A dónde se ha ido tu determinación, Potter?.- sombrío, Draco le soltó y necesito apoyarse contra el balcón, convencido de que por muy incomoda que sea la verdad, esta siempre le ayudaría a recuperar la cordura-. Al parecer, los estragos del whisky no pasaron de una fascinación efímera, nada que pueda ser reprochable en alguien que sepa apreciar de un bouquet tan refinado".

"Mejor no hables, Malfoy…-Harry giro el rostro, la sorna del rubio solo venia a humillarle mas-. ¿Dices que ha sido a causa del licor?".

"No veo otra explicación a tu momentáneo estado de sórdida pasión.- la acritud en su voz sacudió al moreno. También Draco estaba decepcionado ante esa idea.

-Narra la mitología griega que Zeus, para castigar la altanería de los hombres los partió a la mitad. Se dice que una vez cortados, cada parte echaba de menos a su otro pedazo y buscaba por todos los medios reunirse con ella, rodearle con sus brazos, anhelando ser nuevamente una sola por naturaleza. Algunos conocen este relato como _el mito de los andróginos. _No malinterpreten mis palabras_, e_n ningún fragmento de este cuento les he hablado de hombres y mujeres. Les explicare, había andróginos que una vez divididos serian dos hombres o dos mujeres, esta historia solo pretende dar una explicación a la homosexualidad y heterosexualidad de nuestra sociedad.-

"Pues no te creo…-encantado de llevarle la contraria, Harry sonrió en espera de alguna respuesta mas convincente.

-Por eso se dice que el amor es innato en los seres humanos y siguiendo esa naturaleza, hombre y mujeres se pasan la vida buscando a su otra mitad, reconociéndola a través de un fuerte impacto de amistad y afinidad, mostrándose siempre reacios a dejarles ir.-

"Que necedad la tuya.- una mezquina sonrisa dio realce a sus facciones al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia Harry. ¿Para que ahondar mas en el tema?, ninguno de los dos era capaz de rechazar un reto hecho por el otro.

"Cállate…-tiro del cuello de la túnica y la distancia entre ellos fue de nueva cuenta reducida.

Error o no, ellos solo tenían claro que lo único verdaderamente importante era que, los demás poco tenían que opinar al respecto. La decisión fue tomada y las consecuencias aceptadas bajo un silencioso acuerdo. Por tanto, rendirse a los sentimientos que ambos reprimían termino siendo la experiencia más liberadora de sus vidas. Era preferible la idea de una futura separación a un eterno arrepentimiento de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

"Cuento contigo, Draco…-Harry apoyo su rostro contra el hombro del rubio.

"Siempre…-en aquel instante, a espaldas del ojiverde, la figura de Hermione Granger quedo paralizada ante aquella escena. Draco reparo en su presencia y su agarre se torno mas posesivo, Harry ahora le pertenecía por completo.

La actitud desafiante del slytherin y la pasividad que su amigo mostraba entre aquellos brazos hizo a Hermione retroceder. Harry Potter nunca había permitido que le vieran vulnerable, todo se lo guardaba para si mismo y eso para la joven de castaños cabellos estaba bien. Significaba que no existía nadie importante en la vida de su amigo, solo contaba con sus amigos.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse de la impresión, Draco afianzo su agarre sobre aquel cuerpo de frágil aspecto y esbozo la más triunfal de sus sonrisas. El rubio no permitiría que se acercara un centímetro más a Harry. Estos eran los nuevos límites para la gente que, como Hermione Granger, amenazara con quitarle al moreno que descansaba entre sus brazos.

"Descansa, Harry…-susurro el joven mago mientras se enfrentaba a la dolida mirada de Hermione Granger-. Descansa, yo te cuido…"

"Cuento contigo, recuerda que soy peor que una nena endeble.-la somnolencia minaba sus sentidos y con sus últimos momentos de lucidez demando nuevamente los labios del rubio-. Llévame dentro… quiero volver a casa".

Esta era la primera vez que Harry Potter se permitía bajar la guardia y dejar a otros hacerse cargo de su protección. Al fin podía contar con un autentico apoyo y relajarse en beneficio de su propia salud. "Selenne" era un disfraz que le ayudaba a mantenerse con vida mientras su cuerpo recuperaba toda esa energía drenada en su enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort… solo era cuestión de meses para que estuviera completamente restablecido. Tenía un motivo para hacerlo

…**..oo…..OO…..oOo…..OoO…..ooO…..OOO……Ooo…..OoO…..oOo…..OO…..oo…..**

**Notas del autor**

Dicen que nos quejamos mucho pero ¿y?, nadie os forzáis a leer las notas. Después de mucho esfuerzo he terminado el capitulo¡aplausos!. Ha sido difícil, no sabía como insertar el Mito de los Andróginos, llevo varios capítulos intentándolo y todo me sale mal. Suerte que he estado inspirada y el capitulo termino desarrollándose solito -12 paginas, Arial 10-.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y veamos como termina este jaleo. Llevo once capítulos de un fic que planeaba concluir en 8… hay que ver los "viajezotes" que me doy cada que Selenne y Draco pasean por mi cerebro -¡Cuidado chicos, es mi ultima neurona, no la estropeen!-

**K.Oracle**

P.d. ¿había utilizado este relato en algún fic previo?, deben disculpar mi torpeza pero soy mala para recordar historias completas. "What you don't see" significa "Lo que no ves", un relato inspirado en la confidencia hecha por un antiguo compañero de la Universidad y la promesa formulada a E-san. Es mi forma de explicar por que sigo pululando todavía por aquí… Gracias.


	12. Todo se transforma

Capitulo XII – **Todo se transforma.**

… _El rubio no permitiría que se acercaran…_

… _Esta era la primera vez que Harry Potter se permitía bajar la guardia…_

… _Al fin podía contar con un autentico apoyo…_

… _solo era cuestión de meses…_

… _¿Para que ahondar mas en el tema?…_

_**oo…OO…oo**_

"… ¡Este es mi ultimo aviso, baja de una buena vez a desayunar o sacaras tu omelett del cesto de basura!, ¿he sido lo bastante claro?.- vocifero el iracundo hombre, pegándole tal susto que los libros a su alrededor cayeron abruptamente al suelo-. ¿Acabas de despertar?, ¡fantástico!, ¿Cuándo será el día en que des la mas mínima señal de haber madurado?, ¡de una vez te aviso que serás tu quien arregle ese pocilga a la que llamas oficina creativa!, date prisa, ya vas tarde a la oficina".

"Buenos días a ti también, Sirius.- exclamo un somnoliento ojiverde que no conseguía atinarle a los agujeros de la holgada sudadera, prenda repudiada por su elegante padrino.

"Jamás me veras usar un trapo como el que traes puesto.- gruño malhumorado-. Esta bien que el departamento de Aurores haya tenido entre sus filas a exponentes tan catastróficos como el viejo Alastor o a la chiflada de Tonks pero no tenias que seguir su ejemplo, ¿acaso no podías imitar el buen vestir de Kingsley?".

"Chiflado, mal vestido o cuerdo…-ato su pelo mientras degustaba el pan tostado de su frio desayuno-. Los buenos aurores sobresalen por hacer su trabajo mejor que el resto de _modelitos_ que pululan en todo el Ministerio".

"De todas formas, asegúrate de que esa cosa no caiga en mis manos o juro por todos tus ancestros que no vuelves a verle una sola fibra.- el moreno se limito a asentir, no era la primera vez que la existencia de su sudadera pendía de un hilo-. ¿Trabajaste hasta muy tarde?".

"Hace días que no toco una sola hoja…-se encogió de hombros-. Tengo un bloqueo creativo y preferí aprovechar el tiempo para terminar todos los informes que tenia atrasados y hasta tuve tiempo para hacer una crónica decente para The Quibbler".

"Luna estará encantada de publicarla.- sonrió contra su taza de humeante café matutino-. Desde que asumió la redacción de la revista le ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza al Profeta".

"Hermione tiene algo que ver con ello.- rio de soslayo-. Desde que trabaja par el Ministro se las ingenio para convencerlo de usar la revista de Luna como vía oficial en donde la Comunidad Mágica podía enterarse de las distintas actividades que se llevan a cabo bajo el mandato de Kingsley".

"¿Y como fue que terminaste haciendo cargo de los reportes del área de Aurores?.- la sonrisa de Harry se ensancho y Sirius entendió, ese chiquillo seguiría evadiendo el darle esa respuesta.

"Perdí una apuesta...- bebió el jugo a prisa y se colgó la maleta en la que guardaba el resto de su equipo de trabajo-. ¿Sigue en pie tu viaje a Bulgaria?".

"No, Remus me envió una lechuza esta mañana, ya esta de vuelta.- resoplo-. La muerte de Ted nos tomo por sorpresa, toda la familia se reunirá en casa de Andrómeda para hacerle un poco de compañía y bueno… es mi prima favorita y quiero pasar algunos días con ella".

"Bien…-exclamo con pesar-. Discúlpame con ellos por no poder acompañarlos y diles que si necesitan algo, cuentan conmigo.-Sirius se mostro satisfecho por el sincero ofrecimiento de su ahijado.

"Solo asegúrate de sobrevivir estos días en que no me tendrás de pilmama.- exclamo mordaz-. Y no te preocupes por nada, llevare a Derek conmigo".

"Ese pequeño bribón…-resoplo indignado-. Le teme tanto a mi cocina que prefiere huir…"

"También va por Ted Jr…- espeto arrogante.

"¡…y por los deliciosos panqueques que prepara Tía Andrómeda!.- grito una risueña vocecilla desde el segundo piso, Harry frunció el cejo.

"Tus palabras me hieren profundamente.- espeto indignado-. Pero de mi cuenta corre que Ron se entere de que prefieres ir a casa de Andrómeda en vez de acompañarlo a La Madriguera… será entonces cuando tendré mi venganza pues tu acceso libre a Sortilegios Weasley se vera cancelado, algo que agradeceré profundamente".

"No hagas caso, yo me hare cargo de abastecerte.- Sirius salió en defensa del infante que amortiguo sus risillas para no echarle mas leña al fogón.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de consentirlo?.- gruño exasperado-. Vas a volverlo un malcriado si le sigues cumpliendo todos sus caprichos".

"Ya te ibas, aguafiestas.- el moreno le fulmino con la mirada y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

"Llegara el día en que me vas a dar la razón y no seré yo quien lo meta en cintura.- arrojo los polvos Flu y lo primero que vio, fue la hilera de aspirantes para ingresar al Departamento de Aurores-. Novatos, genial…"

"Carne fresca querrás decir.- un compañero de equipo se le unió a los pocos segundos-. Son estos los días que dan sentido a mi existencia, Potter…"

"Bien por ti, Nott…-resoplo-. ¿Ya te enteraste a donde nos mandaran hoy?".

"Azkaban, el Ministro ordeno una _limpieza general_ y será nuestra unidad la que se encargue de mantener a raya a la escoria que infesta ese lugar.- su voz lejos de denotar impaciencia por cumplir con el plan del día, dejaba ver un total repudio-. Con los dementores fuera, ese lugar se parece a los guetos que los muggles alemanes usaron durante la Segunda Guerra… es deprimente".

"Los magos se hacen cargo de los problemas mágicos…-Harry compartía su apatía-. ¿Crees que a Patterson se le ocurra enjaretarnos a alguno de esos novatos?".

"Seguro que a ti, si.- se encogió de hombros-. Con eso de que eres la imagen del Departamento…"

"¡Maldita la hora en que Croft envió esa estúpida fotografía al Profeta!.- mascullo indignado.

"La jugada le salió mal, ella quería fastidiarte y termino haciéndote un favor…-Harry le miro malhumorado-. Eres segundo al mando, felicidades.-el tono burlón le costo un puñetazo en las costillas-. ¡Eso duele!.-se froto la zona adolorida-. Hablo en serio, nadie que haya entrado al Departamento ha ascendido tan rápido como tu lo has hecho…-llegaron a los vestidores y tuvieron que separarse, era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

"¡Potter!.- el aludido terminaba de colocarse la insignia cuando fue abordado por el jefe del departamento-. ¿Ha terminado con el papeleo que tiene atrasado?"

"Acabo de entregárselos a su secretaria.- respondió sin alterar la serenidad de sus facciones.

"He asignado las misiones.- le entrego la tabla de horarios-. Los novatos son tuyos".

"Señor, me niego a ser la niñera de tan patético grupo.- le devolvió las asignaciones y siguió su camino-. Déselos a Croft, es la única que puede darse el lujo de malgastar su tiempo".

En el Departamento de Aurores, los recién llegados representaban un bulto del que nadie quería hacerse cargo. Harry tenía en su historial dos grupos de los cuales solo uno había aprobado el pre-didáctico. La calidad era escasa en esos días y solo el mas incompetente de los que ahí laboraban podría darse el lujo de entrenar a los recién llegados.

"Son ordenes de arriba.- Kurt Patterson era un hombre cuyas ordenes no debían ser cuestionadas pero eso le importaba poco a Harry cuando se trataba de librarse de tareas tan tediosas como la que pretendían asignarle-. ¿Ves la firma al calce?, el mismo señor Ministro se tomo la molestia de leer este oficio y apuntarte a ti como instructor".

"Jefe, hoy habrá purga en Azkaban, es ahí donde me necesitan…- se quejo, dirigiendo una despectiva mirada a los asustados adolescentes.

"Solo serán los de baja peligrosidad, nada que requiera de tus habilidades.- le cerro el paso y volvió a tenderle la tabla de asignaciones-. Te quiero al frente de los novatos Potter y vas a aceptarlos por las buenas o por las malas".

"¡De acuerdo, pero lo hago bajo protesta!.- espeto malhumorado.

"Sabia decisión.- exclamo satisfecho-. Solo por eso te tendré en cuenta para los que habrán de conformar el grupo que transferirá a los de máxima seguridad".

"Eso si no mato a la carne fresca.- resoplo-. Por que en ese caso, vas a necesitar hasta del Ministro para meterme a alguna de esas celdas".

"Deja de gruñir tanto y has tu trabajo.- con una bonachona sonrisa en el rostro, el jefe de Aurores fue al encuentro del grupo que le acompañaría a la prisión de los magos.

"¡Atención, novatos!.- el grupo se sobresalto al escuchar la determinación e indiferencia con la que habrían de ser tratados a partir de ese día-. ¡Miren con atención a los compañeros de junto por que será la única vez que podrán hacerlo antes de que acabe con ustedes!, ¡Durante las próximas seis semanas, muchos de ustedes desertaran y los que queden deberán prepararse por que será entonces cuando el verdadero entrenamiento empiece!, ¿alguno ha cambiado de idea y quiere irse a casa con sus huesos intactos?...-los gemidos no se hicieron esperar pero nadie abandono su puesto, Harry sonrió arrogante-. Bien, en ese caso… iniciemos".

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oOo…..OoO…..oOo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

"Tienes una cara…-la sonriente rubia que estaba del otro lado del escritorio, ocupando el puesto del editor en jefe, le ofreció la poción revitalizante que siempre guardaba en el fondo del cajón-. ¿Quién te explota de esta forma?".

"Todos, parece que el día de hoy se han puesto de acuerdo.- le entrego el articulo correspondiente al mes de agosto-. Es sobre recesión económica en países del tercer mundo, se me ocurrió la idea cuando estuve en Brighton y un grupo de turistas latinos comenzó a quejarse sobre el montón de deudas que les esperaban en casa".

"En México lo llaman Cuesta de enero…-exclamo mientras leía el trabajo del moreno-. Lo gracioso es que conozco a una chica que me aseguro de que la crisis económica les puede llegar a durar hasta principios de junio… dependiendo de cuanto plástico hayan quemado".

"Si, pero eso solo le pasa a los muggles… alguien como Molly Weasley siempre encuentra la forma de alimentar a una familia numerosa, ¿crees que deba de entrevistarla?.- exclamo escéptico, Luna no mostraba el mas mínimo interés en su articulo-. Si no te gusta, tendrás que darme el tema y ya me las arreglare para desarrollarlo".

"Me alegra que lo sugieras...- sin ningún tipo de conmiseración, Luna apretó la hoja hasta convertirla en una irregular bola de papel que lanzo al cesto mas cercano-. ¿Qué te parece hablar sobre los Amores Platónicos?".

"No tenias que tirar mi trabajo.- gruño malhumorado-. Luna, ¡por Merlín!... desde que redacto la columna que me ofreciste, te has empeñado en que solo hable de cuestiones amorosas… ¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo por que entonces te enviare a primera hora la documentación que recabe sobre la nota de _cómo tener una cita perfecta_…!"

"Es que tu sensibilidad es del agrado de mis lectores y como solo firmas con tus iniciales, todos se devanan los sesos en adivinar quien eres… ese misterio entorno a ti me hace vender millones de ejemplares.- sonrió amable.

"Quien se iba imaginar que fueses tan superflua, Lovegood.- siseo indignado.

"Este año quiero ir de travesía por la Antártida.- se encogió de hombros-. Debo tener medios para costearme el viaje".

"Como ha cambiado el mundo…- farfullo cansado, quitando el corcho y bebiéndose de un solo trago la poción que Luna le ofreciese, realmente la necesitaba-. ¿Sabes?, si no fuese el despistado que soy, podría jurar que Hermione y tu me quieren saturar de trabajo para que no asome la nariz en todo el fin de semana".

"Figuraciones tuyas, querido.- Luna entrelazo los dedos y apoyo el rostro en ellos a la vez que esbozaba una angelical sonrisa al auror-. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, me alegra tener a un amigo como tu… trabajador, honesto y noble… incapaz de pensar mal de la gente".

"Se te olvida que parte de mi entrenamiento consistió en identificar a los mentirosos… - la rubia evito la mirada acusadora del moreno-. Bien, no me lo digas pero de una vez te advierto que si llego a enterarme de lo que ustedes dos se traen entre manos, en su vida van a quedarles ganas de volverme a mentir".

"Que agresivo.- hizo un leve mohín-. Deja de amenazarme tanto y respira un poco antes de que te explote una vena del cerebro… ¿iras a la reunión en casa de Ron?".

"Estoy obligado, me toca llevar la cena.- sonrió con desgano.

"Entonces tienes que acompañarnos a rentar películas.- Harry volvió a colgarse la mochila mientras meditaba la solicitud de la rubia.

"Espero que esta oleada muggle pase pronto...- exclamo con desgano-. Bien, en vista de la emoción que se transpira por cada poro de tu femenina y delgada silueta limitare mi respuesta a un rotundo ¡No!... llevare la cena, ¡nada mas!".

"¡Genial!, entonces le diré a Ron que vaya por ti.- Harry gimió, el pelirrojo se había vuelto tan fanático de las series televisivas que, de ser necesario, le arrastraría al establecimiento.

"En serio, cuando me entere de que es lo que me están ocultando…-reprimió sus amenazas, era mas que evidente el poco efecto que estas surtían en las féminas que le rodeaban-. ¿Algo mas que quieras de mi?... no se, ¿chuparme la sangre?"

"Otro día en que no este tan atareada y mi nivel de plaquetas necesiten sangre nueva y calientita.- le dio sendos besos en cada mejilla y literalmente lo echo de su oficina-. Hasta esta noche".

Suspiro. Aquel día iba empeorando conforme avanzaba. Ser el instructor de los novatos representaba 10 hrs diarias en las que habría de verificar su nivel físico, mágico y mental… una labor demandante si se tomaba en cuenta que él sería responsable de cada uno de ellos durante los próximos doce meses hasta que algún otro del departamento metiese la pata en alguna misión y le librara del tormento.

… _Con el paso de los años muchas cosas cambian hasta volverse irreconocibles._

"Hola.- Harry miro con acritud al sonriente pelirrojo plantado frente a su puerta-. ¿Y esa cara?, ¿Dónde esta Derek?"

"Con Sirius.- se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso-. Si quieres algo de beber, revisa el refrigerador".

"Que amable.- Ron le tomo la palabra y escrudiño el contenido de aquel armatoste-. ¿No tienes algo mas fuerte?".

"En esta casa habita un niño, ¿crees que Sirius tendría licor a la vista?.- Ron se apoyo contra la mesa del comedor, ignorando olímpicamente las lecciones moralistas de su amigo-. Revisa atrás del brócoli, recuerdo haber visto una botella de Vodka…"

"¿Has leído El Profeta de hoy?.- la casualidad de comentario estaba fuera de lugar y Harry frunció el cejo.

"No, por alguna razón tiraron mi ejemplar antes de que lo leyera y cuando intente comprarlo, Nott comenzó a balbucear como idiota y me jalo de vuelta al trabajo.- el pelirrojo sirvió una cantidad considerable de licor y lo bebió, evitando en todo momento encarar al moreno-. ¿Acaso publicaron algo interesante?".

"Chismes de celebridades, nada fuera de lo usual.- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Estas libre este fin de semana?".

"No, tengo trabajo.- se cruzo de brazos, estaba claro que algo le escondían.

"Que lastima, pensaba invitarte al partido de esta semana.- de su bolsillo extrajo tres entradas que agito en la nariz del ojiverde-. Este año haremos trizas a los Halcones de Falmouth y ganaremos el torneo de liga…"

"¿Quidditch?.- sonrió escéptico-. ¿Acaso ya me perdonaste por rechazar la oferta que me hizo el Puddlemere United?"

"No… sigo considerándote un idiota por haber dejado escapar esa magnifica oportunidad.- su rostro se contrajo en una amarga mueca que daba una idea de lo mucho que le decepcionara la decisión que tomase su amigo siete años atrás.

"No podía, lo sabes.- minimizo la seriedad del tema-. Mi vida estaba lo bastante enredada como para agregarle otro nudo".

"Ok, digamos que acepto tu argumento y lo tomo con toda la tranquilidad e imparcialidad del mundo.- exclamo exasperado-. ¿Qué pretexto tienes para las dos veces subsecuentes en que volviste a recibir su invitación?".

"¿Siempre he soñado con unirme a las Holyhead Harpies?.- se encogió de hombros.

"Ginny juega para ellas…-murmuro, mas para si mismo que para Harry-. Si yo la convenciera de que hablase con la capitana… ¡seguro que al ver tu potencial, te ficharían en el cuadro titular! no serian tan tontas como para dejar ir esta oportunidad, especialmente por la rivalidad que sostienen con el Puddlemere United se sentirían eufóricas de arrebatarles al buscador que tanto querían".

"Me encanta oírte planear mi vida pero como tu amigo, es mi deber sacarte de tus ridículas pretensiones para que pongas los pies en la tierra.- resoplo exasperado-. Numero uno, dudo mucho que Ginny aceptase interceder por una persona que va a quitarle su puesto como Buscador Titular…-como si a Ron le importase eso-. Numero dos, por si lo has olvidado cabeza de alcornoque, las Holyhead solo fichan a brujas así que no importa que tan bueno sea, jamás van a aceptarme en su equipo.-el pelirrojo medito ese punto, ¿Qué tan bueno sería invertir el capital de Sortilegios Weasley en la compra de un equipo de Quidditch?, siendo su dueño, podía mandar al cuerno todas esas ridículas reglas.- Y si nada de lo que te he dicho te parece suficiente, procesa esto… ¡No quiero agregar una actividad mas a mi atareada vida laboral así que haznos un favor y deja de meter tu narizota en mis asuntos!"

"Dramatizas.- frunció el cejo-. Solo estoy preocupado por esa pobre Saeta de Fuego que no ha visto nada de acción en años…-Harry se cruzo de brazos y sonrió burlón-. ¿Dudas de la sinceras de mis palabras?, eso de ser Auror te ha vuelto paranoico… ¿me venderías tu escoba?"

"No, pienso heredársela a mis hijos.- evito la iracunda mirada del pelirrojo.

"Me parece muy egoísta de tu parte que una escoba tan perfecta siga coleccionando polvo en tu baúl de recuerdos.- exclamo con acritud-. Como sea, te pertenece y nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de parecer, ¿cierto?".

"En efecto, así que dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos al videoclub antes de que comiencen a importunar a las chicas.- lo empujo hacia la puerta principal, tomando su abrigo del perchero y las llaves de la casa-. ¿Qué se antoja para esta noche?"

"Esa cosa que trajiste el otro día.- suspiro-. ¿Pizza?"

"Hace mucho que no pruebo la comida chatarra.- se quedo pensativo-. ¿Crees que Hermione nos de lata si el menú de hoy consiste en papas, refresco y pizza?"

"Tuvo un día muy pesado en la oficina, lo ultimo que quiere es ponerse exigente.- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos-. ¿Para que trajiste el abrigo?, no hace frio".

"No se como estará el clima cuando regrese a casa.- la apatía en su voz dejo intranquilo al pelirrojo.

"¿Y por que habrías de volver caminando?.- arqueo la ceja en espera de una respuesta lo bastante convincente para dejarle en paz-. Eres mago, ¿Por qué te empeñas en vivir como un aburrido muggle?".

"Es lo mismo que me pregunto todos los días.- sonrió con desgano, preparado para la riña que se le venia encima-. Compre una casa en un barrio repleto de muggles, utilizo electrodomésticos, las lechuzas solo me localizan en el trabajo, todas las fotos que tengo en la sala son normales… no me relaciono con los magos mas que lo necesario y siento que de momento esta bien.-se encogió de hombros tras dar un profundo suspiro-. Tengo lo necesario para vivir, hago lo que quiero y aun mantengo contacto con mis amigos, simple ¿no?".

"Cada que te escucho hablar de esa forma, me das asco.- farfullo indignado-. ¿Acaso no tienes ambiciones?, casarte, tener una familia… ¡llegar a Ministro!, cualquier cosa que te haga esforzarte un poquito mas en vez de vivir cual vil papa"

"¿Enterrada o frita?.- la seriedad en su rostro saco de balance al pelirrojo-. No me mires así, existe una gran diferencia entre ambas, ¿acaso no ves la profundidad del dilema?".

"Puff, lo único que veo es tierra de por medio.- mascullo malhumorado-. Tus chistes apestan, Potter".

"No puedo ser perfecto en todo.- retiro los cabellos que le cubrían la visión -. Además, yo ya tengo una familia Ron y prefiero tragar arena a estar sin ella".

"¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar Sirius?.- prefirió dejar el tema para otra ocasión, una en la que pudiera contar con la agilidad de Hermione, la agudeza de Luna y el cinismo de un idiota al que antes habría que molerle el alma a golpes.

"Con lo de Ted Tonks, será una larga temporada.- hizo un leve mohín-. Andrómeda no ha llorado una sola lagrima y eso lo tiene preocupado… es su prima favorita, la única familiar directa que le queda y no quiere dejarla sola".

"Era de esperarse su reacción.- empujo la puerta del establecimiento y no tardaron en reunirse una solitaria Luna que llamaba su atención desde el área de estrenos-. ¿Y Hermione?"

"Dijo que hoy tenia ganas de saturar su cuerpo de comida.- exclamo sin darle importancia-. Debe estar asaltando la tienda de víveres de enfrente".

"Iré con ella.- se apresuro Harry. Tenía varios días con la idea de que ese par pasaba demasiado tiempo y no sería él quien le privase de oportunidades-. Sirve que compro de una vez la cena".

"Cómprame algo de tomar, refresco de preferencia.- agito la mano para hacerle saber a Luna que había escuchado su petición, cruzo la calle y sonrió al ver a Hermione.

"¿Quiere que le ayude con las bolsas, señorita?.- la chica se volvió a verle con semblante resignado, era difícil no reconocer la voz de quien le abordaba.

"¿Acaso no te han dicho que es de mal gusto abordar a una chica?.-exclamo desafiante-. Si mi novio estuviese aquí, te habría dado algunas clases de etiqueta".

"Suerte que eres agente libre...- sonrió de soslayo-. Y también que no es mi sueño brillar en sociedad".

"Por lo menos tienes mejores modales que Ron.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Dónde esta ese haragán?"

"Con Luna, intentando olvidarse de ti.- esto ultimo no era necesario pero de vez en cuando había que recordarle a Hermione lo testaruda que podía ser-. ¿Cómo has estado?

"Atareada con tanto trabajo y lidiando con la ineptitud de algunos pseudo diplomáticos.- le sujeto del brazo-. ¿Derek esta con Sirius?.- el moreno asintió-. Chico listo, ¿Cómo te va con él?"

"Ya sabes, nos las arreglamos para sobrevivir sin ti.- ignoro el intencionado comentario y sonrió cariñoso, agradecido por la preocupación que la joven bruja siempre tenia para con él.

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oOo…..OoO…..oOo…..OO….****.oo…..OO…..oo**

La reunión termino antes de que diesen las once por lo que Harry no tuvo problema en tomar el metro que le llevaría de vuelta a casa. La noche estaba un poco fría, lo bastante como para usar su abrigo y no ser tomado por un chiflado. ¿Cómo saber que las cosas se desarrollarían de esa forma?, cruzo la calle y subió las escaleras que le separaban de su hogar, busco las llaves y quito el seguro, el chirrido de la puerta le dio la bienvenida. Así de tranquila era su vida.

Con una botella de agua mineral en la mano, apago las luces de la planta baja y subió a prisa hacia su pequeña oficina, el único sitio en toda la casa que en donde prevalecía el desorden y una torre de tazas vacías que algún día habría la necesidad de lavar. Sonrió, estaba tan habituado a este espacio que incluso podía esquivar cada obstáculo con los ojos cerrados.

Se sentó en el sofá que tenia cerca de la ventana y cogió el manuscrito que descansaba en la mesita. Todo había iniciado una tarde en que Hermione, cansada de verle con la mirada puesta al infinito, le coloco un block con hojas en blanco, varios frascos de tinta y tres plumas. "Si no puedes sacarlo a través de palabras, intenta escribirlo…". Primero unas líneas, después varias hojas por ambos lados y cuando estas se le terminaron, cualquier papel fue bueno. Le tomo cerca de seis meses escribir toda la historia de Harry Potter, cada detalle desconocido por la prensa sensacionalista que imprimió millones de ejemplares que les hizo ganar miles de galeones a expensas suyas.

Entonces, una mañana se reunieron sus amigos y leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito. Tuvo que hacer varias pausas por consideración a las lágrimas que corrieron por el rostro de cada uno de ellos y cuando por fin concluyo, Luna le sugirió sintetizar su historia en cinco páginas para sus lectores pudieran conocer una reducida verdad en torno al mitificado héroe mágico… de esa forma comenzó su faceta de columnista.

Estaba en su segundo año en la academia de Aurores cuando una nota en El Profeta le obligo a encarar la realidad, la rabia y desazón que experimento al leer sobre el enlace entre Draco Malfoy y una joven sangre pura, le hizo sentir la necesidad de escribir sobre el único tema del que se negaba a hablar… Su tiempo como Selenne Black… Dolía mucho ver a Draco formar la familia que tanto anhelaba, casi tanto como el haberse atrevido a tener esperanzas, aguardando por una palabra suya que anulara el trato que ambos estableciera y de esa forma, poder vislumbrar algo mas que meses en su breve historia juntos.

Le quería, mucho. Tanto como para seguir pensando en él cada que su cuerpo estaba a punto de rendirse y la tristeza amenazaba con prolongarse. Era remedio y veneno, una cicatriz que constantemente le recordaba lo vivido. ¿Has llegado a sentir algo parecido?, un molesto dolor en el corazón que cuando arde te provoca dificultad para mover el brazo. Un recordatorio que te hace reír sin motivo aparente y te provoca el llanto cuando no es el caso, que te hace gemir de dolor cuando el aire llena tus pulmones y te brinda serenidad ante situaciones adversas…

"Vamos a ver.- exclamo con un jubilo fuera de lugar-. ¿En que rayos me equivoque?...-frunció el cejo-. ¿Por qué me abandono la inspiración en cuanto comencé a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ese altanero insufrible?..."

Sonrió. Una vida tranquila, en eso consistía la rutina que Ron tanto le reprochaba. Hacia lo que quería, incluso cuando le enjaretaban el entrenamiento de los reclutas, a quienes tendría bajo vigilancia por un año. Eso le obligaba a deshacerse rápidamente de los que no tenían posibilidades de resistir el duro entrenamiento de condicionamiento… tendría que llevarlos al limite de sus fuerzas desde el primer día… esa parte era la que mas le desagradaba.

"Ser auror no es sencillo.- Theodore le entrego la lista de actividades del día, el moreno suspiro, era hora de despedirse de la tranquilidad del fin de semana.

"Que miedo…-exclamo sarcástico-. Hablo en serio, Nott… ¿Por qué debemos aterrorizarlos de esta forma?, esos pobres chicos solo quieren pertenecer al Departamento de Aurores y el entrenamiento toma tres años completarlo…tienen el tiempo suficiente para entrenarse sin tantas presiones".

"¿Me viste cara de buzón de quejas?.- se volvió a verle, estaba desvelado y crudo, un poco de silencio le daría algo de paz a su adolorida cabeza-. Fue tu idea modificar el plan de estudios y a causa de ello Patterson tiene en el departamento demasiados escritorios vacios… nosotros somos los mas jóvenes y eso no es nada agradable".

"¿Sigues usando ese argumento como excusa de que no te toman en serio?.- Harry tomo los expedientes de los aspirantes, sonrió al ver que varios de ellos ya habían hecho la prueba para trabajar como aurores-. Tenemos a otro Walker aspirando a ser auror".

"¿Bromeas?.- le arranco el expediente que correspondía al susodicho-. ¡Ahora es Lena!, fue mi compañera cuando hice el examen, tu ya llevabas dos años en la carrera".

"Si, ese año consiguieron que Alastor nos adiestrara...- suspiro, recordar el pasado siempre le dejaba nostálgico-. Me mando a San Mungo con todos los huesos fracturados y le ordeno a los medimagos que me curaran al estilo muggle… pase todo el verano sufriendo entre vendajes, morfina y antisépticos, todo para que dos días antes de que reiniciáramos el entrenamiento se presentara en mi cuarto y dijera, "que el dolor te sirva de lección Potter"… media hora después firmaba mi salida.- suspiro-. Un movimiento de varita y ni un solo rastro de las lesiones"

"Lena fue a Slytherin, es dos años mas joven que nosotros.- Theodore no podía reprimir la euforia que esto le producía-. No he conocido a nadie tan confiable como ella".

"Solo en Slytherin encuentras lealtad.- cerro el puño y lo tendió hacia su compañero.

"Tu lo has dicho.- golpeo el puño del ojiverde y sonrió. En Hogwarts, slytherin podía estar llena de Magos Oscuros pero era un hecho constatado de que los traidores pertenecían a las tres casas restantes-. ¿Esta vez les darás la oportunidad a los Walker de aprobar el entrenamiento?".

"No debo tener preferencias, son las reglas.- se encogió de hombros, el área de acondicionamiento estaba listo y solo faltaba que las victimas hiciesen acto de presencia-. Aunque eso no me impide vigilarla mas que al resto… tu sabes, la fama inmerecida que los slytherins tienen que arrastrar durante toda su vida".

"Es genial que lo digas por que ayer me la encontré en el pasillo y le sugerí que hoy llegase temprano.- sonrió, la cara que su compañero tenia en ese momento no tenia precio-. ¡Oye Lena, trae tu trasero antes de que Potter se recupere del shock y desenfunde la varita para molerme a Cruciatus!".

"Sabia que jugarías sucio.- mascullo el ojiverde, las puertas se abrieron y una azorada bruja se planto frente a los dos aurores.

"Lena Walker, te presento al instructor que se ocupara de tu grupo.- un fuerte rubor coloreo el rostro de la joven, por alguna razón se sentía profundamente intimidada.

"Es un honor…-tartamudeo, obligándose a calmar sus nervios para no quedar en ridículo-. Yo… me sentí inspirada y aterrada con el discurso que nos dio de bienvenida… la ultima vez que me sentí así, estaba en el despacho de McGonagall y era mi segundo año".

"Suelo causar ese efecto.- se encogió de hombro y tendió la mano a manera de saludo, Lena la acepto con timidez-. Es bueno que te hayas animado a fichar con los aurores…-intercambio miradas con Nott y la complicidad no paso desapercibida para la recluta-. Theodore me ha hablado de ti y solo me queda decir que te perderé de vista, tendrás que esforzarte".

"Si, yo… yo también he escuchado mucho sobre usted.- los colores en su rostro se hicieron mas vividos-. Cada una de sus hazañas me animaron a tomar esta decisión y su relación con Draco Malfoy… en Hogwarts fuimos amigos, ¿verdad, Theo?"

"Nott, ¿Puedes mostrarles las instalaciones?.- pese a la sonrisa en su rostro, Lena pudo percibir la forzada amabilidad en su voz-. Olvide que hoy me toca llevarle el café a Hermione".

"Claro, yo me hago cargo.- asintió, mirándole correr hacia la salida-. ¿Necesito decirte que acabas de meter la pata?.-La chica se limito a negar con lentitud, era la misma conclusión a la que había llegado-. Debí advertirte que Draco es un tema tabú cuando estas con Selenne".

"Me basto verla para darme una idea, Nott…-ironizo.

"Bueno, pues recuerda esa cara ya que si vuelves a mencionar a Malfoy, ella va a utilizarte como saco de arena…-le sujeto del hombro y lo llevo en dirección contraria a la de Selenne.

"Es mas bonita que antes, casi no la reconocí…-susurro, arrepintiéndose de lo dicho al sentir la mirada asesina de Theodore-. ¡No malentiendas!, mi hermano la vio en la recepción que Draco dio para formalizar su compromiso y desde entonces no para de hablar de ella…"

"Si, la foto le hizo justicia.- miro sus cutículas antes de proseguir-. Aunque te diré que la admiración de Allen es entendible, Selenne es demasiado guapa y lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que respire por la nuca.- la amabilidad en su voz desato el sobresalto de la chica-. Vete con pies de plomo, Lena y recomiéndale al Casanova de tu hermano que fije su atención en alguien que no sea tan inalcanzable…"

"Allen no es tan tonto.- musito, avergonzada por la fama con la que todos etiquetaban a su hermano mayor-. Solo me sorprendió lo mucho que puede cambiar la gente con el paso del tiempo… me fue difícil reconocerla".

"El tiempo solo acentuó sus facciones.- medito sus palabras-. Y también la volvió algo agresiva… que digo agresiva, ¡esa mujer tiene un carácter de los mil demonios!.- Lena le miro azorada, habría que estar loco como para decir semejante cosa.

"Relájate Nott, ya entendí.- alzo las manos a manera de rendición-. Yo solo la admiro…".

"Estará halagada por convertirse en la nueva celebridad de este siglo…-espeto sarcástico-.Lo que si te puedo decir es que nadie en el departamento tiene la fuerza para repeler sus ataques".

"¿Ni siquiera tu?.- pregunto, recelosa de la disimulada admiración del mago.

"Soy basura frente a ella…-se encogió de hombros-. Solo evita hablar sobre Draco, ¿vale?..."

"¿También se pone así cuando hablan de Harry Potter?.- pensó en voz alta, Theodore se volvió a verle.

"¿Potter? .-guardo silencio-. No se cual sea su relación con él".

"Mi hermano me dijo que si alguien del Ministerio quiere contactarlo, tiene que hablar con ella.- hizo en leve mohín-. La mayoría piensa que están casado".

"No cabe duda de que estamos escasos de noticias.- resoplo-. Mira, a mi no me importa su situación civil… después del colegio, ella volvió con el apellido Potter y a todos los que trabajan aquí solo les interesa que haga un buen trabajo, ¡punto!.- Lena frunció el cejo.

"¡Pues yo te apuesto el fiambre a que no le cayo en gracia la visita que Malfoy hizo al Ministerio este fin de semana!.- la seguridad en su voz comenzaba a exasperar al mago-. Después de todo, ni siquiera estando casados fueron muy cercanos que digamos".

"Suficiente.- le cubrió la boca, había olvidado que Lena también podía ser demasiado parlanchina, un feo habito que le causaba innumerables problemas-. Mejor te invito el desayuno, ¿si?".

"Pero que no sea algo pesado.- le advirtió la joven-. Quiero hacerlo bien desde el principio".

"Créeme.- le abrió la puerta, como el caballero que su madre tanto se esmerase en forjar-. Te alimentare tan bien que cuando termine tu entrenamiento, vas a agradecérmelo".

"¿Estas de broma?.- frunció el cejo.

"No.- la puerta se cerro tras ellos y sus voces fueron disminuyendo conforme avanzaban hacia el comedor, ambos sin darse cuenta que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por un ojiverde que desde su escondite comenzaba a hilar cabos sueltos-. Solo le conozco de mas tiempo…"

Y hablaba en serio…

La casa se cimbro hasta los cimientos cuando Harry cruzo el umbral. La rabia que sentía en esos momentos provocaba inestabilidad en los conjuros que protegían la propiedad… arrojo la mochila al piso, sitio al que fue a para la sudadera en cuanto consiguió desembalarse de ella… deseo tener entre los dedos el cuello de los que se decían sus amigos, esa horda de ingratos que confabularan a sus espaldas y le ocultaran cualquier indicio del rubio salvándole el pellejo… si, esos traidores le habían privado de la oportunidad perfecta para verse de nuevo bajo el embrujo de aquellos ojos grises que eran capaces de suavizar su animo… los mismo que habría de arrancarle a la primera oportunidad, solo el preámbulo de lo que tenia planeado para la persona amada.

-_En el amor existen varias reglas… todas capaces de justificar las locuras en que incurren los amantes_-

Sirius tramposo… seguro que él también tenia su parte de culpa en toda esta falacia. Subió como tromba las escaleras y abrió de una patada la puerta de su despacho. Entre libros, papeles y tazas sucias, Harry arremetió contra todo lo que encontrara a su paso… el dolor en su pecho le ahogaba, hoy la cicatriz le ardía tanto que todo su ser clamaba por estar muerto…

-_De entre tantas, rescata esta…_-

Se sobresalto cuando algo húmedo cayó sobre su mano, aquello le hizo consciente del dolor en sus rodillas. En algún momento de su destrucción la fuerza de los miembros inferiores le había abandonado terminando postrado sobre el duro suelo, con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos y los ojos anidados por el llanto… lagrimas que no paraban de fluir y que conforme avanzaban los segundos aumentaban su desesperación…

"¡Eres un idiota, Draco!.- bramo entre su histeria, estrellando los puños contra el frio piso de madera-. ¿Creíste que te perdonaría?, ¿Qué te olvidaría tan pronto?...-los sollozos aumentaron pero Harry no se detuvo, el dolor físico tenia que superar a los sentimientos, su cerebro tenia que recuperar el control de las emociones desbocadas-. Estúpido…-su cuerpo quedo recostado entre aquel desastre y adopto una posición fetal, la misma que usa alguien que necesita protegerse-. Si mi vida vuelve a coincidir con la tuya… si vuelvo a tenerte enfrente mío.- esta noche sus esfuerzos por mantener a raya a la tristeza habían fracasado, la desilusión comenzó a fluir libremente, Harry estaba rendido-. Hare que te arrepientas de no haberte quedado conmigo…-mascullo, la voz plagada por la acritud y desazón que intoxicaban sus sentidos

-_El amor más intenso, cuando es traicionado… puede convertirse en el más profundo odio_-

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oOo…..OoO…..oOo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

Selenne Potter era todo un personaje en el Departamento de Aurores. Nadie cuestionaba los motivos que llevaron a Patterson el nombrarle su segundo al mando. Los Aurores trabajan en equipo y nadie más confiable que ella al interior del mismo, el líder natural. Todos le respetaban, incluidos sus rivales que procuraban no cruzar la frágil línea que les colocase bajo la varita de acebo y fénix de la joven auror… eso y más evito que alguien le preguntara sobre la hinchazón en sus ojos, la palidez de su rostro, la irascibilidad en su voz o los vendajes en sus manos.

"¿Mala noche?.- Theodore palideció ante la frialdad que manaba de aquellas orbes esmeraldas.

"Es el precio por vivir como muggle.- se encogió de hombros, estampando su firma en la hoja de asistencia que colgaba a las puertas del gimnasio-. El boiler se volvió loco, casi me deja sin cejas…"

"Imagino que para los muggles ha de ser común sufrir ese tipo de accidentes…-prefirió seguirle la corriente, era mejor a ser blanco del mal humor de Selenne. Confiaba que algún día, ella correspondería a la lealtad que él siempre le demostrase desde que fueron presentados de manera formal-. ¿Quieres que te reemplace con los reclutas para que vayas a San Mungo y te atiendan esas heridas?".

"Son mas vendas que heridas.- siseo tajante-. Y mejor me largo de una buena vez o terminare desquitándome contigo".

"¡Nadie quiere eso!.- exclamo apremiante, solo para avergonzarse de su reacción pocos segundos después-. Bueno, yo… tu sabes que no me agrada hacerla de tapete…-enrojeció, aquella mirada era capaz de inducirlo a decir cosas que prefería mantener en secreto-. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

"Llévale el café a Granger…-exclamo con acritud-. Sutilmente menciona que estaré demasiado ocupado hasta que finalice este milenio…"

"Ok…-frunció el cejo-. Entonces le diré que si quiere mantener la cabeza en su sitio, tiene que dejarte en paz el tiempo suficiente como para que se enfrié la sangre, ¿cierto?".

"¿Qué haría si no estuvieses aquí, desperdiciando tu talento como intérprete?, estos pelmazos del ministerio jamás te apreciaran como yo lo hago.- la mordacidad en sus palabras provocaron que Theodore se relajara, el ojiverde estaba enojado pero no tanto como para iniciar una masacre de estudiantes.

"De todas maneras, ve a que te chequen esas heridas.- se despidió-. Merlín, como voy a sufrir de que no estés cuidándome la espalda".

"Ya va siendo hora que comiences a hacerlo.- exclamo apático.

El entrenamiento de esas primeras semanas era básico. Como los aurores necesitaban mantenerse alerta la mayor parte del tiempo, los de nuevo ingreso tenían que atravesar un campo repleto de obstáculos para que se pudiese medir las habilidades de cada uno. También servía para ver que tan fácil se les daba el trabajar en equipos. Con esto en mente, Harry se desprendió de la chaqueta, la playera que usaba bajo el uniforme era lo bastante cómoda como para permitirle la libertad de movimientos que esto iba a requerir.

"Quiero que todos presten atención.- el grupo le rodeo, Harry empezó a realizar algunos estiramientos que le ayudasen a despertar sus adormilados miembros-. Esta es la primera parte del recorrido y antes de que entren ahí, quiero que me vean en acción, ¿vale?.- los chicos se limitaron a asentir-. Ustedes lo harán en parejas asegurándose de proteger la espalda de su compañero, no quiero fanfarrones ¿queda claro?, lo que van a encontrar ahí abajo es peligroso y si alguno de ustedes comente alguna estupidez, lo echare del programa en ese instante, ¿alguna duda?.- el silencio reino entre ellos, Harry empuño su varita y descendió al desafió…

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, provoco el pánico entre los observadores. Como todo desafió, el campo estaba plagado de trampas que hicieron gemir del miedo a más de uno. Los ruidos en el área de acondicionamiento atrajeron a los aurores que estaban de turno y las apuestas no se hicieron esperar. El tiempo máximo para recorrer aquel primer paraje era de 5 minutos y el actual campeón, por tener el menor tiempo, seguía siendo la hábil ojiverde que se abría paso entre fuego, creaturas y hechizos.

Con todo y vendajes, la habilidad que Harry mostraba para esquivar hechizos era formidable. La flexibilidad de su cuerpo le permitía escabullirse de las trampas por fracción de segundos. La concentración en su rostro denotaba la seriedad con que se tomaba su trabajo… los años habían provisto al enclenque chiquillo de Privet Drive de conocimientos, habilidades y determinación. Cada hechizo que manaba de su varita estaba cuidadosamente calculado… Harry Potter era una perfecta maquina de ataque.

"¡Dos minutos con cincuenta y siete!.- gimió uno de los espectadores cuando el moreno ondeo la bandera del desafió-. ¡Paguen!, les dije que Potter iba a mejorar su tiempo".

"Si Williams, cierra el pico de una vez.- exclamaron los aurores que habían perdido la apuesta, el vencedor coloco frente a ellos su ancho y rimbombante sombrero.

"¡Gracias por todo, mejor suerte para la próxima!.- Dylan Williams pertenecía al grupo joven del departamento y adoraba mofarse de la perdida monetaria de sus compañeros-. ¡Oye Potter!.- el ojiverde estaba de vuelta, mirándole con expresión indiferente y sin transpirar una sola gota-. ¿Me aceptarías que te invite la comida?, de alguna manera tengo que agradecerte el dinero que me haces ganar…"

"Estoy en clase, Williams.- cruzo los brazos, no era necesario gastar saliva para decirle que se largara de ahí.

"Bien, será en otra ocasión.- Dylan hizo una leve reverencia, guardo sus ganancias y salió silbando del aula. Harry esbozo una leve sonrisa.

"¿Prestaron atención a la demostración?.- regreso su atención al grupo-. No espero que hagan el menor tiempo, solo quiero ver que realicen su mejor esfuerzo.- puntualizo cada una de sus palabras-. Esto es un juego, quiero que se diviertan y lo disfruten.- tendió un recipiente que contenía varias esferas -. ¿Quién va primero?..."

(… silencio…)

Estaba molesto. Viajar nunca fue de su agrado y como muggle, menos. Odiaba la premura debía arreglarse pero, ¿Qué otra le quedaba si quería llegar a tiempo al ministerio?. Si lo pensaba bien, le quedaba otra opción… una no muy admisible pero que le libraría de seguir regalándose su preciado tiempo a gente insignificante que era incapaz de decirle en su cara todo el odio que sentían por él… Draco gruño una ininteligible maldición, ya estaba cansado de servir a un amo tan ingrato.

"Sr. Malfoy.- un nervioso jovencito fue a recibirle, aquello solo irrito aun mas al rubio.

"¿No se suponía que tenia que entrevistarme con el Ministro?.- la expresión burlona en su rostro solo vino a amedrentar al joven mago-. ¿Demasiado ocupado para atender a un Malfoy?"

"El Ministro Shacklebolt le envía sus disculpas por no ser él quien personalmente le reciba.- se deshizo en excusas-. Se reunirá con usted en una hora, mientras tanto me hare cargo de mostrarle las instalaciones".

"Conozco este sitio desde antes que tu comenzaras a montar en escoba.- la arrogancia con que se manejaba era bien conocida por la gente que trabajaba directamente para el ministro-. ¿Eres el nuevo asistente de Granger?.- el joven asintió-. De acuerdo, conozco el temperamento que se carga tu jefa…-le animo a mostrarle el camino-. Vamos, dame el tour oficial por estas oficinas.- nervioso, corrió a cumplir con su labor.

Los modales le obligaron a reprimir el bostezo que todo esto le provocaba. En este instante, toda su atención estaba dirigida a cuestiones que al Ministerio le tenía sin cuidado… su vida personal. El retorno a Inglaterra fue varias veces postergado… todo ello en el vano intento de "arreglar la situación"… ahora, solo podía verse como "tiempo perdido". Su matrimonio siempre había pendido del hilo, solo que ninguno de los dos quiso reconocerlo y ahora dos inocentes pagarían por sus errores.

"¡Señor Ministro!.- la voz del asistente de Granger le saco de sus cavilaciones-. Pensé que llegaría mas tarde…"

"Cambio de planes, puedes dejarnos a solas Grant.- Kingsley Shacklebolt tendió la mano al distraído rubio-. Lamento las molestias que mi retraso le habrá causado, Malfoy".

"Descuide.- estrecho el saludo y el recorrido continuo, después de todo aquella era una visita informal-. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que no podía esperar?".

"Hemos tenido algunas fricciones con el gobierno francés y es probable que la situación se ponga lo bastante tensa como para que nos soliciten el retiro de nuestro consulado.- Shacklebolt era hombre de pocas palabras-. ¿Lo crees probable?".

"A Monsieur Anjou no le agrado que tus Aurores metiesen su nariz en los asuntos franceses.- asintió cordial, la relación que mantenía con el Ministerio Francés era lo bastante estrecha como para estar al tanto de todos los conflictos diplomáticos-. Sin importar que esto significase el mayor decomiso de artefactos ilícitos…"

"Necesito saber quien es el que esta detrás de toda esta operación.- mascullo enfadado-. La investigación de Patterson nos ha llevado a la conclusión de que los traficantes están coludidos con el gobierno, ¡no me extrañaría que el mismo Anjou estuviese al tanto de ello!".

"Mi suegro es necio pero no idiota…-exclamo con acritud, si algo detestaba era que se diese un veredicto sin tener todas las pruebas-. Hablare con él, ¿hay algún problema si le expongo su teoría?... Pierre puede ser lo bastante rencoroso si alguien se atreve a manchar el honor de su familia".

"Imaginaba que dirías algo como eso.- suspiro-. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco creo que tenga algo que ver en todo esto pero lo que si tenemos claro es que es alguien muy cercano… solo convéncelo de que nos deje continuar con la investigación y en cuanto sepamos quien es el responsable, lo atraparemos para que sean los mismos franceses quienes lo juzguen".

"Necesitare la información que tus aurores han recolectado, Monsieur Anjou querrá leerla.- se encogió de hombros y empujo la puerta frente a el. El ajetreo y algunos memorándums le dieron la bienvenida al Departamento de Aurores.

"Patterson, ¿tienes lo que te encargue esta mañana?.- el Ministro fue al encuentro del atareado mago que con semblante pensativo le entrego un folder con varios documentos-. ¿Ocurre algo?".

"Nada serio.- frunció el cejo-. A uno de los nuevos se le ocurrió hacerse el idiota y termino con la varita clavada en la garganta".

"A mi me suena a algo serio.- resoplo tras analizar las facciones del auror-. Por Merlín, miénteme y dime que ella no tiene nada que ver en ese incidente".

"Te dije que tenerla encerrada en el cuartel era mala idea.- gruño malhumorado-. Además, ella les advirtió la seriedad de este ejercicio y ese chico Miller ignoro sus ordenes, intento lucirse con alguna acrobacia sin sentido dejando desprotegida a su compañera…-volvió a resoplar-. Las lesiones de Walker son mínimas pero en cuanto el novato estuvo frente a Selenne, ¡puff!, ¡lo desarmo, la varita se la clavo en el cuello a manera de lección y no conforme con ello, lo boto del programa!".

"Ella se los advirtió…-canturreo uno de los aurores que estaba cerca.

"¡Cierra el pico, Williams!.- bramo Patterson.

"¿Dónde esta?.- demando saber el Ministro.

"¡Potter, te quiero aquí de inmediato!.- vocifero el auror y a los pocos segundos, la puerta del área de acondicionamiento se abrió.

¿Selenne Potter?... Draco palideció antes de que su cerebro procesase la información. Portando el uniforme de los aurores, avanzaba hacia ellos el grácil demonio que le robase el alma muchos años atrás. Los verdes ojos proyectaban determinación y fiereza, la mirada de un depredador… a cada paso que daba, el rubio apreciaba los cambios sufridos en aquella persona de elegante andar… de espaldas nunca le habría reconocido, el largo cabello negro con que le recordaba había sido cercenado, ahora lo llevaba corto, cuatro dedos por debajo de su oído; solo un pequeño mechón consiguió salvarse y mantener el largo suficiente como para acariciar la breve cintura.

"Jefe…-se planto frente a ellos, con rostro inalterable y el reto brillando en su mirada.

"El ministro quiere hablar contigo.- odiaba que Selenne adoptara esa actitud, una altanería propia de los "sangre pura". Aquello le hizo mirar de reojo al rubio que tenia a sus espaldas.

"Malfoy…-siguiendo el trayecto que tomase la mirada de Patterson, se encontró con un estupefacto rubio. Una leve sonrisa delineo sus labios-. Señor Ministro… Kingsley…-el antiguo auror se volvió a verle-. Después de lo que voy a hacer, vas a tener que mandarme a arrestar por lo menos una semana…"

"¿Y por que habría de hacer eso?.- mas se tardo en preguntar que en obtener una respuesta.

Con un rápido movimiento, se planto frente a Draco y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le propino un certero rodillazo en el vientre. El rubio cayo de rodillas pero el ojiverde le obligo a alzar el rostro tirando de sus cabellos… el odio que manaba del moreno viciaba el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Estaba furioso, iba a matarlo… eso y mas le vaticinaba la dulce sonrisa con que Harry le encaraba, lo ultimo que vio antes de que un puntapié en su mandíbula lo sumiera en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

"Me alegra volver a verte, Malfoy…-siseo el moreno, contento de que el sueño de años por fin se hiciese realidad.

-_Los gemidos de horror no se hicieron esperar_-

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oOo…..OoO…..oOo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

**Notas del Autor.**

Reencuentros, los adoro (sonrisa)… proseguir este fic me trajo varios problemas, entre ellos el saber la actitud que Harry habría de asumir después de "rendirse al amor"… estoy segura de que no se esperaban algo como esto, y ¡aguanten!, lo peor esta por venir… este es el tercer intento, ¿Qué opinan?, puede que en el blog que redacto publique esas ideas iniciales (tengo que rescatar un chiste malo que puse en el segundo intento). Lo olvidaba, estaba oyendo a Drexler mientras corregía el capitulo y de pronto me pareció que el titulo de la canción "combinaba" con lo que escribí. Espero que la conozcan.

Por cierto, espero que alternar la narración entre "él" – "ella", no los haya confundido. Desde el principio tenía planeado que Harry mantuviera su apariencia de mujer. Los detalles sobre su breve relación con Draco se los platicare en otro capitulo, aunque con el recibimiento que tuvo… bueno, ya se pueden dar una idea de la intensidad.

Cuando redacte el prologo, la historia iba a consistir de solo 8 capítulos, pero conforme avanzaba me daba cuenta de que "a la fuerza, ¡NADA!". Entonces los deje conocerse un poco y cada uno de ellos comenzó a guiarme… esta es una historia que (aunque suene raro) era redactada por "Selenne" (aunque la que se parta el lomo trazando cronologías sea yo)… su cuento esta incompleto (aquí aplica mi propio bloqueo mental), han pasado como unos siete años desde que salió de Hogwarts… por Merlín, hasta yo comienzo a enredarme con mis mugres cuentas, ¡olvidenlo!.

Bueno, pues solo me queda agradecer por su paciencia, sus comentarios y ¡adieu!.

**K.Oracle.**

P.d. ¡Ya estamos en olimpiadas, ya estamos en olimpiadas, ya estamos en olimpiadas!... ¿Qué?, espere 4 años por esto.


	13. El Breve Espacio

_-La gente es cruel…_

_Se pasan de largo cuando ven a alguien sufriendo_

_Te vuelven invisible y el tiempo sigue su curso_

_Nadie te tiende la mano y de alguna forma sientes que es tu culpa_

_Tu presencia les incomoda_

_Eres una nube en su día soleado_

… _Aprendes a valerte por tu cuenta_

_Sobrevives a cada día y creces hasta dejar de ser un niño_

_Las personas vuelven a notarte y critican en lo que te has convertido_

_¿Por qué debería importarme lo que dicen?_

_Ninguno de ustedes estuvo cuando necesite ayuda_

_¿Por qué he de confiar en la gente?_

… _no dejare que vuelvan a dejarme solo_

_Nunca más les daré la oportunidad de abandonarme-._

…**..**

"¿Algún día dejaras que haga mi trabajo?.- Harry se revolvió incomodo en el sofá-. Solo quiero ayudarte…"

"Es lo que todos dicen…-reprimió un gesto de desdén-. No me malentiendas, yo se que eres sincera y te agradezco tu preocupación pero pierdes el tiempo conmigo".

"El ministerio necesita saber que no eres una amenaza.- exasperada, la mujer abandono su postura paciente. Llevaba años lidiando con la tozudez de los Aurores y en toda su carrera jamás se había encontrado con alguien tan singular-. Tus compañeros merecen saber que tus emociones no les costaran sus vidas…"

"Dejemos algo claro.- se volvió a verle-. Mis problemas jamás interfieren con mi trabajo ¿de acuerdo?, algo poco creíble de acuerdo a su experiencia pero ¡sucede!, así que ahórrese los sermones y deje que Azkaban haga su trabajo…-la mujer no pudo reprimir su frustración-. Sé que tus intensiones son buenas, doctora… es solo que la verdad es algo para lo que no estás preparada y ya me canse de gastar saliva".

"¿Existe algo en lo que confíes?.- mascullo, había llegado el momento, era hora de rendirse.

"Existe…-se puso en pie, encaminándose hacia la salida-. Muchas cosas, no las más sanas según el criterio de las personas, pero si lo suficientemente fuertes como para no perder el camino que elegí… ha sido un gusto charlar con usted Sybill, gracias por todo".

_-… el tiempo puede transcurrir y mi corazón aun languidece ante los recuerdos. Una simple mirada basto para saber que mi perdición estaba materializada en esa persona tan opuesta y semejante a mi. Lo habría dado todo con tal de estar siempre a tu lado… me consolé varias noches con la idea de que ambos estábamos en la misma ciudad… varias noches rece por que no estuvieras solo… tu, ¡estúpido!, rompiste mi corazón al seguirte de largo, sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de mostrarte que yo soy lo que durante tanto tiempo has buscado… y tu lo sabes-_

"¿Selenne Black?.- la luz que se coló cuando la puerta de la celda fue abierta, saco al ojiverde de sus recuerdos.

"Potter, por favor.-exclamo airado-. ¿Ya van a dejarme salir?"

"A eso vengo.- el guardia le cedió el paso a un elegante sujeto que portaba un maletín hecho con piel de dragón-. Me he hecho cargo de refutar los cargos que le imputan, Selenne.- la puerta se cerro y el moreno se puso en pie, su actitud desafiante no se había visto afectada por el encierro de 72 hrs en la prisión de Azkaban-. Me atreví a traerle algo de ropa limpia…-del maletín extrajo unas prendas que ofreció a su aguerrida clienta-. Hizo bien en llamarme".

"Draco siempre alabo tus habilidades legales, Tonerre.- el abogado le volvió la espalda cuando vio a la mujer desprenderse de la raída y mugrosa chaqueta con la que había sido confinada a esa celda-. ¿En verdad puedo irme?".

"Las lesiones que le produjo al Sr. Malfoy fueron considerables, varias de ellas letales pero ya esta fuera de peligro y como en ningún momento empleaste la magia...-Harry amortiguo su risa, aun le dolían los nudillos de tanto golpear al rubio-… tu trabajo en el Departamento de Aurores no corre mayor peligro".

"Te agradezco la prontitud con la que has actuado.-el moreno termino de vestirse-. ¿Qué pasara con mi varita?".

"Ya la he recuperado…-extrajo del maletín la bolsa de plástico que contenía la preciosa prenda y se la entrego-. ¿Nos vamos?"

"Si…-una rápida floritura y la ropa sucia desapareció en el acto-. Yo te sigo".

Mientras recorrían los pasillos de la prisión varios guardias con los que se topaban tenían a bien volver sobre sus pasos. A Harry no le sorprendió que a estas alturas del partido toda Gran Bretaña no estuviese enterada de la "terrible agresión" de la que fue objeto el nuevo director del Departamento de Internacional de Magia. Seguro que su jefe iba a castigarle con trabajo de oficina y más asignaciones como niñera de los novatos.

"Necesito el oficio de liberación a favor de Selenne Potter.- Auguste Tonerre se planto frente a un rechoncho mago burócrata que hacia el papel de encargado en Azkaban.

"¿Potter?.- el mago miro de pies a cabeza al ojiverde antes de poner su atención en el trajeado hombre que lo acompañaba-. No recuerdo que el Ministerio me hiciese llegar oficio alguno para su cliente…-se rasco el mentón y sonrió arrogante-. Y si no he recibido nada…"

"¡No juegues conmigo, Russell!.- bramo el auror-. Ahora mueve tu gordo trasero y entrégame los papeles que te han pedido antes de que pierda la paciencia y te use como carne de cañón en la próxima revisión que me toque hacerles".

"¡Tu no vas a amenazarme, Potter!.- farfullo el mago-. ¡Tu chistecito con Malfoy te metió en serios problemas con el Ministro y no me extrañaría que tu cabeza pendiese de un hilo".

"¡Pues hasta que no me cercenen la cabeza sigo siendo tu superior, remedo de mago!.- estrello el puño sobre el mostrador y varios de los guardias, sabedores del mal temperamento del auror, se pusieron a resguardo-. ¡Y si sabes lo que le paso a Malfoy, serás lo bastante sensato como para no retarme cuando tengo la varita en mis manos!".

"Ya han sido suficientes exabruptos, Selenne.- Tonerre se interpuso entre ambos y luego de sujetar la mano que asía con fuerza la varita, se volvió hacia el burdo mago-. Y usted mi amigo, si no quiere acompañar al señor Malfoy en San Mungo, le sugiero que haga de buena gana lo que mi cliente le ha pedido".

"Un momento…- el hombre revolvió los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y cogió el que estaba hasta el final de la pila-. Supongo que se referían a esto…"

"Cuanta gentileza de tu parte, Russell.- una tensa sonrisa se dibujo en las facciones del auror.

"Firma de una vez.- Tonerre suspiro. Eso de ser abogado, y con clientes como Malfoy o Selenne, iban a matarlo a una edad temprana-. Mi mujer va a matarme…-mascullo, sabedor del drama que le esperaba en casa.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Auguste…-Harry estiro cada extremidad de su cuerpo al estar bajo el radiante sol-. Pensé que el Ministerio se había olvidado de mi impecable hoja de servicio…"

"Cuando hablas de impecable, ¿te refieres a todas las veces en que me has hecho obligarlos a retirar los cargos en tu contra?.- sonrió de soslayo.

"No es mi culpa que mi abogado sea tan bueno.- ambos rieron.

"Hable con la Dra. Stern…-la felicidad del ojiverde se congelo-. ¿Qué te has dado de alta de la terapia?"

"Todo un milagro, ¿no crees?.- se encogió de hombros-. Se ha dado cuenta de que mi enfermedad no es algo que la psiquiatría o un medimago pueda curar con drogas o comiendo un helado".

"No tienes remedio…-suspiro-. ¿Serás capaz de llegar a tu casa sin que alguien salga herido?"

"Prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo.- empuño la varita, odiaba recurrir a los trasladores pero no tenia opción. Le esperaban.

**oo…..OoO…..oOo…..oo****Ooo…..oOo…..OoO…..oo**

"¡Harry!.- basto que pusiese la mano sobre la cerca para que de la casa emergiera la comitiva que, luego de celebrar su regreso, iban a masacrarlo por asustarlos de esa forma-. ¿Estas bien?, luces espantoso, entra y te serviré algo de comer".

"Gracias.- paso a un lado de Ron y este le dirigió una mirada demasiado malhumorada-. ¿Dónde esta Derek?"

"En casa de Remus.- Sirius le abrazo con fuerza y al igual que Hermione, se cercioro de que se encontrase bien-. ¿En que estabas pensando, muchacho?".

"Ese es el problema, no estaba pensando.- Severus Snape se encontraba instalado en el sillón-. Meterte en problemas es tan típico en ti, Potter… por suerte te has librado de quedarte preso en Azkaban"

"Severus Snape, a mi también me da gusto verte.- Harry se derrumbo en el sillón más alejado del pocionista-. Y, ¿Puedo saber que hace en mi casa?".

"Dumbledore y su debilidad por ti.- gruño de mala gana-. Quería cerciorarse que te encontrabas bien pero sin tener que abandonar su amado despacho…"

"… así que te ha mandado.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Sabes algo?.- Severus se volvió a verle-. Mientes nefasto y comienza a fastidiarme que me trates como si fuese un crio cualquiera".

"Entonces no me des motivos para etiquetarte en la sección infantil.- el mago se puso en pie y le arrojo un paquete que le habría dado de lleno en la cara si no hubiese hecho alarde de sus oxidadas habilidades como buscador de Quidditch-. Ingéniatelas para tomarte una onza diaria…"

"¡Ya dije que estoy bien!.- vocifero el auror, provocando que el resto se sumiera en un incomodo silencio.

"¡Entonces limítate a beberlo para que no me causes problemas, mocoso engreído!.- contrario a los demás, el único con la capacidad de decirle las cosas sin consideración alguna era aquel viejo mago. Snape antes muerto que mimarlo o consentirle sus errores. Por eso, y contra su voluntad, acepto el brebaje que le había llevado.

"¿Se quedara a comer, Profesor Snape?.- pese al tiempo transcurrido desde que abandonasen Hogwarts, Hermione no perdía la costumbre de referir en aquella forma al maestro en pociones.

"Sera en otra ocasión, Srita. Granger.- Severus cogió su capa de viaje y enfilo hacia la puerta, misma que se abrió antes de que sus dedos tocaran la perilla.

"¡Severus!.- el recién llegado se abalanzo sobre el mago, reacción que estremeció a mas de uno.

"Ya te he dicho que no grites tanto Derek…-tras asesinar -con la mirada - a los ahí presentes, poso su mano sobre la revoltosa mata de negro cabello del infante.

"¡Que bueno que estas aquí!.- ignorando la amonestación hecha por el adulto, le sujeto la mano y tiro de él-. Lo he conseguido, ¡la poción multijugos me ha salido al fin!"

"¿La preparaste tu solo?.- exclamaron Hermione y Sirius al unisonó. La dificultad de la poción era innegable, pero esto último no provoco alteración alguna en el cetrino rostro de Severus.

"Es bueno saber que heredaste el talento de tu abuela y no el de tu "madre" a la hora de preparar pociones.- Harry frunció el cejo. Severus encontraba un retorcido placer en hacerle rabiar.

"¡Sabía que abuelita Lily era especial!.- la respuesta del crió saco de balance a más de uno-. Hay que ser demasiado bobo como para olvidarse de la varita y tener que recurrir al uso de los nudillos… la abuela de Ted Lupin cree que eso es típico de la barbarie que caracteriza a los muggles".

"Andrómeda siempre ha sido una bruja de mente fría...-mascullo Sirius-. Todo lo opuesto a Bella..."

"¿Quieres ver la poción que prepare?.- tiro nuevamente del mago pero Severus no cedió un milímetro-. Necesito que veas si lo he hecho bien".

"Envíamela al colegio, hoy tengo algo de prisa.- Derek no pudo ocultar la decepción que aquello le producía. Después de todo, los niños siempre buscan caerle bien a su padrino.

"De acuerdo…-asintió con desgano y solo escucho como la puerta se cerraba tras de si.

"Me voy a dormir.- Harry se puso en pie.

"¡Harry, tenemos que hablar!.- Hermione se planto frente a las escaleras pero el ojiverde fue más hábil y consiguió esquivarle.

"Luego…- agito la mano al aire-. Estar en Azkaban me ha dejado molido, necesito descansar un poco".

"¿Azkaban?.- musito Derek-. Dijiste que papa había tenido una misión de emergencia…-le recrimino a Hermione-. Mentiste".

"No me mires así jovencito.- sentencio la joven bruja-. ¿A que ha venido eso de que solo los bobos se olvidan de la varita?.- el pequeño sonrió de soslayo, lo habian atrapado-. Pequeño bribón, ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?".

"Soy un niño, no un tonto.- se encogió de hombros, la arrogancia que emanaba de él era muy singular pues conseguía sacar de sus casillas a todo aquel que no le conociera-. Papa me envió un mensaje antes de que lo apresaran… yo solo me limite a investigar los cabos sueltos".

"Deja de hacer rabiar a Hermione y ve con Harry.- Sirius le dio un leve empujo en dirección a la planta alta-. Tres días sin verte le habrán alterado los nervios".

"Papa no es tan débil…-hizo un leve mohín.

Haciendo acopio de toda su indiferencia, ascendió cada peldaño hasta que sus pasos le dejaron frente a la habitación de su padre. Llamo a la puerta, sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta.

"Papa...-cuidando de no hacer ruido, cerro tras de si la puerta de aquella habitación.

Harry estaba tan cansado que no habia tardado en caer dormido y aunque el uso de los dementores en la prisión de los magos estaba prohibida, su estadía en Azkaban solo había servido para remembrar una etapa que creyó concluida. Sumido en la oscuridad de su celda, los recuerdos le tuvieron en vela. ¿Qué impresión habría tenido Draco de él?, ¿Lo había reconocido en cuanto se miraron?.

Todos, incluida Hermione, eran incapaces de imaginar la intensidad de sus sentimientos, él mismo no habia sido consciente de ellos hasta esa mañana en que se volvieron a ver.

Ambos habian sufrido cambios. Draco llevaba el cabello mas largo y sus modales correspondían a los de todo politico que tiene la situación bajo control. Su retorno a Londres generaba controversia e indignación entre los magos que perdiesen algun familiar a manos de los mortifagos y también se tenía presente lo decisiva que fue su intervención para reestructurar las relaciones al exterior del actual Ministerio de Magia.

Acurrucado frente a su padre, Derek decidio vigilar su sueño. Era la primera vez que lo veia tan intranquilo. Su padre, el famoso Harry Potter, se ocultaba bajo la apariencia de una mujer que todos los dias asistia al Ministerio con el nombre de Selenne Potter.

Todo esto tenía una razón de ser.

La prematura muerte de su madre provoco en su padre el deseo de darle una mejor infancia. Harry decidió que, manteniendo su verdadero aspecto, su hijo se vería abrumado por una atención excesiva. Aunado a ello, los recuerdos de su propia infancia le hicieron darse cuenta de que tan necesaria era la presencia de una madre en la vida de un niño tan pequeño.

De todo esto se había enterado dos años atrás luego de que en una de las misiones, su padre quedara atrapado en una explosión que lo mando al hospital por varios meses. En cuanto los medimagos llegaron a San Mungo se toparon con Albus Dumbledore, que de forma tajante tomo bajo su cuidado al herido. A los pocos minutos arribaron un gran número de personajes que entraban y salian de la habitación 512, San Mungo se tuvo que enfrentar hasta a un abogado que se apareció ante ellos con una orden restrictiva que los obligaba a mantener sus narices alejadas de aquel pasillo.

Entre todo ese alboroto solo Severus Snape reparo en un asustado Derek que desde su refugio aguardaba por que alguien le diera noticias de su "madre".

["Lo que voy a decirte es un secreto que no puedes compartir con nadie mas.- se sobresalto al estar frente aquel indiferente hombre-. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?.- el niño asintio-. Es necesario que escuches toda la historia para que no te crees juicios erróneos y eso va a tomar su tiempo.-lo tomo de la mano, alejandolo del ajetreo de ese lugar-. Ven conmigo, la historia que voy a contarte no es algo que se pueda decir en un pasillo atestado de gente". ]

Dejo que su mirada vagara en aquel espacio. La habitación de su padre tenía lo basico. Armario, cama, ventanas, un mullido sofa y una colección de fotografías sobre el tocador. Las féminas del grupo - Luna y Hermione- habían buscado por todos los medios darle un aspecto mas "hogareño" a la casa sin tener éxito... lo unico que desentonaba con aquel lugar era el sobrio piano cuya capa de polvo evidenciaba el hecho de que llevaba años abandonado.

"Estupido Malfoy...-musito Harry entre sueños y Derek frunció el cejo ante lo que sucedió a continuación.

"¿Que significa esto?.-susurro al tiempo en que sus dedos entraban en contacto con el rostro del durmiente y atrapaban la evidencia de los sueños intranquilos del mayor: Una lágrima…"

Aleccionadas por la primera, el llanto contenido comenzo a deslizarse por la tersa mejilla. Solo en ese estado, el dolor, aunado al recuerdo podía asaltarle sin esperanza de tregua alguna. Pues era si, estando dormido, que Harry era vencido por el sentimiento de añoranza por la aceptación y comprensión que solo estando con Draco había conocido.

["Siento decirte que eres demasiado inquieto a la hora de dormir, por eso me vi en la obligación de abrazarte... pobre de ti donde se te haga costumbre"]

"Pero que...- la oscuridad del cuarto obligo al mago a ingeniarselas para saber en que lugar se encontraba. Pasaban ya de las 9 pm y Derek se encontraba acurrucado contra su pecho.

"Lo siento...- bostezando, el niño se incorporó y froto sus ojos-. Al parecer estaba mas cansado de lo que creía... lamento si te desperte papá"

"No pasa nada.- revolvio los negros cabellos del infante-. Ya es tarde, ¿Se te antoja algo de cenar?.

"Tostadas y zumo.- musito.

"Bajare a preparartelo... despierta lo suficiente para no rodar por las escaleras.- bromeo.

En la planta baja todo estaba en penumbras. Sus amigos se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas varias horas atrás. Los platos sucios que reposaban en el fregadero habían desaparecido por arte de magia. No era necesario indagar sobre aquel misterio, todo aquel orden excesivo era obra de Hermione y su varita.

"¿Tía Hermione volvió a limpiar la casa?.- Harry servía el zumo cuando Derek hizo acto de presencia-. ¡Genial! era mi turno de lavar trastes y aspirar la sala".

"Sientate de una vez, pequeñajo suertudo.- Harry opto por servirse un poco de café-. Luego de que cenes te me vas derechito a lavarte los dientes y de ahí a la cama, mañana tenemos un día muy ajetreado".

"¿De veras?.- su estomago recordo que tenía varias horas sin probar bocado y comenzó a degustar con avidez la frugal merienda-. Debí olvidarlo por que no figura en mi agenda".

"Esto es serio.- dio algunas vueltas a su bebida antes de mirar de frente al inquisitivo niño.- Derek, mañana presentare mi renuncia al Departamento de Aurores…"

(**..…**)

Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Secretos de los que no fue participe. Exclusión… eso no era algo nuevo, toda su infancia y adolescencia creció rodeado por ese sentimiento, ya fuese por parte de su padre o por los compañeros en Hogwarts que veían en él a un espía del Señor Tenebroso... ¡Como si en esa época fuese una amenaza!.

Ahora la situacion era un tanto más complicada. Si tu abogado de cabecera se presta a ocultarte información, no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto. El dinero que mensualmente pagas deberia de garantizarte la lealtad de las personas, ¿Qué certeza se puede tener de que en verdad se vela por tus intereses?. Ese cretino de Tonerre no solo sello una alianza con el enemigo cuando desposo a "Lunática" Lovegood", sino que el caradura tuvo la osadía de mentirle – descaradamente - cuando le pregunto por la ubicación de su "ex esposa". ¡Pero ya arreglaría cuentas con ese traidor!, ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: ¡Potter!.

Otro traidor.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió de verlo aquella mañana en el Ministerio de Magia. Portando el uniforme de los Aurores, el rostro enfurruñado y ese andar autoritario que atraía miradas a cada zancada. ¡La satisfacción que le produjo el ser reconocido!, el chispazo de ira en los verdes ojos y la tensión en aquel cuerpo, gestos producidos en cuestión de segundos.

… lo que sucedió a continuación aun resultaba confuso y fue aquí en donde Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Saberse odiado con tal intensidad por el moreno le producía una alegría malsana. Potter lo tenía presente en cada golpe, a cada respiro… su rabia evidenciaba el dolor que su abandono le produjo y aquello, lejos de ser sádico, resultaba halagador. Pese al tiempo transcurrido y con un nuevo matrimonio a cuestas, el ojiverde era lo bastante masoquista como para seguir albergando sentimientos hacia su persona.

"Y ahora no habrá nada que me impida tenerlo de vuelta.- pensó en voz alta, regodeándose por la acertada decisión que tomase varios meses atrás de finiquitar su matrimonio.

La alianza con Pierre Anjou resulto lo bastante benéfica para ambos. El viejo mago había unido a su ociosa hija menor con un "sangre limpia ingles" que conocía los tejes y manejes que se desarrollaban en el Ministerio de Magia y él, Draco, utilizo la popularidad de su nueva familia política para minar un poco de la impopularidad que estigmatizaba a los Malfoy, sin dejar de lado el objetivo principal de aquel matrimonio: sus hijos, Aidan y Giennah.

Daphne no objetaría nada al acuerdo de divorcio. El dinero que le cedía por firmar de forma voluntaria la disolucion del vínculo matrimonial, cubría todos los lujos que deseara darse, sin dejar de lado el jugoso bono que obtendría por renunciar a sus derechos de "madre". Los niños no la extrañarían, desde pequeños habían sido cuidados por elfos y la única presencia familiar que conocían era la de su padre… aunque conociendo lo ambiciosa que era su actual esposa, lo mas probable es que terminarían en los tribunales y el lo obtendría todo sin sacrificar un solo knut.

"No olvides mis honorarios.- Auguste le cerro el paso y le tendió un ostentoso folder en piel de hipogrifo.

"A ti te estaba buscando.-Draco lo sujeto de las solapas y lo estrello contra el muro-. ¿A que demonios estas jugando?"

"Es un traje italiano lo que estrujas.- Tonerre se mostraba impávido y Draco no cedía en su amague-. Bien, como no vas a soltarme por las buenas te solicitare que me digas de que demonios hablas".

"Selenne…-siseo y el abogado frunció el cejo.

"Olvídalo, soy muy celoso del secreto profesional.- se encogió de hombros-. Y no me mires como si te estuviera traicionando, ¿olvidas con quien me case?, si alguien sabe como quebrar la psique de las personas esa es mi Luna".

"Eso significa que contigo no hay apariencias que guardar.- sonrio de soslayo.

"Pues no.- hizo un nuevo intento por soltarse pero Draco no desistio en su amague-. Siempre supe que había algo raro en tu misteriosa dama... aunque no por eso dejo de ser una sorpresa cuando Luna me confeso cual era su verdadera identidad".

"No hables de Potter como si se tratase de un jodido héroe...- ahora fue el turno de Auguste de sonreir.

"El lio sentimental en el que estas metido rebasa mis capacidades, eso tendras que resolverlo por tu cuenta.- volvio a tenderle el folder-. Lo que si pude solucionar fue el acuerdo con tu ahora ex esposa... nada tonta, se lanzo sobre la primera oferta que le hice."

"¿Que dijo de renunciar a la custodia de mis hijos?.- declinando el interrogatorio, Draco acepto el folder, liberando en el proceso al jurista.

"Nada que no nos esperásemos.- se acomodo la vestimenta-. Deje a mi secretaria como gestor, se hara cargo de la mudanza y finiquitara la venta de la casa.-el rubio se limito a asentir, inmerso en la lectura del convenio-. Y los tramites para el ingreso legal de tus hijos ya se realizaron".

"¿Los llevaste a la Mansion Malfoy?.- musito.

"Como te dije, mis capacidades son limitadas y tu casa es muy selectiva con quienes habran de habitarla.- le extendio el recibo por sus honorarios-. Nos estan esperando en las oficinas de "The Quibbler".

"¿Tomas como rehenes a mis vastagos para asegurar tu pago?.- mordaz, guardo el recibo en el folder y caminaron en direccion opuesta, hacía las oficinas de la excéntrica y popular editora.

"Solo si olvidas gratificarme con réditos por la excelencia de mis servicios.- fruncio el cejo-. ¿A donde te dirigias?".

"No es de tu incumbencia.- Luna Lovegood siempre fue de las personas mas cercanas a Potter, seguramente ella sabría como contactarlo-. ¿Desde cuando sabes de Potter?".

"Luego de que le propuse matrimonio a Luna.-resoplo-. Fue una de sus condiciones... eso y el que todas sus propiedades pasaran provisionalmente a manos de mi cliente, Selenne Black."

"¿Y dices que no eres un traidor?.-farfullo malhumorado.

"Es mi mejor cliente...-se encogio de hombros-. Desde que ingreso al Departamento de Aurores ha recibido un buen numero de demandas y cada que alguien de su unidad tiene lios con CODI, no duda en recomendarme".

"¿Quien demonios es Codi?.- el portentoso vestibulo de The Quibbler les dio la bienvenida.

"Es el COnsejo DIsciplinario...- le sonrio a la recepcionista-. Buen día Jean, ¿se encontrara Luna?".

"Sigue ocupada con uno de los columnistas...-de reojo sus miradas se dirigieron hacia el ascensor que conducia a la oficina de la editora en jefe-. Puede esperarla en la sala de visitas.."

"Gracias.- un tanto renuente, invito al rubio a seguirle.

"No cabe duda de que Lovegood supo como encausar su herencia.- ingresaron en el ascensor-. Convirtio una revista mediocre en todo un emporio editorial".

"Solo se dejo llevar...-las puertas se cerraron y presiono el boton rodeado por un aro dorado-. Luna sigue la misma corriente que su padre, pero dejo el trabajo de la imagen publica en manos expertas".

"Muy sensato...- el area de espera resultaba de lo mas acogedora para alguien tan excentrico como Lovegood.

"¡Papa!.- detrás de uno de los sillones emerguio una rafaga platinada que se estrello contra las piernas del diplomático.

"Ya encontre a mi hermana.- con semblante monocorde, una copia al carbon de la pequeña aparecio a espaldas de los recien llegados-. Solo falta el entrometido..."

"¡Esta detrás de la palmera!.- sin dejar de dar brinquitos para que su papa la cargara, la alegria de Giennah Malfoy contrastaba con la seriedad de su hermano mayor.

"¡Eso es trampa!.-mascullo un tercer niño que con expresion malhumorada quedo a la vista-. ¡Ah!, Sr. Tonerre".

"¿Derek?.- Auguste palidecio, agradeciendo que la atencion de Draco era acaparada por su hija, se aproximo al niño de cabellos negros-. Hace como una hora que los deje en esta oficina, ¿Como es que siguen aquí?".

"La señora Luna quiere una nueva modelo para la edicion especial de aniversario...-señalo la puerta del despacho, Auguste sintio que el alma se le iba al suelo.

"Que mala suerte...- musito, jalando inconscientemente al niño contra su cuerpo.

"Auguste...- Draco reparo en ese ultimo acto de su abogado.- ¿Quien es tu joven amigo?".

"Nadie importante, Malfoy...-la respuesta no vino de Auguste sino de la persona a quien menos esperaba encontrarse. Un pelirrojo que identifico en la progenie de los Weasley-. Ven conmigo…-tendió la mano en dirección del niño-. George y yo hemos estado trabajando en un nuevo producto que seguro te va a encantar.- ligeramente aliviado, Auguste libero al niño.

"De acuerdo…-desconfiado por naturaleza, Derek acepto la invitación del adulto sin perder ni un instante al rubio. El apellido de aquel hombre era Malfoy, ¿tendría algún tipo de relación con la persona que su padre susurrase entre sueños?-. ¿Puede decirle a mi madre en donde me encuentro, Sr Tonerre?-".

"Cuenta con eso…-Auguste se limito a asentir.

"Juguemos en otra ocasión, Derek.- Giennah fue más animosa a la hora de despedirse, agitaba la mano y Draco tuvo que alejarla un poco para que no le reventara el tímpano.

"¡Si!.- su actitud se suavizo ante la niña-. Les presentare a Ted y si vienen a mi casa les mostrare la Saeta de Fuego que guardamos para cuando asista a Hogwarts".

"Eso me interesa.- Aidan estrecho la mano del moreno, reteniéndolo un poco mas-. Puede visitarnos en la Mansión, ¿verdad, padre?".

"Por supuesto.- intrigado por la familiaridad que le inspiraba el pequeño, Draco le tendió la mano-. Un amigo de mis hijos siempre es bienvenido…-sintiéndose presionado por la cercanía de Aidan, Derek acepto el saludo del rubio-. Draco Malfoy…"

"Derek Potter…- aunque sonreía, el niño se soltó lo más rápido que pudo. Basto mencionar su apellido para sentir la tensión en el saludo. Ese hombre era peligroso y debía salir de ahí lo antes posible-. Adiós…- tomo la mano de Fred Weasley y se encaminaron hacia el elevador.

"Tenemos una charla pendiente, Tonerre…-sin dejar de mostrarse amable, Draco encaro a su abogado.

"No tenemos nada que charlar, Malfoy.- Auguste le miro de soslayo-. Si quieres resolver tus dudas, tendrás que recurrir a otras fuentes"

"Papa, tengo sueño.- Giennah, feliz en su propio mundo de ignorancia, reclamaba la atención de su padre-. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?".

"Ahora no…-la coloco en el piso y se encamino hacia la oficina. Auguste, lejos de detenerlo, se limito a sujetar las manos de los pequeños.

"Su papa tiene un asunto pendiente, niños…-Aidan lo miraba fijamente-. ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado en lo que él lo resuelve?".

"¡Si, helado!.- Giennah volvió a dar de brinquitos y tiro de su hermano cuando este se negó a seguirlos. Contrario a su hermana menor, Aidan había heredado la suspicacia de los Malfoy-. ¡Ven, será divertido!".

"Lo que digas…-cedió a los deseos de su hermana.

Ignorando su entorno, Draco abrió la puerta de golpe. La recepción que recibió le dio a entender que lo esperaban, todo parecía orquestado por alguna mano invisible que gustase de jugarle malas pasadas. Lovegood debió verlo y busco evitar un encuentro, era la única explicación que le venía a la mente pues la mirada de Potter manaba aburrimiento, el tipo de sentimiento que se adopta cuando se está hastiado del entorno.

"Buen día, Malfoy...- le sonrio de soslayo, un gesto que por su timidez bien pudo pasar imperceptibe-. Tal parece que el destino se empeña en reunirnos...-el rostro adusto del rubio se tenso-. Descuida, hoy no tengo pensado agredirte, lo que me recuerda que debo marcharme ya... - su mirada se fijo en Luna-. Hablo en serio, me están esperando".

"Antes debemos hablar.- Draco le sujeto del brazo, acción que le valio un gesto de confusión por parte del ojiverde.

"¿Conmigo?, no veo de que Draco.-suspiro-. Todo lo que debiamos decirnos ya esta en el pasado y ambos tenemos responsibilidades que reclaman por nuestra atención... a la mia acabas de conocerla, mi hijo me esta esperando".

"Es de él de quien quiero hablar.- gruño malhumorado-. Esto no estaba en el plan..."

"De verdad que no entiendo de que hablas.- su finguida confusion solo exasperaba al rubio-. Derek no tiene relación alguna contigo, ¿Por qué habría de interesarte?"

"Si no quieres problemas, será mejor que te retires, Malfoy.- Luna se interpuso entre ambos.

"Guarda tus amenazas para tus ratillas editoriales, Lovegood.-espeto arrogante-. Potter y yo tenemos cosas que charlar".

"Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- pese a la sobriedad de sus acciones, Harry lucia mas intimidante que la ocasión anterior-. Luna, agradezco tu preocupación pero encerrarme era innecesario… me voy a casa".

"¡Ni se te ocurra!.- vocifero el rubio, mostrando la rabia que estuviera conteniendo desde que despertó esa mañana.

"Tan visceral como de costumbre…-sonrió, lo hizo condescendiente, conmovido por la desesperación que afloraba en la mirada del rubio, un gesto que paso desapercibido para Luna-. De acuerdo, responderé a tus preguntas…-la editora necesito escuchar eso para saber que era su turno de abandonar aquella puesta en escena.

"Estaré afuera por si acaso…-no por eso se quedo con las ganas de intimidar a Draco.

Cuando quedaron a solas, el incomodo silencio entre ambos se intensifico. Harry había visto a los pequeños, reconociendo varias de las facciones de Draco en ellos, aun y con eso les sonrió con amabilidad. Los niños no tenían la culpa de las malas decisiones que habían tomado los adultos.

"Tus hijos son preciosos…-musito, buscando por todos los medios que su voz sonara ecuánime, desprovista de ironia alguna-. Es una lástima que ninguno heredara los ojos grises de los Malfoy"

"Heredaron los ojos azules de su madre…-respondió, incomodo por los halagos del ojiverde-. El niño que estaba jugando con mis hijos es…"

"Derek…-se cruzo de brazos-. Sirius sugirió que le pusiera el nombre de mi padre pero tengo un serio problema con los nombres de la familia Potter… todos parecen predestinados a la tragedia y no quiero esa clase de estigma para él".

"Juraste que nunca tendrias descendencia...-siseo ofendido.

"¿Y te debo una disculpa por seguir con mi vida?.-sonrió mordaz.- En serio Draco, eres el menos indicado para reclamarme algo".

"Aun así, tienes respuestas que darme…-espeto arrogante.

"Claro.- se cruzo de brazos, era imposible no burlarse de él-. Te golpee y no me arrepiento de ello, en mi defensa diré que estabas advertido y lo merecías… lo que paso entre nosotros fue hace varios años y si mi psicóloga estuviera aquí, te sugeriría que dejaras de atarte al pasado".

"No fui yo quien mando a un miembro del ministerio a San Mungo.-siseo mordaz.

"Pero si fuiste el cretino que traiciono mi confianza.- resoplo malhumorado-. Fuiste lo bastante egoísta como para ignorarlo todo, incluido tu mismo".

"Ahora es diferente…-Draco estaba a punto de armar su defensa pero el ojiverde lo detuvo.

"No me interesa lo que tengas que decir…-asqueado, se encamino hacia la salida y estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando se detuvo-. Pero si tengo curiosidad por algo, Draco…-le miro sobre el hombro-. En estos años, ¿has encontrado una respuesta para la pregunta que te hice?"

"¿En que consiste el amor?.- el moreno asintió-. Sí, tengo una respuesta…"

"¿Y?.- Draco adoraba dejarlo en la expectativa, siempre había sido así.

"Sigue siendo la misma que te di esa noche…-exclamo orgulloso-. Amar a alguien es querer que todo el mundo sepa que te pertenece… suena enfermo pero así es como lo siento".

"¿Qué demonios pasaba por mi cabeza cuando asumí que podrías comprenderme?.-exclamo desilusionado-. Eres tan egoísta…-suspiro-. Y yo soy un tonto".

"Voy a recuperarte, Potter.-su declaración no aumento la tensión del ambiente.

"Y yo voy a ignorarte.-se giro, quedando de frente-. Esta apariencia siempre ha sido provisional y la única vez en que la considere como algo permanente te encargaste de que pusiera los pies en la tierra.-sonrió-. Nunca perdí la esperanza de volver a verte, Draco… siempre quise la oportunidad de despedirme de estos sentimientos que me han tenido atado todos estos años".

"Esto es más fuerte que ambos.- tendió su mano y con la punta de sus dedos delineo las facciones del moreno-. Te he extrañado…"

"Mentiroso…-el dolor en su pecho, aunado a las lagrimas que ya no pudo contener le hicieron bajar el rostro. Era tan vergonzoso ver reducida su voluntad a la nada con tan solo una caricia. Desde aquella noche en que Harry lo dejo sostenerle, le había otorgado algo más que su confianza.

"Te extrañe…- el rubio repitió aquella frase, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos y enredando sus dedos en la negra cabellera del paralizado auror que se sobresalto al sentir contra sus labios la vorágine pasión de aquel hombre, Un sentimiento que amenazaba con consumirle cada célula del cuerpo.

"Hoy presente mi renuncia al Departamento de Aurores…-musito en cuanto Draco le libero lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Si fue por lo que paso, yo me hare cargo de que el Ministro no la tome en cuenta...- exclamo con desden, centrando toda su atencion en delinear el rostro del ojiverde

"Tu no entiendes.-se lo quito de encima, empleando toda su determinacion en aquel acto-. Renuncie, no por miedo a lo que el Consejo Disciplinario vaya a hacerme... lo hice por que no voy a darte la oportunidad de volver a alterar mi vida".

"Me amas, Potter.- siseo mordaz, aguardando por la reaccion del ojiverde-. Eso no ha cambiado".

"No recordaba que eras tan engreido...-la expresion serena en sus facciones era el resultado de una profunda meditacion-. Hoy me di cuenta de algo... tus hijos no solo son el resultado de un matrimonio arreglado, tambien son la muestra viviente de que jamas consideraste la opcion de quedarte... elegirme nunca fue suficiente".

"Potter...-el ojiverde agacho la cabeza, Malfoy no venia preparado para lidiar con los lloriqueos de su antiguo amante.

"¿Yo lo sabia?...- penso en voz alta-. Nadie te conoce como yo... ¡a mi no puedes mentirme!, soy yo a quien has mostrado que tan vulnerable te sientes cuando solo eres Draco".

"Puedo decir lo mismo...-exclamo a desgano, ignoraba hacia donde iba toda esa chachara pero no podia ser algo bueno.

"Hermione me dijo que el cariño que se le tiene a alguien se mide con el dolor que te produce su partida...-sus ojos no lloraban, las lagrimas para él se habia terminado-. Y cuando te fuiste sin decirme una sola palabra... yo siempre crei que nada superaria a aquella agonia que experimente luego del encuentro contra Lord Voldemort."

"Fue lo mejor...-intento reconfortarlo pero esta vez Harry aparto sus caricias con un fuerte manotazo.

"¿Para quien?.-sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y Draco se enfrento al gelido fulgor del verde esmeralda-. ¿Para ti?, ¿Para mi?... fuiste tan cobarde que tuviste la osadia de enviarme a Tonerre para que firmara la anulacion del matrimonio."

"No imagine que lo firmarias...-le sostuvo la mirada-. No despues de decir que renunciarias a todo para quedarte conmigo".

"¿Y que esperabas?.-su expresion burlona no tenia limite- Me miraste como si estuviera diciendo la mayor estupidez en la vida, te fuiste sin decir una palabra y en cuanto llegue a Hogsmeade, Tonerre me esperaba con los papeles de la anulacion que tu...-la voz se le quebro-. Que tu ya habias firmado".

"No voy a disculparme...-se cruzo de brazos, desplegando toda su arrogancia-. Si lo que me dijiste esa noche hubiera sido cierto, no habrias aceptado tan facilmente mi decision"

"Asi que es mi culpa...-fruncio el ceño-. Me dejaste asumir la responsabilidad de una decision que nos afectaba a los dos... ¡cerdo engreido, cinico infeliz, caradura idiota!"

"No voy a disculparme.- su voz era tan fria como la mirada del moreno-. Aceptaste mi decision sin chistar... eras tu quien queria cambiar nuestro acuerdo".

"Perdon por no ser psiquico...-sonrio de soslayo-. Y perdoname tambien por ser el unico con el coraje de expresar en palabras lo que solo deciamos en gestos y expresiones-. Ahora fue él quien sorprendio al rubio cuando unio de nueva cuenta sus labios.

_-En dias como hoy, alzo la vista y con la luna de testigo, rezo. Me canse de vivir con tu recuerdo, con el temor de que las coincidencias nos hagan caminar el mismo sendero y ocurra el tan ansiado reencuentro. Quiero que seas feliz. Y con esta idea, emprendo el viaje hacia otra ciudad, cualquier sitio que me de la oportunidad de olvidarte. Si regreso, prometo no reconocerte... no quiero importunar a quien elegiste para que te hiciera compañía -_

"Suerte con tu nueva vida.- se dirigio hacia la puerta y esta vez no hubo marcha atrás. Derek estaria mas que ansioso por su tardanza.

Draco le miro partir. Potter no habia mentido al decir que era otra persona. El amor que sentia por él se mantenia intacto pero existia un sentimiento lo bastante fuerte como para relegarlo a un papel secundario del que jamas recibio libreto. El saberse excluido solo aumento su molestia.

"Erraste al suponer que conocias a Harry.- Luna le saco de su ensimismamiento-. Para alguien con un pasado tan solitario, un niño es sagrado ya que personifica todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo...-sonrio al ver que sus palabras producian el efecto deseado-. Y eso convierte a Derek en la persona mas importante para Harry".

"Esto no te incumbe, Lovegood.- siseo furioso.

"Por el contrario.-lo invito a acompañarla a la ventana-. Tu partida dejo a Harry mas endeble de lo que Lord Voldemort hubiese podido ocasionar o imaginar... esta vez nos vimos rodeados de pedazos que no sabiamos si conseguiriamos unir, pero ninguno tuvo que realizar aquella labor por que fue él mismo quien se levanto.- pese a la distancia, se podia observar con claridad el rostro de las personas que transitaban por el callejon Diagon-. A base de esfuerzo recogio los pedazos y los pego con llanto.- su semblante indicaba que hablaba en serio-. Si quieres volver a estar en su vida, tendras que esforzarte mil veces mas que la primera vez".

"Pense que ibas a amenazarme...-se llevo las manos a la espalda y observo a la gente que caminaba por la zona a esa hora-. Exigirme que lo dejara en paz".

"No todo fue malo...-sonrio amable-. Aprendio a confiar y valorar a las personas, se convirtio en un gran lider".

"Lo se.- la sonrisa de la editora se ensancho. Ella siempre tuvo la sospecha -contrario a Hermione- que Malfoy conocía al ojiverde más de lo que todos creían-. Aun asi, me sorprendio verlo con ese aspecto... si me hubiese encontrado "al niño que vivió", todo sería distinto".

"Hace unos meses, uno de mis columnistas falto varios días al trabajo. Su reportaje era importante para la edición de ese mes y fui a buscarlo a su casa.- Draco frunció el ceño, Lovegood no perdía la maña de hablar de temas que no venia al caso-. Me recibio la elfina de la familia y entre lagrimones me dijo que su joven amo ya no vivía ahí. Dias despues vino un hombre, ojeroso y ansioso, Reene lo habia mandado a pedirme unos días más para entregar su articulo... se presentó hasta hace unos días, con el cuerpo delgado, palido y bajo la ropa ocultaba varios vendajes. Había estado en San Mungo... su familia es "Sangre Limpia" y no aceptaban que tuviera novio.- miro de reojo a Draco-. Reene es un chico y su pareja era el hombre que vino a hablar conmigo".

"No entiendo tu punto.- masajeo el puente de su nariz.

"No debes hacerlo.- palmeo su hombro-. Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa: lo que tu juzgas como impedimento, otros lo consideran una ventaja.- con su mano libre, señalo hacia el edificio que albergaba la naciente empresa de "Sortilegios Weasley"-. Y en toda historia, nunca faltara quien aprecie, valore y pelee lo que tu dejas escapar".

Fue esto último lo que le hizo entender las intenciones de la singular bruja. Potter estaba rodeado por su sequito de amigos y familia, la cara de Granger lo hacia imaginar el sermón del que era objeto. El vastago del ojiverde se le ceñia a la cintura y uno de los gemelos pelirrojos tenia -confianzudamente- el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Fred se enamoro de Selenne...-le explico-. Y cuando se entero que en realidad se trataba de Harry... bueno, fue muy poco lo que le importo.-sonrió-. ¿Agatha cumplió tu deseo?.- Luna se planto frente al rubio, exhibiendo la más curiosa de sus expresiones-. ¿Que fue lo que le pediste?".

"Eso no te incumbe, mujer.-gruño malhumorado, dejando a la editora en la inmensidad de su despacho.

A nadie le diría que la vieja bruja había cumplido con su parte y que aun entonces fue lo bastante egoista como para excluir al ojiverde.

"¡Hola papa, hola papa!.- Giennah se abalanzo sobre él en cuanto lo vio-. Auguste nos compro helado, y me manche el vestido por que Aidan no me quiso dar del suyo".

"No es correcto meter mano en la comida de terceros.- Aidan degustaba su helado con lentitud. Para ser gemelos, eran polos completamente opuestos.

"¿Que tal te fue?.- dejando de lado la relacion "cliente - abogado", Auguste era un buen amigo de Draco.

"Como si te importara.-cargo de Giennah-. El viaje ha sido largo y mis hijos estan cansados.- Auguste asintió, entendiendo el mensaje que el rubio le indicaba entre lineas-. Ya es hora de que conozcan la Mansión Malfoy"

"¿De verdad? .-Giennah estaba emocionadisima-. Cuando vivíamos con los abuelos nunca nos dejaste verla".

"Ese va a ser nuestro nuevo hogar, ¿verdad, papa?-. Aidan sonrió con timidez. Francia quedaba en el pasado y Londres le daba la bienvenida a una nueva vida.

"Vamos.- Draco cogió con su mano libre al pequeño. Debía cuidarlos, ambos eran el futuro de la familia Malfoy. Aidan como su primogenito, heredaria las propiedades y titulos de sus ancestros, Giennah como hija legitima, daba a los Malfoy la oportunidad de crear un nuevo vinculo con familias "sangre limpia".

Su deseo se habia hecho realidad.

Aunque eso significara sacrificar a Harry Potter. Porque el ojiverde tenía razón al reprocharle su egoismo, argumentando que sin importar lo que ambos sintieran, él nunca se imagino una vida a su lado. No, los sentimientos y el deber nunca le hicieron perder su objetivo. Draco Malfoy siempre supo lo que quería y la vieja bruja se lo habia concedido. Su linaje no pereceria, Aidan y Giennah crecerían, cumpliendo con lo pactado.

"Nos ha gustado mucho Londres, papaíto.- Giennah rodeaba con sus bracitos el cuello del rubio mago-. ¿Verdad que si, hermanito?"

"No esta tan mal.- asintió Aidan, sin dejar de saborear lo que le quedaba del helado-. El señor Tonerre nos mostro la ciudad cuando llegamos... los muggles son criaturas muy curiosas".

"Pero lo mejor de todo ha sido Derek, ¡a que si!.-Draco frunció el ceño-. Y su mama es tan bonita, ¡yo quiero una mama como ella, papaíto!".

"¿Hablaron con ella?.- cuestiono.

"El señor Tonerre nos llevaba a la oficina cuando nos topamos con ellos.- la respuesta vino por parte de Aidan-. También los acompañaba un auror, lo reconocí por su uniforme... al parecer la señora es muy importante por que el tipo no paraba de suplicarle... y ella se mantuvo inflexible, pero mientras subíamos por el elevador, fue muy amable con nosotros".

"Anda, convence a la mamá de Derek de ser también mi mamá.- gorgoreo Giennah-. A mi me ha dicho que soy muy bonita y a Aidan le dio un beso en la mejilla".

"¡No tenias que decirlo!.-reclamo el pequeño, en un exabrupto poco común en él.

"Y Derek tambien es muy lindo.- la niña ignoro a su gemelo-. Y su papa no vive con ellos porque está en otro país, así que si convences a su mama antes de que su papa vuelva... ella sería mi mamá".

"Deja de decir tantas tonterias, cabeza de algodón.- malhumorado, Aidan silencio a su hermana.

"Pero Aidan, yo quiero una mamá.- su sonrisa desapareció y su hermano imito su gesto dolido-. Y papá dijo que nos daría lo que quisiéramos... ¿verdad que si, papaíto?".

"Quiten esas caras, hijos...- un movimiento de su varita y la Mansion quedo frente a ellos-. Hare algo al respecto, no a Giennah y poso su mano sobre la puerta principal-. Por ahora, disfruten de su nueva casa".

Una flotilla de cinco elfos les dio la bienvenida. La Mansion se encontraba en perfecto estado. Los pisos inmaculados, los pavos reales bien cuidados, los cuartos de sus hijos estaban listos y al recostarlos en sus camas, ambos se rindieron ante el cansancio.

Entonces Draco fue libre de vagar por la vieja casa de su familia. Sus hijos ocupaban la alcoba que fuera suya cuando era tan solo un crio y luego de la muerte de su padre se había mudado al ala Oeste, la alcoba principal.

Y fue allí donde se sintió "en casa" ya que al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos se posaron en el cuadro que estaba instalado en la cabecera de su cama.

Pintado sin ningún tipo de consentimiento, se podía ver a "Selenne", con la mirada perdida en el panorama. El negro cabello largo y los ojos verdes habian sido trabajados por el artista de tal forma que daba un realismo difícil de ignorar. Un retrato digno de quien ostentaba el título de "Esposa de ".

Por que un matrimonio entre "Sangres Limpia" no era como el del resto. Y para los Malfoy, las segundas nupcias carecían de los derechos exclusivos que se le conferían a la primera esposa. Solo ella era reconocida como "Señora de la casa Malfoy" y por eso debian elegir bien, ya que nadie que no fuese ella podía poner un pie en ese lugar.

"Yo hare que todos estos años de soledad te sean compensados, Potter.- sonrió-. Aun cuando vaya contra tus propios deseos... ya lo veras".

**.....oo.....oOo.....oo.....oOoOoOo.....oo.....oOo.....oo.....**

**Notas del autor.**

Gracias por su paciencia, este capítulo ha sido difícil. De hecho, todos lo han sido pero también resulta divertido devanarme las neuronas en como continuarlos. Saludos.

K. Oracle.

(15-02-2010)


	14. esta es la Realidad

**Capitulo XIV: ...** **esta es la realidad.**

"_La vida no es tan sencilla como te la plantean en el colegio…"_

"_La vida es real, brutal… tramposa"._

"Todo lo que supones Eterno o Autentico, tiende a evaporarse cuando se les pone a prueba… no dejo de sorprenderme de las personas que confían en este tipo de creencias… su fe está hecha de un material especial, uno con el que mi organismo ya no cuenta".

_-¿Has tenido días en que te quedaste sin palabras para el mundo?-_

Yo si, me ha pasado en dos ocasiones y ambas fueron resultado de la desconfianza que me produjeron las personas. No uno, no dos… todos. ¿Cómo saber en quien confiar?, ni siquiera mis amigos entienden mi silencio, ¿Cómo esperar que comprendan los sentimientos que abruman mis días y noches?, atormentándome con las miradas que me juzgan por estar vivo y los sueños en que los muertos me expresan su deseo de tomar mi vida y ocupar ese lugar que – a su criterio- no valoro.

Todo resulta irónico. Si pudieran ver lo que yo enfrento todos los días, agradecerían su lapsus mortus. Cada mañana, Sirius viene a mi cuarto para echar a los guardias que el ministerio me asigno _"para mi seguridad personal"._ Es obvio que los detesta y ellos lo saben, entre sus disputas yo finjo interés por la panorámica vista del "Londres muggle", es lo más sensato. Después de despachar a los guardias, vitupera su desprecio por el Ministerio de Magia y los corruptos esbirros que infestan sus filas, culminando su enfado con un "¡No se puede confiar en nadie!".

A la media hora –exactamente- Hermione ingresa a la habitación, seguida por Remus y mi desayuno, hago un leve asentimiento al primero y opto por comerme el segundo sin chistar. Mientras lo hago, los tres externan sus miedos de que alguien atente contra mi vida, discuten sobre nuevas medidas de seguridad y de presionar a Dumbledore para conseguir mi salida. Como si eso sirviera de algo.

¿Se les olvida que utilice toda mi magia para matar a Voldemort?, ¿suponen que un ridículo Expelliarmus haría mella en ese psicópata?, ¡ya me lo imagino!, un movimiento de varita y el sádico hijo de puta caería desplomado. Tan solo pensarlo, me hace reír. Pero la culpa la tengo yo, por ese complejo de prócer que no me deja en paz. Si alguien está en peligro, ¡ahí van San Potter al rescate!.

Retomemos…

Luego de acabar mi ración, vuelvo a mi lugar frente a la ventana. Hermione coge una manta y me la pone sobre los hombros, buscando protegerme un poco del frio característico del edificio. La gente que va por las calles sonríe con tanta normalidad que en mis momentos de soledad, me planto frente al espejo e intento con todas mis fuerzas sonreír con la misma naturalidad. La guerra y los Dursley me han vuelto un sujeto defectuoso.

Me agrada cuando Ron y Luna me visitan. Ninguno me bombardea con preguntas incomodas y comen lo que Hermione me haya traído para "recuperar fuerzas". Mi amigo pelirrojo siempre se las ingenia para traerme de contrabando alguno de los panecillos que Molly Weasley me prepara. El té va por cuenta de Luna.

Luego de varias semanas, Dumbledore y Snape se presentan en mi cuarto. No van solos.

Detrás de ellos ingresa una anciana que se presenta como Agatha, una amiga de ambos que se ofrece a ayudarme… _con la suerte que me cargo, debí desconfiar de sus_ _palabras_.

Ese fue el día en que, de verdad, todo se complico.

Es una mujer misteriosa y conoce de magia, específicamente de magia muy antigua, una capaz de volver posible lo imposible. Mientras inspecciona mi cuerpo, yo no dejo de mirar la ventana. Cualquier lugar es mejor que este.

"Tu cuerpo está demasiado débil, necesitaras de mucha paciencia y tiempo para conseguir que el flujo de tu magia vuelva a la normalidad…-le externo la anciana sus conclusiones-. Esperaremos unos días… - se volvió hacia Dumbledore-. Sera el momento idóneo para que la poción surta mayor efecto".

"Habrá que sacarlo de aquí para llevarlo a cabo.- Snape secundo las palabras de la anciana-. Y atar los cabos sueltos de la historia que daremos a los medios".

"Tengo todo listo, Severus.- Dumbledore se mostraba preocupado-. Harry, ¿entiendes las consecuencias de lo que Agatha va a hacer?"

Me limito a asentir. Lo cierto es que he ignorado toda su "charla de adultos".

"Muchacho, tu vida cambiara y no sabemos que tanto pueda resistir tu mente.- los ojos azules del anciano mago estaban fijos en el débil moreno.

"Estoy bien…- respondió sin titubear, esbozando una sonrisa natural, casi tan autentica como la de los paseantes bajo su ventana.

**oo…..OoO…..oo…..OO…..oOoOo…..OO…..oo…..OoO…..oo**

_-Hace años, entendí que la única forma de sobrevivir es mintiendo…-_

Toma la verdad… omite partes, ocúltala, reinterprétala, peca de honesto, ignórala. Haz lo que quieras, solo sobrevive.

Así fue como me adapte a mi nueva vida. Fingí que todo estaba bien, lo hice a la perfección y todos lo creyeron. Todos mis amigos confiaban en que iba a salir adelante y yo alimentaba esa confianza para que me dejaran en paz. Sé que piensas que soy ingrato pero ellos no son aptos para ver lo evidente.

Ellos no se levantan y sufren los esténtores que yo padezco en todo el cuerpo. Suponen que su magia es suficiente para mantenerme con vida pero los constantes moretones en mi piel y la palidez matutina de mi rostro dicen lo contrario. Ellos no saben que lo peor de mi día es sacar mi cuerpo de la cama, el desgaste físico que sufro no disminuyo gran cosa con "Selenne" y mis constantes pesadillas no me dejan descansar lo suficiente para que la magia de Agatha surta el debido efecto, esto último lo agradezco, necesito levantarme temprano para poner a funcionar mi cuerpo y que me encuentren de pie a la hora que se auto-invitan a mi habitación. Si se enteran que sus esfuerzos por mantenerme con vida son infructíferos y que solo prolongan mi agonía, los lastimaría.

Por suerte, las cosas mejoran conforme avanza el día.

Mis articulaciones dejan de punzarme y mis piernas dejan de acalambrarse a cada paso que doy. Cuando pasan mis dolores físicos, estoy listo para enfrentarme a mi letanía escolar. Trabajos, Quidditch y hormonas adolescentes, ¡le ponen sabor a mi rutina!.

Cuando empezaron a leer esta historia, ¿imaginaron que mi vida estaba tan controlada?.

Y todo seguiría siendo perfecto de no ser porque Malfoy metió su afilada nariz en todo esto.

…_**oOoo O ooOo…**_

¡Demonios, Potter!

El aludido abrió los ojos, aterrorizado e incapaz de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, acto seguido se libró del agarre que le detenía por los hombros y rodo hacia el extremo opuesto al de su agresor, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

"Antes de que hagas cualquier estupidez, tomate dos minutos, utiliza tus neuronas y evítame el malgastar mi magia.- por seguridad y costumbre Draco dormía con la varita escondida bajo la cama, dándole ventaja sobre el ojiverde que seguía librando una feroz batalla con las sabanas-. ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Yo…- sin dejar de sujetarse la cabeza, el moreno asomo el rostro por encima de la cama, intentando encontrar la coherencia en aquella petición-. Yo…"

"¡Contesta!.- la voz apremiante del rubio aumento su desesperación.

"¡¿Grimmauld Place?.- se aventuro a contestar, trastrabillando con la tela que envolvía parte de su cuerpo.

"No, hazlo otra vez.-sin bajar la guardia, se fue acercando poco a poco al moreno-. ¿Dónde estás?"

"¿Hogwarts?.- incapaz de controlar su miedo, Harry comenzó a replegarse, buscando a ciegas la salida de ese lugar.

"Otra vez.- atento a sus movimientos, Draco fue prendiendo una a una las luces del cuarto, encontrando la silueta del mago contra la ventana más cercana-. ¿Ves mi rostro?, ¿me reconoces?"

"¡Malfoy!.- su cuerpo se tenso, leyéndose en su rostro la determinación de escapar lo antes posible.

"Correcto.-intento relajar su expresión facial, buscando minimizar la irascibilidad del atemorizado mago-. No voy a hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?-. la mirada del interlocutor se centro en la varita que sostenía-. No es lo que parece, ¿si?... aunque no lo creas es por seguridad, créeme, en este instante el único peligro latente en esta habitación eres tú"

"¿Yo?.-se limpio el sudor que perlaba su frente y volvió a darle un vistazo a la habitación.

"Tuviste una pesadilla y estas algo desorientado.- siguió hablando-. Intenta tranquilizarte y veras que no hay nada que temer… te ayudare un poco ¿vale?, estamos en la mansión Malfoy y esta es mi habitación…"

"Te convencí de que me dejaras pasar la noche en tu cuarto…-las fuerzas le abandonaron y se desplomo lentamente contra la pared-. Merlín… lo siento tanto, Draco"

"Ya somos dos.- conseguido el objetivo, el rubio bajo la varita y camino despreocupadamente hacia su acompañante-. ¿Recuerdas que estabas soñando?, la mayoría de las veces sueles llorar o quejarte entre sueños pero hoy estabas determinado en cercenarme la yugular".

"No recuerdo.- balbuceo, mintiendo descaradamente, incapaz de pronunciar aquel nombre sin que su estomago se revolviera.

"Se que mientes y lo haces fatal, pero no voy a insistir…-resoplo, cogiendo en su avance la sabana tendida en el suelo, misma que coloco sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde-. Vuelve a la cama antes de que te resfríes"

"Lo siento tanto…-no paraba de murmurar, incapaz de mirar al mago-. Tenias tanta razón cuando me dijiste que era mala idea… perdón".

"No es para tanto, incluso fue mejor que pasara conmigo y no a solas… a estas alturas ya habrías destruido media mansión y la herencia que me dejaron mis padres no me permite ese tipo de derroches.- se sentó a su lado.

"Pude haberte matado.- escondió el rostro contra sus piernas.

"Pudiste intentarlo…-asintió el otro-. Pero no lo habrías tenido tan fácil, que eso te quede claro".

"Lo siento.-susurro.

"Vuelve a sentirlo y te daré motivos.- hizo un leve mohín-. Y ponte de pie antes de que tu trasero comience a acalambrarse, no quiero cargarte".

"Lo siento…-musito, logrando que el rubio le soltara un manotazo en la cabeza-. ¡Auch!"

"Te lo advertí.- se puso en pie con cara de malos amigos y lo obligo a ponerse en pie-. Vamos a dormir"

Sin replicar, el moreno acato la orden y se acomodo en la mullida cama, dejando que el otro le arropara y limpiara parte del desastre ocasionado. Cuando ambos quedaron instalados en la cama y las luces fueron apagadas, ninguno se atrevió a emitir sonido alguno.

Harry estaba muy avergonzado.

Una cosa era tener pesadillas vividas y otra muy distinta el abalanzarse sobre su anfitrión para arrancarle la vida. Llevaba meses intentando apaciguar los demonios de su mente y al fin había fracasado estrepitosamente.

"¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?.- sobresaltado, el rubio volvió la cabeza en dirección a su acompañante, quedando frente a un titubeante Potter.

"No estoy muy seguro.- avergonzado a mas, Harry intentaba tender su brazo hacia el rubio, receloso de la reacción que tuviera.

"Potter…- sintió la mano descansar sobre su brazo y la cabeza del ojiverde apoyarse contra su hombro.

"Lo siento…-volvió a susurrar.

"Duérmete ya.- la expresión adusta del mago provoco una tímida sonrisa por parte del ojiverde.

"Gracias, Draco…-afianzo su agarre, sintiendo el brazo libre del rubio atraerle aun más hacia él.

…_**oOoo O ooOo…**_

Abrió los ojos, incapaz de seguir ignorando la intensa luz matutina que inundaba su alcoba. El cabello hecho un caos y con andar titubeante, se levanto a correr las cortinas y disminuir un poco lo luminoso del asunto. Conseguido el objetivo, volvió el rostro hacia su cama y resoplo.

"Quedamos en que solo dormirías aquí cuando fuese realmente necesario.- se sentó en el borde de la cama y paso su mano sobre la frente infantil-. Derek, ¿tuviste pesadillas?"

"No…-se froto los ojos, muy adormilado pese a la hora-. Pensé que tu las tendrías y por eso me he quedado…".

"Muy noble de tu parte pero no es necesario.- revolvió aun mas los rebeldes cabellos y sonrió, con habitual amabilidad.

"Tengo sueño.- bostezo el pequeño, intentando conmover a su progenitor.

"Entonces hice bien en postergar un poco la mañana.- con la cabeza señalo las cortinas.

_-Ese niño está demasiado consentido-_

Era la opinión de sus amigos, quienes juzgaban constantemente su "maternidad". Derek parecía tan rudo, petulante e independiente frente a las personas y la realidad distaba de esa imagen. El pequeño era muy susceptible a sus cambios de humor, procurando siempre no dar más problemas de los necesarios y pese a su edad, estudiaba arduamente para cuando llegara el tiempo de ingresar a Hogwarts.

A Harry le conmovía el apego que tenía hacia "su madre" y no había día en que no se sintiera como un canalla al acercarse la fecha límite para la transformación definitiva. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?. Angustiado, decidió recostarse un rato más en la cama. La reacción del niño fue inmediata.

Se acurruco contra el cuerpo de su progenitor.

Procurando no despertarlo, lo atrajo hacia él. Ese pequeño era su familia, ¿Cómo podía evitar el consentirlo si la verdad de su origen era un secreto tan triste e imperdonable?.

-Lo que te hicimos… lo que aun te hacemos-

…_**oOoo O ooOo…**_

"Hermione…-la aludida levanto el rostro, sonriendo al instante-. ¿Estas ocupada?"

"Un poco, pero para ti siempre tengo tiempo.- cerro la pequeña agenda y entrelazo sus manos, apoyando el mentón en ellas-. En que puedo ayudarte, Fred"

"Es un tema complicado, y preferiría que lo platicáramos en otro lugar.- miro sobre su hombro.

"Pones esa mirada cada que se trata de "Selenne".- resoplo-. ¿Sigues aferrado a alguien tan necio?"

"Algo parecido.-rió apenado.

"Podemos quedar a la hora de la comida.- recapitulo sus compromisos-. ¿A las 3:15 te parece bien?".

"En mi casa.- asintió-. Te toca traer el postre".

"¡Cuánto escepticismo señor, pareciese que planeas un golpe de estado!.- se mofo la joven, provocando una inusual incomodidad en el gemelo Weasley-. ¿Ningún chiste sobre mi carente sentido del humor?, ¡hombre esto es serio!"

"Incomodo, tomando en cuenta tu historia con Harry.- la afabilidad de Hermione se disipo. La historia que Harry y ella tenían era de amigos, un tema de dominio público-. Pero lo platicaremos en la tarde, ¿si?"

Fred se marcho, dejando a la joven sumida en sus especulaciones. Pensamientos que iban desde su ultimo año en Hogwarts hasta la cena que tuvieron la semana pasada en Surrey, sin olvidarse de su antítesis Malfoy y la indiferencia que Ron seguía mostrando sobre todo ese asunto "idílico".

Bufo.

El retorno de Malfoy la había descompuesto bastante como para que ahora Fred Weasley se pusiera "enigmático". ¿Opciones? Harry… sus ojos verdes y esa atrayente personalidad iban a fastidiarle la existencia una vez

¿De dónde sacaba la gente que debían pedirle permiso antes de "lanzarse al ataque" sobre el moreno?. Ella no era su carcelero… tal vez su amiga más cercana y la mas acérrima de las barreras que sus admiradoras jamás pudieron derribar… con excepción de Malfoy.

Él… que se burlo del cariño que le profesaba al ojiverde, usurpando su lugar y, que luego de tantos años, seguía sintiéndose con derechos sobre el joven auror.

_-No me importa, si Harry acepta tus intenciones por mí no hay problema-_

Sería lo que le diría a Fred, lo mismo que le decía a todos los que le pedían "hablar de un asunto importante". Y era verdad, no le importaba porque sabía la respuesta que Harry le daría a cualquier tipo de pretensión sentimental.

Pero dejando de lado lo obvio. Si en algún momento Harry Potter decidía retomar su vida, a ella le venía valiendo. Siempre y cuando ese "alguien" no fuese Draco Malfoy… ¡ahí si que le importaba!.

Aunque contaba con una ventaja.

Y no existía nada en el mundo que rivalizara con el lazo que les unía. Ahora, nadie podía alejarla de Harry.

Y con esa verdad en sus pensamientos, ella podía vivir tranquilamente.

…_**oOoo O ooOo…**_

"¡Papi!.- Giennah descendió aprisa los escalones que le separaban de su progenitor y se abalanzo sobre su pierna-. ¡Llegas tarde, me he aburrido mucho!".

"¿Tu hermano?.- acostumbrado a la personalidad de la menor de los mellizos, Draco se limito a cargarla luego de entregar su abrigo y portafolio a uno de los tantos elfos de la mansión.

"Encerrado en la biblioteca.- le abrazo del cuello-. ¿Cuándo vas a traerme una mama?, que sea bonita como la mama de mi amigo… ¡mejor, que sea la mama de Derek!, así los dos se mudarían a la mansión y yo tendré lo que quiero".

"No digas tonterías.- el primogénito de Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia-. Buenas tardes padre.- hizo una ligera reverencia-. Hoy recibí un catalogo con una serie de artículos que me resultaron muy interesantes, ¿podría encargar algunos?, los pagaría con mi mesada".

"¿Libros de Pociones?.- el pequeño asintió, sin dejar de mostrar la seriedad con que se desenvolvía cotidianamente -. Solo señala cuales te interesan y mi asistente se encargara del resto".

"Se lo agradezco, padre.- Aidan cogió varios libros y se encamino hacia su habitación.

"Aun no me convences de que sea mi hermano.- Giennah hizo un leve mohín con su delicada boquita.

"Él puede argumentar lo mismo.- era hora de que la pequeña se fuera a dormir-. Tu hermano tiene una serie de responsabilidades que deberá encarar en el futuro y es aceptable que sea consciente de ellas.- la pequeña resoplo-. Tu, por el contrario… puedes ser tan mimada como te plazca".

"No soy tonta.- se quejo-. He leído y se cómo funciona esta familia.- espeto con orgulloso gesto, algo que predominaba en la genética de Narcissa Malfoy-. Mi hermano es el heredero y yo soy un futuro enlace con otra familia, una de alcurnia, que haga prevalecer la grandeza de nuestros genes".

"¿Dónde leíste eso?- Giennah volvió a prendérsele del cuello.

"Abuelita Jean me lo decía siempre.- su risa era sincera-. Pero papa, de una vez te advierto que me casare por amor."

"Si te empeñas en ese romanticismo barato, procura no enamorarte de un "don nadie".- Giennah lo obligo a ponerla en el suelo en cuanto llegaron a su habitación-. O por lo menos asegúrate que no sea un Weasley".

"Si papa.-adopto una postura militar, acatando –_a su manera_- la petición del mago.

Si su padre estuviese con vida, las críticas hacia sus vástagos no tendrían fin. Seguro que Lucius Malfoy encontraría en aquellos mellizos "mil y un motivos" para repudiarlos… por supuesto, ante la sociedad. En la intimidad del seno familiar vería la forma de limar o justificar sus deficiencias, justo como lo había hecho con él.

Los Malfoy siempre tenían dos versiones de su historia.

Una era la pública, la que los marcaba como partidarios de Lord Voldemort. Idealistas "pura sangre", ambiciosos, maestro de las artes oscuras, pocionistas por naturaleza, lo mas podrido del mundo mágico

La privada distaba de lo anterior. Eran una familia pequeña, unida, como tantas. Una madre consentidora y un padre devoto. Ambos preocupados de que sus decisiones no terminaran por afectarle. Lucius y Narcisa le habían enseñado a sentirse orgulloso de su origen mágico, aun y cuando los "defensores de muggles" desaprobaran su superioridad. Le exigían demostrar cuan especial resultaba el haber nacido en una familia de magos.

Por desgracia, sus deseos de estar a la altura de aquellas expectativas fueron eclipsadas desde el primer instante por la "sangre sucia" de Hermione Granger y San Potter. La sabelotodo se había convertido en la alumna estrella del profesorado desde el primer año, lo que le valió la apatía de sus compañeros. Durante los primeros meses no había nadie en las cuatro casas que soportara a Granger, situación que cambio cuando Pipipote se cruzo en su camino.

Todos hacían referencia a ellos como "el trió fantástico" pero la realidad es que eran un simple "dúo", las ideas venían de Granger y la acción era cosa de Potter… Weasley solo se dejaba llevar por la locura del grupo.

Ese par tenía demasiadas cosas en común y estuvieron juntos durante varios años… salvo los últimos meses en Hogwarts.

El sentimiento de traición había germinado en el ánimo de Granger y en cuanto sus argumentos dejaron de tener el impacto deseado, opto por ignorarlos. A Potter la pena le duro un par de días.

Aunque debía admitir que, dentro de toda su furia, Hermione Granger jamás reveló el secreto del Cara rajada.

_La personalidad de Potter era atrayente. Sin importar el aspecto que tuviera._

…_**oOoo O ooOo…**_

"… Hermione Granger es su casamentera.- se mofo Theodore Nott-. Nadie se acerca al Capitán si antes no amansa a la bestia guardiana, ¡eso lo saben todos en el Ministerio!"

"¿Todos?.- el rubio acepto la bebida que le ofrecía su anfitrión. Al volver a Londres, decidió restablecer comunicación con algunos compañeros –básicamente los que estuvieran mejor posicionados dentro del Ministerio y tuvieran tres dedos de frente-. ¿Hasta el Ministro?"

"Eso es distinto.- río el auror-. El Ministro le pide a su asistente que programe una reunión con el Auror Potter y ¡Bam!, Granger lo hace al instante… es muy eficiente"

"Asistente…- murmuro el ojigris-. Esa mujer es mas astuta que un zorro… y no es tan fea"

"Como si algo de eso importara.- Theodore se quito la maltrecha capa de viaje y se desplomo sobre el viejo sofá de su apartamento-. Es hábil, lista y una autentica punzada en el trasero si te conviertes en su enemigo".

"Sigues vivo, es difícil de creerlo.- el auror le miro por unos segundos antes de contestarle-. Granger no es tan _temible_ como supones".

"Porque nuestra situación es muy distinta, Draco.- le daba gusto que el rubio estuviera de vuelta. La mayoría de sus viejos amigos preferían no relacionarse con Aurores-. Yo, soy un simple compañero de trabajo que no representa amenaza alguna… tu, por el contrario, eres un ex novio, viejo prometido, antiguo amante.- esto último lo planteo con un dejo de picardía, esperando por la reacción de su interlocutor.

"En ese caso, es una suerte que aceptaras vigilarla por mi.- sonrió con malicia. El tipo de expresión que le pronosticaba a Granger innumerables dolores de cabeza.

"No lo hice por ti.- expreso tajante, refutando las palabras del mago-. Potter me agrada, le debo la vida".

"¿Una deuda de honor?.- parpadeo confundido-. ¿De un Slytherin?"

"Las deudas de honor entre magos, son de por vida.- asintió-. Además, tu no estuviste ahí...-le miro de soslayo. No se necesitaba gastar palabras para saber de que estaba hablando-. Al final no importaba si eras aliado o enemigo… todos queríamos salir de ahí, como fuese"

"Eso he oído.- era momento de ponerse serios. Hablar de la batalla final era acordarse de sus padres y la terrible forma en que le fueron arrebatados-. ¿Fue por eso que te diste cuenta de quién era en realidad?"

"Por eso, por la historia que monto Dumbledore.- se encogió de hombros-. Mi familia_, lo que quedo de ella_, se mudo a Francia por esas fechas y jamás lo vieron… también por ese desliz que tuvo en séptimo curso, ¿lo recuerdas?, cuando se enfrento a medio colegio por salvarte el pellejo.- agito una varita imaginaria-. Invoco un Specto Patronum que arremetió contra todos, ¡Zup!, un hechizo inofensivo que le dio un buen susto a esos bravucones".

"Si, lo recuerdo.- dio un sorbo a su bebida, necesitaba algo fuerte. Recordar el despliegue de energía que Potter realizo, aun le provocaba escalofríos.

_Desde entonces supo que su destino era convertirse en auror._

(_… aunque su osadía lo mando a la enfermería dos noches seguidas._)

"Los ojos de ese ciervo eran espectrales, casi tan temibles como la mirada de quien lo invoco.-se estremeció-. Estar con él de ronda era toda una experiencia, la energía que despliega en combate es increíble… ojala pronto vuelva al departamento".

"¿Te volviste auror para estar junto a él?.- arqueo la ceja. Theodore siempre fue muy callado durante sus años de colegio pero nada le hizo sospechar que terminaría persiguiendo mortifagos.

"Él me lo sugirió.- se limito a asentir-. Y después tu me lo pediste, así que no dude en cuanto vi su nombre matriculado en la academia de Aurores".

"¿Que mas puedes decirme de mi _prometida_?.- se mofo de esto último, recordando la cara de asco que Potter tendría si lo hubiese escuchado.

"Es muy reservado con su vida personal.- prosiguió su charla original-. Se sospecha que vive en Grimmauld Place, antigua residencia de la familia Black, pero lo cierto es que nadie tiene una puñetera idea de que hace cuando sale del trabajo… lo que si puedo comentarte es que tiene un hijo.- medito esto último-. Su expediente no hace mención de ello, así que no lo busques, yo me entere por casualidad… lo vi en la sala de espera, luego de que se complicara el cerco a Dolohov y casi nos mataran".

"Eso no apareció en los diarios.- recordaba ese encabezado. Umbridge había metido sus manos en la búsqueda y en la fotografías que publico el Profeta, tanto el Ministro como Patterson la fulminaban con la mirada y jugueteaban con sus varitas.

"Dolohov no es alguien que se deba tomar a la ligera.- resoplo-. Eso lo sabían todos los lideres de grupo y esa mujer sapo comenzó a interferir en las ordenes de Potter, los resultados fueron inminentes… varios novatos sufrieron terribles lesiones, nada que pusiera en peligro su vida y eso fue gracias a su oportuna intervención.- asintió orgulloso-. Él se llevo la peor parte y no por estar desangrándose dejo de maldecir a Umbridge… lo último que supe de tan distinguida arpía fue que la enviaron a Sudamérica, a trasplantar mandrágoras".

"Volverá…-sentencio-. Siempre lo hace".

"Probablemente si, probablemente no…- se encogió de hombros-. Gente de su calaña difícilmente se retiran del escenario político por las buenas… es una suerte que, sabrá Merlín como, se filtro entre los seguidores de Dolohov su ubicación.-sonrió, malicioso-. Una pena si la encuentran".

"¿Qué mas sabes?.- zanjo el tema.

"¿De Umbridge?, nada.-esquivo la exigencia del rubio. Era divertido hacerlo rabiar-. Por supuesto que podría investigarte un poco al respecto pero no creo que resulte relevante.- finalizo, con su sonrisa más amable.

"¿Estas jugando, cierto?.- se froto la sien. Desde un principio se había resistido a la idea de ir en la búsqueda de Theodore pero su necesidad de información le había vencido luego de que Tonerre se negara rotundamente a hacerlo.

"Siento curiosidad.- se sirvió un trago mas-. ¿Qué te importa lo que hizo todos estos años?, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien tomo su equipaje ni bien nos graduamos del colegio y te largaste a Francia, en busca de una matriz que prolongara el linaje de tu familia…- se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en torno a la pequeña sala-. Ahora que ya tienes quien perpetué el apellido, regresas esperado que Potter olvide y perdone tu decisión…-rio, divertido por la simpleza del plan-. Deberías saber que tiene muy mal temperamento con los que traicionan su confianza… y eso me remonta a mi advertencia inicial".

"Estoy pidiendo ayuda, no tu consejo.-gruño. Theodore seguía igual de irritante.

"Si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que lidiar con el sermón, viene en un solo paquete y es gratis.-le guiño el ojo-. Bien, aclarado todo esto te diré que Granger es el dragón que protege la torre de Potter y que antes de acercarte a él, vas a tener que lidiar con mas barreras que al principio".

"Se como esquivarle.-sentencio-. Nadie le conoce como yo".

"En su primer encuentro te rompió la mandíbula, varias costillas y tuvieron que quitártelo de encima para que no terminara de matarte.-se burlo. No mentía cuando decía que apreciaba al ojiverde y parte de él se sentía como un canalla por aceptar ayudar al cretino que lo había votado como si fuera cualquier cosa.

"Su corazón es mío.-exclamo, haciendo gala de su característica arrogancia.

"Te diré lo que se.- volvió a su sitio-. Y te juro que voy a reírme en tu cara si ese niño resulta ser lo que tú fuiste a buscar a otro país, con una mujer"

"Eso es imposible.-confiado, se acomodo en el sofá de su anfitrión.

"Y yo espero que te equivoques.- brindo a su salud-. Porque de ser posible, Potter jamás te dejara acercarte y no solo porque le hallas roto el corazón, sino que buscara por todos los medios proteger al niño, su único familiar cercano y por ende lo mas importante en su vida".

"Estas irritándome, Nott.-resoplo.

"Vive en Surrey, y te deseo suerte para localizar su casa.- medito sus palabras-. Hace un mes presento su renuncia al Departamento de Aurores pero Patterson la rechazo y le dio un plazo para reconsiderar sus decisión, también se que tiene una buena relación con los Weasley, imagino que les habrá contado la verdad... su hijo se llama Derek Potter, tiene ocho años y suele visitar regularmente la casa de Andrómeda Tonks… se dice que Fred Weasley tiene interés en "ella" desde hace muchos años".

"¿Algo más?.- parte de esa información ya la conocía.

"Aun tiene el anillo de tu familia.- el rubio le miro con autentica sorpresa, impactado ante la posibilidad que aquello comprendía-. No me lo contaron, yo mismo lo vi colgado de una cadenilla que lleva alrededor del cuello…"

"Eso es suficiente.- se puso en pie y cogió su capa de viaje-. Gracias por tu tiempo".

"Largo.- sin fuerzas para volverse a mirarlo, lo oyó partir.

De verdad apreciaba a Potter. El ojiverde lo había ayudado a escapar de la guarida de Lord Voldemort cuando se desato la locura tras su derrota. Lo socorrió de tantas formas y el nunca tuvo oportunidad de agradecérselo.

Por eso, cuando las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en los lugares adecuados y sus suposiciones se convirtieron en certezas, se mantuvo cerca del moreno. Escudándose de la relación que tenia con Draco asumió el papel de "vigilante", aprovechándose del resentimiento que provoco en el alumnado el "compromiso" de ese par, Theodore Nott cuido sus pasos a cierta distancia y con el transcurso de los meses se convirtió en uno mas de sus amigos.

Y fue justamente desde la distancia que vio autentica felicidad en la sonrisa del moreno. Un gesto que solo duro aquel breve instante en que Malfoy estuvo a su lado, brindándole un poco de tranquilidad a su vida.

La atracción entre ambos era innegable. Aun tenia fresco en su memoria los recuerdos de aquellos días, la ansiedad con que sus miradas se buscaban y la intimidad que irradiaban cada que paseaban uno al lado de otro.

_Dos partes de un todo._

Con la ventaja de que no tenían porque ocultarse.

Ambos podían realizar públicamente sus muestras de afecto y no ser censurados por quienes los observaban pues, a ojos del mundo, solo era un hombre demostrando su devoción hacia una mujer.

"Ojala este haciendo lo correcto…-pensó en voz alta.

…_**oOoo O ooOo…**_

**Notas del Autor:**

Este capítulo se centra en los pensamientos y desavenencias del trió implicado en este lio. Digamos que es la primera vez que pongo a Hermione como la "mala" y dado que "Selenne" anda bastante rejega a que la lie con Draco, pues solo vino a agravar el bloqueo mental que ya de por si traía.

Así que, agradezco a quienes han leído esta historia y esperado pacientemente por la actualización. Este capítulo se lo dedico a cada uno de ustedes, muchas gracias por esperarme.

De entre sus reviews leí algunas teorías sobre el giro que habrá de tomar la trama. Algunos le atinaron, otros me dieron ideas. Lo cierto es que cuando empecé con esta historia lo hice con un sentir muy distinto al que actualmente me germina en el estomago y aunque eso ha cambiado, algo me quedo claro…

"**Hay cosas que ni siquiera la magia puede cambiar"**

No se donde leí esto, pero me impacto de muchas formas y a la vez lo considero una pena. De ahí que cuando leí sus teorías me di cuenta de que estaba siendo predecible y lo que en realidad buscaba con esta ficción era mostrar la irascibilidad del ser humano ante la desilusión… de cualquier tipo.

Y entonces, con esa idea deje que Theodore plasmara la línea original.

**Saludos. KO.**

P.D. no pude evitar burlarme del final de %&$#% que Rowling le puso a Voldie, que conste. Perdón por las palabrotas –en mi país lo son- pero aun me "enchila" que la mercadotecnia y los fans destrozaran de esa forma un libro que de origen era excelente… de veras, lo siento ¬¬


	15. Solo te veo a ti

**Capitulo XV.**

_Solo te veo a ti…_

_Está nublado_.

Hoy ha sido un "Día malo" y Snape me ha librado de las clases. Todos fingen su molestia y a nadie le sorprende que me encuentre vagando por los pasillos. Lo ideal sería quedarme tumbada en una de las camas de la enfermería hasta que me sienta mejor pero me aburre mirar el mismo techo por más de media hora.

Mi actitud atrevida me ha ganado algunas enemistades. El sonido de mis pies resuena en los pasillos vacios y se burla de los que no gozan mi nivel de "privilegios".

Después de aquel fatídico verano en que tantos perdieron la vida o la de algún familiar, Hogwarts dejo de tener el mismo significado para mí. La realidad radica en que no tiene nada más que enseñarme… DCAO y sus hechizos de defensa son "juego de niños".

Bajo las escaleras y tomo la dirección hacia los jardines. Un grupo de 2do año me mira con detenimiento y ninguno se atreve a entorpecer mi camino. Nunca hemos cruzado palabra pero conocen los "rumores" que me rodean y saben de mi mal temperamento

_-¿Alguien como yo puede infundirte miedo?-_

Fue lo que pregunte a un grupo de novatos que pretendía entrar al equipo de Quidditch a principio del 7° año y que pusieron en duda mi liderazgo. La gente no sabe lo que en realidad es este rostro: una máscara. Y basta hacer caso a sus instintos para saber o suponer que he vivido demasiadas cosas, pese a mi corta edad.

Aunque también, mi reputación empeoro cuando regrese "casada" con un Slytherin.

Por dejar de pensar "_solo en mi_", acepte su ayuda y lo metí en problemas. Él dice que no le importa pero desde aquí, donde le observo con detenimiento, no puede mentirme… lo veo y parte de lo que siento, se refleja en sus acciones. Por alguna razón malsana tenemos demasiado en común y ninguno lo va a admitir.

Me siento bajo los árboles situados frente al lago y espero.

_-Va a encontrarme…-_

Siempre lo hace. Aun antes de que aceptáramos prestarnos a este juego que no nos llevara a ninguna parte, aun cuando patéticamente intentaba ocultar mi presencia en el mundo. Draco Malfoy siempre se las ha ingeniado para encontrarme entre la multitud.

Como Harry Potter o Selenne Black.

"Luces cansado.- suspiro, invitándole a ocupar el lugar vacio a su lado-. ¿Fue difícil la clase de DCAO?"

"Habría sido más simple si me hubieras ayudado en la parte practica.-tras meditar sus opciones, prefirió recostar su cabeza en el regazo del ojiverde-. Te vi en el desayuno, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te sentías mal?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?.- su voz sonaba ecuánime y sus emociones siempre pasaban imperceptible a los demás; sin embargo, desde la distancia a la que se encontraba el rubio, un tenue rubor cubría las mejillas Gryffindor.

"¿Por esto?.- le miro directamente a los ojos-. Tú lo dijiste, estoy cansado y hastiado de que Granger quiera volarme la cabeza cada que tiene oportunidad".

"¿Sigue con lo mismo?, le dije que parara con eso.- resoplo-. Lo sien…"

"Deja de disculparte.- le corto de tajo-. Quien me quiere muerto es ella y ya va siendo hora de la dejes madurar, que asuma las consecuencias de sus acciones sin esperar que vas a salir en su defensa".

"Lo sien…-se mordió la lengua. Draco sonrió de soslayo y mago prefirió cambiar de tema-. Me sentí mal antes de entrar a la clase de Herbología y Snape me mando directo con la enfermera, con un poco de descanso se me quita".

"Weasley no dejo de preguntarme dónde estabas.- resoplo-. No le digas que te sentiste mal o vas a tenerlo de sombra el resto de la tarde".

"Ron solo está preocupado que el hechizo no funcione.- era su turno de resoplar-. Como siempre".

"Comadreja idiota, es obvio que funciona.- cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar un poco antes de la próxima clase.

La brisa soplo entre las nubes, consiguiendo que se filtraran algunos rayos de sol sobre los campos que rodeaban el castillo.

"Lo sé.- sonrió con timidez, era la única forma que había encontrado para decirle "Gracias".

Draco no poseía nada que él necesitara y aun así, al mirarlo descansar, experimentaba una extraña tranquilidad que no creyó merecer jamás. Si, para la mayoría de las personas Draco Malfoy era una mala persona, una pésima elección de amistad: pero a él no le importaba. Pese a lo desagradable que podía ser y a lo posesivo que pudiera actuar, en realidad el rubio solo era otra persona solitaria que aguardaba por algo que le diera sentido a su vida.

"Vamos a meternos en un buen lio si dejamos que nuestra relación fluya como hasta ahora.- tomando de sorpresa al rubio, le beso en la frente.

"Sueñas, Potter.- se incorporo, observando con detenimiento el rostro de su némesis-. Para que eso sucediera, ambos tendríamos que dejar de lado nuestras prioridades y yo ¡jamás! haría eso…"

"¿Esa mentira te ayuda a dormir, Malfoy?.- lo empujo, a modo de juego-. Mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, ¿Quieres qué te regale algo?"

"¿Por lo de San Valentín?.- frunció el cejo-. Esas son tonterías".

"Luna me sugirió preguntarte.- ladeo el rostro-. Dice que es lo más lógico entre las parejas, y que probablemente habrá quienes necesiten pruebas de que, "lo nuestro", es algo verídico y no solo un teatro montado a nuestra conveniencia".

"¿Lo dices por tus seguidores?.- mascullo malhumorado-. De acuerdo, pero que no sea nada cursi o llamativo…"

"Pensaba que te gustaba llamar la atención.- pensó en voz alta.

"Eso era antes.- fastidiado, volvió a recostarse en el regazo del ojiverde.

-_Antes_-

… cuando mis padres estaban con vida, había una familia que me respaldaba… mi nombre y apellido eran tan poderosos que inspiraban miedo, provocando que nadie tuviera las agallas de señalarme con el dedo… esos tiempos, ya pasados.

**oo…..oOoOoOo….oo**

_Amaneció soleado._

Habían quedado de verse en la entrada principal del Castillo. Las salidas a Hogsmeade son uno de los pocos privilegios que Hogwarts proporciona a los alumnos. Pasear un rato por las calles de aquel rustico poblado era mejor a permanecer todo el tiempo encerrado.

Ambos acordaron vestir "informalmente". Pasear un rato en el pueblo e ir a tomar un café para montar todo este disparate lo más creíble que se pudiera. Aunque, imaginarse que tan "informal" se iba a vestir el ojiverde atormento al Slytherin buena parte de la noche.

Seguro que se presentaría con un par de pantalones desteñidos, camiseta monocromática y un suéter que coleccionaba agujeros. Zapatos deportivos y el cabello a medio atar; el tipo de ropa que se ajustaba medianamente a los gustos indumentarios con los que Potter se sentía cómodo. Trapos mugrientos, muggles en cada fibra.

"Llegas tarde.- recargado contra uno de los muros, Draco aguardaba-. Quedamos de vernos hace 10 minutos y….- calló abruptamente.

"Lo siento.-incomodo por su aspecto, la cara de su interlocutor empeoraba las cosas-. ¡Deja de mirarme!"

"¿Qué traes puesto?.- saliendo, con dificultad, de su estupor, el Slytherin ignoro la petición de su acompañante y le escrudiño de pies a cabeza.

"¡Le dije a Luna que era demasiado!.- ofendido, el Gryffindor intento volver sobre sus pasos, pero la rápida intervención del rubio frustro toda intención que le permitiera salir huyendo-. Solo deja que me quite esta cosa, ¡es obvio que me veo ridículo!-se mordió la comisura de los labios.

"Espantoso…-susurro, pero la expresión del rubio dejaba entrever que su sorpresa era mas por lo impactante de su aspecto que por otra cosa. Aun así, el Slytherin no perdió la oportunidad de meterse un poco con él. Potter siempre se hacia un lio con todo lo referente a su apariencia.

"¡Mentiroso!-el atuendo era algo sencillo. Un vestido verde esmeralda, por debajo de las rodillas, con bordados en plata en las áreas del cuello, las mangas y la bastilla. Los pliegues, en los lugares justos, daban a la prenda una caída natural y resaltaban la figura de su portador, dulcificando su apariencia poco femenina.

"Lástima que no te vistas tan seguido con tanta clase.- observo un gesto de confusión en los verdes ojos del moreno, un breve reflejo de inocencia de tan singular espectador-. ¿Crees ganar la copa de Quidditch este año?.- prefirió cambiar de tema.

"Por supuesto.- fue tajante en su respuesta-. El equipo de Gryffindor está en su mejor forma y tus golpeadores son demasiado tiesos para darnos batalla…".

"Procura no humillarnos.- sentencio el rubio, algunos de los alumnos rezagados no los perdían de vista-. Los hinchas de Slytherin son demasiado rencorosos cuando se trata de Quidditch".

"Es una lástima que no sea el partido de la final…-hablaba en serio-. Ravenclaw está mejor posicionado, pese a que perdió el último partido contra ustedes…"

"El marcador no nos favoreció.- asintió-. Los cazadores se tardaron en hacer su trabajo y yo me adelante en el mío.-exclamo arrogante, sin embargo algo atrajo su atención-. Granger…-susurró, provocando que el ojiverde dirigiera la vista hacia donde les observaba la prefecta de Gryffindor.

"¡Hermione!.- le saludo animoso-. Vamos a Hogsmeade, ¿nos acompañas?"

"Me encantaría, pero tengo planes.- adoptando su expresión más serena, la Prefecta de Gryffindor fue al encuentro de la pareja-. Ese vestido es muy bonito, ¿es nuevo?, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.- ignoro deliberadamente al rubio, centrando toda su atención en el joven mago-. ¿No llevas abrigo?, es probable que refresque mas tarde y podrías enférmate…"

"Solo daremos un pequeño paseo.- intento calmar los temores de la joven.

"Y si refresca la tarde, no tendré ningún inconveniente en ofrecerle mi chaqueta.- espeto mordaz, provocando que la chica de castaños ojos le fulminara.

"Actitud típica de todo caballero, ¿no, Malfoy? .- siseo, antes de decidir ignorarlo y centrar toda su buena disposición en su amigo-. Te estaba buscando, quería agradecerte desde temprano por el obsequio que me has dado, me fascino, conoces mis gustos mejor de lo que creía…-sonrió de soslayo en dirección del rubio-. Bueno, no te retengo mas pues, considerando la compañía, será toda una odisea si consigues divertirte"

Hermione volvió al castillo, y mientras le veía partir, la actitud "animosa" del gryffindor se evaporo.

"Dos hombres van caminando por la calle, a una distancia permisible…-el rubio le miraba con extrañeza, ¿hablaba con él?-. El ruido y las personas que les rodean los obligan a reducir esa distancia, su cercanía atrae la mirada de propios y extraños, les incomoda.-su rostro se tenso-. ¿Y si en vez de hombres, fueran mujeres?, una pareja estereotípica pasaría desapercibida, ¿cierto?".

"Cierto.- lo que ambos sentían, en distintos niveles, no era para ser expuesto en el mundo real-. Pero, si Harry Potter estuviera caminando a mi lado, que fuera mi amante sería el menor de mis problemas, ¿no crees?…-sus palabras obtuvieron el efecto deseado, el rostro del moreno adquirió esa tierna tonalidad rojiza que iba más acorde a sus facciones-. Tu sabes que las personas le temen a todo lo que es distinto, pero algún día seré lo bastante poderoso para que nadie vuelva a importunarme con sus prejuicios".

"A mi no me gustan los hombres…- susurró.

"Tampoco a mi.- le ofreció su brazo para escoltarlo, Potter se tomo su tiempo, analizando los posibles significados de aquel ofrecimiento-. Algo más que tenemos en común".

"Eso parece.-sonrió sin necesitar mas explicaciones, sosteniendo con firmeza el brazo del mago y emprendiendo de esta forma su paseo. Siempre había evitado ese tipo de cercanía con las personas, pero estaba bien si se trataba de Malfoy.

_Solo le gustaba Malfoy._

Un sentimiento ilógico: puesto que el género no tiene nada que ver con ese sentimiento al que todos denominan: AMOR.

**ooo…..OoO…..oOo…..oOoOo…..oOo…..OoO…..ooo**

"… así que, en cuanto Sirius se quito de encima a los aurores que seguían dudando de su inocencia, fue a la casa de mis tíos muggles y los amenazo hasta que se quedo sin voz.- sonrió-. Cuando me dieron de alta, fui directo a Grimmauld Place.- hizo una breve pausa-. Mis cosas ya estaban ahí…"

"¿Y eso, como se relaciona con tu detención?.- frunció el ceño, el ojiverde lucía relajado, contrario a otras ocasiones.

"Tú no ves la conexión pero, ¡existe!.- se puso en pie de un salto-. Quería darte la bienvenida con un argumento que no implicara el "dudar" de mi inocencia desde un principio, dialogo que jamás me creerías.- el abogado se limito a asentir-. Así que opte por un argumento mundano, lo que sea con tal de no caer en la rutina…"

"Muy considerado de tu parte.- Auguste no perdía los nervios en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando Luna lo arrastraba a una de sus alocadas excursiones.

"Ahora te pregunto.- entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Sabes tú, porque me estoy aburriendo en este lugar?".

"Si.- Harry lo animo a proseguir-. El Ministerio extravió tu hoja de renuncia, y no, no sé como paso.- se adelanto a los improperios que el ojiverde estaba a punto de soltar-. Pero tu antiguo jefe, convenientemente, aprovecho este vacío jurídico para reincorporarte al Departamento de Aurores, decisión que explica tu situación actual… estas bajo arresto, como medida disciplinaria, y hasta que se decida tu próxima misión".

"Es broma, ¿cierto?.- la mirada de Tonerre calló sus dudas-. ¿Y, quien es el idiota burócrata al que deberé matar por esta incompetencia?".

"A nadie, puesto que el respaldo de tu oficio no existe.- la mandíbula del auror se desencajo.

"¿Me estás diciendo que alguien consiguió entrar a mi casa, con mi hijo dentro, y robo mis documentos?.- el abogado asintió.

"Es la única explicación lógica.- prosiguió-. Sirius Black y Albus Dumbledore estuvieron revisando tus protecciones, pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo común; mientras se resuelve esta situación, Derek se está quedando en casa de Andrómeda… Hermione insistió en que estaría mejor con ella pero el niño se negó rotundamente a escucharla".

"¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?.- su rostro se tenso.

"A eso he venido.- una expresión burlona adorno sus serias facciones-. Pueden haberte reincorporado al Departamento de Aurores pero no les voy a dar el gusto de guardarte en este lugar hasta que se les pase el enojo.- el ojiverde le sonrió, agradecido-. Salgamos de aquí Potter, quiero llegar temprano a casa y pensar de qué forma, y por cuanto, voy a quitarte de encima al Ministerio de Magia".

"Hay días en que me dan ganas de plantarte un beso, como agradecimiento a todo lo que haces por mí.- le soltó el ojiverde, el abogado retrocedió instintivamente-. ¡Solo fue un comentario!, no planeo hacerlo… y menos ahora que vi, ¡cuánta ilusión te hace!".

"Tú no has visto como le centellean los ojos a Luna cuando alguien se me queda viendo más de lo necesario.- se aflojo el nudo de la corbata.

"¿Es celosa?.- exclamo, agradeciendo internamente el cambio de tema-. ¿Quién se lo podría haber imaginado?, siendo tan Hippie en su forma de ser…"

"Ya sabes cómo es.- se mostro aliviado-. Un día decide montar una protesta para proteger alguna especie en peligro de extinción y dos horas más tarde, llega a la conclusión de que mi asistente es una ninfómana a la que debe exorcizar antes de que me incite al pecado".

"Tierno…- sus miradas se encontraron. Su opinión, sobre ese punto, podía diferir un poco.

Mientras aguardaba porque Auguste Tonerre resolviera su situación jurídica –una vez más-, la mente de Harry Potter comenzó a cavilar la información recopilada durante las últimas 24 hrs. El día anterior se encontraba realizando las compras en el mercado local de Surrey cuando un grupo de magos, vestidos con ropas muggles, lo rodearon.

Frunció el ceño, conocía a la mayoría del grupo por ser parte de los parásitos burócratas que solo abandonaban sus sitios para fastidiarle la existencia a alguien. La sarta de cretinos que le detestaban por siempre librarse de sus razonamientos obsoletos y prejuicios anticuados.

Los acompañaban un grupo de Aurores, antiguos compañeros de escuadrón que se veían incómodos por realizar esta acción en su contra. Theodore le observaba, furioso de no poder ayudarle.

De ahí, le habían cambiado de escolta y sin mediar palabra alguna, lo enviaron a detención. Como todo había sucedido tan rápido lo más probable era que Theodore hubiera contactado a Auguste Tonerre sobre lo ocurrido.

"Hola, Potter.- el moreno se sobresalto. No esperaba encontrarse con Malfoy en aquel lugar-. ¿De entrada o de salida?"

"Salida.- opto por sonar tranquilo. No iba a ser él quien empezara a discutir.

"No imagine que Tonerre fuera tan eficaz.- asintió, buscando asimilar la información-. Pero no ha sido lo bastante rápido…- de entre sus ropas extrajo una sobre, arrugado, y lo extendió hacia quien iba dirigido-. ¿Recuerdas las charlas que teníamos durante los últimos meses en Hogwarts?.- el moreno asintió-. Me debes 100 galeones… te dije que sin importar quien fuera el Ministro, solo el dinero es capaz de generar un cambio".

"No sería un cambio autentico.- frunció el ceño, aceptando lo que el rubio le entregaba.

"Pero si ayuda.- tentando su suerte, acaricio la mejilla del ojiverde-. ¿No es eso lo que en verdad importa?.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco?.- no lo rechazo, pero se sintió sorprendido por aquel gesto.

"Cambio mi destino, ya me conoces.- sonrió, un gesto sincero-. Ahora no soy más un paria, me he convertido en un influyente político y tengo todos los recursos necesarios para que las cosas fluyan a mi favor".

"¿Cómo me encontraste?.- frunció el ceño.

"De la misma forma que pude entrar a tu casa.- volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue un gesto malicioso, el mismo con el que solía encarar las dificultades.- Tú eres el auror, ¿Cómo lo hice?"

"Un traslador.- respondió con el mismo gesto.

"… bellamente adornado y pendiendo de tu cuello.- señalo la fina cadena, oculta bajo sus ropas-. Lo di por perdido cuando nos separamos".

"Intente regresarlo pero no sabía donde enviarlo.- mascullo, a modo de respuesta-. Y pensé en llevarlo a la Mansión Malfoy pero…"

"¿No querías verme?.- el moreno se aparto. Acordarse de esos meses era algo desagradable.

"No estaba en condiciones de ver a nadie…- susurro a modo de respuesta-. ¿Qué es esto?".

"Tu nueva misión.- se puso en pie, alisando las arrugas inexistentes en su pantalón-. A tu jefe no le hizo mucha gracia y creo que tampoco te encantara a ti".

"Lo que sea, puede esperar.- resoplo.

"Tienes una semana para postergarlo…- el moreno asintió-. Gusto en verte".

"No puedo decir lo mismo…-gruño.

Para cuando se volvió a reunir con Auguste Tonerre, le entrego el sobre de Malfoy.

"¿Malas noticias?.- el abogado asintió-. ¿Qué tan malas?"

"Lo explica en la primera parte de su carta, que va dirigida a ti.- le devolvió el documento y espero a que el ojiverde asimilara la situación.

Harry leyó cada línea, sintiéndose desfallecer a cada palabra. Malfoy sabía de sus puntos débiles y le dejaba en claro que no iba a detenerse hasta obtener lo que quería.

"Malfoy solicito un guardián al Ministro y le asignaron al mejor del Departamento de Aurores.- transcurrido un tiempo considerable, Auguste retomo la palabra-. Y si te opones a cumplir con esta petición, pedirá un Reconocimiento de Paternidad…"

"¿Por Derek?.- el abogado asintió-. ¿Cómo podría?, nadie en el mundo mágico sabe que es mi hijo y durante el tiempo que estuve con Malfoy, nosotros jamás…-se sonrojo, aquel tema era demasiado personal.

"El Mundo Mágico se rige por reglas medievales.- Harry se dejo caer sobre el asiento, incapaz de soportar la idea de perder a Derek-. Cuando una familia como los Malfoy reclama la paternidad de un niño, se realiza un estudio de los libros familiares…"

"… en ese libro aparece mi nombre.- susurro. No como "Selenne Black", sino como "Harry Potter". Lo sabía porque Draco le había mostrado los libros de la familia y vio sus nombres vinculados-. Y un Malfoy solo puede tener una esposa…"

"¿Potter?.- el ojiverde se volvió a verlo, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su mirada-. Es una orden directa del Ministro de Magia…- suspiro-. ¿Quieres que haga algo?".

"¿Se puede?.- Auguste espeto un directo: No-. Solo llévame a mi casa…-estrujo la carta.

Tonerre no dudo. Potter lucía pálido y a punto de desmoronarse. El golpe que Malfoy le había asestado fue directo.

_-… una parte en ti, comprende porque hago todo esto.-_

Se sobresalto.

La luz del día conseguía filtrarse por las cortinas que se mecían con el vaivén de la brisa matutina. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?. Su vista estaba tardando en acostumbrarse a la penumbra, pero no tuvo tiempo de adaptarse pues un par de posesivos brazos le devolvieron al lecho.

"Lo sabes, ¿verdad?.- su confusión desapareció.

Acostado, a su lado, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

"Suéltame…- susurro, un sonido apenas audible, petición ignorada deliberadamente por su interlocutor.

"¿Entiendes porque hago todo esto?.- lo aprisiono. Permitiéndose disfrutar de la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

"No volveré a caer en la misma patraña…-sentencio, buscando librarse de aquella cercanía.

"Ahora no hay nada que me impida tenerte, Potter.- volvió a ignorarlo, embelesado por la fruición del momento-. Ríndete…"

"¿Para qué vuelvas a despedazarme?.- espeto, mordaz e inflexible-. No volveré a darte ese poder sobre mí, Malfoy…"

"No necesitas darme nada.- sus miradas se encontraron, y por unos segundos, ambos estudiaron los gestos del otro-. Me perteneces…- y volviendo a tentar su suerte, redujo la distancia entre sus labios, aprisionándolos, una acción posesiva que arranco un sonido gutural del ojiverde-. Volví solo por ti… Harry"

"¡Basta!.- sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, el ojiverde consiguió recomponer sus pensamientos. El rubio exudaba sus intenciones y… una parte de él, estaba dispuesto a ceder.

"En estos años, no he pensado más que en el sabor de tus labios.- sonrió, gentil, idéntico a como Harry lo recordaba-. Quiero besarte, ¿puedo besarte?...-el moreno giro el rostro, rechazando su petición-. ¿Debo obligarte, entonces?...-resoplo-. No es mi estilo, pero si eso quieres…"

Un nuevo forcejeo dio inicio entre ambos.

"Esto es ridículo, considerando que ambos empleamos magia.- su rostro estaba contra el cuello del ojiverde-. Extraño el largo de tu cabello, ¿lo cortaste por mi causa?.- no obtuvo respuesta-. Fue por eso ¿cierto?, me sorprendió verte la primera vez pero ahora… siento que te queda bastante bien".

"¿Eso fue un halago?.- intento quitárselo de encima pero el rubio no cedió un milímetro. Cansado de aquel juego, se limito a esperar-. No lo hice por ti, así que borra esa idea de tu cabeza, lo hice porque me estorbaba durante los entrenamientos de la Academia ".

"Difiero.- deposito un sutil beso en la sensible piel del moreno-. Si solo dejaras de oponerte a las decisiones fáciles, habrías tenido el mundo a tus pies desde hace años…"

"Tu aspiras a la grandeza, yo solo quiero una vida tranquila.- las caricias del rubio iban subiendo de intensidad. Al parecer no tenía planeado desistir en su juego y mucho menos a soltarle-. Para…"

"Solo si lo pides apropiadamente.- sonrió, mordaz. El cuerpo del moreno estaba reaccionando acorde a lo esperado-. No sufras, solo quiero dormir a tu lado, por hoy solo quiero ocupar mi lugar en tu cama?".

"Sigue soñando.- rió-. Mi hijo tiene la manía de dormir a mi lado cada que tiene oportunidad y tu no le agradas…"

"Ahora que mencionas a ese niño.- frunció el ceño-. ¿Eres la madre?".

"El padre.- el agarre del rubio se intensifico-. Pero su madre no puede cuidar de él, así que yo soy toda su familia".

"¿Granger?.- el moreno se sobresalto-. Mujer enferma, de alguna forma tenía que atarte a ella".

"Fue un accidente.- suspiro, Draco seguía aprisionándole con fuerza. Estaba celoso-. Y te matare si él se entera".

"¿Solo yo conozco ese secreto?.- Harry asintió-. ¿Modificaste los recuerdos de tu amiguita?"

"Algunos sospechan, pero nadie tiene pruebas y eso es lo único que importa.- sentencio-. Y juro por su vida que te matare si, en tu necedad, le haces daño".

"¿Es tu única condición?.- le miro fijamente-. ¿Solo si acepto proteger al vástago, tu aceptaras ser mi marioneta?"

"Solo si me ayudas a protegerlo, te permitiré volver a estar cerca de mi... por un año- hablaba en serio, y con esta certeza, Malfoy supo que no era necesario seguirle sujetando-. Protege a lo que más quiero…"

"… y yo cuidare todo lo que ames.- susurro.

Siempre había sido su acuerdo. Ambos se cuidaban, se protegían. Sin importar los malos entendidos y el resentimiento, confiaban plenamente en el otro.

"Hecho.- su respuesta produjo que el ojiverde sonriera. No mordaz, ni sarcástico. Una sonrisa sincera, acompañada de un beso, su forma de sellar aquel nuevo pacto.

"Draco Malfoy, ahora ya no es más un paria… se he convertido en un influyente político y tiene los recursos necesarios para que las cosas fluyan a mi favor.- el rubio sonrió, ñana iremos al Ministerio de Magia y volveré a firmar el Acta de Matrimonio, voy a rechazar la orden del Ministro de Magia y volveré a la Mansión Malfoy, ¿te parece bien?"

"Podemos ahorrarnos algunos pasos.- complacido, recupero el anillo que pendía de la cadena y lo coloco en el dedo anular del ojiverde-. Te dije que los Malfoy debíamos tener cuidado a la hora de casarnos, puesto que tenemos prohibido contraer segundas nupcias… y aunque hayas firmado un Acta de disolución de Matrimonio, tu jamás has dejado de ser mi "_esposa_".

"Eres un infiel...- volvió a suspirar, gesto que al parecer se iba a convertir en una costumbre-. Malditos magos y sus ridículas reglas arcaicas".

"Tu tampoco has sido una blanca paloma.- resoplo-. Yo me hare cargo del Ministro de Magia, le diré que no es necesario tener un guardaespaldas puesto que su mejor Auror es mi _esposa_"

"¿Te gusta mucho decir esa palabra?.- frunció el ceño. Detestaba adoptar la actitud pasiva en la relación.

"¿A ti no?.- volvió a besarlo-. Cuando salga a una comida, podre tomarte de la mano, nadie se espantara ni te juzgara si te beso en público… y lo mejor de todo.- el moreno aguardo, expectante-. Esta vez nada podrá apartarme de tu lado"

"Sigues balbuceando tonterías.- gruño, tirándole del cabello-. Quítate de encima, ¡pesas!".

"No hasta que admitas que me extrañaste.- aquello le gano un buen tiro de pelo-. Admítelo, Potter".

"Lo hare cuando el infierno se congele.- volvieron a forcejear, pero esta vez Draco le dejo ganar, recostándose a su lado.

"Procurare tener un abrigo cerca, cuando eso suceda.- el moreno le miro de reojo-. Para tener la sangre de Granger, ese niño se parece demasiado a mi…"

"¿Lo dices porque ambos son unos engreídos insufribles?.- su respuesta produjo la risa del rubio-. Tus hijos tampoco heredaron muchas características de tu familia…"

"Legalmente son mis hijos.- entre ellos no existían secretos-. Pero nunca figuraran como tal.- entrelazaron sus manos. No se cansaba de mirar el fulgor que emitía el anillo de Potter-. Solo un hijo tuyo puede figurar como mi heredero…- redujo la distancia entre ambos, aferrándose al cuerpo del Auror.

"Malfoy…- susurro, los labios del mago recorrían nuevamente la sensible piel expuesta de su cuello, provocando una oleada de placer que difícilmente le permitía poner un orden a sus pensamientos.

"Te deseo.- susurro contra el lóbulo de su oído, estremeciendo al receptor de sus caricias.

"No dirías lo mismo, si estuvieras besando el cuerpo de un hombre.- consiguió replicar, para luego ser acechado por los intenso ojos grises del rubio.

"Si tu cuerpo fuera el de un hombre, no dudaría en besarte frente a todos.-sentencio-. Eres tu quien tiene problemas, prejuicios… para mi eres todo lo que necesito, no mas, no menos… supe que no tendría ojos para otra persona desde la primera vez que nos vimos".

"¿Se lo dices a Harry Potter o a Selenne Black?.- Gimió, las manos del mago se habían escabullido bajo sus ropas.

"A Potter…- deposito un beso en la parte que dejaba entrever su pecho-. Que Selenne existiera solo me brindo la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, homofóbico… así como burlarme de las restricciones que mi familia tiene sobre este tipo de relaciones".

"Dijiste que solo querías dormir a mi lado.- cubrió su rostro, avergonzado por los sentimientos que agolpaban su ser. Embriagado por la emoción de aquel instante.

"Mentí…- Harry gemía lentamente, sensible bajo su tacto. Maleable a sus deseos.

Los sentimientos eran demasiado abrumadores para ambos, pero entre las paredes de aquel cuarto circulaba una certeza: Esta noche, Draco Malfoy no iba a detenerse.

"¿Y si me opongo?.- acuno el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, acercándolo a su rostro-. ¿Y si decido noquearte y detener tus intenciones?"

"No vas a hacerlo, Potter…- le beso, con la ternura apropiada para aquel encuentro. Permitiéndose disfrutar cada segundo, sin importarle los contratiempos futuros.

_A final de cuentas llevaba años esperando por este momento._

**ooo…..OoO…..oOo…..oOoOo…..oOo…..OoO…..ooo**

Abrió los ojos.

La luz matutina volvía a filtrarse por las cortinas. Una respiración pausada descansaba sobre su pecho.

Las sabanas se encontraban desperdigadas alrededor de la cama y solo un pedazo de ellas conseguía cubrir la desnudez de sus cuerpos. Malfoy dormía apaciblemente y él no iba a arruinar la magia de aquel instante.

Lo conocía. Lo suficiente como para saber que podía deshacerse de sus hijos, con tal de estar juntos. Draco era capaz de sacrificar quien fuera, con tal de no volver a separarse.

Sí, siempre lo supo.

Draco había sufrido unos años, solo para asegurarse de que nada volviera a entorpecer su relación. Lo había sacrificado, a él, con la certeza de que volverían a estar juntos.

Si, así era Malfoy.

Un cretino egoísta, soberbio, ególatra y arrogante.

"¿Cuántos años llevas sin bajar la guardia, Draco?.- cuidando de no despertarlo, acaricio los rubios cabellos de su compañero-. ¿A alguien mas le has confiado tu sueño?.- como respuesta, el rubio le acerco contra su cuerpo.

Aquel gesto le hizo merecedor de un tierno beso en la frente.

_-Decir que te he extrañado, es minimizar el vacio que tu partida dejo en mi corazón-._

**ooo…..OoO…..oOo…..oOoOo…..oOo…..OoO…..ooo**

**Notas del Autor.**

Bueno, solo quiero decir que este capitulo se lo dedico a TI. Si, a TI. Lector que constantemente revisabas y aguardabas por la actualización de esta historia.

Como siempre les digo, este fic solo es el resultado de una charla sostenida con un chico solitario que "fingia" ser lo que todos esperaban de él y que me tuvo la confianza de platicarme su pesar, provocando que una idea se materializara en mi corazón –si, fue algo muy importante-.

"_El género no tiene nada que ver con el AMOR. Solo se trata de SOLEDAD y la certeza de que alguien pueda COMPRENDERTE"._

**Gracias por su paciencia. KO**


End file.
